Reluctant Warrior
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. The Romulan War and Trip is in charge of the first coalition integrated ship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The first year of the Romulan war had not gone well for Starfleet. It had managed to refit twenty-five of the older warp 2 starships into warp 4 capable frigates, solid designs with nacelles under the saucer section and now weapon heavy ships, and the NX warp 5 starships were now down from seven starships to five starships. The _Discovery_ and the _Atlantis_ were destroyed and all crews lost against the superior firepower of the Romulan Warbirds. It now appeared that the _Columbia_ was about to join the fate of the _Discovery _and the _Atlantis_. Good thing There was the rumor that six new NX starships were about to launch.

"Engineering report," called out XO Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III.

"Multiply hull breaches. Hull plating down to twenty percent and phase cannons offline. All we have are photon torpedoes," replied Chief Engineer Gill Santos.

Six months ago, Tucker had been the Chief Engineer and Gil was Trip's number two. Many in Starfleet Command considered Commander Tucker the best engineer in the fleet, but when Commander Hale died during an encounter with a Romulan Bird of Prey, Captain Hernandez convinced Starfleet Command to promote Tucker to first officer. She didn't want to lose him and knew he would make as brilliant a XO as he had been Chief Engineer.

"Lieutenant Holland," Tucker ordered, "weapons free on torpedoes. Fire as many as you can get off before you need to get to your escape pod."

"Escape pod?" she asked.

"Yeah, escape pod," barked Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," the attractive tactical officer responded with a grim smile.

Tucker looked as a corpsman was working on the prone body of Captain Hernandez. She was injured when her command chair had an energy blowback after the initial attack of the Warbird. Her body was blown from the chair and slammed into then pilot/navigation station. _This might not be what Erika would order but I see no choice. _

He looked at the Bridge. It was a wreck. Parsons was lying dead at the engineering station. The Bridge MACO guard was dead from flying shrapnel. Hell, he even had a hunk of shrapnel in his side and was bleeding through his uniform. _I should have stayed in bed this morning. _

Tucker cleared his throat to get the corpsman attention. The young medic looked up at him.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Toss me a Celox bandage," Trip said.

The corpsman rummaged through his medkit and found the Celox bandage then tossed one to Trip. He smiled at the young man then proceeded to unzip his flight suit uniform and apply the bandage to his side. The Celox would clot the wound for now and buy him some time, not that he needed the time considering what he was about to do.

Trip now looked over at the Damage Control officer at his station. Ensign Philbin looked like a scared teenager.

"Philbin, send out the abandon ship call," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said then set off the abandon ship claxon.

A distinctive, ugly sound began to play throughout the ship. Every crewmember knew what it meant.

"Miriam," he barked, "give him ship wide then I want you to send out a priority one distress signal with details of our situation."

The Communications Officer Lieutenant Alison Miriam's hands flew across her console.

"Ready, sir," she said.

"This is Acting Captain Tucker. I am giving the abandon ship order. Proceed to assigned escape pods and get off this damned ship now. Abandon ship!" he ordered.

Trip ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He then looked to his Bridge crew. Holland was still firing off torpedoes. On the viewscreen, the Warbird was coming about for a kill shot. It was taking its time. The battle was over, so they could enjoy the kill of another Starfleet ship.

"Holland, help the corpsman get Captain Hernandez to the pod. The rest of you go now," he ordered then he stepped down from the command chair and then he walked over to the pilot/navigation station and relieved Ensign Chow.

"Time to go, Ensign," he said patting the young man's back. "I'll take it from here."

"But, sir," Chow started to speak.

He was twenty-one years old and had been with the ship for the past three months. So many of their crew was new replacing the injured, those rotated to another ships, promotions, and duties, and the dead. Trip had barely gotten to know Chow.

"That's an order," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Chow.

Tucker knew the only chance for any of the pods to survive was for him to ram the Warbird with what was left of the _Columbia_. It had been a good ship, not the _Enterprise_, but a really good ship. He sat down at the station and began to set his course and speed.

"Sir, may I stay with you?" asked Lieutenant Eleanor Holland. "You need someone to continue fire torpedoes."

For reason he never understood Lieutenant Holland was loyal to him. She seemed to mark him as an officer she was willing to follow into hell, but he wasn't willing to have the company.

"They'll be no one in Torpedo Rooms to fill the tubes. Anyway, this is my hayride, Lieutenant," he said. "You get to fight another day."

"Yes, sir," she said with a voice filled with emotion.

Trip didn't bother to turn and watch his Bridge crew leave him. He kept his attention on the Romulan Warbird. A slight smile played on his lips. At least, they had done some damaged to the Warbird before it took them down. Now it was time to do more damage, maybe enough to save what was left of his crew.

_Well, darling, it looks like my last thoughts are going to be about you and I haven't even seen you and seventeen months. I still dream about you, though. It looks like goodbye. _

The Warbird finished coming around and was now facing the _Columbia_ once again. Trip could feel the distinctive vibrations of jettisoned escape pods, as he readied to send his starship at full impulse into the Warbird.

_Goodbye, T'Pol. _

For some reason his mind drifted back to the first time he met then SubCommander T'Pol of the Vulcan High Command. It was the day they were launching the _Enterprise_. They had a mission to return and injured Klingon to his people and she was being forced onto them. He was sitting in Jonathan's Ready Room having a lively discussion with the Captain when she buzzed his door.

"_Enter," Archer called out. _

_Just then, the most beautiful creature Trip had ever seen entered the Ready Room. She was wearing a skintight jumpsuit that made it hard for him to swallow. The woman looked unlike a Vulcan he had ever seen. She had the most sensual mouth, full lips and kissable, almond shaped eyes that were soft brown, and body that made him lose track of time even though he was at least a head taller than she was. _

"_SubCommander T'Pol, I'd like you to meet my Chief Engineer and First Officer, Commander Tucker," said Archer. _

_Trip tried to appear cool and nonchalant as he stood up, but damn if his heart wasn't pounding. She turned and looked at him. _

"_You can call me Trip," he said then he offered his hand for a handshake. _

"_We shall see," she said then turned her back to him without shaking his hand._

_His heart stopped pounding at the moment, as she made him mad as hell. _

STSTST

_Goodbye, T'Pol. _

T'Pol woke in her quarters. That was Trip's voice in her head. This was more than a dream but was one of their bond connections. For a moment, her sense memory kicked in and she remembered his scent. He was the only human scent that didn't offend her olfactory. She had touched his mind, but that was impossible. They had never lived with each for a year, so their bond must have weakened to the point of barely existing. As a matter of fact, she was sure that their bond had been growing weaker the past six months. It was now only a dull throbbing under her consciousness, a reminder of the Human who she had accidently bonded with and accidently fallen in love.

"T'Pol, to the Bridge," called Captain Archer over the intercom.

Wearing silk pajamas, one of the few luxuries she allowed herself to have, T'Pol got out of her bed then she went to her intercom unit and responded, "Is there an emergency, Captain?"

"We received a priority one distress call from the _Columbia_. It looks like they are on the losing end of a fight with a Romulan Warbird. At maximum warp we are six hours away," he told her.

She knew Captain Archer well enough to hear the stress in his voice. Six hours. In six hours, they will merely be in time to make note of the destruction of the _Columbia_. The Romulans don't take prisoners or allow survivors.

"I am on my way to the Bridge, Captain," she said in a calm composed voice, and then she closed the intercom link.

_Trip. _She hadn't said his name, or even thought his name in months. It was too painful for her. There was too much unresolved between them for him to die. Against the dictates of logic, she knew that she needed to see him again, to touch him, to smell him.

Her mind suddenly took her back to her first time in decon with him. He was angry as he thought she was going to recommend pulling the plug on the _Enterprise_ and Captain Archer's first mission. She had been warned in private by Ambassador Tos and Ambassador Soval about Commander Charles Tucker. Even more than Captain Archer, who was notorious among Vulcans at the Embassy, Tucker was considered emotionally volatile and far too willing to disagree with Vulcan opinions. The most stressful thing about him was that he appeared to win some of those disagreements. Against logic, he proved to have a brilliant mind capable of winning arguments with logic.

_He rubbed the decon jell into her skin. Against her will, she reacted to this human. She knew he was arguing for his Captain and their mission, but all she could do was feel the torrent of emotions as his skin pressed up against hers. As a touch telepath, she was able to feel his emotions through their skin on skin touch. _

_Yet, underneath his anger, underneath his desperation to convince her to believe in Captain Archer, she felt his desire for her. It was there buried far under the surface, but it was there. Little did he know it that she shared the same desire. There was something about this human that awakened something in her. It was beyond his commendable physique, handsomeness, and eve his appealing blue eyes, there was a depth to him that drew her to him. _

_He touched her ears to apply the jell and she knew then she had to suppress this unseemly desire for him. Commander Tucker would not possess her in that way. She was Vulcan and Vulcans could control themselves unlike Humans. Yet, he was right about Captain Archer and Enterprise's mission. She would give them her support. _

Her mind returned to the present. Logic dictated her to accept the truth no matter how painful it was he did possess her. Commander Tucker was her bonded mate, even if they were apart.

STSTST

A volley of Romulan disruptor fire blew Trip out of his seat. He landed hard on the deck smacking his head hard enough to cause a serious concussion. His eyes blurred and his vision began to fail.

Suddenly, though, he felt strange. It was as if his body was vibrating and the world around him was fading out. He wanted to stay awake to see what was happening but he couldn't. His wounds were overtaking him and oblivion was calling. Blackness called him so he dove into it like it was deep water and he wanted to swim.

"Wake up, Pinkskin," a familiar voice called out to him.

Slowly, Trip opened his eyes to see Commander Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard staring at him with a big smile. His antennae were moving in a sign of positive emotion. His blue skin and white hair finally came completely into focus.

"You are on the _Lor'Vela_, my temporary command," said Shran.

"What happened?" Trip asked in a hoarse voice.

"Before our particle cannon and your ship destroyed the Romulan Warbird, we transported you off the ship. Good thing you Humans gave us that transporter technology in a treaty," Shran smiled.

"The pods?" he asked.

"We and the Enterprise have collected them. I'll tell you more later about your crew," Shran said. "I am proud of you, Tucker that was a maneuver worthy of an Andorian. Using your ship as a weapon, I applaud you."

"When can I get out of bed?" Trip asked.

"A doctor who understands Human biology better needs to check you out. You are still injured. Be patient and sleep. You have earned it, as a warrior," said Shran. "When you are better we will toast with Andorian Ale and tell stories. Some of them will even be true."

Shran laughed at his own comment. Trip wanted to laugh but his eyelids were heavy, too heavy to stay open. He tried to respond to Shran but the blackness beckoned again, so he gave into sleep.

STSTST

Captain Jonathan Archer looked at his sometime lover with relief. Erika's body had gone through a great deal of trauma. Besides an electric current traveling through her, she broke three ribs and her left leg suffered a compound fracture. Dr. Phlox said she would make a full recovery, but she needed time and rest.

"How many did I lose?" she asked him in a weak voice.

"We picked up twenty-nine and the _Lor'Vela_ picked up sixteen. The rest of your crew has been lost, Erika," he told her in a soft concerned voice.

Erika closed her eyes. So many of her crew of eighty-nine lost. Too many lost. She opened her eyes again.

"Trip?" she asked.

"He is on the _Lor'Vela_ waiting for Phlox to get some time to check on him," Archer said.

"Good. He's alive," she sighed.

Jonathan felt a twinge of jealousy. Did Erika and Trip have a relationship he didn't know about? It had been seventeen months since he last was able to spend time with her, a long time and they had no real spoken commitment to each other. This damned war had kept them apart. He suppressed the thought. Now was not the time.

"Shran's arrival and Trip's actions saved those who survived," said Archer.

"He's my XO, the best," she smiled.

"We are headed back to Earth," he said. "Rest and I'll visit with you later. Shran has been given permission to take the survivors he picked up to Earth, so the _Lor'Vela_ will be accompanying us."

"I just need a short rest," she said.

Jonathan leaned over and kissed her forehead. Erika closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Best XO. I didn't even know he was no longer a Chief Engineer. Damn, Trip, we were friends. What happened? _

"Captain," Phlox interrupted Archer, as he stared at Captain Hernandez.

"Yes, doctor," he said without looking away from her.

"I am ready to go to the _Lor'Vela_," Phlox said with a inhumanely stretched grin cracking his Denobulan face.

"I'll arrange for transport and escort, Phlox," said Archer.

"Excellent," he replied. "It will be good to see Mister Tucker again."

"Give him my best, Phlox," said Archer.

"Of course, Captain," Phlox said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ T'Pol sat in the command chair waiting for Captain Archer to return from sickbay. Although she tried to suppress the feelings of anxiety that plagued her, she had trouble succeeding completely. Breathing exercises were enough to keep this anxiety at bay but not suppress them. Dr. Phlox was headed over to _Lor'Vela_ along with Lieutenant Commander Reed as his escort. She wanted to be the escort but Archer chose Malcolm instead. Though he was completely unaware of the nature of their relationship, the Captain was well aware of the strained relationship between T'Pol and Trip before he left to rejoin the_ Columbia_ after saving their lives from the virus the Klingons slipped into the warp engines. He thought it best that Malcolm, who was still close to Trip, to make the trip over to the Andorian starship.

The unfairness over the fact that her bondmate was so close to her after so long a separation yet she was unable to see him was not lost on T'Pol. She took responsibility for much of the tension and misunderstanding that existed between her and Trip. Once he found out that they were bonded, she did a better job of explaining that she wasn't aware that Vulcans could bond with other species and that distance and separation would weaken the bond to the point of dissolution since it was not a completed mature bond. She should have explained how she wished to keep the bond and allow it to grow, but she was unsure of herself at that time. She was still dealing with the damage done by the Trellium D to her neural pathways and feeling as if she was Vulcan enough.

The next time she saw him was when the _Columbia_ arrived at Mars to help deal with Terra Prime terrorists. The clone culled from her and his DNA, their daughter, was all they thought about for the brief time they were together. When she died, T'Pol went into a shell to protect herself. She excluded Trip. When he visited to tell her he was leaving on the_ Columbia_ after the memorial for their daughter, her only reaction was to tell him she regretted their relationship. She was in too much pain to deal with his pain. He accepted her rejection and left. That was the last time they had spoken.

Her mourning for Elizabeth lasted longer than it would have if she had counted on her bondmate to help her with her grief. Once she was able to see through the pain and anger, she realized just how much she had lost. Not only did she lose her daughter, her child, she lost Trip. All she had left was duty, which she threw herself into with all her energy.

Now he was a starship away and she was still unable to see him. She was unable to banish the anxiety she felt. The doors to the Bridge opened. The MACO on Bridge shot to attention, as Captain Archer strode onto the Bridge. Without a word, T'Pol stood up giving up the command chair to Archer. She moved over to her science station and sat down.

"Has Malcolm reported in yet?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Lieutenant Sato. "He reported in to say all is fine and Phlox is now in with Trip treating him. Also, he says that Commander Shran sends his best."

Archer smiled. His relationship with Commander Thy'lek Shran was unique. They started as adversaries and now stood as friends. The Andorian had a grudging respect for Archer and Archer returned the feeling.

"Hoshi, when Malcolm reports in again give him a message for Shran. Tell him I'm willing to trade some good Kentucky bourbon for Andorian ale," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," Lieutenant Sato replied.

Archer turned his command chair slightly in the direction of the science station. T'Pol looked over at him.

"Yes, Captain," she said.

"T'Pol, may I see you in my Ready Room?" asked Archer.

"Of course, Captain," said T'Pol.

She got up and followed him into the small Ready Room just off the Bridge. Archer quickly settled himself behind the desk.

"I read the communique from Admiral Jefferies, who has been placed in charge of fleet readiness and maintenance," started Archer.

"His engineering expertise should come in handy for the position," said T'Pol.

"When we arrive at Earth he wants us to put the _Enterprise_ in for upgrades. It seems with the help of the Andorians we now have access to defensive shielding, which they want to install in the _Enterprise_ right away," said Archer. "Commander Kelby is being rotated out for the prelaunch of the _Indefatigable_. Is Hess ready for promotion to Lieutenant Commander and Chief Engineer?"

"Commander Tucker always thought more highly of her skills then Commander Kelby's," T'Pol answered.

Archer smiled. Trip knew his people well and two of his favorites with Hess and the recently promoted Chief Petty Officer Rostov.

"How do you find her work, T'Pol?" he asked.

"Her work is of the highest quality. She would be an excellent replacement for Commander Kelby," said T'Pol.

"I'm never going to get another genius like Trip, so I might as well go with someone he recommended. I'll put Lieutenant Anna Hess in for the promotion then," he said.

"What will be happening with the crew of the _Columbia_?" asked T'Pol.

"I talked to Admiral Gardner about that. After some R&R, most of the crew will be assigned to the newer ships. Erika is going to have to wait a spell for a new ship, but he said they had plans for Trip. Believe me I asked if he was available as a Chief Engineer, but I was told that he is spoken for," explained Archer.

T'Pol stood with her hands behind her back keeping a calm and cool demeanor, while internally her mind wrestled with her need to see Trip.

"Besides an upgrade, we are due for a personnel rotation?" she asked.

"I'm fighting that," Archer said. "I have the best crew in Starfleet and I don't want to lose a single person, except Kelby."

"It is inevitable at some point, Captain. With new ships being launched experienced personnel becomes an important commodity," she pointed out.

"And this looks like it's going to be a long war," he sighed.

"Indeed," she replied.

"There is talk of integration of coalition members onto Starfleet vessels," Archer said. "That has my fullest support. The only way we are going to defeat the Romulans is if the coalition is united."

"Coalition integration furthers the prospect of personnel rotation," said T'Pol.

"I know," Archer said sounding slightly defeated. "I'm slated to have a meeting with Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and Head of Fleet Operations Admiral Morse once we arrive at Earth. Let's hope that the Enterprise position as the flagship of the fleet carries some weight."

T'Pol didn't respond. There was part of her that wanted to be assigned to the same ship as Trip, but she knew Captain Archer would fight to keep her.

"Maybe I'll be able to find out what they have in store for Trip," said Archer.

"It appears he was an excellent first officer," said T'Pol.

"Erika said he was the best XO, but I'm partial to my own first officer," smiled Archer.

STSTST

Phlox stood by the Andorian biobed as Trip came out of the sedative. He blinked twice then recognized Phlox and smiled. Phlox slowly helped him to sit up in bed.

"Glad to have you back, Mister Tucker," said Phlox.

"Doc, how you doing?" Trip said.

"Better than you, though you'll be fine now."

"So tell me, Doc, when can I get out of bed and on my feet?" Trip asked.

"I'd say another day. You had some minor internal damage I was able to repair. You'll be fine now," said Phlox.

"How's Captain Hernandez?" asked Trip.

"She is recovering, though it will be a much slower recovery time for her than you," Phlox said. "She'll be walking with a cane for a while."

"We lost our ship, Doc," Trip said with his voice filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Commander," said Phlox.

"All those lives lost," sighed Trip. "Damned Romulans. I don't want to hate them but I'm having a hard time with that. The bastards don't take prisoners."

Trip looked down at his hands for a moment. He balled his two hands up into fists and squeezed hard until his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, he felt flushed with anxiety. From his limited experience, he knew this strange feeling was coming from the bond not from him. His bond with T'Pol still existed.

Over the past year, he had learned to block T'Pol and the bond with the help of the Vulcan Dr. Yuris through correspondence. He learned how to put mental walls up to block the bond stopping those visits he used to make to her white room. Now being so close to her and just reviving from a strong sedative, his walls were down and he could feel T'Pol.

Trip closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He used the techniques Yuris had taught him to raise those mental walls, to protect himself.

"Mister Tucker, are you alright?" asked Phlox.

"Fine, Doc," replied Trip. "I just got a bit of a headache."

"I can give you an analgesic for that," said Phlox.

"Nay, it'll go away," said Trip.

"May I invite Lieutenant Commander Reed in to visit with you?" asked Phlox.

"Of course, you can," Trip smiled.

Phlox left Trip for a few moments in order to retrieve Malcolm. As he sat there waiting, Trip continued to exercise the techniques that Yuris had taught him. With his mental walls well raised, he exhaled. The prospect of sharing even a few moments of their bond with T'Pol was a temptation he couldn't risk. He'd been hurt too many times by her and refused to put his heart out there again. Yet, he missed her.

With a big smile on his face, Malcolm came striding into the infirmary, walked right up to Trip's biobed, and offered him his hand. Trip shook it.

"I've missed you, mate," said Malcolm.

"Good to see you, Mal," said Trip.

He looked at the rank insignia on Malcolm's collar and patted him on the upper arm.

"About time you made Lieutenant Commander," said Trip.

"How you been, mate?" asked Malcolm.

"War has been tough, but I know it's been tough for you, too," said Trip. "I've kept track of the _Enterprise_."

"T'Pol," Malcolm said letting him know he knew the reason Trip kept track.

"Yeah," he grimaced.

"Well, I've kept track of you, too. The _Columbia_ was on the frontline for far too long, while we have been running a few too many diplomatic missions trying to get this coalition in shape," said Malcolm.

"The Captain has done a great job strengthening the coalition. Earth would fall without it, Mal. Damned Romulans have us beat in terms of fire power and shielding."

Malcolm nodded his head. He read the reports of a single Warbird taking out several frigates before any damage could be done to it. The _Enterprise_ came up against a Warbird and barely survived. Thankfully, the _Enterprise_ was with an Andorian ship the _Hisirth_ and two frigates.

"I've never had the chance to ask Shran who of my crew was onboard," said Trip.

"I've been collecting a roll call of names," said Malcolm then he smirked. "I did meet a comely Lieutenant named Holland who seemed worried about you."

Trip smiled. He was glad to know that Eleanor Holland had made it.

"She thinks I'm a good command officer. Little does she know that I'd love to be back just playing with engines," said Trip.

"First officer, mate, you can't go back now," said Malcolm. "Starfleet needs experienced command officers."

Trip took a deep breath and let out a long exhale.

"I know. I'm an XO now," said Trip. "And I'm one without a ship."

"They'll find you one, mate," said Malcolm.

STSTST

A few days passed and Shran waited to invite Trip to his private mess for dinner until he was considered well. He wanted to have Archer over also, but to make a ship-to-ship transporter exchange, but they had to drop out of warp for transporter use. Starfleet wanted them to report the sooner the better so no dropping out of warp.

Trip arrived wearing a black Andorian Imperial Guard uniform. His uniform had been ruined and he was unable to get a new one from the _Enterprise_ quartermaster.

"You look good in the uniform, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"Thanks for the loan of a uniform. Mine is a little too bloody to wear," Trip said as he sat down.

"I have a feast for you tonight. Andorian spice bread, vithi bulb, alardi partinna, Andorian tuber root, and Andorian krill-beast steak," said Shran.

"Hmm," said Trip.

"And, of course, it will all be washed down with Andorian ale," said Shran.

Trip placed some of the vithi bulb on his plate because it looked like green mashed potatoes, a krill-beast steak, some Andorian tuber root, and some of the spice bread, while Shran poured them generous amounts of ale into their glasses.

Trip lifted the ale glass for a toast, "Thanks for saving my carcass and my crew."

"A pleasure, Pinkskin," said Shran.

They both took gulps of the ale. Trip felt the blue liquid burn all the way down into his stomach. It warmed his body and began the numbing process of his brain.

"I didn't expect any Andorian ships in the area," said Trip.

"I was given temporary command of the _Lor'Vela_ in order to get two of our scientists Lal and Shiras, as well as myself to Earth," he said.

"Where's your darling wife?" asked Trip.

Shran smiled, "Jhamel will follow me once I am settled."

"Settled?" Trip asked.

"Yes, Mister Tucker, settled. I am part of the new exchange program. I am being leant to Starfleet," Shran said.

Trip wanted to laugh at the thought of Shran in Starfleet.

"I've been demoted from general to commander," he snorted with some bitterness, "and given to Starfleet as a sacrifice. The lesson is don't lose a ship in battle."

"Well, you'll be appreciated at Starfleet," said Trip.

Shran took another drink of his ale.

"Do you have any idea what Starfleet has in store for you?" asked Trip.

"No idea," said Shran.

Trip sampled the mashed potato-like substance. It wasn't too bad, sort of a cross between sweet potato and parsnips. The krill-beast steak, though, was rare and tasty. Everything was better than he expected.

"You like our food," said Shran.

"Better than I thought it would be," said Trip.

"I knew you were a warrior underneath your veneer of being an engineer. You had the look of a warrior when you stood between us and the Vulcans preventing a war," said Shran.

"I'm not much of a warrior," said Trip.

Shran smiled, "Eat and drink, Pinkskin, and we will exchange stories about battles and women we have loved."

STSTST

_Enterprise_ and _Lor'Vela_ orbited Earth. Now was T'Pol's chance to see and speak to Trip, But Hoshi told her that Ambassador Soval was contacting her with an emergency communication. Reluctantly, she took it in her quarters.

Sitting at her desk in her quarters, she turned on the viewscreen and soon an image of Soval appeared. His hair seemed whiter from added grey and his demeanor graver.

"Na'shaya, Soval, it is an honor to hear from you," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, it is satisfying to see you," said Soval.

"Lieutenant Sato told me this was an emergency communication," said T'Pol, trying to push Soval quickly to the point of his call.

"Prime Councilor T'Pau requests that you as a Vulcan citizen come to the Vulcan Embassy for an important discussion," said Soval.

"A discussion hardly sounds like an emergency, Soval," remarked T'Pol.

"It depends on what is being discussed," replied Soval.

"When is this discussion scheduled for?" she asked.

"The sooner the better, T'Pol," Soval answered.

"I must inform Captain Archer and make arrangements," said T'Pol.

"That is understandable. We will expect you within the hour," said Soval.

The screen went blank and T'Pol had to employ breathing exercises to maintain her calm. Trip would have to wait. If T'Pau made this request, it must be important to Vulcan. _I will somehow find time to see and speak with Trip again. I must. _

STSTSST

Jonathan Archer stood in the docking bay watching crewmembers from the Columbia loaded on the shuttlepods. As he watched, Erika was wheeled into the docking bay by Dr. Phlox. A spot on one of the shuttlepods was waiting just for her.

"Jon," she said.

He looked down at her. She looked tired, hurt, fragile. There was a purple bruise on her left cheek that was healing and her left leg was in a stabilizing cast. Jonathan wanted to spend more time with her, but there was no telling what the brass had in mind for him.

"Erika," he said softly.

"I wanted to beam down, but Dr. Phlox preferred that I take a shuttlepod down. He is a worry wart," said Erika.

"How is she, Phlox?" Archer asked the doctor.

"Healing, Captain," said Phlox.

"That's me, Jon, I'm healing," she said.

Jonathan smiled at her.

"I'm a captain without a ship, Jon," Erika said sadly.

"I know," he smiled sympathetically at her. "I'll be seeing you in a few days. The Enterprise is going to be laid up for a week getting an upgrade, so I thought I'd be giving you a visit."

"I'll appreciate the visit," she said then she looked over her shoulder at Phlox. "My chariot awaits, Doc."

"Of course, it is my pleasure," Phlox said then pushed her towards shuttlepod two.

Archer watched her go. He had been lucky so far in all his battles. There were a couple times he came close to losing his ship but had managed to avoid that loss so far. _I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost my ship. _

Archer turned on his heel and walked out of the docking bay. He needed to get ready for meetings with the brass. _Maybe I'll finally see Trip when I'm down at Starfleet Headquarters. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The first thing Trip noticed about the new uniform that was delivered to him by the quartermaster to his temporarily issued room on Starfleet headquarters grounds was that it was two piece and more military in style. Two casual style uniforms and one dress uniform was delivered to him by an enlisted man with compliments by Admiral Athena Morse. He had seen the new uniforms when he beamed down from Shran's ship, but his mind didn't register that he'd have to wear one of them. The second thing he noticed was that his uniform had a new rank insignia. Gone was his commander's insignia replaced by captain's insignia. It was either a mistake or he had been given an unexpected promotion.

He was hesitant to put the new uniform on since no one had spoken to him about a promotion and there was no official documentation, but then he received a communique on his PADD. It was from Admiral Morse asking if he liked his new uniform and the new rank and telling him that she expected him at one in Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's private Mess for lunch and a meeting. This was the kind of thing that happened to Jonathan Archer not Charles Tucker III. Archer got lunches with brass and Trip usually got disciplined.

After taking a long hot shower, he pulled out one of the new casual uniforms. With a great deal of reluctance, he tried it on then he stood in front of a full-length body mirror in the bathroom. He had to admit he liked the maroon tunic jacket and black pants. They were comfortable and not too form fitting. The pants tucked into his boots that stopped two inches above the ankle, he could have done without, but the black shirt to be worn under the jacket was comfortable, though. On the jacket, there was a Starfleet insignia pin on the right chest right where a sheriff badge would be. There rank strips on the sleeve. On his collar were captain pips and on his shoulder rank insignia. There was also worn below his Starfleet pin a long colored pin that signified duty. Gold was for command and operations; red was for engineering and security; and blue was for science and medical. Engineering now worn a jumpsuit with radiation detection badges as part of its uniform. _I'd hate to wear this thing while working on an engine. _

Once he was dressed in his new uniform, he sat down at the computer terminal in his room and brought up the new regs on the new uniforms. He read that the new uniforms were to be worn by all officers, except doctors and engineering. All enlisted and petty officers of all ranks still wore the old flight suits.

Now that his curiosity was satisfied about the new uniforms Trip's mind turned towards the lunch he was having with Yamamoto and Morse. First, they hand him a promotion without fanfare and now they ask him to the Fleet Admiral's private Mess. _God knows what they had in store for him. _

STSTST

T'Pol had quickly changed into blue Vulcan robes before meeting Soval, Tos, and a representative of the High Council, Deputy Valar. She was ushered into a large conference room in the embassy. Immediately, T'Pol was struck at the official setup of the meeting. Tos, Soval, and Valar sat at long table with a single chair in front of this dais waiting for her. She was a Starfleet officer, yet she was being treated like a member of the Vulcan Fleet.

With dignity and grace, she sat down on the chair then raised her left eyebrow and stared at the two male ambassadors and the female deputy.

Soval offered her the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

She lifted her hand and offered him her on Ta'al, "Peace and long life."

"Thank you for coming, T'Pol," said Soval.

"I am here to serve," T'Pol said.

Soval nodded. Tos looked at Deputy Valar.

"You have now been serving with Starfleet for two years, eight months and twenty-six days. During this time, you have given curtsey updates to Ambassador Soval but have felt no obligation to report to Vulcan. It is Prime Councilor T'Pau's wish to obligate you to report to the Vulcan High Council," stated Valar.

T'Pol allowed a few seconds to pass before responding to this news.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"There is going to be a major change in the relationship between Vulcan, Earth, Tellar, and Andoria. We wish you to influence this change," Valar stated.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow. For the past few years, she had considered herself Starfleet and not part of the Vulcan Fleet. If she was to consider a reason to work with the Vulcan military again, it needed to be a good one.

"Explain," she said.

STSTST

As he stood waiting to enter Admiral Morse's officer, Jonathan Archer pulled at his jacket. He didn't like the new uniform. For the fifth time since he sat down in the waiting area, he caught the young lieutenant, who was Morse's admin assistant, staring at him. On return from the Expanse and what was called now the Xindi War, he got used to such stares, but that had faded. Now with the Romulan War, the stares returned because he was Captain Archer, commander of the flagship of the fleet. He noticed the lieutenant's nameplate: Henry Jones. Having watched many a movie with Trip, this name brought a smile to his face.

Lieutenant Jones responded to a buzz on the intercom then he spoke to someone for a moment. When he was done, he looked at Archer.

"Sir, the Admiral will see you," said Jones.

Archer stood up, straightened his uniform, and then entered the Admiral's office. Sitting behind the desk was an attractive brunette around the same age as Archer. He knew Athena Morse by reputation. Where he was a pilot and an advocate of pushing the warp envelope, Athena Morse was involved in Starfleet security and intel. Now he was one of the top captains and she was the admiral in charge of Starfleet ops.

Admiral was seated behind a desk made of synth wood. As she read a PADD, she motioned him to sit in one of the three chairs that were in front of her desk. Archer chose the middle chair.

"Admiral Morse, it's a pleasure," he said.

"Captain Archer, I am glad you are looking so well," she said still reading the PADD. "I'm sorry Admiral Yamamoto couldn't join us, but he wanted to prepare for a later meeting."

Finally, she put the PADD down and looked at Archer with soft hazel eyes that still hide the fact that she was calculating and intelligent.

"Let's dispense with too many formalities and games. I have a one o'clock lunch with the Fleet Admiral and a newly minted captain," she said. "You have been indispensable in building and keeping this coalition functioning. It is Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's opinion, which I share, that you be promoted to commodore effective immediately."

Archer was slightly taken back by the promotion. Usually with such a promotion, he'd be rotated out of the _Enterprise_ and given a new assignment. He wasn't ready to leave his ship.

"Sir, I'm a starship captain," he said.

"And you'll remain one," she said. "We have no intention of removing you from the Enterprise. You will become the senior ranked starship commander in our fleet, though, as well as someone who will continue to be important in keeping this coalition in one piece."

Archer smiled, "In that case, thank you, sir."

"You earned it, Jonathan," she smiled. "The second reason you are here involves a project that we believe is not only important to building the coalition but to our war effort."

Archer perked up at this description. He loved being a starship captain, but he also liked being in the middle of history making events.

STSTST

Trip was ushered into the Fleet Admiral's private Mess by a white jacket wearing steward. As expected, it was impressive. From the bone china and crystal to the gold finish on the flatware. He sat down at the table set three and smiled at the linen tablecloth. His mother would love it.

The steward returned with a pitcher of ice cold water and poured him a glass in the water glass. He then left. Trip took a sip of the water. His throat was dry from nervousness. Suddenly, the door opened and Admiral Athena Morse and Fleet Admiral Hiro Yamamoto. This was his first time meeting Yamamoto in person. Though, he was short in stature, no taller than five feet nine inches, he carried himself with the bearing of a larger man and dignity. They sat down.

"Captain Tucker, may I offer my condolences over the loss of your ship and lives of crewmembers and my congratulations over your promotion," said Yamamoto.

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

With the two admirals seated, the steward returned with and poured white wine into the wine glasses.

"I hope you like the wine. It is a Riesling grown on the colony of Tannen," said Yamamoto. "They say Tannen has perfect soil for wine growing."

"I'm sure it is excellent, sir," said Trip.

The steward returned again pushing a cart. On the cart were three plates with lentil salad with feta cheese. He served the salads.

"Shall we save business for dessert and enjoy our meal?" said Morse.

"Of course, ma'am," said Trip.

After the lentil salad, crab legs were served with a small dish of melted butter on the side. This was followed by fresh pasta chicken liver sauce. Finally, French Roast coffee with a hint of cinnamon and mini cheesecakes with wine gelees was served.

"I hope you have enjoyed the meal, Trip," said Yamamoto.

"It's been a pleasure, sir, though I'm not sure if this might be a last meal before execution," said Trip.

Yamamoto laughed heartily while Morse added a polite laugh. It was time for business.

"Admiral Morse, would you like to fill Captain Tucker in on his new assignment?" said Yamamoto.

Captain Tucker. It was no longer Trip, which meant this was the important part of the meal. Trip took a sip of his coffee.

"The Romulans have so far been superior in terms of ships and armaments. We are currently recalling ships one at a time for a quick upgrade. Through the cooperation of the Andorians and Vulcans, we now have energy defensive shielding technology. Right now the _Enterprise_ is having this defensive shielding installed and tested," started Morse.

"About time," sighed Trip. "If the _Columbia_ had proper defensive shields, we could have gone toe to toe with that Warbird."

Yamamoto smiled. He liked Trip. It was an immediate judgment on his part. After reading Trip's record, he saw the good outweighed the bad. He always saw a hint at brilliance, not just as an engineer, but as a someone commanding a starship. Now meeting him, he liked the positive energy and affability of the man. Where Archer had herded the respect of alien races, this young man, who was still in his mid-thirties, engendered their friendship.

"The Andorians and Vulcans agreed to collaborate with Starfleet in the building of a new starship. This ship will be the most advanced and powerful ship in the Vulcan, Andorian, or our fleet," stated Morse.

Trip could feel his stomach twist in excitement. Imagine what the warp engine and even the impulse engine would be like.

"It will have a Starfleet basic design, though much larger. Besides a saucer section, it will possess an oblong main body and much larger nacelles. Currently, our largest starship carries a crew of ninety tops. This ship will have a crew of two hundred and twenty-five," said Morse.

"I'd love to see the specs," said Trip.

"You will," smiled Yamamoto.

"You will be its captain," said Morse.

"Me, you must be joking," Trip blurted out. "I think you might have drunk too much wine with lunch."

Yamamoto almost laughed. Morse remained stone faced.

"The Andorians, Vulcans, and Starfleet will be supplying some of our best scientists and engineers to build this ship and build it quickly," said Yamamoto.

"We have been in discussions for six months and when it came time to pick a captain it was agreed that he or she would be Starfleet," said Morse, "but we had to all agree on the captain."

"You are the captain we all agreed on," said Yamamoto. "You're engineering brilliance will help in getting this ship built and launched. Plus, you have other qualities that were agreed necessary for the job."

"Captain Archer or Hernandez would be better suited for this job not me," said Trip.

"You have been chosen, Trip," said Yamamoto ending Trip's qualms and argument.

"Of course, being a collaboration, certain compromises have been made. The Vulcans demanded that the ship be built in the Vulcan shipyards," Morse said. "They also demanded to be able to pick the XO."

"I'm going to have a Vulcan XO," said Trip with a hint of disappointment.

He was hoping to pick his own first officer, someone who he could trust completely.

"The Vulcans did surprise us with their choice," said Yamamoto. "They chose Commander T'Pol as the Executive Officer."

Trip's stomach knotted and his lunch suddenly sat heavily in his stomach.

"Do you have a problem with Commander T'Pol as your XO?" asked Morse.

_Other then I am bonded to her and in love with her, still. _Trip swallowed and looked at Morse.

"No, ma'am. I worked well with her on the _Enterprise_," he said.

"There will be several coalition member races that will be represented on the ship. Even the Tellerites have agreed to supply all the mined materials for the ship and have asked to be represented on the ship," said Morse.

"Trip, this is going to be one of the most important posting in the Fleet. We are putting a great weight on your shoulders, but I am sure that you can handle it," said Yamamoto.

"Thank, sir," Trip said with his head still swirling from the news of T'Pol as his XO.

"In a week, The _Enterprise_ will transport you, Commander T'Pol, and two Andorian scientists, Lal and Shiras, where the design of the ship will be finalized and production will begin. While there, you and your XO will oversee the construction and staff the ship," said Morse.

"Is there a name for the ship yet?" asked Trip.

"Yes," said Yamamoto. "I am a bit of a history buff. The foremost knights in Charlemagne's court were called the Paladins. They were renowned for being just and chivalrous. I thought we'd call it the _Paladin_."

"I like that," said Trip.

Yamamoto smiled, "Yes. We thought this would be the UES _Paladin_. It will be appropriate because the politicians will be discussing a governing constitution for the coalition. I believe such a venture needs a Paladin to protect them."

Trip lifted his wine glass, "To the _Paladin_."

Morse and Yamamoto lifted their glasses, "To the _Paladin_."

"Admiral Morse will be sending out a press release about your promotion, though we want to avoid any interviews for now," said Yamamoto.

"Best you take some R&R before you leave," said Morse.

Trip drank the wine. As exciting and overwhelming as the thought of being the captain of this new starship was, his mind was one T'Pol. It had been a long time since they had been in close proximity. He had learned to deal with his longing and love for her, but that was at a distance. Having her close will be a little more difficult.

STSTST

Trip's family had moved from Florida to the Fairhope, Alabama on the Gulf Coast. They were able to find a large house right on the white sands in a non-tourist area. Trip was given six days leave before leaving for Vulcan. After three days at his parents, he was getting antsy. Although he loved the beach and taking long swims in the ocean, his mind was preoccupied by thoughts of the _Paladin_ and T'Pol.

Knowing his son too well, Ellen and Charles Tucker II arranged for a family cookout to say goodbye to him. Trip was looking forward to seeing his oldest brother Zefram's wife and kids, though he was a little less than excited at visiting with his other siblings. Mary Ellen Tucker was a Historian teaching at Brown University and Michael taught World Literature at NYU. Both were active peace activists.

Zefram and Janet arrived early with their six year old daughter Hailey and their two year old Charles Tucker IV. It usually fell on the next Charles Tucker to name their son Charles, but Trip gave his permission to his brother since he doubted children were in his future. They found Trip returning from a morning swim. He hugged and kissed everyone then was pulled aside by his big brother for a walk on the beach.

"Mary Ellen and Mikey are going to drive you crazy when you get here. You see they both take a lot of shit from fellow peace heads because their brother is Charles Tucker III the famous Starfleet officer," Zefram warned him.

"I can take it, Ze."

"I know you can. But just be aware that they sometimes go over the boundaries. Dad has more than once had to warn them on family gatherings not to talk about you that way," said Zefram.

"Alien killer, culture murderer, Starfleet assassin. That sort of thing?" he smiled.

"Yeah, Trip, that sort of thing," laughed Zefram.

"I love the white sand here," remarked Trip changing the subject.

"I heard you're Captain Tucker now," said Zefram.

"Yup," said Trip.

"Get any new medals?" asked Zefram with pride.

"Grankite Order of Tactics, Karagite Order of Heroism, and the Legion of Honor," Trip said.

"Really?" Zefram beamed.

"Yeah. There was a small ceremony without press per my request before I went on leave," he said.

"You tell ma and dad?" Zefram asked.

"No. Medals to them means I was in danger again. They're proud but worried," said Trip.

"What's your favorite medal?" Zefram asked.

"Cochrane Medal of Excellence," he smiled. "I'm still an engineer deep down."

"And I'm a designer. Did you know I am part of the design team to work on the latest version of the hovercar?" Zefram told him with pride.

"That's my brother," Trip grinned.

"I might not be a genius warp field specialist engineer, but I do alright," he said.

Just then, both heard hovercars arrive at their parent's house, so they started to head back. When they arrived, Mary Ellen with her boyfriend Franklin Hynes and Michael with his latest female companion Ally were unpacking their vehicles.

"Franklin and I met Mikey and Ally at Mobile and drove from there," explained Mary Ellen.

Trip and Zefram watched as the latest arrivals carried their bags into the house.

"Where should we put Michael and his girl?" he heard his mother ask his father.

Trip hustled into the house to come to the rescue.

"Put them in the room I'm staying in. Remember I leave in the morning. They're here for a few more days," said Trip.

"You sure?" asked Charles

"Yeah, dad," he smiled. "I'll grab my stuff and stay on the sofa in the living room."

"Follow Trip, Michael," said Ellen.

Michael and Ally carried their bags down the hallway to the first floor bedroom. Trip entered then went to the closet and grabbed his uniform. When he turned around, he saw his brother looking disdainfully at his latest medals, which had been in their boxes on top of the chest of drawers.

Draping the uniform over his left arms, he took the medals away from Michael then dumped them and extra clothes in his duffle bag.

"How many did kill for those?" Michael asked.

"Mikey, I'm asking you not to do this today and not now. I'm gone tomorrow and you can bitch and moan about me all you want then," Trip said.

"Feeling sensitive about your profession, bro?" Michael asked.

Trip slung his duffle bag over his shoulder then stared coldly into his brother's eyes. This was the look he learned to give as an XO. It was his don't you dare argue with me look.

"Just so you know, Michael, Romulans when they conquer a culture, you either submit or are executed, and if you fight them, they don't take prisoners," Trip said. "Good people died when I earned those medals."

Trip stormed out of the room then he proceeded into the living room and dropped his uniform and duffle on the sofa. From the spot he stood, he could hear Mary Ellen lecturing.

"Franklin is a psychologist and he believes the military mindset probably has developed an over stimulated response to violence. He postulates that there is a sexual component in killing for them," she said.

"Mary Ellen, shut up," said Zefram.

Trip stood there for a moment and wished he was back in an engine room working on a warp engine. He understood that Michael and Mary Ellen became peace activists because of what happened to Lizzie, their beloved sister. Reporting by certain news outlets misrepresented the reasons for the Xindi attack making it sound as if it was Earth's fault, especially Starfleet. Since then they had become peace heads. Trip just wasn't in the mood for it now, though.

Picking up his uniform and his boots, he went into the first floor spare bathroom. After a shower and fifteen minutes, he exited dressed in his uniform. Grabbing his duffle, he walked out onto the porch. When his mother and father saw him, their eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry, I just got a recall communication," he said.

"Trip," sighed his father.

"Honey," his mother said.

He walked down to them, dropped his duffle bag, and gave them a hug. Looking over at Zefram, he nodded.

"Can you give me a lift to the nearest Starfleet recruiting office?" he asked.

"Why there?" Zefram asked.

"I can make arrangements for a beam out from there," he said.

"Sure, bro," Zefram said.

"Son, are you sure you can't stay until after you eat?" asked his father.

"Sorry, dad," he said simply then he kissed his mother's forehead.

"I expect letters and communications when you can," his mother said.

Trip smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, shook his father's hand, then he looked at the rest of his family.

"Janet, you have beautiful kids," he said then turned and looked at his other siblings.

Instead of saying a word, he just shook his head and followed Zefram to his hovercar.

"You're lying, aren't you?" asked Zefram.

"I'm not in the mood to hear their bullshit, Ze. Lost almost half my crew on the _Columbia_. I have to admit I'd rather visit the relatives of my fallen crewmembers then hear my siblings lecture me," said Trip.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret," said Ze. "Next time you wear your dress uniform with all your medals, I expect a holopic. I have a spot for it on the mantle."

"Just for you, Ze," said Trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Commodore Archer. He had a hard time getting used to the new title. In some ways, Captain had become part of his name. He was Captain Jonathan Archer. Commodore sounded sort of funny. He'd get used to it, though. What he wouldn't get used to was the fact he has lost his first officer, but he was already given a surprise for a new first officer, Shran. Starfleet believed that their unique friendship would give Archer the ability to reign in Shran and what the brass called euphemistically his exuberance.

As he strode towards the Docking Bay to greet his guests, Shran appeared out of nowhere and matched Archer stride by stride down the corridor. He wore a black Andorian Imperial Guard uniform instead of a Starfleet one. _Maybe someday we'll all wear the same uniform_.

"Did you move crew around to make room for our guests?" asked Archer.

"Yes, Commodore Pinkskin," Shran smiled.

Archer shook his head and smiled.

"I left T'Pol in her quarters for now, arranged for Lal to share quarters with Lieutenant Sato, Shiras will share with Lieutenant Commander Reed, and Lieutenant Commander Hess is sharing with Lieutenant Hallas, so that Captain Tucker can have his own quarters," explained Shran.

"Well done, Blue Boy," said Archer with a smirk.

Shran laughed, as they entered the Docking Bay. Shuttlepod One had just landed. The hatch opened and the first one out was a female Andorian Lal followed by the male Andorian Shiras. Shran greeted them in Andorian then introduced them to Archer, who nodded politely but kept his eyes on the hatch. As Shran finished the introductions, Trip exited the shuttlepod carrying his garment bag with uniforms and a duffle bag. He smiled when he saw Archer.

"Commodore," Trip said as he walked up to Archer.

"Captain Tucker," said Archer then he broke out in a smile. "Good to have you back onboard, Trip."

When Archer was told that his role in this important new project was to ferry Tucker and a couple of scientists to Vulcan, he was slightly miffed. He was taken by surprise that the newly promoted Tucker was given an important assignment.

"It is good to see you, Captain Tucker," said Shran.

"Shran, always a pleasure. I heard you're the new XO on this boat," smiled Trip.

"They knew Archer needed some help and I was the prefect choice," said Shran.

"Shran, why don't you show Lal and Shiras to their rooms," said Archer.

"Of course, Commodore," smirked Shran.

He ushered the Andorians along leaving Trip and Archer alone.

"Nice of you to give me a ride, Commodore," said Trip.

"I was hoping that after you stow away your stuff you could meet me in my Ready Room for a talk," said Archer.

"Sure, Commodore, it's your ship," said Trip.

"Crewman," Archer called over a passing crewman.

"Yes, sir," the Crewman said. He looked to be no older than eighteen and scared to death.

"Show Captain Tucker to his quarters," said Archer.

"All you have to do is tell me where and what quarters. I think I know my way around this ship still, sir," smiled Trip.

"Hess' quarters," said Archer. "You can use the code 1212."

"I'll have to thank Anna when I get a chance."

Trip slung the duffle bag over his shoulder then he draped the garment bag over his right arm and headed off. Walking along the corridor, Trip was amazed at how many of the faces he passed where new. Getting to the turbolift, he entered it and took it to the second level. Exiting it, he walked down the corridor to Hess' quarters, entered the temporary code, and went into the quarters. He was back onboard the _Enterprise._ It felt strange.

STSTST

T'Pol sat on the meditation pillow on the floor of her quarters and stared into the flame of the candle. Through her bond, she knew that Trip was now onboard the _Enterprise_. She needed to meditate, to deal with the emotions that had been coming to the surface and suppress them, unfortunately, her mind wouldn't cooperate.

T'Pol leaned forward and blew out the candle. Gracefully, she stood up then walked over to her closet. She looked at the new Starfleet uniforms. They appeared warmer and she was able to wear some Vulcan undergarment beneath the jacket for further warmth. T'Pol began to undress in order to change into her uniform. If she couldn't meditate, the least she'd be able to do was get a mug of tea.

"_T'Pol, I thought we could talk before I leave for the Columbia," said Trip._

_He had shown up at her quarters, while she was trying to meditate after the memorial for their daughter Elizabeth. T'Pol was having trouble dispelling her grief. The pain she felt was almost overwhelming, the severing of the nascent bond with their bond painful. _

"_Enter," she said. _

_She looked at Trip. His face was bruised and his arm in a sling from a broken clavicle. He had almost gotten himself killed redirecting the Veretron Array. _

"_I want to talk to you before I leave, T'Pol," he said. _

_She could see he was still grieving, also, but she had no time for his grief. Her own was just too overwhelming. _

"_I am glad you are here. I feel I must apologize to you," she said. _

"_For what?" he asked feeling a bit confused by her apology. _

"_It was a mistake to bond with a human. Your physiology is inferior to a Vulcan. Our cloned daughter paid a price for it. We were a mistake. I am sorry for using you," T'Pol said. _

_Trip felt as if it had been kicked in the gut by a mule. Why was she doing this to him? Why was she belittling what they had? _

"_T'Pol, you don't mean what you are saying," said Trip. _

"_I am Vulcan. I do not lie," said T'Pol. _

"_I see," Trip said. _

_His guts felt like they had just been ripped out and now any hope he had of a relationship with T'Pol was gone. _

"_We should have never happened, Commander Tucker. It was a mistake. We were a mistake. This bond is a pale imitation of a true matebond, a true tel," she said. _

"_Well, since I'm a mistake, I'll remove myself. Peace and long life, Commander T'Pol," Trip said then turned and left. _

T'Pol wiped away a single tear that ran down her cheek. Baby Elizabeth was design by Terra Prime to die. She had made mistakes and now she hoped she could some amends for them.

STSTST

As fit for his new rank, Commodore Archer's Ready Room was slightly expanded by workers when they were put in for upgrade at Jupiter Station. Archer sat behind his desk waiting for Trip and feeling more than a little annoyed. For reasons he didn't understand an untried Captain was being given one of the most important assignments in Starfleet, which Morse wouldn't even completely explain. What little Morse did explain to him about Trip's new role, it made Archer immediately campaign for the position. It sounded like too damn important an assignment to give to some untried Captain, even one who Archer personally held in high esteem. Trip was bringing together several coalition species on one ship. Archer assumed he was perfect for that assignment and the _Enterprise_ the perfect ship.

Morse said no to his suggestion. She didn't even bother to explain why they had chosen Trip. Of course, he was a commodore and a commodore can't boss an admiral, but he can run roughshod over a captain. Yes, T'Pol was a commander and he could do this with her, but he'd never compromise T'Pol, not after all she had done for him as his first officer. He wanted to know everything and Trip will tell him, he thought. His door buzzed.

"Enter," he barked.

Trip came into the Ready Room then whistled.

"Has your Ready Room gotten bigger?" he asked.

Archer smiled then waved at hand at a seat, "Take a seat, Trip."

"So, Commodore Archer," Trip smiled.

"Captain Tucker. Who would have thought we end up a commodore and captain?" smiled Archer.

"I thought we were going to get booted out of Starfleet after we stole the NX to prove to the Vulcans that your father's warp engine worked just fine," said Trip.

"I was a commander and you were a bold lieutenant, who seemed to know far too much for his age about warp engines."

"I never thought I'd make it to lieutenant commander after that let alone become your Chief Engine," said Trip.

"So you are headed to Vulcan, huh?" said Archer.

Trip knew Jonathan Archer all too well. He was a man who hated not to know everything. Archer was also a man not above a little intimidation. At this point in his career, Trip was not easily intimidated.

"Yes, sir," Trip replied.

"So, Trip, what exactly is your assignment on Vulcan?" Archer asked him.

"It is what it is, Commodore," smiled Trip.

"You realize, Captain, I outrank you," said Archer.

"I also realize that my assignment is rated one-A Top Secret Command Staff and Need to Know Only," said Trip. "Do you have the security clearance, Commodore?"

Archer felt the blood rush to his face. Trip was stonewalling him. This wasn't the same man who left the Enterprise. He had lost too much and had become a much harder man. The Trip he knew was gone. Intimidation wasn't going to work.

"Morse told me that you were going to put together a crew culled from coalition members. I was thinking of trading you Shran for T'Pol," Archer said to lighten the mood.

"Not my call, Commodore," said Trip.

Commodore Jonathan Archer smiled. It was going to be a long six days to Vulcan and he wasn't going to get any more information.

"Did you see Erika before you left?" Archer asked.

"Yes, sir," Trip softened. "I spent the day with her."

"She speaks highly of you. She called you the best XO in the Fleet," Archer told him.

"I learned a lot from her," Trip said, then he smiled, "plus I learned a lot from you."

"Care to watch a water polo game for old times sake?" Archer asked.

"I haven't watched one in ages," said Trip.

"I'll have a chef make us some sandwiches and appetizers and you, me, and Porthos can watch UCLA against USC," he said. "Shran doesn't like water polo, so it will be just you and me, Trip."

"Sounds like old times," said Trip.

"Yeah, just with better ranks," smiled Archer.

STSTST

T'Pol sat at the Commodore's Mess with Shran and Archer. Trip had been invited to dinner but he begged off. He told Commodore Archer that he had a lot of homework to do before he got to Vulcan. It wasn't really a lie, though his real intention was to avoid T'Pol as much as possible. She was going to be his XO in time, but he wasn't ready for close contact just yet. He had engine schematics to look over, as well as a ship's design. Taking his PADD with him Trip ventured into the Mess for a bite of food.

As he entered the Mess, he saw Malcolm eating his dinner alongside Hoshi and Travis. It looked like not much had changed since he was the Chief engineer. After he left the _Enterprise_, the closest he got to amity were any of the crew was with Captain Hernandez. He became a taskmaster with few compliments for his crew in Engineering and eventually a tough XO whose advice his captain trusted. Even he missed the old, affable Trip.

Malcolm spied him at the stasis counter look over his options. He got up and hustled over to the man he considered his best friend.

"Hey, mate, pick your meal and join us," said Malcolm.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Trip, bloody hell, it's Hoshi and Travis. They missed you almost more than me," Malcolm said.

Trip looked over his options and chose meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy and corn. For dessert, there was no pecan pie but there was a slice of key lime pie. After he filled a mug with coffee, he and Malcolm joined Hoshi and Travis.

"Captain Tucker," Hoshi smiled, "I never thought you'd leave the engine room."

"Well, I can thank the Romulans for that," said Trip.

"My brother told me that he and other cargo vessels have to request Starfleet escorts now," said Travis. "He's even lost boomers to Starfleet."

"Well, I for one wish that we were escorting you to Risa rather Vulcan," said Malcolm with a sly smile.

"It has been a while since we had some real leave," said Travis.

"Are you staying long on Vulcan, Captain?" asked Hoshi.

"Hoshi, you've known me long enough so that you should feel free to call me Trip when socializing," said Trip.

She smiled, "So are you going to be on Vulcan long, Trip?"

"Long enough," Trip smirked.

"You're hiding something," said Hoshi.

"Hoshi, he's a captain now. There are things he can't share with us common folk," said Malcolm.

"Captain Tucker," laughed Travis. "It's going to be hard getting used to that."

"Well, that's because you have a commodore commanding your ship," chuckled Trip. "I'm just a lowly captain."

"Just a lowly captain," smirked Malcolm.

"I guess no more princesses and MACO corporals for you," chided Hoshi.

"Actually, I heard a rumor that the First Monarch of Krios Prime has an open invitation for you to visit her planet," said Travis.

"Where'd you hear that?" asked Trip.

"The captain of the ECS _Fortunate_," smiled Travis.

"Your brother shouldn't spread rumors," said Trip.

"Even if they're true," goaded Hoshi.

Trip smiled.

"Especially if they're true," added Malcolm.

This drew a laugh from Trip. For the first, time in a he felt like his old self.

STSTST

Four days had passed and so far, Trip had managed to avoid her. T'Pol's decided that she no longer could count on bumping into him, so she now had to seek him out before they arrived at Vulcan. Dressed in her workout gear, she proceeded to the gym. She knew he was there at this hour because it had already become his habit to work out around 2400 hours. _His sleeping patterns are once again no longer optimal. He pushes himself beyond a Human's physical ability, and he will make himself sick. _

Entering the gym, she saw his back. He was in shorts, a muscle shirt, and trainers jogging along on the treadmill. T'Pol felt a surge of emotions that she quickly suppressed. She knew this was going to be difficult and had meditated extra this evening in order to deal with her feelings for this moment. Letting her mental shielding down, she allowed her bond to reach out to him.

Trip felt the push against his mental walls. It wasn't the usual gentle pressure just there underneath his consciousness, but this time it felt as if a tsunami had crashed against his mental walls testing its strength, height, and density. T'Pol was behind him. He stopped jogging, turned off the treadmill, and then turned around to face her.

Seeing her there in her skintight workout clothing, her face as beautiful as always, his stomach clenched. She felt his turmoil, as a gentle throb under her control.

"Commander T'Pol, this is a surprise," he said.

"You have been avoiding me, Captain Tucker," she said.

"Is that really a surprise, Commander? I know what your feelings are about me. Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to be insulting. Vulcans don't have feelings. I know what your opinion of me is: I was a mistake that you made," he said bitterly.

"I was my mourning for our daughter when I spoke at the time. I was having trouble dealing with the torrents of grief and emotions I was feeling during my lak'tra for Elizabeth, so I unfortunately lashed out at you," T'Pol told him in a calm voice, even though the words gave her great pain.

Memories of baby Elizabeth and the mistakes she made with Trip flooded her memory. She could suddenly feel his pain, even through his mental barrier.

"Let's not grudge up the past," he snapped. "Elizabeth is dead. I take it that you are here because our bond still exists. It never faded as you promised."

Just mentioning Elizabeth's name cost him greatly in his control. All the pain he felt over losing her suddenly felt fresh and raw again. He proceeded to do the breathing exercises that Dr. Yuris had taught him. T'Pol noticed his technique immediately. _He has been counseled by a Vulcan. _

"That is due to the strength of our bond," T'Pol stated.

"You informed me that it was weak. I remember you called it a pale imitation of a true matebond," he pointed out to her.

"I was wrong. It has suffered distance, a lack of a year together, mental barriers forged to suppress it, and other deprivation and survived," she said. "It is impressively strong."

"Is it severable?" Trip asked coldly.

The question caused T'Pol a stab of pain. A flicker of emotion passed across her face.

"No, it is not," she said.

"I apologize for that," said Trip. "We'll just have to learn to deal with it. You are going to be my executive officer, my first officer, so I expect us not to mention this tel again. Let's keep ignoring it."

_He used the Vulcan name for it. Trip must have researched or received a great deal of advice on bonds. Maybe there is hope. _T'Pol stiffened her back.

"Captain Tucker, I will not let our tel interfere with my duties as your XO. Yet, it would be dishonest of me not to tell you that I hold you in the highest regard and our tel is important to me. I cannot ignore it. I will not ignore it," T'Pol told him.

"Do what you must do, Commander. I have been saddled with you as my XO. The Vulcan High Council insisted on you as my XO. They believed you would be an elegant solution to the problem of my second in command. You do what you must do and I'll ignore it," said Trip. "Is that understood, Commander?"

"I understand the words, telsu," said T'Pol. "It does not stop you from being my t'hy'la, nor does it excuse the mistakes I have made in the past when it comes to you, k'diwa."

For a moment Trip's mask fell. It was as if he understood what those Vulcan words meant and they caused him to lose control. She could read great sadness and pain on his face, but through their bond, she could also feel the suppressed love he still felt for her. His love was deep and encompassing and he tried actively to deny it. His mask returned and his blue eyes became cold and face neutral.

"Do what you must, Commander," he said, "just as long as you do your duty."

He strode past her leaving her with much to think about.

STSTST

"I had my tactical officer scan the _Columbia_ in order to see who the glorious warrior was piloting that ship towards the Warbird at ramming speed," Shran said.

Over Kentucky bourbon and Romulan Ale, he was telling Archer and Trip his end of the story about his rescue of Trip.

"I knew whoever it was had to be a bastard I wanted to meet," Shran said. "Our scan coincided with your being blown out of your seat, Trip."

"I barely remember that," said Trip.

"I had my tactical officer beam you aboard then used the _Columbia's_ fate as a battering ram to my advantage and destroyed the Warbird," Shran laughed. "It was glorious, Commodore Pinkskin."

"What made you think of ramming the Warbird with the _Columbia_, Trip?" Archer asked.

"It was a no win situation," said Trip. "Believe me I had to explain my reasoning to Starfleet psychologists. Romulans don't take prisoners and I wanted my people in the escape pods to have a chance to survive, so I calculated my chances of using the _Columbia_ as a weapon. I decided if nothing else that ramming the ship into the Warbird would do enough damage to improve the no win situation into a chance of survival for them."

Archer raised his glass of Romulan ale and toasted Trip, "To a man who is even crazier than I thought."

"Here, here," said Shran.

All three men drank down the potent brew.

"We arrive at Vulcan tomorrow," said Archer. "You ready to tell me why you are going to be there, Trip."

"Classified, sir," smiled Trip.

"I know it involves putting together several coalition members on the same ship to see if we can integrate well enough to work with each other as shipmates," said Archer.

Trip smiled, "That is part of it."

"A ship with Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellerites," shuddered Shran, "I'd hate to captain of that ship."

"I don't know," said Trip. "It will be a challenge."

"Damn, it's an opportunity to prove we are stronger together than apart," said Archer. "I envy you."

"Don't," sighed Trip.

"I hope you have a good security officer," said Shran. "Andorians and Vulcans don't mix well."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Trip.

He knew he'd have a platoon of MACOs onboard, as well as Starfleet security. Shran was right that he'd need a strong chief of security. Yamamoto also recommended that he revive the position of chief of the boat in order to deal with crew discipline and order. He needed a chief of security and a COB. It was going to be a busy six months to eight months. That was his timetable to crew the ship and have it built.

"To impossible tasks," Shran lifted his glass, "they remind us of our limitations and how to overcome them."

"Here, here," added Archer.

All three men drained what was left in their glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

The _Enterprise_ had finally arrived at Vulcan. Trip packed his bags. His mind was preoccupied with his conversation earlier with T'Pol. T'hy'la, k'diwa, she used these Vulcan terms in terms of him. It confused him. Against his better judgment, he wanted to talk to her again. He couldn't deny that he still had deep feelings for T'Pol, though he was shocked when she told him that their bond hadn't died but had grown stronger. Could he trust her again that was his dilemma. He just wasn't sure.

After finishing packing, Trip left a note for Lieutenant Commander Hess on a PADD. Travis was waiting in Shuttlepod One for him, T'Pol, Lal, and Shiras to take them down to Shikahr where the earth Compound was located. Lal, Shiras and Trip would be staying in the compound for now, while T'Pol would be staying in her family home. Shikahr also housed the High Council in what were formerly the impressive buildings that made up the High Command. Someone buzzed the door.

"Enter," called out Trip.

Malcolm entered. He had a sad smile on his face.

"It was good having you back for a bit, Trip," said Malcolm.

Trip offered him his right handshake. Malcolm grasped it and shook it with some vigor.

"I've missed you, Mal," said Trip.

"Me, too, mate," said Malcolm.

Trip grabbed his duffle and garment bag.

"Before I go I have a question for you," Trip said.

"Shoot," said Malcolm.

"If the opportunity came up, would you be my tactical officer?" he asked.

Malcolm stopped for a moment. He thought about the offer. Would he leave the _Enterprise_? He loved the _Enterprise_. Yet, Trip was the closest thing he had to a brother.

Malcolm smiled, "I'd love to, mate."

"Don't be surprised if you get a call from the admiralty I the future," smiled Trip.

He exited the quarters and started down the corridor to the turbolift. His mind turned to T'Pol again. He was going to have to talk to her. They needed to set down some rules on how to work with each other. As he made his way to the Docking Bay, Shran appeared beside him.

"Deep in thought, Captain Tucker," said Shran.

They got on the turbolift. Trip hit Docking Bay level.

"Big job ahead of me, Shran," said Trip.

"I know," smiled Shran.

Trip looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. _Does he know? You never know with Shran. _

"Do you mind some advice from a seasoned commander, who has made many a politician angry?" asked Shran.

"Sure."

"Trust yourself. You're a talented Human, so trust yourself," smiled Shran. "You'll make the right decisions if you do."

"Thanks, Commander," Trip said then grinned.

The turbolift doors opened and they continued towards the Docking Bay.

Archer waited in the Docking Bay with T'Pol. Her bags were already on the shuttlepod, as were Lal and Shiras. In the new Starfleet uniform, Archer noticed that she still managed to be an enticingly attractive woman. He was going to miss her presence on the _Enterprise_ and not just as the best first officer in the fleet.

"The Chef said he's going to miss making Plomeek Soup," chuckled Archer.

"The Chef makes a satisfactory Plomeek Soup," replied T'Pol.

"I and the crew are going to miss you, Commander," Archer said to T'Pol. "I wish that you had allowed us to throw you a goodbye party."

"It was been agreeable being your first officer, Commodore. I have learned a great deal during my time on the _Enterprise_ about Humanity" said T'Pol.

"We've been through a lot together. I'm still kind of angry at the brass for taking you away," said Archer.

"As Vulcans commonly say, I live to serve. It appears I am to serve somewhere else," said T'Pol.

She did not offer the fact that she agreed with the Vulcan High Council to become Trip's first officer. This was her chance to make amends with Trip, and if possible resume their relationship and strengthened their bond. She has read Surak and now believed that the philosophy of IDIC, Infinite Diversity Infinite Combinations, spoke to her relationship with Trip.

Archer offered her his hand to shake. When she first arrived on _Enterprise_, T'Pol would never have contemplated shaking his hand, but she had changed. T'Pol shook his hand. Just then, Shran and Trip came walking into the Docking Bay.

"The prodigal son leaves again," smiled Archer.

Seeing T'Pol, he felt his heart skip a beat and his mental barrier he had up started to slip. She felt his anxiety through their bond. Instead of strengthening her mental shielding, she lowered it and sent him a feeling of acceptance and love in order to fight the anxiety. Trip stopped walking. He was thrown off by what he felt coming from her.

Shran took Trip's bags from him, "I'll put your bags in the shuttlepod. Captain."

"Thanks, Shran," said Trip, who then walked up to Archer and shook his hand.

"Commodore," he said.

"Captain," replied Archer. "I guess I'll be seeing you out in space, Trip."

"Yes, sir," smiled Trip.

Trip looked at T'Pol and motioned towards the shuttlepod, "Shall we, Commander."

"A pleasure, Captain," she said.

Pleasure. Archer quirked an eyebrow in surprise. He shook his head and started to walk away. There was work to be done and Ambassador V'lar wanted him to visit her while he was on Vulcan. He just needed to get rid of a headache he was developing. Pleasure.

STSTST

The shuttlepod landed on the landing pad in the middle of the Earth compound. Waiting for them was Commodore Nathan Silas, Commander Rachel Dawn, Science Attaché Kara Maine, and Charge D'Affaires James Logan. The first off the shuttlepod was Lal followed by Shiras then T'Pol and finally Trip. The effect of the greater gravity and heat of Vulcan was felt immediately by Trip. It felt as if he walked into an oven and someone put a boulder on his shoulders.

T'Pol leaned in close to him and said, "Stay hydrated, k'diwa."

He nodded but didn't say a word. Commodore Silas and Science Attaché Maine were the first two to approach the group.

"I have rooms for you on the compound. The temperature and gravity in our buildings are set for Human comfort, so Andorians are comfortable, too," said Silas.

"Captain Tucker, the Vulcan High Council would like to see you and Commander T'Pol in the morning," said Maine. "We are on a tight schedule with this project."

"I'll go right now if they want to see me," said Trip.

"Best to get settled first. The morning will do," Maine smiled at him.

"Commander Dawn will be your local liaison with Starfleet," said Silas, who motioned to Dawn to join them.

She came forward and offered her hand for shaking. Trip noticed that she was attractive then suddenly he felt a slight pain in his temples. He looked at T'Pol and wondered if she caused the pain through the bond. _I have to put my mental barriers up again. _

"Commander Rachel Dawn," she said to Trip then she looked at T'Pol. "I've made arrangement for a transport to take you to your family home."

"Thank you, Commander," said T'Pol stiffly.

The Charge D'Affaires James Logan finally came forward and joined them. He was a handsome man in tailored civilian clothes.

"The Ambassador sends his best. He wishes you to know that you have his full support on this historic project. This project has his priority," said Logan.

"Glad to hear it," said Trip.

"Can we get out from under this oppressive heat?" asked Lal. "I find it uncomfortable."

"Of course," said Silas. "Commander Dawn, get Commander T'Pol settled. I'll take care of Captain Tucker and the two Andoria scientists."

"Commander T'Pol, shall we?" asked Dawn.

T'Pol looked at Trip, "I shall return tomorrow at 0600, Captain."

"Good. We'll have breakfast in the commissary before leaving to see the High Council," said Trip.

"You are scheduled to see the High Council at 0800," said Dawn.

"See, perfect," said Trip.

He watched as Commander Dawn and T'Pol, who carried her duffle over her shoulder, strolled off towards the vehicle pool.

"Shall we get inside and out of this heat and gravity?" said Silas. "I tell I've been here for three years and I'm still not used to it."

STSTST

The temperature of his room was set at 68 degrees and the gravity was Earth level. Trip had unpacked his uniforms and duffle and now was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a shirt. His stomach told him that it was dinnertime. He had already begged out a dinner with members of the DiploCorp and Starfleet. What he wanted was a quiet meal without having to act like a damned captain. Tomorrow was a big day and he wanted food then time to meditate in order to bring his mental barriers back up as Yuris had taught him.

Leaving his room, he entered his code to lock the door then headed to the hallway towards a turbolift. Science Attaché Kara Maine told him that the commissary was one level below his room. Once he reached the compound's commissary, he saw that it was crowded. For some reason, he wasn't in the mood for a crowd. His next best choice to get some food was the nearby Vulcan bazaar that was filled with food stalls some of which even geared their foods towards Humans. He remembered this from his visit that ended with T'Pol's marriage to Koss. Anyways, being in a crowd of Vulcans didn't feel like a crowd because they were so quiet and private.

_I'm hungry and I know Vulcans won't bother me. _He made sure he had his Starfleet ID and credit card swiper then he headed out.

T'Pol let herself into her family's home. Her last time there was to bury her mother. It was a difficult time, a private time, and a time where she had to count on Koss to deal with her grief rather than Trip. Vallas, her krei, offered to act as caretaker for the home, but she told her that she'd shutdown the house. Her remaining skan didn't have a wish to see her. T'Les had distanced herself from the skan, when she married T'Pol's father, a Vulcan without a family, a Vulcan who was born on a colony and had no strong roots on Vulcan or family. Vallas was one of the few of the skan that showed a willingness to interact with her. Powering up the energy unit then the computer core, the home started to shake off the years of disuse.

While IS system recycled and tapped into the Vulcan Public mainframe to update and upgrade, all other systems began to hum. Changing out of her uniform, she took a sonic shower. There were few places on Vulcan where a shower using water was available. T'Pol was surprised at how much she missed a water shower.

After the shower, she changed into Vulcan robes, realized that she needed some food and there was none in the house, and decided to go to the local bazaar. She did not relish being out in public, but she needed sustenance.

Trip walked through the bazaar. It was hot, though not as hot as earlier. Although the suns of Vulcan didn't set for another two hours, their effect were lessened. The heavy gravity he was able to adjust to better now that he put his mind to it. He felt like a man walking underwater, but he could deal with it.

Strolling through the bazaar, he looked at the vendors, all of who wore special gloves so that they could handle prepared foods. All the food was vegetarian and he was in the mode for some meat, something he could chew and taste, but he had to give up on that wish. Finally, he stopped at a food stall where the food at least resembled a burrito. From his last trip to Vulcan, he knew that it wasn't a tortilla wrapped around the food but a kreila, which had a slightly sweet flavor. He also knew that the kreila was wrapped around Vulcan vegetables. It was edible.

"Commander Tucker, it is a surprise to see you on Vulcan," a male voice said to him.

Trip turned to see Koss and a Vulcan woman standing behind him.

"It is Captain Tucker now, Koss, and I am here as part of a coalition project," he said.

"Excuse my mistake, Captain Tucker," said Koss. "I pay little attention to Starfleet and its machinations since my dissolution of my kal'i'farr to T'Pol."

Trip didn't respond to this statement. For obvious reasons, he didn't like Koss. He knew in some ways it was irrational, but he was Human and couldn't help it.

"This is my ko-kugalsu T'Mar," he introduced his intended.

"Ma'am," Trip nodded.

She was attractive with black hair instead of T'Pol's light brown and a serene face. Trip fought a smile. _She nice, but he definitely didn't trade up. T'Pol is stunningly beautiful. _

"Captain," she said and inclined his head.

"I take it you are attempting to choose a food to eat," said Koss.

"I am," said Trip.

"There is a section of the bazaar near the V'kor building that specializes in dishes with meat. Humans, other aliens, and V'tosh Ka'tur eat there," Koss told him.

Trip knew that the average Vulcan looked down on the V'tosh Ka'tur, Vulcans without logic, which was probably why the food stall was near the V'kor, Vulcan Police, building, but he was starved and wanted something with meat.

"Thank you for the information," Trip said.

"We live to serve," said Koss.

Trip offered him a Ta'al, which surprised Koss, and said, "Live long and prosper."

Koss was obligated to return the Ta'al, "Long life and peace."

Trip strolled away from Koss and his intended and towards the spot Koss told him about. As he went looking for the food stall, he felt a familiar presence through the bond. It was warm and inviting, but it was also anxious and sad. He turned to see T'Pol staring at him.

"I was looking for something to eat," he said to her.

"I have the same intention," she said.

Trip noticed one of two Vulcans looking at T'Pol with disdain. A burst of anger cascaded through his system. He couldn't help but be protective of her, even if he didn't want to protect her.

"T'Pol, do you want to dine together?" he asked.

"I could purchase food and prepare you a meal," she offered.

He heard the hope in her voice.

"Sure, that sounds like an idea I can get behind," he smiled.

She nodded her head in appreciation.

STSTST

Trip remembered T'Pol's family home. It was surprisingly comfortable and informal. Out of a need to be useful, he fixed several things for T'Les, including her stasis bin. Of course, the visit was ruined by T'Pol's marriage to Koss. He sat in the living area, while T'Pol prepared them food. T'Pol walked into the living area and handed him a glass of purple juice.

"It is kavas juice. I remembered you liked it," she said.

He took a sip and smiled, "Yeah, I do. It's nice and sweet."

"Our meal is cooking," she said then sat down across from him. "It will take fifty-two minutes before it is done."

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Of course, k'diwa," she said.

He ignored that she called him k'diwa.

"Why did several Vulcan look at you with disdain in the bazaar?" he asked.

"They sensed our matebond," she answered. "They were disgusted by the fact I would mate and bond with a Human."

Trip felt a wave of panic. Vulcans could sense their bond. Suddenly, he thought of the High Council he was seeing tomorrow and assumed his career was over. She sensed his panic.

"Only the most sensitive telepaths can sense our bond," she told him.

"Like T'Pau and Soval?" he said.

"Yes," she answered. "But they already know about our bond."

Trip didn't know if it was a residual effect from being in the heat or not, but he suddenly felt lightheaded.

"What? They know," he almost yelled. "God damn it, T'Pol, the High Council knows about us."

"Yes, k'diwa, they know. In many ways, I was chosen by the High Council to be your first officer because I am considered your mate by Vulcan law. There is a belief by some on the council that as your mate I can influence your decisions and mitigate situations which Vulcans might consider volatile," she told him.

"In other words control me," growled Trip.

"Yes," said T'Pol.

"Are they going to let Starfleet know about us?" he asked.

"No. Our bond and our mating are consider private. It is of no concern of tfi'kien, outworlders," she said. "It also helps that the High Council considers this something that they can use against you."

"I'm an outworlder, T'Pol," Trip said.

"Tomorrow our bond will be verified by a priest or priestess. If it is considered true and it cannot be severed then you will be consider my adun and a Vulcan citizen. It is one of the newer laws influenced by the new interpretations of Surak's teachings," she explained.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Trip asked her.

"I wanted to speak of it early but you did not want to speak to me," she said.

Trip wanted to get angry, but he couldn't. In some ways, he was relieved that someone knew about their bond and it wouldn't be a problem. For a few moments, he sat and considered everything then he looked over at T'Pol. She looked calm and composed, but he knew otherwise and it wasn't just the bond that told him. He long ago learned to read her.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked.

"At first, I was angered, as I felt that T'Pau was using the mindmeld we shared against me to manipulate me, but then I realized this was a chance to make amends with you. I have made many mistakes with you and now look to rectify them, if possible. Without knowing it, T'Pau and the High Council have given me the method to do this," she told him.

"Do they really think you can manipulate me through the bond?" he asked.

"T'Pau does. She has a rather low opinion of Humans and their mental capabilities. Soval, as I do, know better. We appreciate the strength of Humanity and even have come to admire it," said T'Pol.

"You sure that you are talking about the same Soval I know," said Trip.

"He was the strongest proponent for your being made Captain of this ship that is being built. You impressed him with the way you handled the Andorian and Vulcan confrontation. He has come to admire you," T'Pol told him.

"_Commander Tucker, you should withdraw from this battle. I am afraid the Enterprise will be destroyed and a war between Vulcan and Andoria is inevitable," said Soval. _

"_I'm not going down without a fight, Soval," said Trip. _

_He sat down in the command chair. When he decided to leave Vulcan to stop this war, he knew he'd have to make some tough decisions. Well, here they come. _

"_Travis, put us between the Vulcans and Andorian. Hoshi, hail all ships and put me on," he said. _

_Hoshi worked her communication board then turned and looked at Commander Tucker, "You're on, sir." _

_He smiled at her. _

"_This is Commander Charles Tucker III, acting captain of the Enterprise. There is a misunderstanding here, events have been manipulated. I cannot let this battle happen. Everyone stand down and let's talk. An accord can be reached if we talk," he said calmly. _

_A volley from one of Vulcan ships went across the bow of the Enterprise. Trip took a deep breath. _

"_I am not leaving this field of battle. For as long as there is life in this ship we are going to stand in between you and the Andorians," said Trip. "This battle, this war, is not necessary." _

_Soval looked at Commander Tucker. The human had grown greatly in a few years. He was still impulsive and annoying, but he was also capable of sacrifice and greatness. If they survived this battle, he would keep an eye out on Commander Tucker. _

_He walked up beside the commander chair and said in a low voice so that only Trip could hear, "Commander Tucker, if you can prove that you mean what you say, I believe you will reach the Vulcan captains then I shall be able to speak to them." _

"_Let's hope I don't get my crew killed proving my sincerity," said Trip. "Mal, polarize the hull plating and make weapons hot. Travis, keep us in the middle." _

"_Aye, aye, sir," said Travis. _

Trip's mind returned to the present. He took a deep cleansing breath.

"You have had training in meditation and other techniques to control your emotions. Where did you get them?" asked T'Pol.

"Dr. Yuris taught me how to put up mental walls to block the bond. He had to teach me some other things, too, because my emotions were sort of out of control after baby Elizabeth," Trip told her.

"He knows about us?" she asked.

"He knows I'm accidentally bonded to a Vulcan. I didn't tell him it was you," Trip said.

"Logic would dictate it was me," she said.

"Embarrassed that he knows?" he asked letting some of the old bitterness back.

"No, I am grateful. Now there is someone we both can speak to about our bond," she said.

Trip looked at her. A look of confusion dominated his face. This was not the same woman he last had met with back on the Enterprise after Elizabeth's memorial. T'Pol read him perfectly.

"A Vulcan mother has a bond with her child. In the short time, I held our child the bond formed. When she died, it was severed causing me great emotional pain. While mourning for her I was both overly emotional and irrational. As the closest living being to me, I lashed out at you in order to cause you pain. It was not right, it was not rational, but as a grieving Vulcan mother, I was not right or rational," she explained.

"T'Pol, if you told me that then, I would have let you flog me if you wanted," Trip said. "I wouldn't have left you, even if the admiralty ordered it."

"I did not want you to leave," she said, "but I had little control over myself at that time."

"Darlin', I was grieving, too," he said.

Hearing the endearment darling touched T'Pol to her core. Her composure slipped and a tear ran down her cheek. The effects of the Trellium D were still with her. She still had a difficukt time controlling her emotions. He saw this, so he got up, walked over to T'Pol, and leaned down in front of her. With his right hand, he wiped the tear away with his thumb, but kept his hand on her cheek.

"I really wish I had known all of this, darling," he said.

"You had left me, Trip. I was angry at you back then," she said, "but I never stopped loving you."

"Wow," he sighed. Love was not an easy word for T'Pol.

"Though wow is an appropriate response, I would like to know how you feel, k'diwa," T'Pol said.

He stood up and walked back to his seat then sat down. Looking at T'Pol, he wondered if all the months of bitterness could be washed away. He wasn't sure.

"I love you, T'Pol, but I'm not sure I trust you with my heart," he said.

"Will you give me a chance to earn that trust back?" she asked.

Trip took a minute to think carefully about his answer.

"I guess I owe it to our bond and the memory of Elizabeth to give you one last chance," he said.

T'Pol's body language relaxed and he swore he felt a hint of happiness through the bond.

"How can I earn back your trust, k'diwa?" she asked him.

"One day at a time, darling," he said.

She nodded understandingly then she stood up.

"I shall check on our meal," she said and left him alone in the living area.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Science Attaché Kara Maine sat outside the main council chamber. The hallway she sat in was large, cavernous, and cool as it was built from red marble quarried on T'Khut, Vulcan's sister planet. Almost everything about the former Vulcan High Command was impressive, except their actions. Maine was asked to leave the council chamber by T'Pau, who wanted to speak to Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol only. She didn't like this bit of rudeness but one didn't argue with T'Pau, especially in the High Council chamber. All she could do was be patient.

Trip and T'Pol stood in the middle of the chamber side by side surrounded by a semi-circle of councilors, who sat on throne-like chairs with a marble semi-circular table in front of them. The Vulcan High Priestess T'Lan stood with two attendants in front of them and prepared to check their bond. T'Pol had warned Trip to remain calm and trust that no one wished to harm him.

An attaché for T'Pau walked up to Trip. He handed him a small earbud.

"Please place this in your ear. It is a Vulcan Universal translator. It will translate Vulcan for you. Prime Councilor T'Pau wishes for you to understand what is being said," said the attaché.

Trip took the earbud and placed it in his ear, "Thank you."

The attaché walked away. T'Lan approached them.

"I will touch thee now," she said.

T'Pol's expression remained calm, though standing this close to her Trip could feel the anxiety through their bond. He was probably broadcasting dozens of emotions to her, he thought. Trip looked at T'Lan and thought she was the oldest Vulcan he had ever since. She looked positively ancient with wrinkled skin and white hair.

T'Lan placed one aged, withered hand on T'Pol's temple then one on Trip's temple. She closed her eyes, as she probed for their bond. Trip couldn't help but stare at T'Lan. _I wonder how old she is. _

T'Lan dropped her hands from their temples then she held out her hands. The attendants cleaned her hands. The High Priestess looked at Trip.

"My age is of no concern of yours," she said to him.

He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of humor in her eyes. T'Lan turned and looked at the councilors.

"Their bond is ignored, yet it is strong, very strong. If it is treated properly it will be a truly impressive bond," said T'Lan.

T'Pau spoke, "I move to recognize officially Captain Tucker and Lady T'Pol as bonded and married."

Councilor Valon seconded her, "I see T'Pau's wisdom and second the recommendation."

"Let us vote," said Councilor T'Var.

"Those in favor," said T'Pau.

Ten of the councilors raised their hands and two didn't. One of the councilors who did not raise their hand spoke up.

"I believe this marriage pollutes our ethnic purity," said Councilor Skann.

T'Pau ignored Skann and his argument. She was more concerned with Councilor Yaris, who remained silent. He was the far more dangerous opponent on the council. He was by nature a nativist, which T'Pau understood the appeal. Unfortunately, the Rihannsu, the Romulans, were a threat to the Vulcan and the way of Surak. Vulcan needed to be strong to fight them off.

"The majority vote wins," said T'Pau.

Trip left a great relief through the bond. He was amazed at just how much this meant to T'Pol. Therefore, now according to Vulcan laws they were married. It was something strange to think about. He needed time to get used to it.

"High Priestess T'Lan, please quietly add the names of Captain Tucker and T'Pol to the records as married. Also, the privacy of Lady T'Pol and Captain Tucker are expected to be respected," said T'Pau.

"They shall be," said T'Lan.

She and her two attendants left the chamber. Trip stared at T'Pau. He had forgotten how young she looked. She was one of the most powerful people on Vulcan and she looked like a young woman. Her hair, though, was no longer wild from living in the desert. She was now all cleaned up and looking proper as the Prime Council.

"Our starship draft team is waiting for your input on the design, Captain Tucker, Lady T'Pol. This ship must be completed and crewed quickly. This war waits for no one," said T'Pau.

"I look forward to getting to work, Prime Councilor," said Trip.

"Then get to work," T'Pau said

T'Pau had no love for Humans, but this was an opportunity to maintain some control over a collaboration of some importance. T'Pau assumed that T'Pol could control the Human.

Trip decided to take her advice and turned to leave. He left T'Pol at his side. Together they exited the chamber to find the Science Attaché Maine waiting for them. She stood up and joined them.

"That took longer than expected," Maine said.

"T'Pau felt like lecturing us on the importance of honoring Vulcan laws and ways," said Trip.

T'Pau merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, shall I show you to the conference room where the design people are, Captain?" Maine said.

"Show the way," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip sat at a circular table staring at the holographic schematic of the _Paladin_. T'Pol, Shiras, Valin, and T'Nan also sat at the table. Shiras rotated the Paladin by turning the ball control in front of him. He did this more as a way to try to focus than any other purpose.

"I prefer the Andorian design of ships, even the Vulcan design is more impressive," said Shiras.

"Although I agree that the Vulcan design of a starship is far more elegant, after studying the Human design I have found the double nacelle design makes for a more stable warp bubble," said Valin.

Valin had salt and pepper hair, which seemed to be the only sign of his age. He was as tall as Trip with high cheekbones that made him look like a principal Trip once had, and he appeared to keep himself physically fit.

"If the nacelles were longer the bubble would be larger and capable of greater speed," Trip hypothesized. "Since this ship will have a long main body, it should be easy to have longer nacelles, too."

"That is worthy of study," said Valin.

The austere Vulcan scientist expected to find the Human warp engineer inadequate, but he was now impressed with Trip's knowledge and imagination. He had underestimated the Human and was reminded once again about the perils of making unsubstantiated assumptions.

"The math must be done," said T'Nan, the female Vulcan scientist.

"I believe the math will prove Captain Tucker correct," said T'Pol in defense of Trip.

They had been at it for ten hours without a break. Shiras antennae began to droop. Trip noticed that T'Nan was acting as if she needed to meditate and T'Pol was surprisingly quiet the last two hours.

"I'm hungry and tired," said Shiras.

"I would appreciate some time to meditate in a quiet place," said T'Nan.

Valin steepled his finger, "We are tasked with finalizing this design so construction can begin. Vulcan, Andoria, and Earth are at war."

"May I make a suggestion?" asked Tony.

"Please do," said Valin.

"T'Nan should go meditate, eat, and rest then do the math on the longer nacelles and get it back to us as soon as she can. Shiras needs food and sleep and should get some real soon, as his antennae are drooping. He hasn't offered anything of substance in hours because he is tired and hungry. I know T'Pol also needs to meditate, so she should also. You and I can continue to work," said Trip.

"That is a satisfactory suggestion," said Valin.

T'Nan and Shiras got up.

"I shall return in 5.3 hours rested and with the math done," she said.

"I'll see you in eight or ten hours," said Shiras.

Both of them left the conference room. T'Pol remained seated. Trip turned and looked at her.

"You should go T'Pol," he said.

"I prefer to stay and work," she said.

"T'Pol, I know it has been a difficult time for you today. Go meditate," said Trip.

"Trip," she said softly, "I wish to help, and you, too, must rest."

"You've seen me work a fifty hour shift before, T'Pol," said Trip. "I'll rest and eat later. Please, go meditate."

She felt his concern through their bond. This was part of her proving herself to him. She had to listen to him.

"I shall go," she said.

T'Pol stood, nodded to Valin and left. Trip looked at Valin and smiled.

"T'Pol is your bondmate," said Valin.

"You sensed our bond?" he asked.

"Yes," said Valin. "I lost my wife ten years ago. We had a strong bond. We could share thoughts with each other even over great distance. When she died, I almost died from the severing of our bond."

"No one is supposed to know about us," said Trip.

"Vulcans are known for their respect for privacy," said Valin, "and secrets. Now, young man, I believe you and I can finish the design and then have the rest approve it. I'd say we need 8.3 hours."

"Let's get started," said Trip.

Valin nodded his head then steepled his fingers once again. He enjoyed working with this Human.

STSTST

With the starship design approved, an enclosed space dock orbiting Vulcan was made available for the construction of the starship. The fabricating of the materials provided by the Tellerites and ship sections would be done in T'Khut under security shared by Starfleet and Vulcan Security Directorate. Once parts and sections were completed, they would be transported up to the orbiting docking bay for assembly. The warp engine and impulse engine would be a Vulcan and Starfleet joint effort, the defensive shielding an Andorian and Starfleet effort, and weapons an Andorian, Vulcan, and Starfleet effort. As the captain of the vessel, Trip was allowed free reign to oversee the construction, while T'Pol began the process of personnel review.

The time schedule was set and arrangements made for Starfleet Security, Corp of Engineers, and a private vendor providing construction workers to travel to Vulcan and temporary housing being built for them on T'Khut. Although Vulcan's sister planet, T'Khut was considered hotter and even more inhospitable, so all facilities were self-contained and being built to provide comfort for both Vulcan, Andorian, and Human, which meant there was a Vulcan section, an Andorian section, and a Human section with a shared common area. Admiral Denise Lane was placed in charge of the Starfleet effort.

Trip sat in his quarters in the Earth Compound reviewing time schedules, warp engine design, and his own personnel requests, which he needed to forward to T'Pol. More and more his interactions with the Vulcan were getting strange. Ambassador V'Lar was placed in charge of overseeing the project along with a Major Talon of the Vulcan Security Directorate. He was given greater access than any other Human to Vulcan warp designs because of his unique status with the Vulcan government, as T'Pol's spouse and provisional status as a citizen of Vulcan. All efforts were made to keep these facts quiet and private, but it didn't change the fact that Trip was treated differently from other Humans and many noticed it.

Starfleet personnel and the ambassador assumed he was being given special status because of the project and its importance, and T'Pau and V'lar fostered that misconception. What shocked both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Council, as well as the Vulcan Security Directorate was that Trip appeared to be succeeding in befriending several Vulcans. Valin found his company acceptable, even challenging in a positive fashion. Trip was seen several times in a social setting sharing a meal with him in restaurants much to the chagrin of the other Vulcan dinners. Dr. Yuris became his personal physician instead of an Earth doctor in the compound. The Vulcan head of construction, Stann, who was considered emotional by Vulcan standards, even seemed to enjoy Trip's company. He was looking more and more like the right choice for the job.

His door buzzer went off drawing his attention away from the warp engine design, which had him engrossed.

"Enter," he called.

T'Pol entered his quarters and in one quick peruse appraised his living conditions and his physical state. Because of his schedule and excitement, his mental barrier had been weakened as of late. Since they were in close proximity of each other, she was feeling more and more of their bond at work. From this she knew he was tired, malnourished, and on the verge of collapse. She made the decision to intervene as his XO and adun'a.

"I have the first group of personnel suggestions for Starfleet completed. I would like to review them over dinner with you then send them off," she said.

"I'm a little busy, T'Pol. Can you just leave them for me and I'll review them," Trip said.

"May I speak freely as your XO and bondmate?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. Trip knew his mental barrier was slipping. He felt the bond, he felt her more and more lately. Trip also realized as his XO she needed to feel free to speak to him, but the old hurts were still there under the surface. Yet, he realized he needed not to let his personal problems interfere with his professional life.

"Feel free to speak, T'Pol," he said.

She felt his discomfort. Taking a steadying breath, she dove right in, "You are exhausted because you have ignored your need for sleep. You have missed meals and not eaten appropriately, so you are losing weight and developing malnutrition. Finally, your body is on the verge of a physical collapse and illness. I wish to remedy this with a good meal, neuropressure, and a good night's sleep."

"What is your proposal, XO?" Trip smiled.

"I am preparing a properly nutritious meal for you at our home. After the meal, I will give you neuropressure then you will sleep for a minimum of eight hours. In the morning I will feed you a proper breakfast then we will review the personnel requests," she stated.

"I don't sleep that well in Vulcan gravity or heat," said Trip.

"The High Council has installed gravity control in our bedroom and the room I have setup as your office. This has been done in case you wish to stay at our home. I can set the temperature control to Human level as well as the gravity and you will sleep fine," T'Pol said.

"But… I'm not sure it is a good idea that I stay overnight at my XO's home. Starfleet might become interested in your relationship," he said.

"All is silence when it comes to Vulcan privacy with outworlders. You are no longer considered an outworlder, but a Vulcan citizen. Starfleet will not find out," T'Pol stated.

Trip felt his stomach growl. He was hungry and he knew he had been pushing himself too hard the last five weeks. However, he didn't want to admit it neuropressure sounded real good to him.

"What do you have for dinner?" he asked.

"Catfish, sweet potato fries, creamed spinach, and pecan pie for dessert," she said.

"Those are some of my favorites," he smiled.

"I know," she said.

"You made catfish?" he asked.

"I imported some prepared catfish, as well as several other meat dishes. I wish you to be comfortable in our home when you visit," she said.

"T'Pol, it's your home," Trip said.

"You are my bondmate. It is our home," she stated simply.

Trip sighed. He had to admit that she was trying, so he guessed he had to make an effort. It didn't hurt that he hated the food in the commissary.

"I'll pack an overnight bag," he said.

"I have made space in the closet and clothing bins for you. I believe your leaving clothes at our home would be easier for you for future visits," she said.

"You put a lot of thought into this," Trip said.

"I wish for my bondmate to be comfortable in our home," T'Pol said.

"Okay, I'll pack a few things," he said.

"I shall wait for you in the corridor in order to give you privacy," T'Pol said.

"You can wait right where you are. You're not bothering me."

T'Pol allowed her body posture to relax as she waited for him to collect his things.

STSTST

Dinner went well. Trip enjoyed his catfish, sweet potatoes, and spinach, as T'Pol ate a salad. They both enjoyed the pecan pie for dessert, as she had developed a sweet tooth because of him, then T'Pol insisted it was time for neuropressure. They went to the master bedroom.

"Please undress," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled. He remembered all the times they shared neuropressure sessions on the _Enterprise_. She helped him deal with insomnia and the loss of his sister and he lost his heart to her while in the Delphic Expanse. It was a life changing experience for him. Stripping down to his undergarments, he noticed that she did the same. Although, he tried to control it, his heart and breathing became rapid. She had that effect on him.

"I hope that you remember your breathing exercises," T'Pol said.

"I remember," he replied in a hoarse voice.

Trip attempted a breathing technique to control himself. It started to calm him down. T'Pol had set the gravity for the bedroom for Human comfort and had the temperature at 72 degrees. The temperature was a compromise between Vulcan and Human. Trip sat down on the floor and assumed the first position. T'Pol got behind him and started to apply pressure to certain spots on his spine.

"I have missed these sessions," she said.

"Yeah, there were times I could have used them on the _Columbia_," Trip said.

"Did you have many friends on the _Columbia_?" she asked him.

"Erika only. I was a different man on the _Columbia_ then I was on the _Enterprise_," said Trip.

"Erika? You mean Captain Hernandez," T'Pol said.

"Yeah," he said. "We became close, especially once I became her XO."

"I see," she said.

Trip smiled. Even without the bond, he knew that she was jealous.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Jealousy is an emotion. Vulcans do not have emotions," she said.

"I know better than that, darlin'," he said.

The word darling triggered a reaction in T'Pol. She had missed being called darling by Trip. Being so close to Trip, smelling him, even tasting his scent, and now hearing the word darling, she was becoming aroused. She moved her nose closer to his skin in order to take in more of his scent.

"Do you want to try another position?" Trip asked.

T'Pol straightened up. She took a cleansing breath and then spoke, "Lay down on your stomach."

He did as he was told to do. T'Pol straddled him sitting on his upper thighs. She became to apply more pressure to his back.

"God, that feels good," he said.

"I am pleased that it is relaxing you," she said.

Trip yawned.

"Maybe I'll get a good night sleep after all," said Trip

STSTST

Trip woke in the master bed. He barely remembered getting into bed after his neuropressure session. The first thing he noticed was the smell of cinnamon and sandalwood, T'Pol. He loved the way she smelled. Next, he felt a light weight on his chest and looked down to see T'Pol's head resting on his chest. She was sleeping soundly. Trip had no idea what time it was, but he was sure of one thing and that was he had just had the best night sleep in a very long time.

"You are awake, adun," T'Pol said.

"Adun? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Spouse. Husband," she said, though she didn't move her head. She remained laying on his chest.

"I guess I should have kept that universal translator that the High Council gave me," said Trip.

"Or you could learn Vulcan," remarked T'Pol.

"That, too," he chuckled.

She finally moved her head in order to look up at him.

"I shall get up and make you breakfast."

"I thought it was a custom that the guest gets up and makes breakfast," said Trip.

"You aren't a guest, adun; you are my bondmate," she said. "Plus, I have tasted your cooking. It is best that I cook."

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she got out of the bed. Trip noticed for the first time that she was wearing nothing. His body reacted to seeing T'Pol naked again. She was a beautiful sight to behold.

"She's definitely not making this easy on me," he said then laid back in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Valin stood beside Trip in the observation lounge of the orbiting docking bay, as they observed the skeleton of the main body of the _Paladin_ being welded together in zero gravity. A team of Vulcan and Human construction workers in EVA biosuits performed the work. Trip was fascinated at the ballet of movement, equipment, and metal all in zero gravity. He remembered his own first EVA during Starfleet training on Earth's moon. Unfortunately, he vomited in suit and had to take retake his field test.

"We have just started and I am told that we are already behind schedule," said Valin.

"It's a matter of personnel. We need more workers on T'Khut and here on the station," said Trip.

The door to the lounge opened and Skann came walking in and up to the two men. Trip gave him a polite nod. He was always amazed at how bulky and muscular Skann was. Almost all the Vulcan males he had met were lithe or had a medium built, but Skann looked like a weightlifter.

"I am thinking of adding a second shift," Skann said.

There was a hint of irritation in his tone. Valin looked at him and lifted his left eyebrow. A hint of irritation was almost a temper tantrum for a Vulcan.

"You just come from talking with V'lar and Admiral Lane?" queried Trip.

"They are bureaucrats," said Skann.

"Dushu," said Valin.

"I agree," said Skann with a snort.

"Okay, what's dooshoo mean?" asked Trip.

"Fools," said Skann. "We need more workers."

"Import more Andorian and Human workers," suggested Trip.

"The High Council under the influence of Councilor Yaris wants no more outworlders. They are considered a public nuisance and potential problem," said Skann.

"So, the workforce has to be supplemented by more Vulcans," said Trip.

"I am bringing in some more Vulcan from the colony T'klass. They will arrive in four days," said Skann.

"Better than nothing," said Trip.

"How is the warp engine progressing?" asked Skann.

"Slowly," Trip answered.

"For a priority project, we seem to be progressing slowly in many aspects," said Valin.

"I need to catch a shuttle back to the Earth Compound. I'm having dinner with my XO to discuss personnel," said Trip.

"Give my regards to Commander T'Pol," said Valin.

Trip smiled then he nodded and left the lounge.

"T'Pol is his bondmate," stated Skann, though it was a question.

"Yes," said Valin.

Skann nodded his head in approval.

"Yaris does not even try to hide his dislike for Captain Tucker," said Skann.

"That is unseemly and unfortunate," said Valin.

"I would like to take Yaris for a long EVA with only a small amount of oxygen in his tank," said Skann with satisfaction.

Valin raised both eyebrows at this comment.

STSTST

Commodore Archer sat in his command chair. They had just picked up the Tellerite Ambassador Graff and his two attachés Kert and Gnaxx. They were being escorted by three frigates, the _Patton_, _Hellcat_, and _Trafalgar_. The route they were taken was noted for Bird of Prey activity, which meant all diplomatic transport traveled with a minimum of three ships as an escort. The defensive shielding had proven a major and important upgrade, yet the Romulans still seemed to win most even fought battles.

The Bridge doors opened and Shran walked onto the Bridge. His antennae twitched which was a sure sign he was angry. He walked up to the command chair.

"Request permission to space the Tellerite diplomatic party," he growled.

"I know that Tellerites are annoying but they are our ally," said Archer.

"I'd rather ally myself with a Vulcan," said Shran.

Archer smiled. The Tellerites were opening an embassy on Earth joining the Vulcans and Andorians who already had one. The hope was to get one or two more planets involved in the coalition, but so far, Teller Prime, Andoria, Vulcan, and Earth had made the commitment. The Ithenites showed some interest, but were being cautious, as was their nature.

"Once each coalition planet has an embassy on Earth we can begin serious negotiations about a governing body and constitution," said Archer.

"Still, Tellerites annoy me," Shran said.

"I think they annoy themselves," Archer said.

"Sir," Hoshi spoke up, "there is a priority communication from Admiral Morse for you."

"I'll take it in my Ready Room," said Archer.

He got up relinquishing the command chair to Shran and strode off to his Ready Room. Shran sat and sulked for several minutes. He couldn't believe he had to dine with Tellerites this evening.

Malcolm stood at his station trying to hide a smile. He was glad that the position of XO had eluded him. His skills were best suited for being a tactical officer or head of security. He checked his board and saw that all weapons were on standby. If they were attacked, he wanted to be able to respond quickly. Malcolm wouldn't let the _Enterprise_ get caught with its britches down.

Hoshi turned in her chair and looked at Malcolm, "Lieutenant Commander Reed, Commodore Archer wants you in his Ready Room."

Malcolm looked surprised. He had no idea what it could be about. He stepped away from his station. Ensign Singh took his place. When Malcolm reached the Ready Room, he pressed the buzzer.

"Enter," an annoyed Commodore Archer barked.

Malcolm entered. He stood at attention in front of Archer's desk.

"I just had a short but frustrating communication with Admiral Morse. She told me that you and Master Chief Rostov are being transferred and there's nothing I can do about it. It appears that Captain Tucker has requested you as his tactical officer and Rostov as his damage control officer," snapped Archer. "Did you know this was coming, Lieutenant Commander Reed?"

"No, sir, I didn't. I haven't spoken to Captain Tucker since we took him to Vulcan," said Malcolm.

"I don't like this. I don't like my crew being pilfered by other captains. It's bad enough I lose good people because of rotation," growled Archer.

"When do I leave, sir?" he asked.

"In two days," said Archer. "Captain Hernandez and the _Potemkin_ will be rendezvousing with use. You and Rostov will transfer immediately to the _Potemkin_ and be brought to Vulcan."

"Two days. Not much time to train up a replacement," said Malcolm.

Archer glared at him.

"Pick your best person and have Shran involved. He'll be keeping a close eye on tac until I'm sure of your replacement," said Archer.

"Sir, I truly didn't know about this," said Malcolm.

"Carry on, Lieutenant Commander," said Archer.

Malcolm did an about face and exited the Ready Room. When he got into the corridor, a smile broke out on his face. Trip had reached out for him. He was going to be reunited with his best friend. Though, he loved his time on the _Enterprise_ and had grown fond of several people, especially Hoshi, he was a creature of duty, and any duty that reunited him with Trip he could get behind.

STSTST

Trip showered then changed into jeans and a light shirt. T'Pol was expecting him at six o'clock. They had gotten into the habit of making Fridays the time when he came to her home and shared a meal, neuropressure, and he'd sleep there overnight getting a solid eight hours or better. Most of these nights, T'Pol would sleep with him in the master bedroom. They had avoided sex because that was a form of intimacy Trip decided meant commitment, but sharing a bed was proving beneficial for both of them.

It was also beneficial to their bond, which was getting even stronger. During a meeting with V'Lar last week, he was starting to get frustrated when he heard T'Pol's voice in his head telling him to be calm and breathe. She heard his response in her head. He wasn't sure if he liked this new benefit to the bond or not yet, though it did come in handy during that meeting.

Grabbing his Starfleet ID and credit card swiper, he headed off to grab a hovercar taxi to T'Pol's house. Within twenty minutes, he was paying his fare and getting out in front of T'Pol's home. He walked to the door and rang the buzzer. Within moments, T'Pol, dressed in a red Vulcan robe, answered the door.

"Welcome, k'diwa, our meal is almost ready," she said.

He entered the house. Immediately, he noticed that she had turned on the cooling unit for his sake.

"T'Pol, I told you that you don't have to be uncomfortable in your own house for me," he said.

"It is our house for the final time, Trip, and from my time on the Enterprise I am used to a lower temperature," she replied.

He didn't argue. Instead, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you."

He noticed a slight greenish hue at the tip of her ears. She blushed because of the kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"I am having a salad and risotto. You are having a steak, baked potato with sour cream and chives, and corn. For dessert, we are having German chocolate cake. I just received a new selection of stasis food for you today," she explained.

"It sounds great," he smiled.

"I also have news on some personnel for you," she said as they moved into the living area.

Trip sat down on the sofa, while T'Pol sat on a seat, which reminded him of an ottoman.

"Give me the news," he said.

"Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed and Master Chief Michael Rostov will arrive in six days," she told him.

A big grin broke out across his face. Now he needed a chief engineer, a COB, chief science officer, a chief medical officer, a head of security, head helmsman, and a head of communications and then filling in the rest of the spots would be up to them. The chief science officer he was told that he or she was going to be provided by the Vulcans and the Andorians asked to provide the head of security. He needed to talk to Shran about suggestions for the head of security position.

"We are getting a crew," he said. "Now all we need is a ship."

"You will have one, k'diwa," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, but will it be on schedule," Trip sighed.

Admiral Lane was proving to be too timid when dealing with Vulcans. Yaris was taking advantage of her and her timidity. The one thing he had learned living on Vulcan was that you couldn't let them intimidate you.

"I really could use the neuropressure tonight," he said.

"I have been looking forward to it," T'Pol said.

"Fridays are becoming the best night sleep I get," he said.

"I, also, sleep better when I am with you," she said.

Trip found himself staring into T'Pol's eyes. He didn't want to fall hard for her all over again, but he was. Before T'Pol, he'd known women. He even had a serious relationship with Natalie, but a Dear John letter cured him of that. But only T'Pol made him feel this way.

"We better have dinner," he said.

"I shall see if it is ready," she said.

Dinner went smoothly. They discussed some postings of personnel to the _Paladin_. Lieutenant Holland had heard that Trip was getting his own ship and requested a transfer to it. Trip was happy to hear that T'Pol endorsed her. She believed her record as the tactical officer of the _Columbia_ was impressive. She had been working security on the _Marseilles_, a frigate with a crew of thirty-eight.

Once dinner was finished, it became time for neuropressure. Ninety minutes later, they found themselves asleep in the master bed. Trip held T'Pol in his arms and she used his chest as her pillow. Before he fell asleep, Trip realized that he was fooling himself thinking he wasn't going to fall head over heels for T'Pol again. She was his t'hy'la and he was hers. He was still apprehensive about the relationship, but he knew it was as inevitable as a sunset.

STSTST

Under the harsh morning suns, Trip walked from the Earth Compound towards the High Council Buildings. He had an early Monday morning meeting with V'Lar and Major Talon to discuss delays. Admiral Lane was going to conference in from T'Khut.

As he weaved his way through the bazaar, he felt as if he was being followed, but he chalked it up to nerves before a meeting. He still wasn't used to having to be the responsible in these meetings and holding his tongue instead of offering his unvarnished opinion. Diplomacy was difficult for him to master.

As he exited the polite and quiet crowd of the bazaar, he saw his destination ahead of him. Reaching in to pants' pocket for a handkerchief, he noticed a shadow of another body melding into his own. His instincts told him to turn around. A large Vulcan in civilian attire pulled a dagger from his sleeve and drove it down towards Trip's chest. He didn't have much reaction time, so he lifted his arms and crossed them deflecting the knife from his chest and into his right shoulder.

A wave of pain cascaded through his body. Trip caught his breath. The assassin attempted to withdraw the dagger, but Trip grabbed his arm with both hands. He'd rather the blade buried in his shoulder than another part of his body. Though he was outclassed in terms of strength, a combination of adrenaline and desperation allowed him to hang on to his attacker's arm. He stared into his attacker's eyes and saw fury and hatred. This was a Vulcan full of emotions.

The assassin kicked Trip in the gut bending him over and sending him a good three feet sprawling on the ground. The Vulcans in the area stared in shock at what was occurring. They appeared to be waiting patiently for the V'Kor to come to stop the violence. The assassin started towards Trip again when suddenly the familiar figure of Skann broke through the crowd, came running, and tackled the assassin. From his position on the ground, he watched as the assassin got up and assumed a martial arts stance. Skann took the offensive and dismantled him in a matter of seconds ending with some kind of grip on his neck that knocked him unconscious. With the fight over, Skann rushed over to Trip, who was huffing in pain.

"Lie still," he said. "I will get you medical assistance."

Before Trip could say a word, his communicator beeped. With his good hand, he reached for it and answered it.

"Tucker," he snarled.

"_Sir, we have security headed in your direction. Commander T'Pol alerted us to your situation_," said the voice of a security officer.

"Not going anywhere," Trip mumbled.

"_Sir, there are reports of explosions on T'Khut. The facility may be under attacked_," said the security officer.

"Try to get hold of Admiral Lane and prepare to send first responders and security," ordered Trip.

"_Aye, aye, sir_," said the security officer.

Trip closed his communicator and looked at Skann.

"T'Khut facility has been attacked," he said.

"Rihannsu," Skann said softly.

Two V'Kor officers arrived on the scene. They saw Skann and Trip then the unconscious assassin and immediately called in for assistance from the Vulcan Security Directorate. Trip didn't want to lose consciousness at this time, but between the dagger in his shoulder and the mule kick to his gut, his body decided to shut down.

STSTST

Trip woke in the white room of a Vulcan Medical Facility to the sound of T'Pol barking orders.

"I want two security guards posted at all time outside the Captain's door. He is a target for assassination," she informed some underling in his most intimidating Vulcan mode.

"Aye, aye, sir," he heard a man's voice say. "A Major Talon from the Vulcan Security Directorate is here to speak to the Captain."

"He cannot speak to an unconscious man," she replied.

"I'm up," Trip said in a dry voice.

T'Pol turned and looked at him. He felt her probing him with the bond. Knowing that she was concerned, he didn't bother to put up his mental barrier. He allowed her to check on him.

"Do you wish to speak to him, Captain?" she asked.

"I think I have to," he sighed. "Can you get me in a seated position?"

T'Pol walked over to the bed, worked the control, and the bed went from flat to molded into a seated position. Before Talon could enter and with the Lieutenant Commander not noticing, T'Pol caressed Trip's cheek. Through the skin to skin touch, he felt her concern and love. Major Talon entered.

Trip looked an austere and stern looking Vulcan in a Vulcan Fleet uniform. Trip had his right arm in a sling from the knife wound. Major Talon raised his right eyebrow.

"Your attacker committed suicide when he finally revived. With great mental discipline, he placed his thumb on a nerve center in this temple and applied enough pressure to end his own life," explained Talon.

"What has happened on T'Khut?" asked Trip.

"Bombs. Fifteen Vulcans dead, three Andorian, and twelve Humans. The majority of the Human deaths occurred when they attempted to rescue injured Vulcans," said Talon.

"Who did this?" asked Trip through gritted teeth.

The thought of all that life wasted sickened him. Trip closed his eyes and waited for the answer.

"That is under investigation," said Talon.

"It was a Vulcan who attacked me," said Trip.

"We are aware of that," said Talon.

Trip could tell that Talon was keeping something from him. He decided to table this part of the conversation for now.

"Where is Skann?" he asked.

"He has traveled to T'Khut to check on his remaining men and the damage done to the Vulcan section of the facility. Unfortunately, there will be a delay in regards to the Paladin's construction," said Talon.

T'Pol spoke up, "Tomorrow Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed will arrive. He will take over the personal safety of Captain Tucker."

"Is he qualified?" asked Talon.

"He kept me alive while I was on the _Enterprise_," said Trip.

"Now, Major Talon, if you will leave now. Captain Tucker needs rest. His wound is not life threatening but it is serious," said T'Pol.

Talon nodded towards her then left leaving Trip and T'Pol alone in the room.

"I don't like this, T'Pol. The guy who tried to kill me was Vulcan, but he wasn't Vulcan," said Trip. "When I looked into his eyes he didn't even bother to hide his emotions."

T'Pol walked over the bed. She once again caressed his face then she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. As their lips touched, there was a spark of emotion that passed between them. T'Pol stood up.

"I felt your pain when you were attacked. I must admit that it scared me," she told him.

"You told Starfleet Security I was in trouble," he said.

"I felt your pain and knew you were in trouble. I informed a security officer that you failed to report in and should assume there was a problem," she said.

"You lied for me," he smiled.

"I was creative in my use of explanation," T'Pol said.

Trip reached out and held her hand. Emotions and thoughts began to flow between them. T'Pol brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I think you've proven yourself, darling," he said. "I trust."

He felt a rush of emotion coming through the bond. T'Pol almost smiled.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," she said to him.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It is a way that a bondmate says I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too, darlin'," he said.

"I must leave now and give a report to Admiral Morse. Admiral Lane was seriously injured in the bombing and Admiral Morse wishes to speak to me," said T'Pol.

"Tell her I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow," said Trip.

"I will tell her what the healer tells me," T'Pol corrected him.

She leaned down and gave him another kiss.

"I will speak to V'Lar also," she said. "Be safe, adun."

T'Pol left Trip to his thoughts. He was bothered by the Vulcan who wasn't a Vulcan and concerned at the loss of life. When Malcolm got there, he was going to get him working right away.

STSTST

Trip had eaten his vegetarian dinner and drank the Vulcan spiced tea that was given him with his meal. T'Pol had sent a message that she would not be able to see him again until late that evening. Morse had placed her in charge of Starfleet affairs until Trip was out of the hospital. Once he got out, he was to take over Admiral Lane's role until a replacement was found for her.

The hospital room had no music or holo-movies. He sat in the white room with his thoughts and sulked. There was a knock on his door then a security personnel entered.

"Sir, you have a visitor by the name of Skann. Will you see him?" asked the young man.

"I can't see why not. He saved my life," said Trip.

The security personnel let Skann into Trip's room. Skann entered. Trip was surprised at how grim his expression was.

"How bad is T'Khut?" asked Trip.

"We will survive, though too many lives were lost," he said.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life," Trip said.

"There is no reason to thank me. I did what had to be done," said Skann. "I do have a request for you."

"What is it?" asked Trip.

"I wish to join the crew of your ship. I wish to fight the Romulans," said Skann.

"I hate to ask this but do you have any experience?" asked Trip.

"During my time of military service when I was a younger man, I served on a starship, the _T'Var_. I was a security officer and eventually served as a weapons officer. I have fifteen years of service on a starship," he explained.

"Why not rejoin the Vulcan Fleet?" Trip asked.

"I was to serve on the ship we are building to honor those who died to build it," said Skann.

Trip nodded then he smiled. He had just found his Chief of the Boat, his COB. When he got out of the hospital all he had to do was convince Morse and Yamamoto to give Skann a commission.

"Skann, I think I have a solution," said Trip, "but I'm going to need some time to work it."

"Vulcans are known for their patience," Skann said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Malcolm was pissed. He couldn't believe that Trip was almost assassinated on Vulcan by some Vulcan bastard. You'd have thought Vulcan would be one of the safest planets for Trip to be on, but not Trip. He almost got himself killed. The first moment he found out what happened Malcolm didn't need to be told by T'Pol what his job was for the time being, he was head of security for Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III.

"You go nowhere without a guard from now on, Captain Tucker," Malcolm told Trip, who was in his hospital's room bathroom getting dressed.

When Trip exited the bathroom, he was in uniform with his right arm in sling. He noticed that Malcolm already was wearing a sidearm. This was not what Trip wanted but it appeared someone had already given Malcolm his head to do what he thought was best. _T'Pol, we are going to talk about this. _

"How many guards do you have outside?" Trip asked.

"Two," answered Mal.

Trip smiled and shook his head. _I wish Skann was here. I'd thank him and ask him to be my bodyguard. _

"Mal, I don't need two guards," he said.

"I was told by Starfleet Command and your executive officer in no uncertain terms that your life is a priority and I know T'Pol expects me to keep you alive and from getting injured or she'll have my ass," said Malcolm.

"Okay, have your guards take me back to Earth Compound," he said.

"No, mate," laughed Malcolm. "I'm going to be by your side, too."

Trip sighed, "Where are we headed now?"

"I promised T'Pol to take you to her home," said Malcolm.

Trip looked at him in surprise.

"I have better control over the area there. The Compound has DiploCorp, Starfleet, and staff. I haven't had a chance to run a complete security check on everyone," said Malcolm. "All I have to worry about at T'Pol's is you and her."

Malcolm was at his most paranoid now, which meant there was no dealing rationally with him. Trip sighed.

"Let's go," growled Trip. "I need to contact Admiral Morse and schedule a shuttle T'Khut."

"I've already made the arrangements," said Malcolm, "and Admiral Morse expects a call from you tomorrow. You are off duty until then, while T'Khut is out of the question until I'm sure it's safe."

"Do I have any say about this?" asked Trip.

"No," smiled Malcolm.

STSTST

When they arrived at T'Pol's home, Trip saw that there were was unknown hovercar outside of the home. Trip heard Malcolm sigh.

"I don't like this," Malcolm said.

"T'Pol wouldn't invite people to her home to kill me, Mal," said Trip. "Calm down."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. With the two Starfleet Security personnel taking up guard outside of the house, Trip and Malcolm entered the home. Much to their surprise, they saw an older Vulcan that Trip recognized as Solkar, the Vulcan who made first contact with Earth, as well as a younger Vulcan male.

T'Pol stood when Trip and Malcolm came into the house. Trip felt her nervousness through the bond.

"Captain Tucker, this is my Forefather on my mother's side Solkar and his son Skon," T'Pol introduced them.

"Sir," Trip nodded to Solkar then offered him the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

Solkar returned the Ta'al, "Long life and peace."

Trip then nodded to Skon, who stood up and nodded back. Solkar was a legend among Humans. He was the first ambassador to Earth and recommended a less cautious attitude then Tos and Soval.

"I was just telling T'Pol that I had been off planet for some months with Skon. When I returned, I heard that the skan had turned their back on T'Pol and her adun. I wanted to welcome you to the family, as you Humans put it," said Solkar.

Malcolm's mouth almost dropped. He stood quietly trying not to react. T'Pol and Trip were married.

"Sir, I better give you a chance to catch up with your family," said Malcolm. "I'll be outside."

Trip looked at Mal, "We'll talk later."

Malcolm smirked and nodded then exited.

"Solkar and Skon are staying for dinner," said T'Pol.

Solkar sat on the sofa, "Come join me, Captain Tucker."

"It would be a pleasure, Ambassador Solkar," said Trip.

"Please, just Solkar, Captain Tucker," he said.

Trip sat down on the sofa.

"Please call me," he paused for a moment knowing that Vulcans hated nicknames like Trip. It took him forever to get T'Pol to call him Trip. "Call me Charles."

"Charles," said Solkar.

"T'Pol told us about the attempt on your life," said Skon. "I am disturbed to think that could happen on Vulcan, Charles. It is an outrage."

"Unfortunately, we live in dangerous times," said Trip.

"The war against the Romulans is not going well," said Solkar.

"No, it isn't," said Trip."

T'Pol entered the living area. She sat near T'Pol.

"We are having my favorite meal," said Solkar. "Spaghetti with marinara sauce. I had it on Earth and found the experience pleasing."

"Italian food," said Trip.

"Yes, I heard it called that on Earth," said Solkar.

"Pid-kom T'Mira has been informed about our visit here. T'Les was an honored relative, who lost her life bringing Surak back to our people. Her memory will be honored and her ko-fu respected," said Skon.

"I am honored, Skon," said T'Pol.

"The skan and maat are sacred," said Skon.

"And you and Charles are skan and maat," said Solkar, who then looked at Trip. "That is family and clan."

Trip nodded understandingly, "Who Pid-kom T'Mira?"

"She is the matriarch of the maat," said Skon. "The oldest living female is always head of the clan."

"Now how is dinner coming?" asked Solkar.

"I shall check," said T'Pol.

T'Pol left to check on the meal. Solkar looked at Trip and appraised the young man for a moment. Trip felt as if he was being dissected under a microscope by the legendary Vulcan. Finally, Solkar spoke.

"I still have political influence, more than I deserve. Tomorrow afternoon you and I will stand side by side in front of the High Council," Solkar said.

"Why, sir?" asked Trip.

"I will offer my assistance after this tragic bombing. Yaris is a problem for you. He will be less of a problem with me by your side," Solkar said.

"Why would you do this for me?" asked Trip.

"I believe in what you are doing, Charles," said Solkar. "And you are now family."

"I will meet you at the Earth Compound as 1200 hours," said Skon. "I will be your escort along with one of your security people. We will show a unified front."

"Well, I can't argue with you, but I can thank you," said Trip.

"Thanks are not necessary," said Solkar.

"Because you're Vulcan," added Trip.

"That is not the reason. I actually like the Earth custom of thanking someone when they have done a kindness. You do not have to thank us because we are of the same maat now," said Solkar.

Skon nodded his agreement.

STSTST

After dinner, Malcolm sat with T'Pol and Trip and listened to their story about their bond and the fact that they were considered married by Vulcan law. He sat silently and listened. When they had finished explaining the situation to him, Malcolm did the unexpected, he laughed.

"I should have known you'd get yourself into some kind of trouble no one else could," said Malcolm when he stopped laughing.

"I do not find this a humorous situation, Mister Reed," said T'Pol.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but this is the same man who we found on a swamp planet in his skivvies with an alien princess," said Malcolm. "Trip has a unique way of getting into trouble."

"Mal, be careful," warned Trip.

T'Pol lifted her left eyebrow, a sign of annoyance and looked at Trip. He could feel a sting of jealousy coming from T'Pol.

"Remember he is the first Human male to get pregnant," said Malcolm.

The sting of jealousy strengthened to a drumbeat of jealousy through the bond. T'Pol continued to stare at Trip with a raised left eyebrow.

"Mal, we need your silence on this matter," said Trip.

"Mate, do you really think I'd tell Starfleet about you?" smiled Malcolm.

"No, Mal, I don't," said Trip.

"I wouldn't even tell Hoshi or Travis about this," he said.

"The less who know the better," said T'Pol.

"I understand," said Malcolm, who then stood up. "There'll be two guards outside all night. I'll be back in the morning. You have a communication scheduled with Admiral Morse at 0900 hours. I'll pick you up at 0800 hours."

"Have a good evening, Captain," said Malcolm then he looked at T'Pol, "Commander."

"'Night, Mal," said Trip.

"Sleep well, Lieutenant Commander," said T'Pol.

Malcolm was gone. Trip turned to speak to T'Pol to find that she had invaded his personal space. She placed her hand aside his face then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. At first, Trip was taken aback by the kiss, but soon he was responding to her kiss. After a few minutes, they came up for air.

"That was unexpected," he said.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you again and this time permanently," T'Pol admitted.

"I'm here, darlin'," Trip said.

"Trip, have I proven myself to you yet?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

He felt the desire she had through the bond. It was strong and pure and he shared it.

"Let's go to our bed, darlin'," he growled then kissed her.

STSTST

Trip sat in the conference room with T'Pol waiting for Admiral Morse and Fleet Admiral Yamamoto to appear on the large viewscreen. He felt comfortably exhausted. They had spent hours making love the night before and even had managed a mind meld completing the bond and strengthening it even more.

Trip felt a slight buzz beneath his thoughts, as he knew that T'Pol felt a similar buzz. It was as if their brains were being rewired by the bond. A trip to Dr. Yuris was in their future. The image of Admiral Morse and Fleet Yamamoto came on the screen.

"I see you are up and about, Captain Tucker," said Admiral Morse.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "I'll have to wear the sling for another week then I'll be fine."

"How is the investigation going on the bombing and the assassination attempt?" asked Yamamoto.

"The Vulcan Security Directorate has taken control of the investigation and have asked Starfleet Security to join them in it," said Trip.

"Excellent news," said Morse.

"We might as well get down to business. Admiral Lane will be shipped back to Earth with the seriously injured. A hospital ship along with the _Potemkin_ and _Avenger_ will escort the ship. They should arrive in two day. Luckily, the Potemkin was already in the area having dropped off Lieutenant Commander Reed and Master Chief Rostov," said Yamamoto.

"Captain Tucker, you are in complete control of the project now," said Morse. "Put together a staff and get this project back on schedule."

"Yes, ma'am," said Trip.

"Now you have a request, Captain," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir," Trip cleared his throat. "I would like a commission for a Vulcan named Skann. He has requested a chance to serve on the_ Paladin_, but he wants to serve as Starfleet not in a liaison position."

"Tell me about him," said Yamamoto.

"To begin with he is the one who saved my life. I thought I'd put that up front. I owe him my life. He is in charge of Vulcans construction workers," said Trip.

"Does he have experience serving on a starship?" asked Morse.

"Yes," answered Trip. "He has fifteen years serving on a starship when he was in the Vulcan High Command. He was a security officer then a weapons officer."

"What position are you looking for him to fill?" asked Yamamoto.

"I want him as my COB," he said.

"Forward me his record and I'll get back to you in a few days," smiled Yamamoto.

"We'll expect reports every few days, Captain," said Morse.

"Yes, ma'am," Trip replied.

The viewscreen went blank. Trip took a deep breath then released it.

"I hate politics."

"It is now part of your duties, adun," said T'Pol.

"Next up, I have to appear before the High Council with Solkar," said Trip.

"Allow Solkar to take the lead on this," said T'Pol. "I shall forward Skann's record to Fleet Admiral Yamamoto."

"I will, Darlin' listen to Solkar and thank you for forward Skann's record," Trip smiled. "While I'm with the High Council, please get me an update on the bombing investigation."

"Yes, Captain," she said.

Trip swore he heard a bit of humor in her tone.

STSTST

The message came from Admiral Gardner, Head of Starfleet Intelligence. He wanted the _Enterprise_ to check a small colony on the edge of Kriosian Empire. The colony's name was Planter's End. They were a settlement of twelve thousand men, women, and children dedicated to organic farming and simple living. The colony had a few defense satellites, but nothing much beyond that.

Shran stood by the command chair as Archer squirmed in it. For Gardner to have them checking on this backwoods colony meant he expected the worse from his sources.

"Lieutenant Commander Foley, begin scanning," ordered Archer.

"I recommend shields and weapons, Pinkskin," said Shran in a low voice meant for Archer's ears only.

"Tomlin," he called to Malcolm's replacement, "bring up the shields and make weapons hot."

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Tomlin.

Suddenly, Archer was reminded that Malcolm would have request to bring the shields up and make the weapons hot long before he ordered it.

"Sir, I have the first readings from Planter's End," Foley said.

Her voice cracked. Archer wasn't going to like this.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"No life signs, either Human or animal, where the colony should be," she said.

"Sir, should I orbit the planet?" asked Travis.

Archer and Shran were looking at the viewscreen. Planter's End was a verdant planet with large lakes of blue water. From the view in space, it appeared that the planet now possessed a large brown spot the size of Nebraska. Archer's stomach turned.

"Orbit the planet," said Archer.

"Sir, there are residual signs of weapons fire, disruptor fire to be exact," said Foley.

"Where are the defensive satellites?" asked Shran.

"Debris in space," said Foley.

"Hoshi, get me Starfleet Command. It appears that the Romulan Star Empire has up the ante of this damned war," said Archer. "Our colonies are now in danger of annihilation."

"Not just your colonies, Pinkskin," seethed Shran.

STSTST

Skon picked up Trip and Malcolm and delivered them to the High Council building where Solkar and five Vulcan Security Directorate officers waited for them. They exited the hovercar and Trip greeted Solkar.

"Solkar," he said and offered him the Ta'al.

"It is good to see you, Charles," said Solkar.

He looked at Malcolm and his sidearm. There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed, please leave your sidearm with Skon. You won't need it in the High Council," said Solkar.

"Of course, sir," said Malcolm.

He unbuckled his holster and handed it to Skon, who took it and placed it in the hovercar.

"I believe it shall be safe in there," said Skon.

"The security is for both of us," said Solkar to Trip. "I am considered a dignitary and you are marked for death by some unseen enemy."

"Kind of wish I was a dignitary, too," smiled Trip.

"You will be some day," said Solkar. "Let us visit with the High Council.

With The security officer walking along with them, they headed into the building and towards the council chamber. They enter the chamber and the full contingent of twelve councilors sat in their places, as well as two visitors, Ambassador V'Lar and Major Talon. The security officers and Malcolm wait outside in the hall. This meeting did not involve them.

Solkar and Trip walk to the center of the chamber. They ignore the table and chairs set up for them, but instead stand where on would give testimony. Solkar managed to look at each councilor in just a few moments then he began to speak.

"I come as a citizen and a clansman. As a citizen, I offer my assistance in any way the council wishes to use me for as a Vulcan I live to serve. As a clansman, I come to show support for Charles Tucker. Charles is bonded to the daughter of T'Les, which makes him a part of the clan of T'Klass. As T'Klass was a student of Surak and the first Kolinahr Master, he venerated Tu-Surak, the way of Surak. I venerate Tu-Surak and believe in Kol-Ut-Shan, the concept of IDIC. In the bonding of Charles and T'Pol, I see the concept become life. Anyone who does not see this simple truth has ignored logic," Solkar said then looked at Yaris.

Solkar's attention left Yaris and turned to T'Pau. He knew that as a descendant of Surak that she was the matriarch of Clan Surak, which showed a few descendants of Surak, existed. It pained him to think she thought so little of Humans. Solkar believed Surak would have found Humanity an interesting challenge. Yet, he trusted her logic. He just embraced Charles as an example of IDIC, which meant he needed her to do the same in order to silence Yaris for now.

T'Pau looked at him and nodded, "K'lalatar prnak'lirli. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. I see your logic."

Solkar nodded his head in appreciation. Yaris was silenced for now.

"How may I serve?" he asked.

T'Pau spoke up again, "V'Lar and Major Talon have much to deal with now since the bombing and attempted assassination of Captain Tucker. I recommend that you liaise between Starfleet and the High Council."

"I agree," said Solkar.

"I am satisfied that we know can deal with the dangers at hand properly," said T'Pau.

Suddenly, Trip remembered the word Skann said after he knocked out his attacker, "Rihannsu."

He didn't mean to say it aloud, but by the reaction of the councilors, V'Lar, and Major Talon, he just shouted fire in a crowded theatre. The only one who remained calm was Solkar. Trip notice that he actually seemed pleased.

"Who is Rihannsu?" Trip whispered to him then realized he was with a group of Vulcans and their hearing was exceptional.

Solkar ignored his question for a moment.

"It appears my clansman had been underestimated by you, T'Pau," said Solkar. "It is time we bind him to the clan and be open with him."

T'Pau nodded in the affirmative, "I shall see you both in my office."

"We shall follow you," said Solkar, who then looked over at Councilor Yaris.

Solkar was sure he spied un-Vulcan-like emotion on his face. Yaris' quickly recovered and a mask of serenity took over.

STSTST

T'Pau's office was large, austere, and without many comforts. Besides chairs made from red marble and a desk, she had a bookcase filled with Surak's teachings, a computer, and that was all. Solkar and Trip sat in a chair. Trip thought it felt hard and cold.

"I bind thee, Charles Tucker III, to keep this matter private. It is for Vulcans to know and no one else. Do you swear fealty to your Vulcan citizenship," said T'Pau.

Trip knew a great deal hung on his passing this test T'Pau was giving him. His marriage to T'Pol and the project probably hung in the balance.

"I swear that the information I hear now is for Vulcan ears only," said Trip.

Solkar decided to speak up before she called for a mind meld.

"Rihannsu means the Declared," he said. "During the time of Surak, violence and emotions were commonplace on Vulcan. As Surak's philosophy became prevalent, a group of Vulcans, who called themselves the Rihannsu, decided to turn their back on suppressing emotions. They also turned their backs on Vulcan. An exodus of Rihannsu left Vulcan to form their own society. We know them but we do not speak of them."

"The Romulans. The Rihannsu are the Romulans," said Trip.

Solkar looked at T'Pau and raised an eyebrow to show his pride at his clansman. He hoped T'Pau would stop underestimating Humanity. As a descendant of Surak and he as a descendant of T'Klass they were distant Krei.

"Starfleet and Humanity cannot know this until we are ready for them to know it," said T'Pau.

"The Vulcan who tried to assassinate me wasn't Vulcan was he?" asked Trip.

"No, he was Romulan," said Solkar.

"Our society has been infiltrated by Romulans. We are working on ferreting them out," said T'Pau.

"Damn," Trip said to himself.

"You have given your word, Charles Tucker III. Will thee keep it?" asked T'Pau.

Solkar raised an eyebrow. He found her use of formal language sometimes grating.

Trip weighed his options. The information about the Romulans would be important but at what cost. Was he willing to lose T'Pol and the Vulcans? If this information was known, the coalition would be injured.

"I will remain silent on this matter. It is for Vulcans only," he said.

T'Pau nodded her head, as Solkar allowed himself a slight smile. Charles was proving to be an excellent clansman to have.

"You should investigate Yaris," said Solkar.

"Why?" T'Pau asked.

"He should emotion in the council chamber," replied Solkar.

She understood his meaning as did Trip. Yaris might be a Romulan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

T'Pol straddled Trip, as he lay on his back in their bed. Their naked bodies were covered by a thin layer of sweat from the arousing activity, which they were engrossed in. Trip licked some of the sweat off T'Pol shoulder. To him she tasted just as she smelled. His simple act drove T'Pol into a feral frenzy, as she began increasing her speed moving up and down on him pushing Trip and herself towards a shared orgasm. They were connected mind and body.

Trip held out as long as he could from her gyrations, but finally he allowed himself the release he craved, which in turn allowed her one. Together they culminated their passion in a blinding orgasm. She collapsed on top of him and he held her as her body shuddered from the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

Several days earlier Dr. Yuris had examined them and noted that their bond had rewired their brains forging a strong psychic connection between them. They could not only read and feel each other's emotions when their mental barriers were down, but they could communicate mind to mind. There was no longer any reason to deny their relationship, as they both knew how the other felt and what they wanted. There was no hiding from each other now.

It had been a month since his assassination attempt. Trip now spent more time in their home than sleeping at the Earth Compound. Malcolm had guards posted outside of the house at all times when they were home. Occasionally, Malcolm even stayed the night in the guest bedroom, as he was the only non-Vulcan who knew about their marriage. It was a secret he was willing to keep from Starfleet because of his affection for both of them. Though Trip wasn't his brother based on DNA, he was the brother of his heart.

"Darlin', I love you," Trip whispered into her ear.

_And I you, adun. _She responded through their bond.

Trip tended to not use the mind to mind communication unless there was someone else around them. He liked talking far too much to give it up so easily.

"We should get some sleep," he said. "Skann will be dropping by in the morning for a meeting with me."

Fleet Yamamoto dusted off the rank of warrant officer for Skann. He was commissioned Warrant Officer Skann then he was made the Chief of the Boat for the UES _Paladin_. Until they had a starship, Trip was using him to keep the building of the ship on schedule as best as he could. It was a task that had Skann clashing with Earth, Andorian, and Vulcan workers. He appeared to enjoy it.

Trip now had an executive officer, a tactical officer, a COB, a chief damage control officer in Master Chief Rostov, and a female Andorian chief security officer that came to him by recommendation through Shran, Lieutenant Erib Endilev. Endilev's brother served under Shran when he commanded the Kumari. She was young, but Shran assured him that she was talented. Erib had graduated number three in her class and had mastered Andorian martial arts, as well as dabbled in Human martial arts. She also was expert in the phase pistol (M212), pulse rifles (M233), disruptors, and Phase rifle (M221). Slowly, his crew was coming together.

He inhaled his wife's scent, as she did the same to him. Slowly, he and T'Pol both drifted into a deep sleep. It had been four days since they had last made love and the passion and need had built up in them. Now that they had removed all restraints on their relationship, except for letting Starfleet know about it, they were addicted to each other. Even in sleep, Trip held her in his arms, as T'Pol used him as pillow.

STSTST

Skann stood in front of Trip in his flight suit uniform, which was no longer blue but maroon. As COB of the starship, he would carry a great responsibility, but Trip trusted him implicitly. Skann waited patiently as Trip scanned the PADD reading the information he had been given him.

"If we can get the warp engine straightened away, we'll be on schedule for a launch in five months," said Trip.

Just as long as there was no more acts of terrorism or assassinations. Security around the _Paladin_ had been beefed up both by Starfleet and the Vulcan Security Directorate.

"Four and half months, if not less, if I am allowed to add the extra shifts," said Skann.

"I'll talk to Solkar about that," said Trip. "I'm due to have lunch with him today."

"How will you handle the engine problem?" asked Skann.

"Easy, T'Pol and I will get personally involved. I am an engineer by profession," said Trip.

"The lead Vulcan engineer is Spann, the human engineer is Janet Zhang, and there is an Andorian engineer working on it called Lal. I believe they suffer from a lack of practical experience," said Skann.

"I've got plenty of that," said Trip.

He handed Skann back the PADD.

"I'll have some answers for you this afternoon," Trip said.

"Aye, aye, sir," Skann said. "I believe that is the correct way of addressing you."

Trip grinned. His instincts were telling him that Skann was going to make a superior COB.

"Sounds good, COB," said Trip.

T'Pol entered the living area dressed in her uniform and carrying two mugs of Vulcan spiced tea. She handed a mug to Trip, who scrunched up his nose in disappointment.

"I wanted coffee," he said.

"Coffee is not good for you. Vulcan spiced tea is better for you," she said.

"I could order you," he threatened.

"I do not think so, adun," T'Pol replied.

It showed her trust of Skann that she addressed Trip as adun in front of him. She sat down beside Trip. Skann looked at the bondmates and admired at how well suited they were to each other.

"Would you care for some tea, chief?" asked T'Pol.

"No, thank you," said Skann. In a short time dealing with Humans, he had gotten use to their ways and what was considered polite.

"I'll let you know about the added shifts, COB," said Trip taking a sip of the tea.

"I will prepare a schedule in case the news is positive," said Skann.

"You do that," smiled Trip. "Carry on."

Skann nodded then made his way out of the house. Trip and T'Pol relaxed on the sofa drinking their tea.

"Shall I make an appointment to visit the Research facility where the Paladin's warp engine is being constructed?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah," Trip sighed.

"You miss being an engineer, adun," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"You are doing what you need to do, adun," she said.

"I know, darlin'. I know. Though, I'm still not sure I'm meant to be a captain of a starship," he said.

STSTST

The frigate the _Berlin _was getting pounded two Birds of Prey. It was venting oxygen into the atmosphere, as well as plasma. Anymore damaged and the ship would be lost. The _Potemkin_ came barreling in firing its phase canons while giving the _Berlin_ a chance to retreat. Once the Berlin reached a safe distance away, Captain Hernandez ordered a volley of torpedoes. She was tired of this battle.

As, the _Potemkin_ did its best to end the battle against the Birds of Prey, Archer waited for word from Hess that his weapons were back online so that he could get back into the fight.

"Captain, weapons back online," Tomlin called out.

"Shran, take over the Damage Control Station," ordered Archer.

His Bridge was in tough shape from withering barrage of Disruptor fire from a Warbird. Archer slapped the comm button on his chair connecting him with Engineering.

"Hess, how are my defensive shields?"

"_They'll take a pretty good pounding, sir_," she responded.

"Trip would be proud of you," he said.

She wasn't his old miracle worker chief engineer, but she was damned good.

"_Thank you, sir_," Hess said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Travis, I want that Warbird," Archer said.

Travis knew what Archer wanted. He laid in an intercept course for the Warbird.

"Shran, how are the hull breaches?" he asked.

"Under control, Commodore. There are three damage control teams fusing them shut now," said Shran.

"Tomlin, weapons hot. I want a volley of photon torpedoes ready to be fired on my word."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Tomlin.

Two Starships and five frigates, now three frigates, against three Birds of Prey and Romulan Warbird, they should have been dominating, thought Archer. One Bird of Prey was destroyed and one seriously damaged. They had lost two frigates and the _Berlin_ was limping away. Damn it, the _Enterprise_ was beat up and even Erika's ship was in need of some time in a space dock getting the dents hammered out.

"Alright, let's show this Warbird what the _Enterprise_ can do," Archer stated.

Shran smiled. He had grown fond of Humans during his short time onboard. They had a way of surprising.

"I recommend you send a torpedo up its ass, Commodore Pinkskin," grinned Shran.

"Oddly enough, that's my plan," replied Archer.

STSTST

The Vulcan restaurant was what Trip considered unnaturally quiet, as Vulcans preferred not to speak when they ate. Solkar knew they had business to attend to so he booked them a private room and even ordered them food up front. When Trip showed up, he immediately was escorted to the private room and an awaiting Solkar.

"Solkar," Trip nodded, as he sat down.

"It is pleasing to see you, Charles," Solkar said as the waiter placed two green salads in front of them.

"It's good to see you, too," said Trip.

"We will require privacy until the main course is served," said Solkar.

The waiter nodded and left.

"How is T'Pol?" Solkar asked.

"She's fine," Trip answered.

"Let us get your business out of the way first," said Solkar.

"Skann wants to add shifts but we'll need permission and more workers," said Trip.

"What is the upside to extra shifts?" asked Solkar.

Trip enjoyed his company because he attempted to use terms Trip felt comfortable with.

"Four and half months, if not less, and the _Paladin_ would be ready for launch," he said.

"Excellent. That is a positive and I can use a positive to convince V'Lar and Major Talon to allow for some pushing of current workers, and the hiring of more workers," said Solkar. "What else?"

"We are still having problem with the warp engine," said Trip.

"Sounds like they need someone with practical experience and a brilliant mind to motivate them and straightened them out," said Solkar.

"T'Pol is arranging for a visit for me," Trip said.

"I will let the High Council know that cooperation is necessary," said Solkar.

Trip played with his salad. He finally sampled. It tasted like spinach without salt and pepper or anything else that made it edible.

"For the main course I have ordered us pasta primavera," said Solkar. "I think you will enjoy it."

"You like Italian food," said Trip.

"I find that it not only something my palate likes, but it is somehow comforting," said Solkar.

"It's become comfort food for you," chuckled Trip.

"Comfort food?" asked Solkar.

"Yeah, comfort food. It a type of food that brings comfort to you even when you are in a bad mood," said Trip.

"Italian food is my comfort food," said Solkar.

"Now you have news for me," said Trip.

"Yaris is a Romulan," said Solkar.

This was huge news and it was delivered nonchalantly. He was married to a Vulcan and now related to Vulcans, yet certain parts of their personalities surprised him still.

"What is going to happen?" asked Trip.

"To expose him would let the Romulan Star Empire know we know how deeply they have infiltrated our society. Yaris is due for a trip to Mount Seleya. His transport will unfortunately crash and all will be lost on it," said Solkar.

"You're just going to kill him, as easy as pie. No qualms or hesitation," said Trip.

"He is an enemy and a danger to Vulcan. If we arrested him, not only will the Romulans know what we have done, but the Vulcan people will. Once they know Romulans have infiltrated us then many citizens will panic. We do not need to foster paranoia or panic. Best for Yaris to become a non-problem," said Solkar.

"And his replacement on the council?" asked Trip.

"It will be Skon," said Solkar.

"I would have thought V'Lar or Soval would take his place," said Trip.

"Both wish to remain ambassadors," said Solkar. "I tell you this because you are a clansman. Starfleet is not to know the truth."

"I understand, Solkar," said Trip.

"Of course, you and T'Pol will be expected at Yaris' funeral. Dress uniform will be necessary," said Solkar.

Trip didn't know whether he should laugh or be upset at the nonchalance. He decided to move on.

"Have you ferreted out any other Romulans?" asked Trip.

"There are some possibilities," said Solkar.

"Give Skon my congratulations on becoming part of the council," said Trip.

"He will not understand your congratulations, but I appreciate it," said Solkar.

"He is to wed soon, isn't he?" asked Trip.

"Within the year," answered Solkar. "When it takes place you will be expected to attend. Pid-kom T'Mira has been becoming more and more interested in you, but she doesn't know how to meet you without drawing attention. A wedding will be her chance to meet you and test your mettle."

"T'Pol and I never had an official wedding," Trip said with some regret.

"You have an impressive bond. That is more important to a Vulcan than a ceremony," said Solkar.

"Still ceremonies make for fond memories," smiled Trip.

Solkar nodded. Long ago, he learned to appreciate Human sentimentality. Trip played with his salad some more.

"Can we have that pasta now?" he asked.

"Of course," said Solkar.

STSTST

The _Enterprise, Potemkin, Berlin, _and _Hashashin _carrying survivors from the destroyed frigates limped into the newest Starbase. Admiral Jefferies had decided that it wasn't feasible for damaged ships to always make it back to Jupiter Station or the new shipyards on Mars. He became a proponent of Starbases protected by frigates and coalition ships, where repairs could be done.

The commander of Starbase 3 was Commodore Williams. Hoshi had called ahead letting them know about the extensive damage and casualties. In response, he sent out two Corp of Engineer tugs to tow the more damaged ships in port. He had a team of engineers and ancillary workers ready for the damaged ships.

Archer sat in his Ready Room reviewing the list of dead and injured that Dr. Phlox had sent him. He lost fifteen crewmembers with another twelve injured. Some of those injured would need to be replaced and all of the dead. Putting the PADD down, he felt exhausted. For the first time in a long time, he wished for some R&R just to get away from the death and destruction for a few days. Someone buzzed his Ready Room door.

"Enter," he called.

Shran entered carrying a bottle of Andorian Ale and two glasses. He sat down in front of Archer's desk and placed the ale and glasses on them. Archer sat up. He pulled at his new bomber-style jacket, which he preferred to wear instead of the tunic jacket.

"I think we need a drink," said Shran.

"I can't argue with you," said Archer.

Shran poured ale into the two glasses then slid one over to Archer, who picked up the glass and took a big swallow of the blue liquid. The burning liquid burned his throat and warmed his stomach.

"We got the Birds of Prey but that Warbird merely limped away," snarled Shran.

"I would have pursued it but we had radiation leaks, plasma leaks, and were venting oxygen," Archer said in a dull voice.

"I know, Archer. I just hate that it got away," Shran said.

"We have a month worth of work needed on this ship and it needs to be done in a week," said Archer.

"And we need to get replacement crew from somewhere," said Shran.

"I know," sighed Archer. He took another long drink. "I have to contact Admiral Morse."

"She is attractive for a Human," Shran said.

"How is Jhamel?" Archer smiled.

"Getting used to Earth. She visited a place call Alaska during the winter and enjoyed it. She said it reminded her of home," said Shran. "I would like to see her and hold her again."

Archer smiled and suddenly thought of Erika. She was a ship away. Maybe they'd have some time to spend with each other at the Starbase.

STSTST

Trip showed up at his temporary office on the Earth Compound. He was wearing the new summer, warm climate version of his uniform, which included a light weight tunic jacket, tee shirt, and light weight pants and boots. When the quartermaster received the newest updates of the new uniforms, Trip immediately put in for the warm climate uniforms.

As he neared his waiting room, he heard two voices arguing. One he recognized as Malcolm's and the other was Lieutenant Endilev.

"I am his Chief of Security. I should be handling his personal security not his Tactical Officer," argued Endilev.

"When there is a starship, I'll be his Tactical Officer until then, Lieutenant, I am in charge of Captain Tucker's security," snapped Malcolm.

For a moment, Trip stop to listen. Even though they were arguing, he recognized all too well the undertow of attraction that could be heard in their voices. _Don't be a hypocrite, Tucker. Hell, you're now married to T'Pol. Let them work the attraction out themselves. _

Trip took a deep breath and walked into his waiting room. Behind a desk was a shell shocked Ensign Jaleel Hope. She smiled as Trip entered because Malcolm and Lieutenant Endilev snapped to attention. He took a good look at Endilev. She had the telltale white hair, blue skin, an attractive face, and antennae. Endilev was as tall as Malcolm, but she had a physique, which her Andorian Imperial Guard uniform accentuated that would draw the attention of most of the heterosexual male crew on any ship.

"Malcolm, what is the problem here?" Trip asked.

For a moment, Malcolm looked like a little English boy caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

"Lieutenant Endilev and I were having a difference of opinion, sir," Malcolm said.

Trip looked at Endilev and he noticed her antennae were drifting towards Malcolm, which was a sure sign of attraction in an Andorian. Malcolm looked to be wound tightly. Trip sighed. He was not going to insert himself between them unless there was a problem and right now, there wasn't a problem.

"Lieutenant Endilev, you are correct. You are my chief of security, so the security detail is now in your hands," Trip told her.

Her antennae straightened. Trip noticed that Malcolm cheeks turned red with anger.

"As for you, Mal, you are my personal friend. You will remain my personal bodyguard and advisor until we are on eh _Paladin_," smiled Trip. "Now both of you are dismissed."

Malcolm smiled, "I think that's fair, sir."

"Okay, Endilev, you are a security detail to take care of and, Malcolm, in my officer now. We need to discuss an Armory Officer and what weapon package we are going to have installed on the _Paladin_," Trip said.

"Yes, sir," said Endilev.

STSTST

Erika and Archer shared a night with each other in his temporary quarters. After so men battles, they both needed the physical release. Now in the darkness of the room, they lay in the bed allowing an awkward silence to settle around them. Erika finally broke the silence.

"Have you heard from Trip?" she asked.

Archer sighed. He didn't like the prospect of Trip being in bed with them.

"Not a word. Although I did hear some Vulcan tried to kill him," he said.

"I heard that, too," said Erika. "I'm worried about him."

"You like him?" he queried.

"I don't have a brother, Jon. There something about Trip that sort of made me adopt him," she said.

Archer smiled, "Yeah, he does have that effect on you. I used to think of him as a little brother, too."

His room communicator beeped. He sat up and slapped the comm button.

"Archer," he said.

"_Commodore Archer, there is a communication coming in for you from Admiral Morse. It is on an encrypted channel, so you have to take in the command center_," the voice said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said.

"_Yes, sir_," the voice said.

Twelve minutes later Archer walked through the door into the command center. Commodore Williams, who looked like he just woke up, motioned him over.

"Hey Doug," said Archer.

"Jon," he yawned. He pointed at his office door. "Take the comm in my office."

"Thanks," Archer slapped his shoulder as he walked by him and entered the office.

Archer walked over to the desk and sat down then turned on the computer. The face of Admiral Morse appeared on the screen.

"Did I wake you, Jon?" she asked.

"Yes, Athena, you did," he replied.

"Well, I have important news for you. The coalition ambassadors have come to impasse and we need someone to give them a push. You are the only one we know who each species trusts, so you have been elected. Time to come home and play diplomat for a while, Jon," she explained.

"What's the impasse?" he asked.

"Joint attack fleets," she sighed.

"Do these bastards know we are at war?" Archer asked.

"Yes, but old distrusts die hard," she said. "When can I expect you and the _Enterprise_?"

"My ship is still being worked on. I'd say ten days," he said.

"I'll expect you in my office in ten days," she said and the screen went blank.

Archer leaned back in the chair and thought for a moment. For a change, he didn't mind playing at diplomacy. He and his crew could use the visit home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

T'Pol, Trip, and Malcolm were all dressed in their dress white uniform, which consisted of a white tunic jacket that went down to their mid-thigh, black dress pants, and black shoes. As per the regulation with a dress uniform, they had their medals and ribbons displayed on their chest. Malcolm never realized just how many medals Trip had been awarded for the Xindi, The Andorian and Vulcan standoff, and the first year of the Romulan War. His uniform right chest was covered with colorful pins representing the medals. He even had to overflow to the left chest. In comparison he and T'Pol, who both were highly decorated looked inadequate.

"I never knew you had so much fruit salad, mate," said Malcolm.

"Just a matter of being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Trip said.

"Fruit salad?" asked T'Pol.

"It's military slang for decorations and ribbons," said Malcolm.

"It seems a rather strained bit of hyperbole," said T'Pol.

"It's just a way to way he had a lot of decoration," sighed Malcolm. "I think I'll keep my shut my mouth."

They stood at the Temple of Amonak for the interment of Councilor Yaris. The temple was ancient made from white and red stone. Ceremony was held outside in the courtyard where there was no shade. Along with Solkar, Skon, Councilor Valon, Councilor T'Var, and all of Yaris' assistants and attachés, Prime Councilor T'Pau and six Security Directorate officers were there to listen to T'Lan perform the burial ceremony, which included the entombment of Yaris katra.

_T'Pol, how long does this ceremony last? The heat and sun are killing me. _

_It will be another hour, adun. The katra hasn't even been removed for preservation in a vre-katra yet. _

_I should have hydrated better before coming. _

_I will share my strength with you. Let all your mental barriers down and allow me to share energy with you. _

_I can deal with another hour, darlin'. _

_Please, k'diwa, allow me to help. Too often, we have failed in each other in the past. Let us break that pattern_

_Okay, darlin'. _

The ceremony continued during the heart of the heat of the day. Having dropped all his mental barriers, Trip felt a subtle flow of energy revitalize his body and thirsty body. Tactfully, T'Pol touched her two fingers to his two fingers in what the Vulcans called an ozh'esta. This sent an electric wave of passion went through his body. When she slipped her fingers away, he felt ready to suffer through however much longer he had to suffer.

_I wonder who T'Pau got to kill Yaris. _

_Logic dictates that she used the V'Shar, which is the Vulcan Intelligence, adun. _

_Murdering someone and logic doesn't seem to go together, darlin'. _

_I concur._

The ceremony finally came to end. Solkar walked over to Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm.

"Lieutenant Reed, I need the presence of Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol inside the temple for a short time. My son Skon has a cool drink of water waiting for you at our hovercar. I will not detain them long," said Solkar.

"Of course, sir," Malcolm said.

Trip and T'Pol followed Solkar into the temple. Once they stepped through the doorway, Trip noticed the change in temperature. It was much cooler now that they were inside the stone temple. Through a gathering chamber where monks sang what Trip thought of as a Vulcan Gregorian Chant, they continued into a candlelit backroom where T'Pau and a severe looking Vulcan with a hatchet face dressed in non-robes civilian clothes waited for them.

Before the conversation could begin, Solkar walked over to a table where there was a clay pitcher and several clay cups. He poured water into a clay cup and brought it over to Trip.

"Drink," he said.

Without hesitation or argument, Trip drank down the water. Solkar took the cup from him and returned it to the table. His body needed the water and more. T'Pau began to speak.

"This is Venack of the V'Shar," she said. "He has important news I wanted shared with you."

"Captain Tucker, Tsai T'Pol," Venack started. "Our intelligence has indicated that the Romulans have sent several agents of the Tal Shiar, which is their elite intelligence agency to Vulcan to investigate the death of Yaris. We believe the Romulans fear that their infiltration has been discovered."

"All operations seeking Romulan spies have been stop for now," said T'Pau. "We do not want to let the Romulans know we are aware of their treachery."

"We do fear the Tal Shiar might interfere with the building of the _Paladin_ while they are here. You need to add extra security without seeming to expose your hand," said Solkar.

"Are we getting extra workers and shifts?" asked Trip.

"Yes," T'Pau answered.

"We can use the extra workers and shifts as cover for extra security," said Trip.

T'Pau raised an eyebrow in surprise at Trip's quick thinking.

"Excellent," said Solkar then he looked at T'Pol. "Extra precautions should be made to protect your bondmate."

"Understood," said T'Pol.

"I'm standing right here you know," Trip smirked.

"We are aware of that, adun, you're medals tend to make you standout," T'Pol said with a straight face, but through the bond he could feel her amusement.

Solkar suppressed a smile of his own, "There are many."

Trip blushed then decided to ignore their teasing, though once again he wondered who said that Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor.

"I better let Skann know about the shifts and workers and tell Endilev and the local Starfleet security to tighten things up," said Trip.

"We must proceed carefully," said Solkar. "The Tal Shiar should never be underestimated. They are clever and dangerous."

STSTST

Archer sat in Morse's office looking out the window at San Francisco Bay. The water was slate blue with undulating waves. He intended to spend a day at a restaurant on the wharf enjoying good food, drinks, and staring at the water. His crew had been given a one month leave and the _Enterprise_ was being repaired and refitted. Although he had some work as a diplomat to do, he was looking forward to some downtime.

Admiral Morse entered. He started to stand up, but she motioned him to sit down. She continued to her desk and sat down.

"Ambassador Graff expects to have lunch with you tomorrow. Tomorrow evening you are slated to have dinner with Ambassador Hallas, and Soval let it be known he will gladly meet you at your leisure," said Morse.

"So, I get tonight to relax," he sighed.

"I'm afraid so, Jonathan," she said.

"What are they arguing about?" he asked.

"They fear losing the war, Jon. I believe they need reassurance more than anything else, which you will supply them with," Morse said.

"Reassurance," he laughed. "I almost was destroyed by a damned Romulan Warbird eleven days ago. I lost crew and watched three frigates go down. I'm not sure I'm the right person to reassure them."

Morse took a small silver disc from her computer, slid it into the side of a PADD, and then she pushed the PADD over to Archer. He began to read the information she gave him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The reassurance they need," she said. "That is the project Captain Tucker is working on Vulcan. A starship like none other in our fleet or the Vulcan or the Andorian, an equalizer. It is being built by the coalition, design by the coalition, and crewed by the coalition, though the majority of the crew will be Human and Starfleet."

"The _Paladin_," Archer read the name of the starship.

"That is what its name will be when it's done," said Morse.

"Trip is in charge of just the construction, right?" said Archer.

"He is the captain of the _Paladin_," said Morse.

A ship with Vulcan, Andorian, and Human technology and crew being captained by Trip. If not himself than a ship like this should be someone like Erika as the captain. This wasn't a matter of jealousy but practicality. An assignment like this one didn't call for some tyro captain, even if it was one he held in high esteem, but someone with experience and standing.

He thought Trip was going to captain a frigate with a mix crew, a grand experiment, but this was something different. The _Paladin_ immediately becomes the most powerful starship in the fleet. He still commanded the flagship because of its reputation and history, but the Paladin would become the top ship of the fleet.

"Do the ambassadors know about the _Paladin_?" asked Archer.

"Yes, though they have heard the rumors that its construction has run into some trouble," said Morse.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Archer.

"There was an assassination attempt on Tucker and a terrorist attack on the workers," said Morse. "But those troubles are in the past."

"How is Trip doing?" Archer asked.

"I have to admit he surprises me. The Vulcan, at least the High Council, seems to have embraced him," said Morse.

"Maybe you should recall Trip to Earth for a visit so he can reassure the ambassadors," said Archer.

"Jonathan, you are the most respected ship commander in the fleet. You are considered even by the Vulcans a diplomat and a warrior. Both Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and I know you are the right officer for this job," said Morse.

"I don't mean to disagree with a command decision, but is Captain Tucker really the best officer for this assignment?" Archer asked.

"Jonathan, he was chosen by the coalition members. Soval was the one who brought up his name and the Andorians and Tellerites both endorsed him. Yamamoto reviewed his record and found that he had been in command of the _Enterprise_ during several tense moments and performed admirably. His record on the _Columbia_ as its XO is exemplary," explained Morse. "I had my qualms about him, but the coalition chose him and Yamamoto has faith in him."

"I'll play diplomat, admiral, and calm the ambassadors' nerves, but I want something in return," said Archer.

"Let's hear it," she said.

"If Trip fails as the captain of the _Paladin_, I want it," said Archer.

"You'll be my first recommendation," she smiled.

"I better be your only recommendation," he said.

"You will be," Morse said.

Archer took a deep breath. This wasn't a matter of ambition, but of dedication. He wanted the coalition to succeed and he knew he had the ability to make a mixed crew ship succeed.

STSTST

Trip stared out at the great skeleton of the _Paladin_. No longer was it sections of metal without form. It now looked like some archeological find, a giant metal skeleton of a starship. Hull plating, wiring, and tech installation began tomorrow. The first engine to go in will be the impulse giving the warp team more time.

"Sir," Lieutenant Endilev, "your shuttle is ready."

"I'll be right with you, Lieutenant."

Trip was headed back down to Vulcan to visit with the R&D Lab in the city of T'Paal where the warp engine was being worked on. They needed a push and he was more than willing to get his hands dirty.

"She really is something, sir," said Endilev, "a great warship."

"Hopefully, the _Paladin_ will be more than a warship, Endilev," said Trip.

"Shran mentioned that you Humans were sentimental," she said.

"I like to think that we are idealist, though I admit to moments of sentimentality, but that is because of my Southern upbringing," said Trip.

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"You'll get to know," he smiled. "Have you ever tried pecan pie?"

"No," Endilev said.

"Once we get a chef, I'll have to introduce you to pecan pie," he said.

STSTST

T'Pol finished her duties for the day then allowed Malcolm to drop her off at her home. Because of his schedule, she hadn't seen Trip in three days. He had been staying at the Earth Compound and splitting time between T'Khut, the docking bay, and Earth Compound where he needed to catch up on paperwork. Today, he reached out to him through their bond and found him busy at the warp facility with the engineers trying to correct the engine problems. Mind to mind she asked if he was coming to their home tonight, but he had to beg off.

T'Pol entered the security code and opened the door to the house. She entered and requested lights. The house computer brought up the lights. She found without Trip being home, that their home was empty. T'Pol missed her husband.

"You look well, daughter," a familiar voice spoke up.

A chill of recognition cascaded through her. She turned to face the kitchen to see a Vulcan dressed in monk robes with his hood up exit the kitchen. The monk lowered his hood, exposing hair the same color as hers and soft brown eyes. It was her father.

"Sa-mekh," she said softly.

This could not be her father. He disappeared when she was twenty years old. S'van disappeared while on a mission of the Security Directorate. She remembered locking herself in her room and crying not letting her mother see her weakness.

"Ko-fu," he smiled.

Smiled. Panic went through T'Pol. Her father smiled. This was the same father, who encouraged her emotions as a child. He told her that emotions weren't to be avoided but to be embraced. Her mother and father would fight over the way he indulged her emotions. The clues and inductions all fell into place. The answer was unavoidable.

"You are Romulan," she said.

"You are not only my favorite child, but my smartest," he said.

"I am half Vulcan and half Romulan," she said feeling her emotional controls start to slip.

"In Romulan, I am your eneh," he said. "I always regretted leaving you and your mother, but duty called."

"You were a spy," said T'Pol.

"I still am," he said.

He walked further into the light. T'Pol looked at her father. He was older, but not old.

"Let me introduce myself properly daughter," he said. "I am General Tavon of the Tal Shiar."

"I am Commander T'Pol of UES Starfleet," she said barely holding on to her control.

"I have been watching you for the last few days," he said. "You and Captain Tucker are involved."

"He is my adun," she said. "I am bonded to him."

Tavon smiled, "I'd rather see you bonded to a human than some Vulcan automaton."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"First to see you again," he said. "When I left I was recalled because of an assassination on the Proconsul Malon. I had to leave you and your mother, even though I wanted to stay with you. But duty called."

He stared at her for a moment, "You look much like your sister Tala. Same bone structure, same eyes. You are prettier, though."

"I do not know her," said T'Pol.

"She is a SubCommander on the _Belak_. She is the third officer, Chief of Security," he said with some pride. "Your brother Movar is the Commander of the _Valdon_."

"How many children do you have?" she asked.

"Besides you," he chuckled. She found it disconcerting to hear her father chuckle. "Four."

"I am confused and feeling…," she paused.

"Emotional. It's only natural for you. You are part Romulan," he said. "I must go soon. You are probably broadcasting so many emotions to Captain Tucker that he must be worried about you."

"Why did you make yourself known to me?" she asked.

"Because I leave tonight and I wanted to see you. As I said, you were always my favorite child. I also wanted to warn you. Your husband's life is in danger. The Tal Shiar has placed a death mark on him. Protect him," he said.

He lifted his hood up and covered his face.

"We are not enemies, daughter. The Romulan Star Empire merely wishes to unify with its brethren. Though we have grown apart and become different in many ways, our foundation is the same," he said.

T'Pol didn't respond. She couldn't respond as it took all her self control not to have an emotional breakdown.

"I love you, T'Pol," said Tavon. "I hope someday that we can have a proper family reunion."

He stepped back into the dark kitchen and disappeared. T'Pol stood in her place until finally she sunk down onto her knees and started to shake. Her Vulcan façade cracked. Suddenly, her emotions came to the surface and she began to weep. She was half Vulcan and half Romulan.

STSTST

Leaving his security outside, Trip entered the house. He found T'Pol curled in ball on the floor of the living area. She was shaking. He felt all her emotions were on the surface, so he picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom. Taking her uniform off slowly and gently, he placed her in their bed and covered her. Trip then got undressed and slipped into the bed beside her.

Kissing her head and reassuring her, eventually she calmed down. T'Pol didn't want to speak and she had lifted her mental barrier up. All Trip knew was that something traumatic happened to her. He did all he could do which was hold her. She buried her face in his chest and finally slept.

"Whatever it is, darlin'," he said, "it's going to be alright."

He eventually joined her in sleep. In his sleep, he joined T'Pol in her white room. She was sitting crossed legged staring in the flame of a candle. Trip needed to know what had happened.

"Darlin', what happened?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Darlin', you got to talk to me," he said.

"I cannot," she said. "I am ashamed."

"Mind meld with me then. Share what happened with me," he said.

"Adun… I," she started.

"T'Pol, mind meld with me," he said.

Trip woke up to see T'Pol staring into eyes and her fingers on his PSI spots on her face. Soon their minds were one. With great clarity and detail, she shared memories of her father then she relived his visit of earlier this evening. Once she was sure Trip had all the information he needed she broke off the mind meld.

He saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, darlin'," he said. "All this does is make you even more special."

"I am…," she started to speak but stop.

"You are my love."

"I am afraid to share this information with Solkar and T'Pau," she said. "They will judge me."

"You're not going to share it. This is between you and me, and no one else. This is our secret, darlin'," he said. "If all goes well, you will never meet your father again."

"I half a half-sister and half-brothers," she said.

"And you have me," he said.

T'Pol kissed him. He kissed her back. Trip knew he was endangering his career keep T'Pol's parentage secret, but she was too important to him to let anyone judge her based on something outside of her control like a parent. As her husband, his job was to protect her and he would do that and more.

"I need to meditate," she said.

"I know," he said. "Do you want me to meditate with you?"

"I would do better if you held me while I meditate," she said.

"I'll hold you and never let you go," he said.

"I love you, k'diwa."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Trip had a rough night sleep. He held T'Pol tightly all night close to his body knowing she needed him. Through their bond, he felt her distress and her unnecessary shame at being half Vulcan and half Romulan. When he finally succumbed to sleep, he woke after three hours to find that T'Pol was up and out of the bed. He reached out with his bond to find her.

_Darlin', you alright? _

_I am meditating, adun. My emotional control is still frayed. _

_Do what you have to do, darlin'. _

After he showered and dressed in the new bomber jacket-style uniform, which he had left at the house. When he entered the living room area, T'Pol was deep into her meditating. Sensing him behind her, she blew out the candle and stood up. She was wearing the tunic jacket-style uniform and looking stressed. The events of the day before were causing her emotions to rise to the surface in tidal waves. He knew she needed time alone or just with him.

"You need to meditate more, darlin'," he said.

"I will meditate when I get home this evening," she said.

"No, you'll do it after I leave. I'm giving you the day off, and that is an order from you commanding officer," Trip said. "You have a lot to assimilate, darlin'. You need to do some heavy duty meditating."

"I do need to meditate," she agreed then her face darkened as she remembered her encounter with her father. "You must be careful, adun. General Tavon told me that the Tal Shiar have placed a black mark on you, which infers they mean to assassinate you."

Trip brought T'Pol into his arms and held her kissing the top of her head.

"Darlin', I'll let Lieutenant Endilev finally do what she has been dying to do, which is be my personal bodyguard. She won't let anyone near me," he said.

T'Pol looked up at him with a raised right eyebrow, "But she will be near you."

"Darlin', you know I only go for women with green blood not blue," he smiled.

He thought he saw a hint of a smile.

"You have appointments," she said.

Trip kissed her then headed out of the house where two Starfleet Security officers and Lieutenant Endilev were waiting for him.

"Sir, I was just about to buzz the door," she said. "Ensign Coffman told me that you were upset yesterday and concerned about Commander T'Pol's health."

"Commander T'Pol isn't feeling well. She was sick all night and I assisted her. She will be taking the day off today," he stated. "Let's get going. I need to be back in T'Paal to get the warp engine problem fixed."

Trip started to walk towards the hovercar when he stopped then he looked at Ensign Coffman.

"Stay here. I want you to make note if anyone visits Commander T'Pol," he said.

"Sir, I'll need some supplies. Hydration is a problem during the day," said Coffman.

He didn't like the prospect of spending the day in the Vulcan heat. Either heat stroke or thirst would kill him.

"Endilev, have someone bring him a hovercar with some water packets in it as well as food bars," Trip ordered. "Also, Lieutenant, you are now part of my personal entourage. Remember I use the head alone."

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

"Let's go," he said.

STSTST

Tavon had lied to his daughter about his leaving right away. His orders were to leave Vulcan once he knew the truth of Yaris' death and he had hired an assassin to kill Captain Tucker. He was sure that Yaris was murdered, though he wasn't sure if he was murdered because he was a Romulan or because he was an annoying bastard who caused trouble. On their home planet, Yaris would have been assassinated years ago for being a barrier to progress.

As for the second part of his mission, he was engaging an assassin today. The Tal Shiar and Proconsul Isha Liorae-Sihaer, the widow of Proconsul Kaol Sihaer, had calculated that Humans stood in their way from reunification and domination of this quadrant. The assassination of Tucker would be a beginning in dealing with Humans. Even more than his engineering brilliance, he had a knack of getting along with coalition members, even ones he was antagonistic towards at first. In addition, the First Monarch of Kriosian Empire was said to have deep feelings for him. The Kriosian Empire would never join the coalition, but a treaty was possible.

It was unusual for a General of the Tal Shiar to take on a mission such as this one, but he personal history on Vulcan was invaluable. He had two other men with him, each given a task. Major Miral was tasked with discovering all information about the death of Yaris, while Lieutenant Kovil was tasked with killing a Vulcan who recently joined Starfleet named Skann.

The assassin he was hiring was a rogue Betazoid named Nikael. It was said that he used his extraordinary telepathic and empathetic abilities to make the victim calm and unable to defend themselves then he'd cut their throats. It was with regret that he was hiring this creature to kill his daughter's husband. From what he had studied about Captain Tucker, the Human was a good match for his daughter. Now he had to be an instrument of pain when it came to T'Pol, but devotion to duty was the hallmark of his service. It was how he had risen to General and fourth on the Tal Shiar authority chart.

Dressed as a monk with his head and face hidden by the hood of his robe, he walked along the edge of the Fire Plains looking like a monk on a peregrination. It was true that Romulans didn't suffer greatly under hot climates, but they did not invite such conditions unlike the Remans. Tavon hated the heat. He hated the Fire Plains. His years on Vulcan were only made tolerable by his love for T'Les and his love for his daughter T'Pol. Nikael was supposed to be visiting the Fire Plains as a tourist this day.

"I often wonder why Vulcans wear robes in the heat," a voice said behind him. "They must be hot."

Tavon turned and put a face to the voice. Standing behind him was a dark haired Betazoid male with the telltale black eyes.

"I take it you are Nikael," said Tavon.

Nikael smiled. It was a nasty smile. He leaned in close to Tavon.

"And you a Romulan. I can feel your unsuppressed emotions. Yummy," he said. "Who do you want dead?"

Tavon did not like this creature. It would have been better for him to take Tucker's life.

"Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III," said Tavon, then he reached into his robe's sleeve and brought out a small bag. He gave the small bag to Nikael. "Twenty small Zenite gems."

"You really want him dead," smiled Nikael.

"Do it soon," said Tavon. "I am off this planet this evening, but several agents of the Tal Shiar remain. Do not double cross us."

"I love my work," said Nikael.

STSTST

Malcolm was sitting in his temporary quarters reviewing the benefits of the particle cannon over the phase cannon. Both the Vulcans and Andorians used the particle cannon. Having faced them each group in battle, he knew how powerful the particle canon was. Malcolm saw great benefits in the particle cannon, especially since he already thought he saw a way of increasing his destructive ability with some help from a brilliant engineer he knew.

"Do you always sit with your back to a viewscreen?" the voice of Agent Harris from Section 31 asked him.

Malcolm bolted out of his chair and reached for his phase pistol. He aimed it at the computer, which now had the image of Harris on the screen. If the man had been there in person, it would take all the self-control he had to stop him from putting a hole in Harris.

"Bloody hell not you," he said.

"Yes, me," laughed Harris. "In the 20th Century there was a criminal group called the Costa Nostra…"

"The Mafia," said Malcolm.

"Yes, the Mafia. The saying went once you were a member you were always a member. It implied this was true even if you no longer wished to be a member. Section 31 believes in that motto, Lieutenant Commander Reed," said Harris.

"What is it that you want from me?" Malcolm asked.

"I want to help you," said Harris.

"I find that difficult to believe," said Malcolm.

"Captain Tucker's life is in danger. We have a mole in the Tal Shiar. They were able to get information to us. It appears that the Tal Shiar is hiring an assassin to kill the captain. We want that stopped as much as you," said Harris.

"Do you know who this assassin is?" Malcolm asked now concerned for the life of his friend.

"Yes. It is a Betazoid named Nikael," said Harris.

"I thought Betazoids were peaceful," said Malcolm.

"They are on the whole. Unfortunately, when they go bad, they go very bad," Harris said. "Once I end this transmission, information on Nikael will be transmitted to computer."

"What do you expect from me?" asked Malcolm.

"Protect your friend and kill Nikael," said Harris.

"Don't take him prisoner?" asked Malcolm.

"He is an assassin hired by the Tal Shiar. What more do we need to know from him?"

"Nothing," said Malcolm coldly.

The screen went blank then suddenly the words transmission received appeared on the viewscreen. Malcolm stared at the computer. Trip's life was at risk, which meant he needed to protect him.

Malcolm strapped his phase pistol around his waist. It was time to find Trip and kill the assassin. He could handle that, especially if it saved his best friend's life.

STSTST

"It's the dilithium crystal alignment and intermix formula," said Trip.

He could see that Spann and Janet Zhang didn't believe him but that the Andorian Lal not only believed him but saw a solution. Over in a corner Endilev sat on a chair barely keeping her eyes open. Engineering problems to her were a cure for insomnia.

"I see what you mean," said Lal, as her antennae moved around excitedly. "You surprise me for a Human. You know what you are doing."

Trip laughed at this. He liked Lal. Spann was too clean for an engineer. Lal liked to get dirty, hands on.

"I believe the problem can be solved if we go string by string through the codes," said Spann.

Dr. Zhang scrunched up her nose. She didn't offer an opinion, which Trip found annoying. He liked an engineer who was overflowing with ideas and letting them fly. Again, Lal was his idea of an engineer when he looked at this group.

"The Vulcan is wrong, but Vulcans are often wrong," said Lal with a smile. "They just don't know how to admit it. I agree with you, Captain. It is the dilithium crystals and intermix formula."

"I disagree," said Spann.

"But I agree with her and I'm in charge," smiled Trip then he turned to Lal. "Fix it."

Her antennae moved about excitedly. Trip walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Prove me correct," said Trip.

"I will, Captain," said Lal.

"You ever thought about being the Chief Engineer of a Starship?" he asked her.

"You offering me a job?" she replied.

"You fix the problems and I'll offer you the job," he said.

"I like the sound of that. But I'm not Imperial Guard," she said.

"Would you mind being Starfleet?" Trip asked her.

The more coalition he brought over to Starfleet the easier for him to deal with them. He wanted to keep the liaison officers down to a minimum.

STSTST

Soval sat in his office in the Vulcan Compound in Sausalito. Although the temperature was too cool and moist, he had grown fond of the view, especially of the waterfront. He often contemplated how odd that a Vulcan would come to find a view of a body of water calming. Most Vulcans held a secret fear of that much water. It made them uneasy. They were a people who by nature and by survival had to conserve water. His latest attaché entered his office.

"Commodore Archer is here for his appointment," said Stann.

"Please, escort him in," said Soval.

Stann brought Archer into the office. Archer sat across from Soval. His eyes drifted towards the window and he looked out of it at the water. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly, he was reminded of watching water polo games with Trip.

"Calming isn't it?" asked Soval.

"It certainly is," said Archer turning his attention back to Soval.

"The Andorian and Tellerite ambassadors are feeling better after talking to you," said Soval. "They have an inherent trust of you based on your past actions and reputation."

"I guess I don't have to calm you down," said Trip.

"I believe if this coalition holds that we will prevail against the Romulans," said Soval. "That thought is enough for me."

"And how do you feel about Trip as the captain of the _Paladin_?" asked Archer.

Soval had calculated that eventually Archer's ambition would make him believe that he was the superior choice to be the commander of the _Paladin_. His ambition sometimes got the better of him, yet the coalition would not exist without Commodore Archer. However, he was not the right Human to command the _Paladin_, Charles Tucker was.

"I fully endorse Captain Tucker as the commander of the _Paladin_. I believe him the correct Human for the job," said Soval.

Archer stared at Soval for a moment. He remembered when the cagey old Vulcan had a low opinion of the overly emotional Chief Engineer. What had happened to change his mind? How did Trip convince him that he was the right man for the job?

"I remember when you thought Trip was too emotional," said Archer.

"As were you," said Soval. "You have both grown with experience."

"I worry about Trip's experience for such assignment," said Archer.

"I would think that you above most would have what you Humans call faith in Charles Tucker," said Soval.

Archer knew that comment was meant to make him question his motives. He was sure of his motives, though. Archer wanted what was best for the coalition and its growing stronger.

"I would think a Vulcan would have me consider logic not faith," said Archer.

"Would you care for some tea or water, Commodore?"

Archer smiled. Soval knew Humanity better than he had realized. His use of his rank made him feel a hint of guilt at questioning Trip to Soval, a Vulcan and non-Starfleet. He was letting Archer know if he had a problem with Trip's assignment then it was a Starfleet problem. Soval was right. This was a Starfleet matter for now.

"I'll try some of your tea," said Archer.

Soval nodded. It appeared that Archer had learned the language of diplomacy over the years well enough to read his message, thought Soval.

STSTST

In his maroon Starfleet flight suit, Skann strode through the corridors of the T'Khut facility on his way to the shuttle bay. He was scheduled to take a shuttle to the orbital docking bay. As Chief of the Boat, he had the authority given to him by Captain Tucker to set schedules.

He felt a slight chill, as he was cutting through the Human section. The temperature and gravity were off for his physiology, but he knew he had to get used to them at some point. The majority of those serving on the _Paladin_ would be Human Starfleet. Soon enough he would be living with this cold and gravity daily, except in his quarters.

Most of the Humans were either working a shift, eating in the commissary, socializing in the common area, or sleeping. His Vulcan ears picked up the expertly quiet footfall of someone behind him. Skann was impressed at how soft the footsteps were. This was a being trained to be quiet in order to sneak up on someone and the only beings he knew who were trained for that were assassins. As the footsteps stopped, Skann turned to face whoever it was.

Standing a few feet from him in a workers jumpsuit was a Vulcan, but Skann could tell that he was no Vulcan. His forehead was more pronounced than the average Vulcan. This was a Romulan. He was sure of that.

"Rihannsu," he said.

Kovil was two inches shorter than Skann and lack the Vulcan's musculature. He was lithe in comparison and trained for assassinations and hand-to-hand combat. Skann had his own training, though.

"Very good Vulcan," said Kovil.

"You are an assassin," said Skann.

"It is one of my duties," said Kovil.

Skann noticed the Klingon D'K tahg in his hand. It was a dagger with an impressive main blade and two smaller blades on the sides.

"I take it that crude weapon was meant for my back. You will find it harder to use now that I am facing you," said Skann.

"Boldly said, Vulcan," smiled Kovil. "You just might make this interesting."

"I intend on making it deadly for you, assassin," said Skann.

"You amuse me, Vulcan. Romulans are far more deadly than you pale logic worshippers," said Kovil.

"Name calling is a waste of breath, Romulan," said Skann. "Fight, don't talk."

Kovil brought the Klingon dagger up into an attack position. He hoped that this Vulcan had some fight in him, as he wanted to think well of his brethren. It would be good to think reunification was a worthy cause. So far, his opinion of Vulcans was that they were inferior to Romulans in all ways.

Skann took the defensive position he had been taught in his Kareel-ifla instructions. The Kareel-ifla was an ancient form of Vulcan martial arts much like the Human form of karate. As a boy, Skann's father believed his son needed to learn discipline and since he seemed to favor physical activities to the more cerebral ones, he chose Vulcan martial arts for his son. Skann was appreciative that his father chose martial arts for him in order to learn discipline.

Kovil struck out at him with the dagger with great force and speed. Skann blocked it with ease then grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard enough to break bones. Kovil dropped the Klingon dagger. He was shocked at the speed and grace Skann had shown. With his right wrist already broken, Kovil knew he needed to resort to something less elegant in order to kill Skann. He managed a well placed twisting kick to Skann's gut sending him backwards then he reached him his jumpsuit and brought out a small hand sized disruptor.

As he aimed it at Skann, the Vulcan recovered from the kick, performed a forward roll, grabbed the D'K tahg, and threw it as he came to his knees. The Klingon dagger's blade was buried in Kovil's throat releasing green blood. The Romulan fell onto his back dead before he was even able to fire a single shot.

Skann stood up and looked at the Romulan with disgust.

"Pale logic worshipper," he spat then he composed himself.

STSTST

Trip, Lieutenant Endilev, and Ensign Romanov left T'Paal with Lal having shown her fellow engineers that she and Trip were correct. The warp engine for the _Paladin_, which combined aspects of Andorian, Vulcan, and Human technology, was ready for finally testing. Afterwards Lal accepted his offer of chief engineer; he finally had a chief engineer. Trip felt his stomach rumble reminding him he hadn't eaten. He recommended a side trip to Mount Tar'Hana where T'Pol had introduced him on his first visit to Vulcan to a semi-active volcano and a food stand that served spicy noodles that almost became an addiction for him.

As Romanov drove and Endilev sat shotgun, he sat in the back of the hovercar. Reaching out he checked on T'Pol. He wasn't surprised to find she was still meditating, so he entered her white room.

"How are you doing, adun'a?" he asked her.

"Better, adun," she answered, as she looked up at him from her lotus position.

"I'll be home in two hours or so. We are about to stop off at the food stand at Mount Tar'Hana where you introduced me to those noodles," he said.

"Lamekh noodles," she said.

"Yeah, those," he smiled. "Do you want me to bring some home for you?"

"I have eaten, adun," she said. "I interrupted my meditation for tea and some yarmok."

"I'm glad you ate," Trip said. "I miss you."

"And I you, k'diwa."

"I should go. We are almost there," he said.

"Soon, adun," she said.

Trip returned to the backseat of the hovercar. They were arriving at Mount Tar'Hana. Like the Fire Plains, it had a stark beauty. Its red clay and its blackened and cooled lava fields were awe inspiring in some ways. Away from the sights was the food stand he remembered. Romanov parked the hovercar and they got out and walked over to the stand.

There were all a few patrons eating at the picnic-like tables set up for those who wanted to eat. Trip ordered them each an order of the noodles and kasa juice then paid for it. For the food was prepared and served, they brought it over to an empty table. In a congenial silence, they began to eat.

Trip was enjoying his noodles and juice when he noticed that Endilev's antennae began to droop. She seemed unsteady for a moment then she closed her eyes. Endilev was now sleeping sitting up. Romanov lowered his head onto the table and went to sleep. Trip for his part didn't feel panic or surprise, but a slight euphoria, as if this was one of the more pleasant experiences of his life.

Just then, Nikael sat down beside Trip. He smiled at the Starfleet captain. Trip smiled back at him, even though he didn't want to smile.

"Hi, Captain Tucker, I am your assassin," Nikael said pleasantly.

It was just then that Nikael tapped into one of Trip's greatest fears and manipulated him into seeing T'Pol raped and killed in front of him. His emotions became a mix of anger, fear, great sorrow, pain, and hatred. Nikael sampled these emotions like a connoisseur sample fine wine. Each emotion had a different flavor.

"Oh, you are a passionate one, Captain," said Nikael. "You are a man of such strong emotions. Delicious."

He next tapped into his nightmares and found the right one. It was Trip swimming in a black ocean at night surrounded by hungry predators, who were readying to feast on him. A sense of abject fear enveloped Trip, who began to sweat. Nikael looked as if he was almost having an orgasm the emotion coming from Trip was so strong.

"Oh, yes," he said. "I could torture you for hours, but time is money, as you Humans say."

Nikael slipped a stiletto switchblade out of his pocket and extended the blade. He was going slowly thrust the blade between Trip's ribs and into his heart. Trip would be aware of his coming death right up until the blade punctured his heart then he would just be dead. Choosing the right spot, he readied himself then looked into Trip's panicking eyes. Trip saw no pity in his black eyes. Nikael smiled.

He was about to slip the stiletto blade into Trip when suddenly there was a the sound of a phase pistol shot and a smoking hole appeared in Nikael's chest. His black eyes rolled back into his head and he fell off the bench dead.

"Bloody fucking assassin," Trip heard Malcolm say then he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

With the death of Nikael, Malcolm took control. He called in the Vulcan Security Directorate then he took Endilev aside and told her that it wasn't her fault what happened to Trip. He then told her that she should remain his personal bodyguard until the _Paladin_ was ready and they were all in space and away from Vulcan. She looked at him with an appreciative expression in her eyes. Malcolm knew that she'd give her life now to protect Trip because of what almost happened under her watch. She had a sense of duty and pride that he could identify with.

As the Vulcan Directorate arrived for the dead Betazoid and a report of the events, the message came from Starfleet Security about the attempt on Skann's life. Malcolm's blood began to boil. There was some sort of conspiracy at hand and he wanted to get a handle on it in order to protect his people, all of his people.

As a Vulcan doctor checked out Trip, Malcolm's communicator beeped. He answered.

"_Lieutenant Commander Reed, what has happened to Captain Tucker_?" the strained voice of T'Pol came over the communicator.

He could hear a hint of desperation in her voice. How did she know he was in trouble? Malcolm knew there was a reason she knew what was wrong with Trip and it piqued his curiosity how.

"Someone tried to assassinate him, Commander, but he's safe now," said Malcolm. "A Vulcan doctor is looking him over now."

Through the actions of Silik, Tolaris, and Rajiin, she knew what it was like to be mental assaulted and violated, and through their bond, she knew Trip had been assaulted in that manner. T'Pol also knew that he needed her help and that she needed to see him.

"_Malcolm_," she said using his name for a change, "_he was mental assaulted by the assassin."_

"How do you know this, Commander?" he asked.

"_I know. I also know that he needs me to help him. I cannot explain the details because they are private between Trip and I, but he needs my help_. _You must believe me and get him to me_," she told him.

Malcolm looked over at Trip. His skin was pale with a sheen of sweat on his skin and his hands were shaking. The man needed something to help because the Vulcan doctor appeared to be of no use at all in helping him. Malcolm took a deep breath then exhaled his frustration away.

"I'll have him to you within the hour," said Malcolm.

"_Thank you, Malcolm_," T'Pol said then she closed the communication link.

Malcolm waved Endilev over to join him. She gladly ended her conversation with the Vulcan security officer and joined him.

"We need to get the Captain to Commander T'Pol at her home. It is important for the sake of his health," he said.

Her antennae stiffened and she looked at Malcolm with great curiosity. She had questions about Captain Tucker's relationship with Commander T'Pol and now those questions were growing. Malcolm could read the expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

"I will explain the reasons if T'Pol gives me permission. Is that fair enough?" he said.

"I will accept that," she said.

"You grab the Captain from the doctor telling him we are taking him to a human doctor and put him in the hovercar. I'll run interference and put Ensign Romanov in charge of answering all questions that Vulcan Security have for us," said Malcolm.

"But he doesn't know anything," she said.

"I know," he smirked.

Endilev's antennae began to slowly undulate. She was both amused and aroused by Lieutenant Commander Reed.

STSTST

Dressed in a blue Vulcan robe, T'Pol opened the door before Malcolm could use the buzzer. The fact that he didn't see her at the window waiting for them or spying for them at the door, sort of threw Malcolm off. It was as if she instinctively knew that he was there.

T'Pol looked at her husband and a flood of righteous anger washed through her body. Pushing the anger down, she directed Lieutenant Endilev and Malcolm to assist a still shaking and pale Trip to the master bedroom on the second floor. Endilev looked over to Malcolm, who ignored her gaze.

Once they placed him on the bed, they returned to the downstairs and T'Pol. Malcolm looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Commander, I need to speak with you quickly," said Malcolm.

"It must be quick because I must attend my… the Captain," she said glancing over at Endilev.

They walked into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do to him?" Malcolm asked.

"I am going to perform a mind meld with him and assist him in suppressing and dealing with the violation he went through," she told him.

Malcolm nodded, "Lieutenant Endilev is his personal bodyguard right now. She is not going to leave his side. There is one problem, she is already curious about you and Trip. I believe she suspects that you have a romantic relationship. I think it best that we trust her with the truth about you and Trip."

T'Pol glared at him, "Do you trust her?"

"Yes," he said then he inhaled and exhaled waiting for T'Pol's reply.

She hesitated for a few moments of thought then she said, "Tell her, Lieutenant Commander Reed, but know this, if she proves untrustworthy, a consequence will be paid."

"I understand, Commander," said Malcolm then he looked her straight in the eyes. "I do trust her."

"Good," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, how did you know that he'd been violated?" Malcolm asked her.

"It is between a Vulcan wife and her mate," she said. "I cannot explain it to an outsider."

She saw that the term outsider stung Malcolm. He didn't think of himself as an outsider.

"If possible Trip and I will explain it to you when the time is right," she said.

"Thank you, T'Pol," Malcolm said.

"I must go to my adun," she said.

T'Pol took the back stairs up to the bedroom leaving Malcolm to join Endilev in the living area. She was seated on an ottoman-like chair. He could tell she was deep in thought. She looked up at Malcolm as he entered.

"I need to know the truth in order to protect him," she said.

"I know, Lieutenant," he said. "What I am going to tell you is private and is not to be shared with anyone. Do I have your word, Erib?"

She smiled at the use of her name. Her antennae instinctively moved towards him.

"Yes, Malcolm," she said.

"Commander T'Pol and Captain Tucker are married," he stated then allowed a few moments for the information to sink in.

Her antennae began to twitch. Malcolm smiled at her. She had not expected that. Endilev considered that they might be romantically linked, but not that they were married.

"Starfleet doesn't know because it would hurt his and her careers. There are regulations and they are breaking them. Let me tell you, they have gone through a great deal of trouble and pain to get where they are now. I don't want them hurt again," he said.

"I would like to hear their full story sometime," she said.

"I might tell you over dinner sometime," he said.

"I'll bring the Andorian Ale," Endilev said.

"We need to protect them and their privacy," said Malcolm.

"I understand," said Endilev. "I will protect them as if they were part of my clan."

"Good," sighed Malcolm.

"What is she doing to help him up there?" Endilev asked.

"A mind meld. Nikael violated his mind and she is helping him deal with it," Malcolm told her.

T'Pol and Trip had joined minds. She shared with him her own experiences with Silik, Tolaris, and Rajiin, while helping him re-experience what he went through with Nikael and then suppressing it in a manner that allowed his psyche to assimilate the violation and deal with it. When she finally broke the link and removed her hands from his face, the color had returned to Trip's face and he had stopped shaking.

"I love you, darlin'," he said.

"And I you, adun," she said.

He kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Her mouth tasted of cinnamon and citrus to him. He intensified the kiss and she responded. Finally, she broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed is downstairs along with Lieutenant Endilev. He has told her about us," she said.

"Knowing Malcolm he had his reasons for that," said Trip. "I better talk to both of them, though."

"I know," she said. "I shall go down and tell them that you are healed and will join them."

"And I'll change my uniform and wash up," he said. "Thank you, darlin'. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you dealt with Silik, Tolaris, and Rajiin. If you told me about it, I would have done anything for you."

"I know, Adun," she said.

T'Pol headed down the stairs to Malcolm and Endilev. They both looked at her with anticipation when she walked into the living area.

"He is fine. The mind meld worked," she said.

"Thank God," exhaled Malcolm.

Endilev nodded. She then stood up and looked at T'Pol.

"I pledge my fealty to you and Captain Tucker. I will protect your lives and secret," she said then she bowed her head.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow and looked at Endilev, "I appreciate the gesture, Lieutenant."

"Where is he, Commander?" asked Malcolm.

"He is changing and washing up, Malcolm. He will be down in a few moments," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Skann sat a dull white room in the Vulcan Security Directorate. The Security officer had told him about the attempt on Captain Tucker's life, which angered him. He had grown to have a certain fondness for the Human. The thought that he, too, had almost been killed by an assassin truly angered Skann. It didn't hurt that he was now also his Captain.

He took several cleansing breaths suppressing his emotions. The Security Officers were being typical bureaucrats, which meant they were treating him with caution, distrust, and disdain because he was now part of Starfleet. Vulcan old government had fallen and been replaced by a new one, but some of the old arrogance towards outsiders remained. They possessed the corpse of a Romulan and yet they were treating him as if he fabricated the whole tale.

A Security Officer came into the room and sat down across from Skann. He looked at him with a completely emotionless mask.

"Why are you now a member of Starfleet?" he asked Skann, who almost smiled at the question.

"I wish to kill Romulans," said Skann.

It wasn't a lie, though it was glib. He wanted to join Captain Tucker because of the bombing and the death of so many of the workers who trusted him.

"It appears you have fulfilled your wish," said the Security Officer.

"Why did you kill this Romulan?" asked the Security Officer.

"He was an assassin. I was defending myself against him," said Skann.

"Why would he want to kill you?" asked the Security Officer. "What makes you important enough to assassinate?"

"Unfortunately, he took that information with him," said Skann.

"Fortuitous for you," remarked Security Officer.

The door to the room opened and Trip marched into the room looking like an angry Captain of a starship. A higher ranking Security Officer stood in the doorway, as Trip glowered at the one questioning Skann. The Vulcan Security Officer looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no right to be here, Captain," said the Security Officer.

"And you have no right to detain one of my men. He is more than a Vulcan citizen now he is my COB, the chief of my boat, and a member of Starfleet," snapped Trip.

Skann looked at Trip. He had known this Human for a short time, yet he already felt a loyalty towards him, which was growing. Trip looked at Skann and for a moment the anger on his face melted away and he smiled at him then the angry returned.

"We will release him when we are through questioning him, said the Security Officer.

"You are done now and you will refrain from treating Starfleet personnel without respect in the future," barked Trip the he looked at the other Security Officer.

"We are to release Chief Skann to his Captain," he told the seated Security Officer.

"On whose authority?" he asked.

"T'Pau's," was the answer. There was no arguing with the wishes of T'Pau.

Skann stood up. Trip nodded towards him then turned and exited the room with Skann following him. In the hallway, waiting for them was Malcolm and Endilev. Trip strode by them. They fell into step behind him, as he made his way out of the building. Skann was amused how no Vulcan for all their sense of superiority dared to stand up to the Human Captain Tucker. Yes, this Human was earning his loyalty more and more.

STSTST

Erika and the _Potemkin_ were called away for protective duties of the colony Cochrane's Folly. The Colony had a major mining concern operating on it, which provided necessary materials for the further production of NX starships and frigates. She left in order to add more security, as the Romulans were now attacking colonies. This left Archer alone with his thoughts and ambitions.

Shran left a message for him inviting him to dinner with him and his wife. It appeared that Jhamel enjoyed cooking Human food. The thought of the blind Aenar in the kitchen dicing onions for a chili or some other food frightened Archer. He agreed to the dinner date.

Dressed in the pants, loose fitting shirt, and jacket that made him look like a civilian, he purchased the most fragrant flowers he could find, which turned out to be sunflowers since the roses smelled like plastic. At the designated time, he showed up with flowers in one hand and a bottle of Irish whiskey in the other at the apartment that Shran and Jhamel rented on the Presidio. Shran opened the door and Archer handed him the bottle of whiskey.

"I thought the flowers would be for me," said Shran.

"No, there for your better half," said Archer.

"She is at that, Pinkskin," said Shran.

Jhamel came out from the kitchen. Her eyes had a white milky quality to them, a sign of her blindness, but she had extremely strong telepathic abilities. Archer handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, Commodore," she said.

"I'm just Jon tonight, Jhamel," he said.

"Welcome to our home, Jon," she said.

Archer handed her the flowers. She smelled the flowers and smiled.

"I hope you like them," Archer said.

"I do. I will take them into the kitchen with me."

Archer thought about taking off his jacket, but he finally felt the cold of the apartment. Shran and Jhamel were from an ice planet, which meant they liked the cold. He hoped the food being served was hot.

"I am going to pour us some of this Irish whiskey, Archer," said Shran. "Take a seat."

Archer went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Shran returned with two rock glasses filled with whiskey. He handed one to Archer then sat down in an armchair then he took a sip of the whiskey.

"I like the taste of this one," said Shran.

"I thought you would," smiled Archer. "Next time I'll introduce you to a single malt scotch."

"So, is Starfleet keeping you busy?" asked Shran.

"If acting the diplomat can be called busy. I know some people think I'm meant to be diplomat, but I don't happen to be one of those people," he said.

"Getting bored not being out in space?" said Shran. "I bet you are missing the freedom of being a starship captain, in charge of your own destiny."

"I guess that I am," said Archer. "When I'm not commanding a starship I feel like I'm wasting my life. It's what I'm meant to do."

"I used to think like that before Jhamel," said Shran. "Now, I'm content with these moments."

"You're lucky Shran," said Archer.

"I am very lucky," said Shran. "Have you heard from Trip?"

"No," he said. "Our friendship isn't what it used to be. I don't know what happened but we just aren't as close as we used to be."

"Command can do that to a friendship," said Shran. "Trip is a good Human. He had the potential to be a great one. You should make amends with him."

"I know I should," said Archer.

"What's stopping you?" Shran asked.

Archer took a sip of the whiskey. He could taste a hint of peat in it. He slowly allowed it to run down his throat.

"Can a starship commander be too ambitious?" asked Archer.

"I was," smiled Shran, "and I ended up with more enemies than friends."

Jhamel came out of the kitchen. She was smiling.

"The beef stew is almost done," she said.

"It smells delicious," said Archer.

"Thank you, Jon," she said.

She walked carefully to Shran. When she got close, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"I am no longer that ambitious," said Shran.

Archer took another swig of his whiskey.

"I guess I still am," said Archer.

"Don't become too ambitious, Pinkskin. You are one of the forces behind the coalition, but you are not the coalition. I didn't have perspective until Jhamel. I recommend some perspective," said Shran.

Archer lifted his glass and made a toasting motion then drained the glass. Shran had changed. He had changed.

STSTST

Tavon sat in the passenger shuttle lost in thought. He was headed to a passenger ship headed to Risa. From Risa, he would pay his way back to Romulan territory on an Orion private vessel. It was a roundabout way home, but it would get him there.

In many ways, his mission was a failure. Kovil was dead and Skann still lived, so there chance of replacing that Vulcan with a Romulan was lost. The Betazoid failed also, so Tucker was still alive. Once the Paladin was finished, he would become almost impossible to get to in order to kill. Under most circumstances, he would be facing severe punishment, but he now knew a secret, which would keep him out of trouble. His Vulcan daughter was married to Captain Tucker. Somehow, this could be exploited to his favor.

He put his head back and closed his eyes. Tavon didn't want to involve T'Pol in his failure, but he didn't get to the rank of General without strong survival instincts. They would never allow him to make contact with her again, but they might be open to one of T'Pol's siblings making contact with her. Tala would be a good candidate. The Tal Shiar was interested in recruiting her as she showed superior skills as a security officer. Romulans didn't take prisoners, but in this case, maybe they might be willing to manipulate information from an enemy. Anyway, he liked the idea of T'Pol meeting of her Romulan siblings. Maybe if she met some of her family, she might be open to her Romulan blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

The grav plating was working, though there were still a few zero gravity wells throughout the ship. Master Chief Rostov and one of his Damage Control Teams were checking the ship deck by deck for the wells. Though they weren't dangerous, they could prove inconvenient. Trip remembered be stuck on one for two hours when he first came aboard the _Enterprise_.

Lal and her Alpha shift engineering crew, which was made up of six Humans, four Andorian, and two Tellerites, had the warp engine installed and were now in the process of making it work along with the impulse engines. It was the kind of dirty job that engineers loved. Malcolm and the new Armory Officer Lieutenant Ivan Petrov were working on the weapons installation. Skann was all over the ship doing whatever needed to be done as COB. Trip almost had himself a starship to captain and he was one happy man about that.

Slowly but steadily, the _Paladin_ was being brought to life. At first, she was a metal skeleton, a prehistoric creature of potential great power, and then she became an empty shell waiting to be filled. The shell was now being filled up. The _Paladin_ was starting finally to breathe, starting to become a ship with a personality and quirks. Just as the _Enterprise_ was different from the _Columbia_, the _Paladin_ would be unique. It would also be his.

Having done a tour of Engineering, Trip walked onto the Bridge and checked out the layout. A mixed work crew of Vulcans and Humans was busy working in silence on the Bridge. He looked at his command chair to see it was in pieces and being wired. The Science Station, Communication Station, Damage Control Station, Engineering Station, Security Station, Tactical, and Helm were all in various stages of disarray. Beside his command chair stood the XO Station. Since T'Pol was his XO, he didn't want to waste her talents. He and Lal designed a XO Station that monitored all the information from the other stations allowing her to keep abreast of everything processing it only as she could. Like Tactical, which was now a two-person station, it was designed for one of the officers to stand, though with Tactical the junior officer would be seated.

With several particle cannons and bow, port, starboard, and aft torpedo tubes, Trip decided he wanted the Tactical Officer and his SIC there together dealing with the weapons and shields for rapid response. In terms of chain of command, the Armory Officer would report to Malcolm. He knew under Malcolm's influence that the torpedoes rooms and cannon ops would run smoother than any other ship in the fleet. He watched the activity on the Bridge for several minutes.

Today he had reporting his polyglot Communications Officer Ensign Aura Adamu. She was two years out of Starfleet Academy. She earned so many academic awards and achievements at the Academy that she nearly equaled Hoshi's record. Also, reporting today was Dr. Kimiko Ito. She was going to be his CMO, though he also convinced Dr. Yuris to be part of the medical team. With a crew of 225, he figured two doctors along with six corpsmen should be enough to staff the Infirmary and Medical Bay.

He was still down a Lead Helmsman and Science Officer. The Vulcan Fleet was supposed to be providing the Science Officer, as well as a Security Officer, and Admiral Morse had promised him a top Lead Helmsman candidate and Andoria was sending him a top helmsman. In the end, he would decide who became his Lead Helmsman.

Watching all the work being done, he suddenly had the itch to get dirty and do some real work. T'Pol could handle meeting and greeting the new crew. He'd been away from Engineering for too long. Turning around he exited the Bridge and headed back to Engineering. There had to be something he could do there. He still knew his way around a Jefferies tube and how to handle a hyperspanner. Maybe Lieutenant Lal would let him work on the Bussard Collector or the intercooler interface.

STSTST

A month's leave turned into a three month working leave as the _Enterprise_ had a complete refit with weapons upgrade, shields, engine, and a personnel rotation. Commodore Archer was chomping at the bit to get back into the fight. He was now rested and rejuvenated. Plus, he was tired of the diplomatic duties Admiral Morse had been pushing on him. He wanted to get back to space, even if it meant getting back to the war.

His final duty before _Enterprise_ launched to relieve the _Potemkin_ protecting Cochrane's Folly was to appear on a news program to debate a peace activist. Admiral Morse pointed out that the holo-camera loved Archer and he handled himself in interviews and debates better than most of those in Starfleet Public Relations. It was supposed to be no longer then a ten-minute exchange. Morse guaranteed him that it would be easy. He agreed then immediately regretted it.

Archer wore his casual uniform with the bomber-style jacket and a gold turtleneck underneath. He arrived at the Bay area studio of GNN with a Lieutenant from Public Relations and a Starfleet Security Officer. The news staff ushered him quickly through makeup and into the greenroom where he'd wait for an assistant to bring him onto the set. He grabbed the PADD he brought with him and started to read.

"Commodore," an oh too familiar voice drew Archer's attention.

He looked up from the PADD and saw Mary Ellen Tucker standing in the door. She was dressed not like a professor but in semi-causal business attire. Her hair, which was kissed golden blonde by the sun, was pulled back and there was very little makeup on her attractive face. Archer swallowed as he had a bad feeling sour his stomach.

"You're the peace head I'm arguing with," he said feeling his stomach knot.

"In the flesh, Commodore Archer," she smiled. "I like the new title. It suits you."

It was a Tucker smile, all charm. She sat down on the sofa opposite him.

"You should have worn your medals, it would have been impressive," she said.

"I'm not taking the bait, Mary Ellen," Archer said.

"Trip actually missed out on a family cookout rather than arguing with me," said Mary Ellen. "I guess he was feeling guilty."

"Not guilt, Mary Ellen, just didn't want to fight when he didn't have to fight. That's Trip," he said.

"But you don't turn down a fight, right, Jonathan?" she prodded him.

Archer smiled but didn't answer her. The Starfleet PR Officer came into the greenroom. He saw Mary Ellen and immediately reacted. Archer could he knew who she was and what that implied.

"I can ask to cancel, sir," he said. "You don't have to argue with Captain Tucker's family member."

"I have a feeling Admiral Morse knew what she was doing, Mister," said Archer. "I'll go on with the charade. You don't have to cancel it."

"Good. You're not a coward," Mary Ellen said.

Archer looked at her and became annoyed with himself that he was attracted to her. First, she was Trip's sister and he remembered meeting her when she was a teen. Second, she was a peace activist and had no time for someone she considered a killer. Finally, he was slightly intimidated by her and he didn't like that.

The producer's assistant came strolling into the room, "Time to go on."

A desk separated two small sofas. Archer sat on one sofa, while Mary Ellen sat on the other. Sitting at the desk was GNN's Donna Nash, one of their top anchors and a woman Archer assumed sympathized with the peace activists. _Son of bitch Morse set me up. I'm outnumbered and outflanked. _

Nash was finishing up the introductions when she turned to Mary Ellen and tossed her a ball to hit out of the park.

"Your brother is Captain Charles Tucker III, who is considered a bit of a hero like Commodore Archer," said Nash. "Do you love your brother?"

Mary Ellen leaned forward and spoke, "I love my brother enough to tell him he's wrong. I love him enough to not want him to be a mindless warrior."

Archer decided on a preemptive strike, "Anyone who has met Captain Tucker, Trip, knows he's not mindless. He's actually a brilliant engineer and my best friend."

"If you are such a friend of my brother then can you answer me a question?" asked Mary Ellen.

Archer's instincts yelled for a withdrawal but that wasn't how he won his reputation.

"Please ask," he said.

"After Florida was attacked by the Xindi weapon, my sister was killed. Trip loved Elizabeth dearly. He was devastated by her loss, yet you took a man with an obvious case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder with you into the Delphic Expanse1. If he was your best friend then why would you do that?"

He knew better to argue against PTSD. Trip had insomnia and was irritable. He knew something was wrong with Trip but he needed him. The mission probably would 1`fail without Trip and his engineering skill.

"Because we needed to save the Earth," said Archer sincerely and with a hint of pain in his voice.

"Typical military rhetoric," Mary Ellen said. "You hide behind duty and alleged valor, but all you really are, Commodore Archer, is a manipulator and marionette. You pull strings making people jump, as someone pulls your strings making you jump. Commodore Archer, people die because of you and your actions and that makes you a butcher."

"Professor Tucker, I apologize," Archer said.

The words were clear and he meant them. She deserved an apology from him. Many deserved an apology from him.

"What do you apologize for, Commodore Archer?" asked Nash with some glee.

"I apologize for needing her brother to stop an enemy that wanted to destroy us as a species. I apologize for the Romulan War occurring before we were ready to deal with another crisis as a people. I apologize that no one ever explained to Professor Tucker that Romulans are conquerors by nature and you either submit or die. Finally, I apologize that so many men and women have died under my command and that I can't correct the professor when she calls me a butcher," Archer said.

Mary Ellen looked into Archer's eyes and saw a sadness that surprised her. He was a man in pain. He wasn't a butcher.

"Commodore Archer, Professor Tucker, thank you for coming today. War and peace have always been in conflict with each other. It appears that you still are. I'm Doris Nash and I'll be speaking to Humanitarian Douglas Sapp when I return," Nash said.

The little debate was over. Archer felt as if all the energy had left his body.

"Thank you, Commodore," said Nash.

He smiled wanly at her and nodded. Standing up, he willed himself to put one foot after another and strode off the set and into the greenroom where he wanted to take a moment to compose himself. He didn't really want to apologize, but he did. It just happened. The PR Officer popped his head into the greenroom.

"You were brilliant, sir. Brilliant. I'll go have the Security Officer get the hovercar ready and we can go," he said.

"Thank you," Archer replied quietly.

The PR Officer disappeared and Archer stood in the middle of the room and stared at his feet. Too many had died under him. _I am a butcher. _

"I always had a crush on you," Mary Ellen said.

He looked up and saw her in the doorway.

"Excuse me," he said.

"When Trip brought you home, I had an immediate crush on you. I didn't want to because it was so clichéd but I did," she said.

He didn't respond, other than to think he wished her crush wasn't in the past tense.

"You were handsome and vibrant and looked like a man who wanted to do great things," she said.

"And now I'm a marionette and butcher," he said.

"Do you really believe you are a butcher?" she asked.

He looked down at his well-polished boots for a moment in order to hide the sadness in his eyes. In two days, the _Enterprise_ was headed off again and he suddenly felt a deep sadness because the chances were that more men and women would die under his command.

"Jonathan, look at me," said Mary Ellen.

He looked up from staring at his boots. Archer tried to put a mask on but he was tired.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Mary Ellen walked over to him, caressed his cheek then she kissed him. It wasn't a sisterly kiss or one done out of pity, but it was one filled with passion and desire. He reciprocated the kiss. When they came up for air, he stared into her eyes.

"When are you shipping off?" she asked.

"I report to the _Enterprise_ in two days," he said.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he said.

"Spend your last two days with me. I want you to spend them with me," she said.

"Why would you want to spend any time with me, Mary Ellen?" he asked.

"Because crushes don't go away easily, Jon," she smiled and kissed him again.

Archer knew this was a mistake, but he could help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and devoured her mouth. Archer was going to spend the next two days with her, even if he thought it was a mistake. He couldn't explain why, but he couldn't say no to her.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol was let into the conference room that was off the council chamber. Sitting at the large round conference table was T'Pau, Solkar, Skon, Valin, and T'Var. Polite nods were exchanged. Trip and T'Pol sat down and waited for meeting to begin.

"The _Paladin_ is getting closer to launch," said Solkar.

"We are looking at four weeks," said Trip.

"That is satisfactory," said Valin.

"This estimate is based on a lack of further terrorist activity," said T'Pol. "In the last six months, we have had the bombing which tool many fifty-two lives, as well as eight separate incidents of attempts on the taking of key figures lives, as well as two other attempted bombings that were thwarted by Security Directorate and Starfleet Security."

"Understood," said T'Pau.

"A decision has been made on the science officer. His name is SubCommander Sendal. He has degrees in astrophysics, stellar cartography, and Xenoarchaeology, as well as advanced degrees in computer and mathematics," said Skon.

"Sounds like he'll do," said Trip trying to suppress a smirk.

"I shall work closely with Sendal to acquaint him with Starfleet procedures," said T'Pol.

"We have also decided on a security officer," said T'Pau, who then looked at Solkar.

Trip and Solkar had developed a pleasant working relationship as well as a friendship. The older Vulcan steepled his fingers before speaking.

"His names is Serran and he is more than just a security officer. He is an intelligence agent from V'Shar," said Solkar.

"You want to put a spy onboard my ship," snapped Trip.

"Captain Tucker, Serran will be necessary to maintain control of the Romulan situation," said T'Pau dismissively.

"Charles, Serran will be able to keep you abreast of our findings about Romulans, as well as assist you, T'Pol, and Sendal from keeping Starfleet from discovering the nature of Vulcan and Romulus relationship. We have agreed that the coalition would be destroyed if the Andorians, Tellerites, and Humans found out we were related species," explained Solkar.

"I want his loyalty to me and my ship guaranteed. I like to be able to trust my crew," said Trip.

"Serran was chosen because he is of our clan," said Solkar.

Solkar included Trip in the clan. Clan, family, members were loyal to each other.

"Now that we have embraced the true teachings of Surak, Clan Surak and Clan T'Klass have gone from lower ranking clans to prominent clans," said T'Pau changing the subject. "You will have scions of Clan T'Klass on the _Paladin_. Vulcan society will be watching your starship for more reasons than its uniqueness."

Trip could feel T'Pol's anxiousness when family was discussed. Knowing now that she was Half Vulcan and Half Romulan had made her want to withdraw from her clan. Now she was being that the importance of Clan T'Klass has made her important to Vulcan society.

_Darlin', I'm here with you and I don't care what clan you belong to. _

_I know, adun. _

_Trust me, no one will find out about your parentage unless you want to tell them. _

_I trust you. _

Solkar's lips form the hint of a smile, as he noticed T'Pau's lifted eyebrow. Every sensitive telepath in the room, which meant T'Pau and Solkar, could feel the working of Trip's and T'Pol's bond. For T'Pau to witness such a strong bond between Human and Vulcan, it shook her limiting opinion of Humans.

"I'll take care of Clan T'Klass as if it was my own," said Trip with a smile.

Solkar appreciated his joust at T'Pau. As T'Pol adun, he was part of Clan T'Klass. In Solkar's opinion, he was an honored member of the family.

"Pid-Kom T'Mira wishes to meet with you both before you launch," said Solkar.

Trip ran his right hand through his dirty blonde hair. The thought of meeting the matriarch of Clan T'Klass didn't sit well with him. He knew it didn't sit well with T'Pol.

"We are busy, Solkar," he said.

"You apprehension is understood, Charles," said Solkar. "I shall make the arrangements. I wish to have the meeting at your home rather than the Clan's ancestral grounds. I find when meeting an adversary knowing the terrain gives you an advantage."

Trip knew that Solkar was employing humor, but it didn't settle down his apprehension.

"I will provide a traditional Vulcan meal. Supply the date when you have it," said T'Pol.

Solkar nodded.

"This meeting is ended," said T'Pau. "Sendal and Serran will report for duty in two days."

T'Pau had spoken, and the meeting and the discussion was over.

STSTST

Archer sat on his command chair and didn't even realize he was smiling. He had spent two passionate days and nights with Mary Ellen. The two nights were inebriating. When they parted, he gave her his personal code to communicate with him through vid letters, and also added her to the list of individuals who could reach him through subspace communications for emergencies.

He wasn't about to use the word, but he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Of course, it was Trip's sister and she was much younger than him. It probably was a one-time tryst. If it was just a tryst, it was one he'd cherish.

Archer stood up, "Hoshi, I'll be in my Ready Room. When Shran reports to the Bridge, send him into me."

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

"You have the conn," he said then strode off.

Entering his Ready Room, he couldn't help but feel good. He wanted to contact Mary Ellen, to speak to her, but he knew that would seem a little desperate. Instead, he'd compose a vid letter. He'd use her as a diary of sorts honestly telling her of his days and situations giving them a chance to get to know each other.

The door buzzed.

"Enter," he called.

Shran entered. He had a big smile on his face and his antennae were moving about in a way that told Archer he was happy. Archer motioned him to sit down.

"Okay, Shran, why so happy?" he asked.

Shran sat down and looked at Archer.

"Pinkskin, Jhamel is pregnant. I am going to be a father," he said.

Archer beamed, "Congratulations! How far along is she?"

"Two months," Shran answered.

"Well, I'll have chef cook a celebratory dinner tonight for us. Andorian Ale or whiskey?" asked Archer

"I have a taste for that Irish whiskey," said Shran.

"Irish whiskey it is," smiled Archer. "Life isn't so bad after all."

"No, Pinkskin, it isn't," said Shran.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Trip chose Lieutenant Keval Trell of the Andorian Imperial Guard as his Lead Helmsman. His experience and instincts reminded him of Travis, which went a long way in Trip's book. Travis was one hell of a pilot. As he sat in his command chair wishing it were more comfortable, his new helmsman was under the helm console fine tuning it himself. Lal had sent the Tellerite Braff and the Vulcan Mouric to fine tune stations and make adjustments. So, far they watched as everyone worked on their own station.

Trip punched the touch screen on his chair. Nothing came up. With a slight growling sound coming from his throat, he got out of his chair. He looked at Braff.

"Hyperspanner," Trip ordered.

Braff snorted, "If you want it done, I can do it."

"Not if I want it done correctly," snapped Trip.

Braff laughed. It sounded like little snorts. He then handed the hyperspanner to his Captain. Trip stripped off his tunic jacket and tossed it over the back of his command chair. Rolling up his sleeves, he stated working on his command chair. He looked over at a bored Braff.

"What other tools do you have in your kit, Petty Officer?" he asked him.

"Everything you need if you know what you are doing," Braff answered.

Trip laughed and waved him over. He decided he'd give the young Tellerite a lesson in repairing a command chair. T'Pol, who was making adjustments to her monitoring station, lifted her left eyebrow, as she watched Trip start to take apart his chair.

"Captain, may I remind you have dinner with T'Mira tonight and cannot afford to be late," she said.

_Once you get started with that chair you will be at it for hours. _

_Darlin', I'll have this fixed in two hours tops. _

_Is that engineer time or real time? _

_Very funny. Just for that, my beautiful XO, I won't play with your ears tonight._

_Of course, you will. You are fascinated by my ears._

Trip laughed drawing the attention of everyone on the Bridge. Malcolm smirked.

"Did you just think of a joke, sir," said Malcolm.

"Something like that, Mal," Trip said.

He stood up and looked at the chaos of the Bridge and smiled. His ship was almost ready. The countdown was now three days and the _Paladin_ was to take its first shakedown cruise. For their first mission, they were supposed to first head to Cochrane's Folly where _Paladin_ and _Enterprise_ along with some frigates would safeguard six cargo vessels full of raw materials scheduled for the mars shipyards then drop in on Earth for the brass to inspect the _Paladin_.

"Let's get this chair working properly, Petty Officer Braff," said Trip.

STSTST

Trip often wondered how old Vulcans lived but when he saw T'Mira, he knew he had his answer and that was old, real old. With hair that was almost white, and skin with age lines that were deep and well earned, T'Mira exited the hovercar. The best description that came to Trip's mind was weathered. She reminded him of a beach house that had weathered a lot of big blows over the years. Wearing green robes, she walked slowly using a cane in her right hand to steady herself. Solkar and his wife T'Mur walked behind T'Mira.

T'Pol in red robes stood beside Trip, who wore his uniform forgoing Vulcan robes. T'Mira stopped in front of the couple. She looked them over.

"T'Pol, you look well," said T'Mira.

"Pid'kom, it is agreeable to see you," said T'Pol.

T'Mira looked at Trip.

"And you look Human," said T'Mira.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am Human," said Trip.

She proceeded into their home. Solkar and T'Mur came next.

"It shall be an interesting evening," said Solkar.

While T'Pol went into the kitchen to fix dinner, Trip sat with T'Mira, Solkar, and T'Mur in the living area. Pid'kom T'Mira took her time staring at him seeming taking in every inch of his body and judging him.

"You are attractive example of the male species, which can be blind some," said T'Mira.

"And you're not so bad looking yourself, ma'am," smiled Trip.

"Why do you smile?" she asked.

"It's a reflexive action occurring when I'm either amused or happy," said Trip.

"So you have no control over it," she said.

"Well, ma'am, my mother did say I was born with a smile on my face," Trip said.

_Is your conversation going well, adun? _

_I believe she thinks I'm a smiling idiot with no self-control. _

_I believe she thinks that of all Humans, adun. _

_What are we having for dinner? _

_Shur t'plomik. _

_In standard please_

_Plomeek soup. Is that all, darlin'?_

_We are also having yarmok. _

"Are you talking to T'Pol?" asked T'Mira.

"Yes, ma'am. I am communicating through our bond. We are having plomeek soup and yarmok."

"Your bond is strong," said T'Mira.

"Yes, ma'am, it is," said Trip.

T'Pol entered the living area and sat beside Trip on the ottoman-like chair.

"Children, can you have them?" asked T'Mira.

"Medical intervention would be necessary, answered T'Pol.

"Yet, it is possible," said T'Mira.

"Yes," T'Pol said, as she thought of their son Lorian who the met in the Expanse and was from another timeline.

"That is satisfactory. Our clan is small. It needs growth," said T'Mira then she looked at Trip. "Solkar speaks highly of you."

"It's been a pleas…," Trip paused and searched for the Vulcan word. "It has been satisfactory to work with him."

T'Mira looked at T'Pol, "All living things can be trained, even a shelat."

_She wants you to train me. _

_Yes, adun. _

_We should get her together with T'Pau. They seem to share a similar opinion of me. _

"He suits you," said T'Mira.

_Is that a compliment, darlin'?_

_She has always found me overemotional. _

_I'll take it as a compliment. _

"I shall check on our meal," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Archer sent Shran along Lieutenant Foley and MACOs down to Cochrane's Foley to work out the logistics for the six Earth cargo ships supply line. The last supply line of cargo vessels filled with the ore and other raw materials for shipbuilding was destroyed by three Birds of Prey and two Warbirds. The _Endeavour_ and two frigates were destroyed in the battle.

Two days ago, he received a vid letter from Mary Ell Tucker. Much to his surprise, her letter changed his mood. It didn't contain anything important, yet he found himself smiling most of the day. Mundane tasks that had become a grind were easier to do. _Am I in love with her? _

Archer sat waiting to hear from Vice Admiral Adam Black. Finally, the voice of Hoshi came over his comm.

"Sir, Vice Admiral Black's communication is being received," she said.

"Route it to my Ready Room," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

He turned on his small desk viewscreen. Vice Admiral Black's face appeared. The man looked annoyed, which Archer could understand. The Corp of Engineers was under great stress at the moment from the demands of the war.

"Commodore," Black said.

"Admiral," Archer greeted him.

"It's been decided that Cochrane's Folly needs a Starbase," he stated.

From the set of his mouth, Archer assumed Black must have argued against the building of another Starbase. The Corp had already built four in a short period of time overextending personnel and material. Now they had to build one more. He could imagine how much pressure the man was under.

"Can't say I'm surprised. This planet is important for the war effort," said Archer.

"Well, I've got ships and personnel coming your way, as well as a battalion of 400 MACOs and four frigates. Hell, the _Potemkin_ is headed back there now and it just left," said Black.

"Once the _Paladin_ gets here, I'll be leading a supply line of materials from here to Earth," said Archer.

"I know. I wanted you to stay to run the Starbase, but Command said no. From what I hear the leaders of Cochrane's Folly don't want a Starbase near them," said Black. "You are being tapped to play diplomat before you leave and get the leadership to accept the Starbase, or, at least, explain that they have no alternative," Black explained to him.

Archer closed his eyes. There were times that he felt his success in helping to build the coalition was the bane of his existence. Starfleet command used him as a diplomat too much for his liking. Diplomacy was not a role he relished.

"When do the ships and personnel arrive?" Archer asked.

"Four days," answered Black.

"I have four days to convince them to accept a Starbase that was going to be built regardless of their opinion," said Archer.

"I'm glad you understand your orders," smiled Black.

STSTST

Vulcans were no disinclined to hold celebrations. The thought of smashing a bottle of champagne against the hull of a starship was frivolous at best as well as a waste of time. Instead of a celebration, a Vulcan priest was brought up to the docking bay to offer a blessing of some sort. T'Pau and several other councilors, including Skon along with Solkar stood in the observation lounge as the priest intoned solemn words, while the _Paladin_ slowly escaped its womb.

Trip sat in the command chair with T'Pol standing at the XO Station checking on the data that appeared on the screens of her monitoring station. Lieutenant Trell eased the _Paladin_ out of the docking bay and into open space. Once completely free and pointed in the right direction, Trip commed Engineering.

"Lal, here," said the Andorian's voice.

"Are we ready for warp speed, Chief?" asked Trip.

"I'd like to start slowly, sir, before we try warp 6.5. I was thinking cruising at warp 4 for a few days in order to give me time to tinker with the engine," Lal said.

"Warp 4 it is, Lieutenant Commander."

Trip closed the line then looked straight ahead.

"Mr. Trell, set a course to Cochrane's Folly, cruising speed warp 4," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Trell.

Trell's hands flew across the console.

"Course laid in, sir," said Trell.

"Punch it," smiled Trip.

With a slight vibration of the deck, the _Paladin_ went into warp. Trip took a moment to look around the Bridge. Everyone was focused and engaged.

Trip stood up and looked over at the Communication Station.

"Ensign Adamu," Trip said, "get me Admiral Morse and route it into my Ready Room."

"Aye, aye, sir," she said.

He stepped away from his chair and walked off the Bridge. The Paladin's Ready Room was three times the size of the Enterprise's. It was one of the benefits of having such a large ship. Even the 26 MACOs had rooms, with one the noncoms having to double up. Trip made himself comfortable in his seat behind his desk.

"Sir, Admiral Morse for you," said Adamu.

Trip looked at his viewscreen on his desk. Admiral Morse appeared on the viewscreen.

"Admiral," he said. "We are launched and headed to Cochrane's Folly."

"Excellent, Captain," said Morse. "I and Fleet Admiral Yamamoto look forward to taking a tour of your ship,"

"I look forward to you the_ Paladin_," said Trip.

"Do you have any requests?" Morse asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Currently, my chef is a cook from the Earth Compound. He doesn't handle alien food well, so I'm going to end up with some hungry Vulcans and Andorians. I need a chef," he said.

Morse smiled, "I'll see what I can do. Morse out."

The screen went black.

STSTST

Trip entered his quarters and removed his jacket and hung it up. Like the Ready Room, he had more than enough room because of the size of his ship. Beside a larger than normal bed, he had a desk and even a loveseat sofa in his quarters. Looking at his chronometer he saw it was 1900 hours. He heard a knock on the wall separating T'Pol's quarters from his own.

Before leaving he and T'Pol had decided to inform key personnel about their relationship. Sendal, Dr. Ito, and Lal were chosen, as Malcolm, Skann, and Endilev already knew. What he did expect was that Lal and Skann would conspire to make a special adjustment to his ad T'Pol's quarters. He walked over to the adjoining wall, opened a panel, and pressed a button. Suddenly a section of the wall slid aside like it was a door and T'Pol was standing there in her silk robe.

"Good evening, adun," she said.

"Are you going to meditate, darlin'?" he asked her.

"I thought I'd meditate in your quarters then we could retire early for the evening," she said.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

Carrying a candle and a lighter, she entered his quarters. She placed them down on the small table in front of the sofa then went back into her room to retrieve her meditation pillow. She placed the pillow on his floor.

"While I meditate, you should undress and shower," she said.

"I think I will, adun'a," he said then walked over to her, leaned down and softly kissed her. "Remind me to thank Lal and Skann."

"I shall, adun," she said.

The evening progressed with them making love for several hours then falling asleep in each other's arms. When he woke in the morning, Trip felt toasty. He was still getting used to the fact that T'Pol had a higher body temperature than him, so when they slept together, she acted as a heated blanket. He looked over at his chronometer. It was 0430.

"Did you sleep well, adun," T'Pol asked, as she placed her head on his chest.

"I always sleep well when you're with me," he said.

"We have a meeting of department heads in the Situation Room at 0930," she said.

"I know. I thought I work out before breakfast," he said.

"I shall meditate before I have to eat the breakfast," she said.

"I told the cook to make pancakes for me and Malcolm and oatmeal with almond slivers for you," he said. "Will that do?"

"I should be able to eat that," she said. "Are you having anything with the pancakes?"

"Maybe a sausage link or two, darlin'," he said.

"I thought we discussed you eating less meat," she said.

"I am, darlin'," he said. "I'm not having bacon with the sausage."

"We shall work on your diet," she said.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked with a smile.

Instead of answering him, she slipped on top of him and kissed him with passion. Trip was about to remind her that he wanted to go work out when he body told him that it was an argument he was going to lose.

STSTST

The Situation Room was located off Bridge. Besides tactical equipment in order to map a battle and collect intel, there was a conference table where Trip and his department heads sat around it. As Trip sipped a mug of coffee, Lal was the first to speak up.

"I'd like to try warp 6.5 tomorrow," she said.

"You're the chief engineer," said Trip. "When you are ready, we give it a try."

"Captain, I believe Tactical and Damage control should run simulations today, so that I may judge efficiency," said T'Pol.

"Run simulations," said Trip.

"Captain, I'd like the torpedo rooms and cannons to run simulations," added Malcolm.

"You do that, Mal," smiled Trip. He knew of Malcolm's love of simulations. Next, he'll be pestering Lal to work on particle cannon yield and torpedo accuracy.

"Captain, I believe Starfleet standard for simulations is 94.3 percent. I would like to make our standard 96.9 percent," T'Pol said.

Trip smiled, "Your discretion, XO unless there are any objections."

"No, objections, sir," said Malcolm.

"No, objection, sir," said Master Chief Rostov.

Skann spoke up, "Captain, I would like to give Petty Officers first, second, and third class a fitness test. When in battle Humans must perform under great stress. Top fitness is necessary."

"You're the COB," said Trip.

Skann nodded his head. Trip took another sip of his coffee. _This is the easy part. I should enjoy it because the hard part will come soon enough. _

STSTST

Archer was on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ when the _Paladin_ exited warp and came into view. It was a magnificent starship to behold. Larger than any Vulcan or Andorian ship he had seen, it easily equaled the Romulan Warbirds. Shran groaned his pleasure.

"How many in the crew?" asked Shran.

"I've been told 225," said Archer.

"I hope it fights as good as it looks," said Shran.

Archer got off his chair and walked towards the large viewscreen. It was as if wanted to walk up and touch the starship.

"Hoshi, hail the _Paladin_," he said.

As the Paladin drifted closer, of its starboard the latest Starbase being built could be seen. The frigates and Corp of Engineers ships looked so much smaller in comparison to the _Paladin_.

"I have Captain Tucker for you, sir," said Hoshi.

As large as life, Trip appeared on the Viewscreen. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Commodore Archer," Trip greeted his old captain and friend.

"Captain Tucker, that is quite the impressive ship you have there," said Archer.

"I'll be glad to offer you a tour before we are off to Earth," he said.

"I think Shran and I will take you up on that, Captain," he said.

"Beam over and T'Pol will give you a tour," said Trip.

"We'll be over in ten minutes," said Archer.

T'Pol waited in Transporter Room One for Shran and Archer to rematerialize. One they became solid form again, she greeted them.

"Commodore Archer, Commander Shran, it is agreeable to have you onboard the _Paladin_," she said.

"T'Pol, it's good to see you," said Archer.

"If gentlemen will follow me, I shall show the _Paladin_," she said T'Pol.

Archer was impressed by the ship's size. The Torpedo Rooms weren't the compact closets of the Enterprise, but large rooms where enough photon torpedoes could be stored to fight for days. The Armory was huge. The Infirmary was larger than the Enterprise's Sickbay, plus, it had a Medical bay with fifty beds.

Archer admitted that he felt more than a few pangs of jealousy, as he took in the _Paladin_. In Engineering, he was surprised to see a female Andorian dressed in black pants, red faux turtleneck, and a vest instead of jacket, as the Chief Engineer. She had a tool belt around her waist and she was bossing a Tellerite and Vulcan.

"Lieutenant Commander Lal, this is Commodore Archer," T'Pol introduced him.

"Commodore, I hope you like our Engineering," said Lal.

"Impressive, Lieutenant Commander Lal," said Archer.

Next, they went to the Bridge where Archer saw Malcolm at work at his tactical console along with another officer. Sitting at the Science Station was a Vulcan and at another station was an Andorian. Archer couldn't help but smile.

"Commodore, Captain Tucker is in his Ready Room," said T'Pol.

He now followed her into the Ready Room.

"Damn it, Trip, your Ready Room is decadently large," said Archer.

"I know," he smiled from behind his desk.

Trip stood up and offered his right first to Shran than to Archer to shake. After they shook hands, Trip sat back down and Archer and Shran made themselves comfort in the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm jealous," said Archer.

"Impressive, Tucker," said Shran.

"We built it in record time," Trip said. "We have the firepower to stand up to any ship and our warp engine should be able to do warp 7 eventually, but handles warp 6.5 right now."

Archer whistled, "AG would have been proud of you."

"Thanks, Commodore," said Trip. "I have to admit that I'm proud of this ship and its crew."

Archer looked at the younger man closely. He was afraid he'd find Trip overwhelmed as a Captain. The man he was looking at wasn't overwhelmed, but he was comfortable with his surroundings. He was the master and commander of this ship.

"I guess now that you here we can get the cargo vessels loaded and ready and get this wagon train started," said Archer.

"My crew and I are at your disposal, Commodore," Trip smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

"Captain," Malcolm broke the silence of the Bridge, "we got five bogeys coming our way."

T'Pol looked down at her Station to check his findings and fined tuned the Vulcan sensors. It only took several seconds and she had them working better. More effective than Starfleet regulation sensors, she was able to get exact details and data from the sensors.

"Three Birds of Prey and two Romulan Warbirds," she told Trip.

_I would place their ETA at 15.4 minutes._

_Thank you, darlin'._

Trip took a deep breath. That was a small but effective attack fleet. The _Enterprise_ was a match for the Bird of Prey, but that left the frigates. Most frigates didn't have the new weapons package upgrade yet that included the improved phase cannons. The new Starfleet phase cannons were almost the equal of a particle cannon, though not quite. Trip assessed the frigates as sturdy ships but they needed more firepower to be effective enough to stand their ground in an attack against the Romulans.

"Adamu, hail Commodore Archer," ordered Trip.

It took her only a matter of seconds to raise the _Enterprise_.

"I have the Commodore for you, sir," said Adamu.

"Put him on the view screen," said Trip.

Archer appeared on the view screen. Trip wondered how Archer always managed to look equal parts cocky and commanding. It was a neat trick for someone commanding a Starship.

"We just picked something up on the edge of our sensor range," said Archer.

"It is three Birds of Prey and two Warbirds," said Trip then smirked. He saw the unasked question in Archer's eyes. "We have Vulcan sensors."

Archer shook his head. The Vulcans were finally sharing technology. It was about time. He couldn't wait to get some of it on the _Enterprise_.

"Our priority is the protection of the cargo vessels at all cost, Trip," said Archer.

"May I make a recommendation, sir?" asked Trip.

"Go ahead," said Archer.

"The _Enterprise_ and the three frigates should be able to deal with the Birds of Prey, or, at least, slow them down," said Trip. "Let me take the _Paladin_ and cut off the Warbirds and deal with them."

"I don't like the sounds of that, Trip," said Archer.

"Sir, this is why this ship was built to handle situations like this," said Trip.

"Two Romulan Warbirds, I don't like that," Archer said.

He'd seen personally, what Warbirds could do. They were devastatingly destructive. The _Enterprise_ was almost destroyed by one Warbird. Two against one Starship seemed like suicide.

"Commodore, my ship can handle them. This ship was built to handle them. Trust me, Jon, you don't know what this ship is capable of, but I do. I'm not volunteering for a suicide mission," said Trip.

"We'll deal with the Birds of Prey, Captain. The Warbirds are yours," said Archer.

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"I don't know if you should be thanking me for anything. I'm sending you off to fight two beasts," Archer said.

"My crew and I can handle it, sir," said Trip with pride.

Trip gave Adamu the kill sign for the view screen. Gone was Archer and a starfield returned. Trip turned in his chair and started barking orders.

"Give me Battle Stations," he ordered.

"Battle Stations, Battle Stations!" T'Pol coolly droned as she commed the ship.

The red Battle Stations light blinked letting crew know to report to stations. He walked over to the railing near Tactical. Malcolm looked up at his friend and waited for his orders.

"Mal, put up shields and make weapons hot," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm with a grim smile on his face.

"I want to concentrate on one Warbird at a time," said Trip. "Concentrate torpedoes and cannons on one Warbird and pepper the other with weapons' fire just to keep us slightly engaged with it."

"Gotcha, Captain," said Malcolm.

Trip strode over to Trell and rested his hand on his shoulder. Trell's antennae, which had been moving excitedly, calmed down. His instincts were to trust and like this Human, who had chosen him as the Lead Helmsman over a Starfleet candidate.

"They'll be two Warbirds. Concentrate on keeping us moving. I don't want to be an easy target. You'll get constant updates. I want you to keep the strongest section of our defensive shields between us the ship forcing them to fire on our strength as much as possible. This is going to take some by the pants flying, can you handle it?" asked Trip.

"Handle it," smiled Trell, "I look forward to it. I was getting bored."

Trip returned to his command chair and commed Engineering.

"_Lal, here_," she said.

"We are about to go into battle. The Warbirds are going to be unloading on us, Lal. I'm going to need shields, weapons, and impulse engines at all costs," Trip said.

"_Understood, Captain_," said Lal.

"Damage control, prepare to deploy Damage Control Teams when necessary," said T'Pol.

"Yes, sir," barked Rostov. "Damage Control Teams are on standby throughout the ship."

"Sendal," Trip said, "keep me updated on our shield strength and their shield strength, as well as where our shields are strongest. I need you to call it off."

"Yes, Captain," said Sendal.

Trip stabbed the small screen on his command chair with his finger bringing up the menu. He didn't select anything, but just stared at it. T'Pol felt his hesitation. He was doubting himself.

_You are doing fine, adun. _

_Last time I was in charge of a ship in battle I was going to commit suicide by ramming my ship into the enemy. _

_The Columbia was not the Paladin and you were trying to protect what was left of your crew. _

_I know, darlin'. I just don't want to recreate that situation again. _

_Then I recommend you prevail this time, k'diwa. _

Trip smiled. The _Paladin_ was an amazing ship. It might have been built quickly, but it was built to take a beating and survive. It was also built in order to kick some ass. He now just had to use it properly.

"Three Birds of Prey have flown by us without engaging," T'Pol told him.

"The Warbirds want to play with us," said Trip.

"Remember what I told you. Mal, once we destroy the Warbird on the right, I want you to concentrate everything on the remaining Warbird," said Trip.

"With pleasure, sir," said Malcolm.

STSTST

The three frigates tag teamed two of the Birds of Prey, while the _Enterprise_ took on the remaining Bird of Prey one on one. The _Enterprise_ torpedoes blasted away at its shields, as Travis took evasive actions.

Archer slapped the arm of his command chair and yelled, "Hess, I need the cannons back online."

"_Sir, we have a fire down here. I need to get it under control before we can work on the cannons." _

If he had the phase cannons available this battle would be over, but it was now far from over. One restoration coil blow out and they lose cannons. He needed a miracle.

"Do you need a Damage Control Team?" Archer asked.

"_One is on the way," _she said.

Archer closed the line. It was at times like this that he missed Trip as his chief engineer. The man performed miracles giving him what he asked for when he needed it. A burst of Romulan disruptor fire shook the bridge. To his left Archer saw the Science Station sending his science officer out of his chair. The explosion was so strong Hoshi was knocked out of chair and to deck. It looked she had burns on her hands and a head injury. Shran rushed to her side. He looked up at Archer.

"We need medical help up here," Shran said.

Archer commed the Sick Bay, "Phlox, I need medical help up here. Hoshi and Foley are down."

"_I'll send up Crewman Cutler up. She's my best corpsman_," Phlox responded. "_I have crew here to attend, Commodore_."

Ensign Mann was now operating the Tactical Station. She checked sensors.

"Shields down to 32 percent," she said.

"How are their shields doing?" asked Archer.

"Holding at 61 percent," said Mann.

Cutler with a medkit over her shoulder came onto the Bridge. She checked Foley first. He was dead, so she moved on to Hoshi.

"Travis, get us in closer," barked Archer.

"Aye, sir,' said Travis.

His hands danced across his console, as the _Enterprise_ reacted to his commands. Shran moved to Archer's side.

"We need to hit this ship with both cannons and torpedoes, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"I know," he seethed.

STSTST

"Shields at fifty-two percent and holding," called out Sendal in a calm voice. "Romulan shields are at fifteen percent and seventy percent. Our shields are strongest on top."

"Malcolm, just give me torpedoes and bring down their shields," Trip ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm.

"Trell…," Trip started to bark an order.

"I know what to do, sir," said Trell. "You don't have to tell me."

Trip felt his stomach twist as Trell inverted the Enterprise and gave the attacking Warbird with the stronger shields its top and aft as a target. Malcolm and his 2IC Lieutenant Moorehouse sent a barrage of torpedoes at the Romulan Warbird with the crippled shields. The barrage finally brought them down.

"Shields are down," announced Sendal.

"Fire particle cannons," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm.

Several particles cannons ripped into the Romulan ship rupturing its hull and some key points and causing a cascade effect of explosions. Trip didn't have time to think of loss of life. He had been in too many firefights to start thinking like that now. He barked his next order, "Turn all weapons onto the remaining Warbird. Weapons free!"

Malcolm liked the order. A grin cracked his serious face. He and Moorehouse began to target and fire at will. They worked in perfect unison with Moorehouse taking the cannons and Malcolm taking the torpedoes. Moorehouse followed Malcolm's lead and his silent orders, as if they had been working together for years.

"Rostov, damage?" Trip barked.

"Damage in Docking Bay One and hull damage on decks three and eight," Rostov answered. "I have Damage control Teams dealing with them. COB Skann is overseeing the team on deck eight where we have micro-fusions in the hull."

Skann would take care of that before there was a rupture. Trip exhaled internally.

"Romulan shields are now down to forty-eight percent," said Sendal. "Our shields have even out at sixty percent."

"I estimate that the Romulan shields will fail in 6.4 minutes," said T'Pol.

"Pour it on, Malcolm," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

STSTST

One frigate was destroyed, another was limping away, and the third highly damaged. Of the two Birds of Prey, one was disabled and the other was still in tiptop fighting shape. Travis had backed the _Enterprise_ off the Bird of Prey. One of its nacelles was leaking plasma.

The Bird of Prey that fought the _Enterprise_ had also taken damaged, but it was now joined by the other Bird of Prey. Singly, it was too damaged to attack but with the other ship, it fell into attack formation. They were coming after the _Enterprise_.

Archer was helped into his chair by Shran. The last volley from the Bird of Prey caused several hull breaches and further massive damage on the Bridge. Archer had been tossed about like a ragdoll. Shran checked the Commodore. His right arm was broken along with several ribs. Shran checked his head, which had a gash along the hairline. Blood covered half his face.

"Tactical, what do we have left?" asked Shran.

"No weapons. Shields are down to ten percent," said Mann.

"Travis, how is she handling?" asked Archer.

He was in pain but he damned if he was going down without a fight.

"Dicey, sir. We are at a quarter impulse and controls are sluggish," said Travis.

"Damn it," said Archer.

He went to reach for the comm to talk to Hess, but he shook with spasms of pain.

"Take it easy, Archer," said Shran. "What do you want?"

"Engineering," said Archer in a groan.

Shran commed Engineering, "This is Commander Shran. I need an update."

"It's a mess down hear. I'm putting out fires and doing damage control. I haven't had time to assess anything," Hess yelled above the chaos of Engineering.

"Do the best you can," said Shran.

"Shit, we need a miracle," mumbled Archer.

"We need torpedoes and phase cannons," said Shran.

On the view screen, the two Birds of Prey were coming in for the kill when suddenly they were hit by a barrage of cannon and torpedoes fire. At full impulse speed, the Paladin arrived placing itself between the _Enterprise_ and the two Birds of Prey. The three ships exchanged fire with the large starship acting as a guardian angel over _Enterprise_.

The _Paladin_ began to unload volley after volley with cannon and torpedo fire. The two Birds of Prey shook under the onslaught of the fire. Eventually, their shields failed and each Romulan warship became a debris field floating in space.

"Now that was impressive," said Shran.

Arch started to speak, but instead of words, a choked cough came out of him. He grabbed hold of Shran's arm as his body was racked with pain. Soon red foam blood bubbles formed around his mouth and Archer passed out. Shran picked his friend up in his arms and rushed him off the Bridge to Sickbay.

STSTST

Trip stood on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ along with Skann, Malcolm, and Lieutenant Endilev. It was a mess. A _Paladin_ DC Team was assisting in putting it back together. Shran came walking onto the Bridge, as Trip was signing off on a PADD given to him an _Enterprise_ crewman.

"Captain Tucker, my hero," Shran said.

"Shran," Trip offered his hand.

Shran shook it then gave Trip a big hug.

"When I tell Jhamel what you did she'll want to name our child Trip," said Shran.

"Jhamel is pregnant?" asked Trip.

"Yes, and you've made sure her father will see her or him be born," said Shran. "I owe you, Pinkskin."

Trip smiled, "How's Jon?"

"Phlox says he had internal damage. It seems his broken ribs punctured his lung and other things. I stopped listening after he said he was placing the Commodore in a medical coma," said Shran.

"I'll have Dr. Ito talk to Phlox. We have some of the _Magellan_'s crew and the _Scimitar_'s crew along with _Enterprise's_ in the _Paladin_'s Medical Bay. Maybe he'll want Archer to be transferred over to us," said Trip. "We have top of the line medical equipment over there."

"Commodore Pinkskin is safe here," said Shran.

Trip smiled.

"Malcolm is going to work on your weapons. Skann and two more of my DC Teams will help repair your hull breaches," said Trip.

"You are returning to your ship?" asked Shran.

He nodded, "I've got to get back. The conn is yours Commander Shran."

"A pleasure, Captain Tucker," said Shran.

"Lieutenant Endilev, with me," Trip said.

Endilev, who was quietly talking to Malcolm, stopped her conversation and joined Trip. They started down the corridor when Hoshi turned the corner. Her hands were wrapped in bandages, but other that she looked fine. She smiled when she saw Trip.

"Captain Tucker, I heard we owe our lives to you," she said.

"To my ship and crew not me," he said.

"Permission to give you a thank you kiss for your ship and crew," she said.

Trip leaned his head down and Hoshi kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Captain," she said.

"Take care, Hoshi," Trip said. "Oh, I've left Malcolm to help with repairs of your weapons. Make sure he doesn't scare anyone."

"I'll make sure that he behaves himself," said Hoshi.

Endilev's antennae twitched hearing this. Trip noticed and grin. His Security Chief was jealous of Hoshi.

"Be well, Lieutenant Sato," Trip said then he and Endilev continued on his way.

STSTST

Taking two days longer than it should have the supply line of cargo vessel arrived at mars. The _Enterprise_, _Magellan_, and _Scimitar_ after offloading their injured were ordered immediately to Jupiter Station for repairs, while the _Paladin_ was ordered to Earth for debriefing. As they made orbit around Earth, Trip took a communication from Admiral Yamamoto in his Ready Room.

"Captain, the _Paladin_ has performed magnificently," Yamamoto said.

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"Recommendations for medals have already been forwarded by Commander Shran, Commander Jensen, and Commander Killian," Yamamoto said.

"My crew performed flawlessly," said Trip.

"Two Warbirds and Two Birds of Prey," said Yamamoto. "That takes more than a good crew that takes a good captain to lead them."

"Has Commodore Archer been transfer to a medical facility yet?" asked Trip in order to change the subject.

"He's at Starfleet Trauma Center. Finally, they woke him from the coma, but he's still in rough shape. He almost took as much damage as his ship," said Yamamoto. "I expect you and Commander T'Pol, SubCommander Sendal, and Lieutenant Commander Reed at Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow at 0900 hundred for a debrief."

"We'll be there, sir," said Trip.

The view screen went blank. For a few moments, Trip allowed himself to feel a mix of guilt and sadness. Under his orders, some died and other were killed. Romulans didn't take prisoners and it appeared that neither did Captain Tucker.

Without asking, T'Pol entered the Ready Room. She walked up to Trip, who looked up at her from his desk chair. Slowly, lovingly, she caressed his cheek.

He turned his lips into her hand and kissed her palm.

"You are troubled, adun," she said.

"Just trying to deal with pesky Human emotions," he said.

"I can teach you to meditate so that you can deal with them more efficiently," she offered.

"Maybe later, darlin'," he said.

"You should at least rest," she said. "It has been at least twenty-three hours since you last slept."

"I'll sleep," he said. "I have to finish some reports first."

"You will go now to your quarters. You will eat, shower, and relax. In an hour, I will join you for a session of neuropressure. That will allow you a good night sleep," said T'Pol.

"Is that an order?" he smirked.

"Yes," she said with a raised left eyebrow. "I know you well, adun. Tomorrow, you have the debriefing then you will want to visit with Commodore Archer. Ambassador Soval has also requested to speak to us. You need rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"It is best that you do as I say," she said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because Vulcan wives know best," T'Pol said.

Through their bond, he felt her amusement. He laughed.

"I can't argue with that," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Tavon was given an enforced vacation for his failure on Vulcan. He didn't lose rank or status, but he lost access for now, which was as bad as losing rank and status. Standing by one of the decorative colonnades in his summer's home backyard, he looked out at the Vorta Vor Ocean. His pet fvai, a four legged, black fur animal that was similar to a dog, Mala, ran about the yard as he stared at the crystal blue water.

Only two things would shorten his vacation, a success, or a crisis in which he was needed. A success would be more beneficial, as it would mean he wasn't one-step away from permanent vacation. As he contemplated how to engineer a success, he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to see his Reman slave had escorted his daughter out to me.

"Tala," he spoke, "you are beautiful."

Dressed in her SubCommander uniform, he was struck by her similarities to T'Pol, though her stepsister was more beautiful. His fondness for T'Pol was real. He walked over and embraced her. She was part of his forming plan.

"Father, I have been relieved of duty and sent to see you. Why?" she asked barely containing her anger.

"I need your assistance, daughter," he said.

"I heard about your Vulcan escapade," she said.

"You have heard rumors about what happened, but you haven't heard the truth," Tavon told his daughter.

"Truth," she snorted. "Isn't truth something you in the Tal Shiar play with when you are bored?"

"Disdain, daughter, for my profession," he said.

"I am a warrior not a spy," she said.

"You are what I make you. You were a warrior and now you will be a spy," he said.

"Why me?" she snarled. "Why not my brother Movar?"

"Because you are more intelligent than him," he said. "To be a good spy it takes intelligence."

She snorted again but didn't say a word.

"I have a feast planned for us for lunch. After that you can swim, fornicate if you wish, rest, exercise, or whatever else catches your fancy, but starting this evening I am going to introduce you to your half-sister T'Pol and her husband, Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III. They are important to our future," he explained.

T'Pol, the names caught Tala's attention. She finally was going to learn about her half-sister, the pride of her father's eye.

"Let us eat then," said Tala.

Tavon smiled. Praetor Neral will hear of his success when he was done. If he and his daughter were successful, his future was as a senator instead of Tal Shiar and hers was brighter than the Romulan Star, Eisn.

STSTST

T'Pol, Malcolm, and Sendal had been debriefed separately by the same three officers. Each brought logs, reports, and other documentation. A captain from Starfleet Intelligence, a captain from Starfleet Internal Affairs, and Vice Admiral Nan handled the debriefing. Although no charges were being offered, the debrief was treated with extra care since it was the first mission of the _Paladin_ and the news media was clamoring for information. Starfleet Public Relations was chomping at the bit to release how the _Paladin_ performed. After a year and half of bad news with this war, it was about time some good news came.

Trip was debriefed by Vice Admiral Black, Admiral Morse, and Fleet Admiral Yamamoto along Captain Carlos Ramirez of the Intrepid and Captain Hiram Duval of the Shenandoah. At a dais, the Admirals sat facing Trip, who was seated at small table. Trip rested his hands on the table combining them in a solid fist. They had just finished an in depth questioning of the battle, when Yamamoto asked Trip an important question.

"How can the frigates be improved?" he asked.

Trip let go of his hands. His right hand ran through his dirty blonde hair.

"The Frigates are sturdy, strong ships. Their lack of top speed isn't a problem because they are best used as a cutter used to patrol and guard planets and colonies and also act as an escort," said Trip.

"What is their problem?" asked Black.

"Weapons package," he said. "Because of their size they carry fewer torpedoes, which means they have to rely greater on the phase cannons. Unfortunately, their power plant doesn't handle the newer, more powerful phase cannons. The power plants and phase cannons both need to be upgraded making the frigates more effective."

"Same recommendation as Admiral Jefferies' which so far has been dismissed as too expensive and unnecessary," said Morse, as she stared at Black.

"Thank you, Captain," smiled Yamamoto. "What power plant do you recommend?"

"The NX Delta's power plant could handle it, well a larger version of it," said Trip.

Yamamoto nodded.

"We have just commissioned the Discovery Class scout ship," said Yamamoto. "They are to be used as a scout ship. They're warp 5.5 capable maybe warp 6.5 in an emergency, polarized hull plating, twenty-five member crew, no torpedoes, but 2 new phase cannons. It's basically an engine with a crew and two cannons. We are also commissioning the Yorktown class. It has 6 cannons, five torpedoes tubes, shields, and warp 5.5 capable with a crew of one hundred and ten. The Yorktown Class is the replacement of NX."

Trip was surprised. The NX was being replaced already by the Yorktown Class. It seemed almost too soon to lose the NX as the lead Starfleet starship.

"Jefferies has been pushing for newer and stronger ships. With the permission of the Vulcans and Andorian we were able to upgrade certain aspects of our ships, but none of them match the _Paladin_," said Morse.

"It is time to stop losing this war," said Yamamoto.

"How many Yorktown Class have you built?" asked Trip.

"The _Yorktown_, the _Hornet_, _Cavalry_, _Horizon_, _Adams_, _Washington_, and _Shoemaker_," answered Fleet Admiral Yamamoto.

"Seven, wow," said Trip.

"All our efforts the past six months have been put into the Yorktown Class," said Morse.

"We have another ten in various stages of construction," said Yamamoto.

"Why not build more ships like the _Paladin_?" asked Trip.

"It took almost non-stop shifts of Vulcan, Andorian, and Human workers working around the clock. Plus, Vulcan, Andorian, and Human scientists and Engineers working on the ship. The cost of the _Paladin_ was shared between us and the Vulcans and it still ends up being the most expensive ship in the fleet," explained Morse. "For now the _Paladin_ is a one off."

"We will just have to do with the Yorktown Class for now," said Yamamoto.

"This is more than a debriefing, isn't it?" said Trip.

"Yes," smiled Yamamoto.

"The Romulan Star Empire has set up a supply and C&C Station on the border of the Kriosian Empire. They have signed a treaty with the Kriosian Empire. Through back channels the Kriosian Empire have let us know about this C&C Station. They do not trust the Romulans and would not mind if we succeeding in destroying the station and ships the Romulans have docked there," said Morse.

"We want to put together an Attack Fleet with the _Paladin_ in the lead," said Yamamoto. "Captain Ramirez and Duval are both due to be promoted to the Yorktown Class starships. I know that you appreciate history, as I do, Captain Tucker. Like Lieutenant Colonel Jimmy Doolittle we want to take it to the enemy to show them that we not only have some fight in us but we have teeth."

"You are going to be in charge of this Attack Fleet which means choosing ships, captains, battle plan, and training," said Morse. "In eight weeks, I want this to offensive take place, which means you have one week leave for your crew then you get to work."

"I'm going to be in charge of captains with more experience and service time then me. Shouldn't someone else lead this Attack Force?" asked Trip.

"You are being a battlefield promotion to Brevet Fleet Captain, Captain Tucker. The Attack Fleet is yours," said Yamamoto.

Trip exhaled.

"I understand, sir," said Trip.

"We are going to put Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Commander Reed, and SubCommander Sendal out to the media. You are not going to be fed to the dogs," said Morse. "We need you to keep a low profile. If this attack works, they'll be plenty of time for medals and holos in the media."

Trip kept his mouth close. He was feeling slightly overwhelmed.

_Adun, are you in distress? _

_No, darlin', I've just received some overwhelming news. I'll meet you at Starfleet Trauma Center to visit Commodore Archer. _

_We are to see Soval first. _

_Okay, I'll meet you at the Vulcan Compound. _

"Is everything okay, Captain Tucker?" Morse asked.

"I'm fine ma'am, just have a lot to process," he said.

"Once this debriefing is over I expect you to take the next seven days and relax. You have a lot on your plate," said Yamamoto.

"I'll probably visit my family in Fairhope, Alabama, and invite some of the any of my command staff that don't have family to visit with me," said Trip.

"You have a good crew and it appears to work well together. The Andorians, Vulcans, and Tellerites were impressed by the _Paladin_'s first mission," said Yamamoto.

"I'm proud of my crew," Trip said.

Morse looked down the dais at Captain Ramirez and Duval.

"Captain Ramirez or Duval, do you have a question before we end this?" asked Morse.

"Yes, I do," said Ramirez.

Trip looked at Ramirez. He was forty-five years old and had the beginning of some grey hairs mixed in with his black hair.

"Captain Tucker, where can I sign up for the Attack Fleet?" said Ramirez.

"I guess you just did," smirked Trip.

"I'd like to be part of the Attack Fleet, too," said Duval.

Trip remembered Duval as always being the one who got to break warp two then warp three because he played politics so well. He was a talented pilot, but AG and Jon were better.

"You're under consideration," said Trip.

"We can end this debriefing now," said Yamamoto. "I expect you for lunch in eight days, Captain Tucker."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Don't forget to report to the quartermasters to pick up new rank insignia," said Yamamoto. "If this offensive is successful then I foresee the brevet being removed from your rank."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

STSTST

T'Pol stood just outside of the gate of the Vulcan Compound. She wore her Starfleet uniform and waited patiently for Trip to arrive. Occasionally, a Human tourist would happen by and ask to take a holo-picture together. T'Pol would oblige and the tourist would move on. She went a crackle in their bond and looked up to see a hovercar with Starfleet marking coming to a stop.

Trip exited the hovercar, thanked the ensign, and walked over to T'Pol. Although he wanted to take his wife in his arms and give her a hug and kiss, he refrained. Vulcans didn't do public displays of affection and Starfleet would keelhaul him if they knew he was married to T'Pol.

"Captain, I take it your debriefing went well," T'Pol said.

"It was a lot to take in," Trip said.

T'Pol knotted her brow in interest. She finally noticed the change in rank insignia. He had the insignia of a fleet captain.

_Have you been given orders along with a promotion? _

_Yes, darlin', I've been given new orders. As for the promotion, I'm a brevet fleet captain. It's only temporary._

_We must discuss this later, adun. _

_We will. Let's see Soval. _

With T'Pol in the lead, they proceeded to the gate. After passing through the guard station, they proceeded to Ambassador Soval's office. Once they arrived there, they were redirected to Ambassador's Tos' office. When they arrived there, they were ushered into the room where Tos, Soval, and Serran waited for them.

"SubCommander Serran, this is a surprise," said Trip.

"I have here pre Ambassador Soval's request," said Serran.

"Please, sit," said Tos.

Where Tos and Soval sat on a large sofa with plenty of space in between them, Trip and T'Pol sat down in armchairs. Serran remained standing.

"Let me begin by congratulating you on all you've accomplished, Captain Tucker," said Tos. "Under difficult circumstances you managed to build the _Paladin_ and have won your first engagement."

"It appears, Captain Tucker, that you are now Fleet Captain Tucker," said Soval.

"It's actually brevet fleet captain," said Trip.

"So, Starfleet is going to commit to attacking the Romulan C&C Station on the Kriosian border," said Soval.

Trip tried to hide his surprise, but he knew his cheeks had turned red from blood flowing to them.

"We argued against such attack, but we do understand the instinct behind it," said Tos.

"You are here because we wish to assist without endorsing such risky endeavor," said Soval.

"How do you expect to help then?" asked Trip.

"Intelligence on the station," said Tos.

"Number of ships, class, and station defenses," said Soval.

"The V'Shar will supply the intelligence to us and we will relay it to Serran, who will relay it to you," said Tos.

"You intend on getting me intel on this C&C, even though you're not in favor of attacking it," said Trip wanting to understand their motivation.

"Yes," said Soval.

"Why?" asked Trip.

"We wish you to succeed of course," said Tos.

"Then send ships as part of the Attack Force," said Trip.

"It is too risky a mission for us to embrace," said Soval.

"So, you'll help but you won't participate," said Trip.

"Exactly," said Tos.

"And since we don't wish for our assistance to be official, we will provide information through Serran," said Soval.

Trip didn't know whether he should thank them or yell at them for being so thickheaded.

_Accept Vulcans for who they are, adun. _

_I'll try, adun'a. _

"Fleet Captain Tucker, part of your problem of understanding our motivation is your attempt to see us through the prism of Human behavior," said Tos. "We are Vulcans."

"I think the ears are a giveaway on that," smiled Trip.

Tos looked at Trip with a raised eyebrow, while Soval seemed almost to smile.

"Fleet Captain Tucker has an odd sense of humor which he employs at inconvenient times," Soval explained to Tos.

"Fleet Captain Tucker understands better than you realize that Vulcans can put a strain on a relationship without intending," said T'Pol.

"If all you can do is supply intelligence through Serran, then I accept that," said Trip. "What will Serran supply in turn?"

Soval nodded in appreciation. Charles Tucker had learned much over the years.

"If possible he will collect vital information on the Romulans for Vulcan," said Soval.

"What are the chances of Starfleet discovering the link between Romulans and Vulcans?" asked Trip.

"Limited. Romulans do not take prisoners and they do not allow themselves to be taken prisoner," said Soval.

"If you succeed we have no doubt that the Romulans do not allow themselves be taken," said Tos.

"For reasons we do not know they also do not want the link between our peoples to be discovered," said Soval.

"Well, the sooner the we get some intel the better," said Trip.

"The V'Shar will provide information when they have it," said Soval.

STSTST

The Starfleet Trauma Center had gone from being a medical facility with plenty of empty beds to a medical facility with no beds available. War had been good for business, so to speak. The hovercar dropped T'Pol and Trip off in front of the Trauma Center. Trip paid the driver then he and T'Pol entered the center and stopped at the front desk.

The receptionist was a young man who looked as if he wished he were anywhere but there.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"It is may I help you," T'Pol corrected him. "As a matter of drop description, you can help us."

He looked at her as if she had sprouted two heads and barked at him.

"We are here to see Commodore Archer," said Trip.

He looked up the room number then looked at Trip, "He's in room 212."

"Thank you," said Trip.

He and T'Pol walked through the Trauma Center. They passed Starfleet officers and noncoms. Some were tested new artificial limbs, and others were dealing with injuries that couldn't be seen. Finding Archer's room, Trip opened the door to see his sister Mary Ellen standing by Archer's bed holding his hand. She looked upset.

"Mary Ellen, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting a friend, Trip," she said then she noticed T'Pol at Trip's side.

"Mary Ellen Tucker, I swear if you are here lecturing an injured man about how Starfleet is an agent of war and hate I will put you over my knee and spank you," warned Trip.

"Trip, she's here just as a friend," said Archer.

She knew enough about Vulcans to know that they preferred to have some personal space between them and another being. T'Pol stood well within Trip's personal space almost as if she needed to be close to him.

"Trip, T'Pol, come in," said Archer from his bed.

"Commodore, you look to be healing," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, when I'm laid up in a hospital bed, it's Jon," said Archer.

"You feelin' better, Jon?" asked Trip.

"Leg is still causing me trouble, other than that I'm doing fine," said Archer.

"Trouble," repeated Mary Ellen. "The doctors are talking about another operation."

"Mary Ellen," said Trip, "you still haven't explained what you are doing here."

"Visiting a friend, Trip," she said, "and inviting Jon to ma and Dad's for a few days. Dr. Rivera said as long as he used a wheelchair a few days away before his next operation would be good for him."

Trip looked from his sister to Archer. He knew that they weren't sharing everything with them, but he knew not to push it right now.

"It turns out a have some leave. I invited T'Pol to join me at ma and dad's for a few days," said Trip.

Archer smiled, "I wouldn't mind spending some time by a beach with friends."

"I'll let ma and dad know we'll be coming," said Mary Ellen then she looked at Trip. "Should I tell them you and T'Pol are coming?"

"Yes," said Trip before T'Pol could respond. "The Commander and I will be coming."

Mary Ellen looked at him defiantly, "Well, Jon and I will see you there."

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol arrived at six in the evening at his mother and father's home. T'Pol wore Human clothes, Bermuda shorts, a Tee shirt, and a light hoodie, while Trip was wearing jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. Trip parked the hovercar rental. Getting out of the hovercar, they grabbed their duffle bags and headed into the house.

"Trip, I'm glad your home," Ellen said.

She gave him a hug then looked at T'Pol.

"And you are Trip's friend," she said.

"Yes, I am his… friend," she said.

"You are such an attractive thing, too," Ellen said then she looked at her son.

The expression on his mother's face made him nervous.

_I think my mother knows about us. _

_You are being paranoid, adun. _

"Where's dad?" asked Trip.

"He's helping Mary Ellen and your father are helping Jonathan into bed. He was tired after a long day and dinner. I saved some food for you two. There is some fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob," said Ellen Tucker, who then turned and looked at T'Pol. "I heard you a vegetarian so I have a spinach salad and mixed grilled vegetables over rice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tucker," said T'Pol.

"Please, call me Ellen and I'll call you T'Pol," said Ellen. "We have the bedroom on the second floor near Mary Ellen's room."

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Trip.

"On the sofa down here. I thought you could be near Jonathan if he needed any help, you can help him," said Ellen.

"Sure, ma," said Trip.

_Sorry that I won't be able to tuck you in, darlin'._

Ellen was sure that she saw the Vulcan's ears blush green.

STSTST

Tavon waited for the doctor to remove the healing bandages. Slowly, he peeled them back until Tala's forehead was exposed. Gone was the pronounced forehead ridge. Her father smiled. She looked her more like T'Pol, though his Vulcan daughter was still the more beautiful.

"Well, done, doctor," said Tavon.

"She should rest a day before any strenuous activity," said the doctor.

"Your payment was made. My servant will take you wherever you wish," said Tavon.

"General Tavon," the doctor bowed and left the bedroom.

Tala shifted in her bed and looked at her father.

"I take it a look like a Vulcan now," she said.

"Yes," he smiled.

"I'm surprised you let the doctor live," she said.

"Vrak has orders to kill the doctor and dispose of his body," said Tavon.

"When do I leave?" asked Tala.

"In six days. An Orion pirate ship will take you to Coridan. From there it will be up to you to find your way to Earth," said Tavon. "I will supply you with Earth credits, Vulcan papers and identity, and the name of an Orion who will assist you in getting back home."

"What will be my Vulcan name?" she sighed.

"T'Pem," Tavon smiled.

He walked over and sat on the side of his daughter's bed.

"Find your sister, use her, get information about Starfleet, kill her husband, and come home," Tavon said.

She thought about the information her father had provided on her half-sister and her husband. T'Pol was Vulcan, emotionless and overly intellectual, but her husband fascinated her. He was a brilliant engineer and a warrior. Then there was the fact that he was attractive for a Human. She was looking forward to meeting him.

"And you will be honored and I will be rewarded," said Tala.

"Yes," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Trip woke early in the morning. Checking the chronometer on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, he saw it was five am. His body craved some exercise that was confided by four walls and being in space. Since he was near the water for a change, he grabbed swim trunks and a tee shirt out of his duffle. Changing quickly in the living room, he quietly exited the house.

The moment he hit the porch he inhaled the salty air wafting off the ocean. He jumped off the porch into the sand and rushed to the water's edge. Even though the sun was coming up, the water still appeared dark grey. There was a chill in the air, but Trip wanted a swim. He wanted to feel the freedom he felt as a teen.

Taking off his shirt, he ran into the water. When he reached thigh high, he dove in, disappeared under the water, and came up swimming. Stroke after stroke he swam out being rocked by a few white cap waves. When he felt his muscles starting to burn, he stopped and turned then headed back to shore. He'd missed this simple exercise so much. It had few boundaries, except for tide, undertow, and the occasional shark.

T'Pol felt her husband's exhalation as he swam. She felt the sensation of swimming in the ocean, which was an odd sensation for a Vulcan to experience. On Vulcan and on the Paladin, they had opportunities to be with each other. Here in his family's home, though, they were not able to be husband and wife, and she missed her husband. She slipped out of bed, dressed in Starfleet sweats and a white Vulcan robe then made her way towards the beach.

Ellen Tucker prepared a pot of coffee and kettle for tea for T'Pol. She read where Vulcans drank tea. Ellen was going to make waffles and sausage for everyone's breakfast. As she moved to the cabinet to get the flour, she heard someone leave the house. She assumed it was T'Pol as she knew Trip was already up and out for a swim. Pouring the hot water into a mug with a teabag, she headed off to the porch. Opening the door, she stepped out on to the porch.

Spying the beach, she saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat. She watched as Trip exited the water dripping wet and walked up to an awaiting T'Pol. She assumed T'Pol had a towel waiting for him but she was wrong. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Much to her surprise, T'Pol, a Vulcan, returned the kiss in kind. She wrapped her arms around Trip's neck and deepened their kiss acting as if she wanted more. Ellen almost dropped the mug of tea. This went against everything she had researched about Vulcans.

Slowly and quietly, she made her way back into the house not wanting to be noticed by them. She was in a state of shock from the sight of her son kissing a Vulcan. Charles was coming down the stairs. He saw his wife and the expression on her face and became worried.

"Ellen, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Charles," she answered.

"Darlin', you don't look fine," he said. "I've known you too long not to know that you are not fine."

"I just had a little shock," she said.

"What was it?" he asked, as he came down the stairs and gave her a hug.

"Charles, I just saw on the beach your son kiss that Vulcan girl he brought with him," she said.

Charles smiled then kissed his wife's head, "It's none of our business, darlin'."

He had noticed the way Trip glanced at T'Pol all evening. She even returned those glances. Charles knew his son well enough to know that something was up between the two of them.

"But…," she started to protest.

"Let's make breakfast. Mary Ellen will be up and so will Jon, and God knows that Trip is probably working up an appetite," said Charles. "And I thought this was going to be a nice quiet week."

"Charles," she warned him and he laughed.

He ushered his wife into the kitchen and together they began to make breakfast.

STSTST

"Trip, I need your help!" Mary Ellen called from Archer's room.

"Coming!" called Trip.

Archer rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his stiff cast that kept his right leg immobile. Mary Elle was having a hard time helping him into the wheelchair to take him to the dining room table for breakfast.

"God, I feel like a useless dunsel," Archer complained.

Trip and T'Pol came into the room. He was dressed in jeans and a grey Starfleet tee shirt and T'Pol was wearing her white Vulcan robe.

"What is it, sis?" asked Trip.

"I need help getting into my wheelchair, Trip," said Archer.

"I thought it was an emergency," said Trip.

"It is," said Mary Ellen, "an emergency, Trip. I'm afraid of exerting myself so I need your help."

"Afraid of exerting yourself? Do you have a bad back now? Or maybe you just don't want to help Jon?" Trip asked her.

"No, I'm just being cautious," said Mary Ellen. "I have reasons."

"You know, Mary Ellen, just because you are a peace activist doesn't mean you should avoid physical labor," Trip teased her.

"Trip, just help me into the wheelchair," said Archer.

"I shall assist you, Commodore," said T'Pol.

"That's okay, T'Pol, I'll do it. My sister just being strange," said Trip, as he started to move towards Archer.

"I'm not being strange," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Trip stopped in his tracks. He looked at his sister then at Archer, who was blushing. His sister looked at Archer then blushed.

"Jon, are you the…" he started to ask.

"The father," said Archer. "Yes, I am."

Trip sat down beside Archer on the bed. He looked at his former commander and friend.

"Jon, my sister," he said.

"Trip," Archer start to speak.

"You don't have to explain anything to him. He's my brother not my keeper," said Mary Ellen.

"May I offer my congratulations, Commodore," T'Pol intervened.

"Thanks, T'Pol," said Archer.

"And to you, also, Mary Ellen," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, sure," said Mary Ellen.

"You are getting married," said Trip to Archer.

"Trip, if we get married or not is none of your busy," said Mary Ellen.

"Okay, do ma and dad know?" he asked.

"We told them yesterday before you came," said Archer.

Trip stared at him.

"I only found out the day you came to visit me at the Trauma Center," he said. "She's eight weeks pregnant."

"So, ma and dad are okay with this?" asked Trip.

"I'm an adult. I wasn't asking their permission," said Mary Ellen.

"You're keeping the baby, right?" asked Trip.

"Of course," she said.

"We are keeping the baby," Archer spoke up then he looked at Mary Ellen. "I told you I want to be part of this."

"As you fly around on a starship putting your life at risk," said Mary Ellen. "I don't know if I can live with that tension in my life."

"We can talk about things later," said Archer then he cracked his neck. "Can I get in the wheelchair, please?"

Instead of partaking in the family squabble, T'Pol walked over to Archer, lifted him as if he weighed little, and placed him in the wheelchair. Archer blushed, as Mary Ellen and Trip at him. Trip then looked up at T'Pol.

"I forget just how strong you are," Trip remarked.

Archer sat on the wheelchair feeling and looking embarrassed. Trip looked over at him again and shook his head. Archer closed his eyes and wished he had a chance to tell Trip in private and one on one.

"I'm upset and hungry. I'm going to have breakfast," said Mary Ellen.

Mary Ellen stormed out of the bedroom and down the hallway. They listened at her shoes slapped the wood floor.

"T'Pol, why don't you go get breakfast. I'll be right there with Jon," said Trip.

"Of course, Captain," she said then followed Mary Ellen out of the room.

Trip stared at Archer, who stared down at the floor.

"My sister, really?" said Trip.

"I think I love her, Trip," said Archer.

"What about Erika?" he asked him.

"Shit, Erika and I have an off and on relationship. I don't want that with Mary Ellen. I want something more with her," he said.

"See really is a peace activist who hates what we do," said Trip.

"I know," said Archer.

"Jon, my sister?" Trip said again.

Archer began to laugh. It started a chuckle and turned into a belly laugh. Trip eventually joined him.

STSTST

In the evening, T'Pol had changed in jeans, which she borrowed from Mary Ellen, and a warm sweater then she went for a walk along the beach with Trip. His mother stood sentinel on the porch waiting for them. Her daughter was pregnant with an older man's daughter who was a commodore in an organization she thought was filled with warmongers, and her son appeared to be in love with a Vulcan, who was supposed to have no emotions.

As she looked out at the black water and the navy blue sky dotted with pinpricks of light, Charles Tucker II came out onto the porch with two mugs of hot chocolate. He had his wife one of them.

"Thank you, Charlie," Ellen said.

"Chocolate always makes you feel better," he said.

"How is Mary Elle doing?" she asked.

"Talking to Jonathan," he said.

"They are an odd pair," remarked Ellen.

He chuckled, "She likes him. She wouldn't be talking to him if she didn't."

"I know, but they are so different," she said.

"He's a hell of a lot better than that Franklin she brought here once," said Charles.

"I know," laughed Ellen.

"I think eventually they'll work it out," Charles said. "It would be easier if this war was over."

"Let's pray for that," she said.

Along the beach, they saw the two figures of T'Pol and Trip walking. There was some distance between them, but not too much.

"Do you think he loves her?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, yeah," he answered.

"Do you think she loves him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled. "Leave to Trip to fall in love with a beautiful alien. He always did do things different everyone else."

"I know," said Ellen.

STSTST

Archer and Mary Ellen had arranged to stay a few more days. He called the Trauma Center and put off his operation for another few days. There was just too much for them to discuss to leave just yet.

T'Pol came down the stairs in her uniform with her duffle over her shoulder. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and offered the Ta'al to Trip's parents, Mary Ellen, and Archer.

"Live long and prosper," she said.

"Thank you, darlin'," said Charles.

"We're glad you came," said Ellen with a smile.

Just then, Trip exited the first floor bathroom in his uniform. Now that his mind was in a state of shock at being told he was going to be a father, Archer noticed his collar insignia.

"Trip, when did you become a fleet captain?" asked Archer.

"It's brevet fleet captain, Commodore," smiled Trip. "It's temporary for an operation I'm involved in. I'll be back to being just a plain captain for its over."

Archer looked at him and nodded but wasn't convinced. Either Morse or Yamamoto was championing Trip's career now. First, it was the Paladin and now it was a promotion to brevet fleet captain for operation. To give him a temporary bump meant that Trip was in charge of the operation and it was going to be big. He bet that brevet didn't last long.

"Still, even if it was temporary, it's a surprise, Trip, and a little too soon to be happening to someone with your experience. It's going to make some captains jealous of you. Keep your head on swivel and have T'Pol protect you six," was Archer's advice.

Trip nodded in appreciation.

"I have a hovercar from Manning Base picking us up," said Trip.

"It should arrive in 9.5 minutes," said T'Pol.

Trip hugged his mother than his father. He shook Archer's hand then looked at his sister.

"We have to talk," said Trip.

"We'll see," said Mary Ellen.

Charles and Ellen turned their attention to T'Pol.

"Commander T'Pol, it has been a pleasure having you here. I hope you come back for another visit," said Charles.

"Thank you, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol said.

"Charles," he reminded her.

"Charles," she said.

"I know we'll be seeing you ad Trip here again," said Ellen.

"I believe the statistical odds are excellent on that," she said.

"Come on, XO, we got to get back to Starfleet and get to work," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

Tossing their duffels over their shoulders, they headed out of the house. As they left Archer reached over and took Mary Ellen's hand in his and gentle squeezed it. She didn't want to him to see it, but she smiled.

STSTST

In the Situation Room of the Paladin, Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm worked out a battle plan. Starfleet's information on the exact coordinates, number of ships, class of ships, and armament of the station were vague at best. Trip was hoping Serran would eventually supply that bit of information.

"The best attack is a two prong one," said Malcolm.

"This C&C Station borders Kriosian Border so our options are limited," said T'Pol.

"You could always ask the First Monarch for a favor, Captain," smirked Malcolm.

"Nothing happened between Kaitaama and me," Trip said.

_Remember, Adun, we have shared a mind meld. I know what happened. _

_She meant nothing, darlin'. You the only woman I love. _

_I'd rather you not speak to again. You will not appreciate a jealous Vulcan woman. _

_I don't doubt that. _

"We don't need permission, we just need to hope that they do nothing," said Trip.

"What do you mean?" asked Malcolm.

"I was thinking we set up a frontal attack as a diversion with a couple of scout ships, some NX and Frigates. This will draw their immediate attention. The Paladin and the new Yorktown Class cut through Kriosian Territory, drop out of warp right at their front door, and let loose hell," Trip explained.

Malcolm thought about it. If the Kriosian don't interfere with the us, it would give us an advantage. They won't expect an attack coming from Kriosian space," said Malcolm.

"Yet, how can we make an assumption that the Kriosian will not attack our ships," said T'Pol.

"They told us about this station. I'm assuming they want rid of it, too," said Trip.

"Risky to do," said Malcolm, though he was excited by the idea.

"I need to beam down to Starfleet," said Trip. "I need to talk to Morse and Yamamoto."

"See if they'll okay your idea," said Malcolm.

Trip stood and adjusted his jacket.

"Here's hoping they like my idea," he said. "XO, you have the conn. Malcolm, start putting some meat and bones on my idea just in case they say yes."

"Aye, aye, sir," smiles Malcolm.

Within twenty minutes, Trip found himself waiting for Fleet Admiral Yamamoto, who was giving an interview to GNN. The war effort was being criticized by experts and non-experts alike. Another fifteen minutes passed and the film crew and journalist cleared out and Lieutenant Niles ushered Trip into the admiral's office.

Yamamoto sat behind his desk looking older and worn out. Starfleet, the coalition, and he needed a victory soon.

"Ahh, Fleet Captain Tucker, please sit," said Yamamoto.

"Brevet Fleet Captain," Trip corrected him with a smile.

"You said that you had an idea you needed to fly by me."

"A two prong attack, sir," said Trip. "The first prong with be a diversion drawing the attention of the Romulans. As they engage in battle, The _Paladin_ and all of the Yorktown Class will have cut through Kriosian Territory. We will warp out of the Kriosian Territory and reigned hell down on them."

"Kriosian," Yamamoto said softly then a smile formed on his lips. "You want all our Yorktown Class ships."

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "I also want two Scout Class, four to five NX, and eight frigates."

"If this doesn't work then a good piece of our whole fleet will be gone," said Yamamoto.

"If it succeeds, we'll have a major victory and have pushed them back," said Trip.

Yamamoto smiled again, "It appears that either I'll be out of a job if you fail and you'll be even in worse condition."

"Sir, do I have your approval?" Trip asked.

"Yes," said Yamamoto. "You'll have all our Yorktown Class ships. Which NX do you want?"

"_Potemkin_, _Intrepid_, _Avenger_, and _Enterprise_," said Trip.

"Archer won't be ready to command the _Enterprise_," said Yamamoto.

"It's a great ship with an experienced crew. It also has as an XO with a lot of command experience," said Trip.

"Shran?" chuckled Yamamoto.

"Yes, Shran," said Trip.

"He is still Imperial Guard. I can't let someone who is non-Starfleet to command one of our ship," said Yamamoto.

"What if I got Shran to be to take a commission?" asked Trip.

"Then as the XO of the _Enterprise_ he can take command until his commander is ready duty," said Yamamoto.

"I want Shran with his experience leading the first prong," said Trip.

"I put you in charge, young man," said Yamamoto. "I have a feeling about you and so far you have proven me correct."

"I hope I can continue to prove you correct, sir," said Trip.

"I hope so, too," smiled the Fleet Admiral.

"I best find Shran and see if I can convince to join our fight fulltime," said Trip.

STSTST

The Enterprise had been given a priority at Jupiter Station because of its status. As its temporary commander while Archer convalesced Shran spent his days overseeing the repairs and upgrades. Trip took a shuttlepod to Jupiter Station. He found Shran in the _Enterprise_'s Ready Room.

With the noise of the Bridge being reconstructed, Trip entered the Ready Room. Shran looked up from his PADD and his paperwork and smiled.

"Ah, Fleet Captain Pinkskin, how are you?" asked Shran.

"Mind if I sit?" said Trip.

"Sit," said Shran.

Trip sat down and smiled, "I have a proposition for you."

"Really, how Human?" said Shran. "Is it dangerous?"

"It'll probably get you and me killed," said Trip.

"Now that sounds Andorian," said Shran.

"I'm offering you a commission in Starfleet," said Trip.

Shran laughed then said, "Continue."

"If you accept then you are to take temporary command of the Enterprise while Commodore Archer gets better," said Trip. "You command this ship in an operation I'm leading to take out a Romulan C&C Station. Are you interested?"

Shran looked at Trip for a full thirty-second count.

"Who'll tell Archer that I'll be borrowing his ship?" asked Shran.

"I will," said Trip.

"Who tell Jhamel that you might get me killed?" smiled Shran.

"I will," said Trip.

"I don't like the uniforms but I like your proposition," said Shran.

Trip beamed. Now he needed Serran to get some information from the V'Shar on the Romulans and he just might have a successful operation.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

The operation had finally been given an official name: Operation: Doolittle. It was going to be a punch in the nose to the Romulans backing them off just enough to allow Starfleet finally to get its footing. Even though it was coming over a year and half into the war, Yamamoto thought of it as Starfleet's first true offensive. It was time to stop being the Romulans punching bag.

Trip arrived at the Trauma Center having left T'Pol in charge of collecting resumes and the names of the ships available to them. Yamamoto was giving carte blanche, which included fitting the fight commander to the right ship. As Trip walked down the hallway of the medical facility, he received nods and smiles from patients and medical personnel. Approaching Archer's room, he saw Admiral Morse and her attaché Lieutenant Commander Higgins exiting.

"Admiral, this is a surprise," said Trip.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," she said. "Lieutenant Commander Higgins and I were just informing Commodore Archer about the status of the _Enterprise_. Fleet Admiral Yamamoto thought Commodore Archer deserved to hear that Commander Shran was taking the _Enterprise_ into battle from Command."

"Yes, ma'am," said Trip trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well, I should get going. We have a great deal of fleet redeployment to do because of you," she smiled then she and Higgins walked away.

Trip took a deep breath. Archer knew about the _Enterprise_ so his visit just became harder. _If would have been better if I told him. _

He entered the room to see Archer in a wheelchair. His leg was still in a cast. The man looked equal parts despondent and angry. He looked up and saw it was Trip and his emotions appeared to lose the balance to anger.

"What do you want, Fleet Captain?" he said.

Trip could hear the bitterness in the words Fleet Captain.

"I came to tell you about the _Enterprise_, sir," said Trip.

"That you requested my ship and put someone else's in command of it," said Archer.

"That I need one of the best ships in the fleet. I'd prefer if you were in command of it but you can't be right now," said Trip.

"Right now," Archer sniffed. "Doctors told me that they believe the vascular and nerve damage to my leg is just too much. Another operation would just be for show. They recommend a synth leg."

"Jon, I'm sorry," said Trip.

"They tell you that synth legs work just as well as real legs, maybe even better became it takes a damned lot of damaged to break the composite material it's made from. Funny, though, that once you have a synth leg they start talking to you about a posting at a Starbase or at Starfleet Headquarters," Archer said.

Trip started to speak but reconsidered it. Anything he said would just hit a wall right now.

"Are you doing this because of Mary Ellen, Trip?" asked Archer.

"No, Jon, I'm not. In some ways, I'm glad she is having a baby with you instead of some of her other boyfriends. I know you'll care for both of them," said Trip.

"I… I thought we were friends," said Archer.

"We are," said Trip.

"The _Enterprise_ is my ship. I won't have it taken away from me so easily, Fleet Captain," barked Archer.

"I'm not taking it away from you, sir; I'm borrowing it," Trip said.

"Dismissed, Fleet Captain," said Archer. "I have to make up my mind about my leg. I want to be alone."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

Exited without a fight, yet he knew Archer needed someone with him right now. Walking down the hallway, he finds some vid comm booths. Entering on he sat down, swiped his credit card, and called off his sister's number at the university. A few moments pass and then her image appears on the view screen.

"What do you want, Trip?" she asked sounding annoyed that he called.

"I just came from seeing Jon," he said.

Her expression changed from one of annoyance to one of concern. This made Trip feel better.

"He just received some bad news," said Trip, "and I think he needs someone with him."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm busy, I'm the reason behind some of that bad news," Trip told her.

"Tell me what I need to know, Trip," she said.

"My news you can't help him with, but the news from the doctors you can. He's been told that he needs a synth leg, too much damage has been done to his real leg," Trip explained.

"Oh, God," she mumbled. "I'll re-arrange my schedule and come to San Francisco right away."

"Thanks, sis," said Trip and he hung up. He had to put Jonathan Archer out of his mind now. Operation: Doolittle was the most important thing in his life now.

STSTST

It had been a long day, one of many. T'Pol had slipped into his quarters and now she and Trip were participating in a session of neuropressure. Tomorrow, Trip had to tell Malcolm that he needed to be temporarily promoted to XO and assigned to Shran and the _Enterprise_. Although this was going to leave Trip with Lieutenant Moorehouse as his Tactical Officer, he had faith that Malcolm had the young man trained up.

"I was thinking of moving Skann temporarily from COB to Tactical Officer," he sighed as T'Pol worked on his lower back.

"I have found that Skann is well suited to COB," she said.

"Okay, that's a subtle way of telling me that I need him as the Chief," said Trip.

"I did not believe I was being subtle," said T'Pol.

Trip chuckled.

"I checked that intelligence Serran provided. Besides the exact coordinates of the station, he gave us a breakdown of ships. Eight Warbirds and eighteen Birds of Prey. According to the intelligence, another five Warbirds and ten Birds of Prey are due in two months. We're hitting them just at the right time," Trip told her.

When Trip informed Command of his intelligence, he refused to tell them where he got the intelligence. Fortunately for him, Section 31 corroborated the intelligence, which led Command to assume he got it from Section 31.

"I can feel your doubting yourself through our bond, k'diwa," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "I'm no Jonathan Archer. An operating this important and big needs someone like him not me."

"K'diwa, your crew believes in you, Fleet Yamamoto believes in you, and I believe the coalition believes in you. You simply should trust their opinions," she said.

"What about you, darlin', do you believe in me?" he asked.

"Adun, I love you, and I could not love you without believing in you," she said.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said.

"Enough, as you Humans put it, shop talk. I expect reciprocity this evening," said T'Pol.

Trip grinned. "I hope you are talking about more than neuropressure."

What T'Pol began to rub next gave him his answer.

STSTST

Shran was sitting in the command chair when Malcolm reported to him. Malcolm strode up to the command chair and handed Shran the PADD with his orders. Shran looked at the PADD then signed off on it with his thumbprint.

"Welcome aboard, Mister Reed," Shran said.

"Commander Shran," said Malcolm.

"We have a great deal of work to do," he said, "especially if we intend on coming on in one piece."

"Where do I start, sir?" asked Malcolm.

"I'm thinking my Ready Room where a bottle Andorian Ale sit on my desk needing to be drunk," smiled Shran.

"What about checking the upgrades and testing the new phase cannons banks?" asked Malcolm.

"That's what junior officers are for. We are in charge, Mister Reed, so we have to worry about the larger picture. Now, to the Ready Room, so we can discuss strategy," Shran said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm and followed Shran. He always had his doubts about Shran, but Trip and Commodore Archer trusted him, so Malcolm trusted him. For now.

STSTST

Part of Trip's plan was based on timing. The NX and frigates couldn't hold up under an attack by the Romulan ships for very long, even with the upgrades. The _Paladin_ and the Yorktown Class ships had to drop out of warp firing minutes after the NX and frigates engaged in battle. Calculations made by Sendal and T'Pol would tell them when the NX led Attack Fleet had to leave and at what warp they needed to cruise and when and what speed the _Paladin_ Attack Fleet had to leave and cruise. What worried him was the math being done by the Vulcans but the timing of the Paladin and the Yorktown Class ships. He wanted them firing as one, a giant barrage of Starfleet firepower doing maximum damage right away.

In order to get this down, he and the _Yorktown_, the _Hornet_, _Cavalry_, _Horizon_, _Adams_, _Washington_, and _Shoemaker _practiced over and over dropping out of warp and firing as one. It was tedious work but Trip wanted it to be exact.

"We drop out of warp in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," intoned T'Pol, "two, one."

Moorehouse and his 2IC Ensign Hill fired torpedoes and cannons. Both Sendal and T'Pol scanned all the ships during this practice run.

"How'd we do?" asked Trip.

Sendal looked at T'Pol and nodded. She delivered the news, "This time only the _Horizon_ was off by 5.4 seconds."

5.4 seconds. It was barely detectable, a finger that paused for a moment, but it wasn't perfect. Trip wanted to know that they could be perfect once before he settled for almost perfect.

"Adamu, hail the ships," he said.

He knew his voice sounded tired and frustrated because he was tired and frustrated, but he was stopping.

"I have all ships, sir," he said.

"Put me on," he said.

She pressed two flashing lights on her board, "You're on."

"The _Horizon_ was off by 5.4 seconds. That was our best yet, but it wasn't perfect. I want perfect," he said.

Captain Amanda Drake of the _Adams_ spoke up, "_My crew is exhausted, sir. I'd prefer to call it a day and try again tomorrow_."

"_I agree_," added Captain Styles of the _Horizon_. "_My man made the mistake from being overtired. We have been doing this for hours. We're Humans not Vulcans, damn it_."

"_I'm ready for another turn, Fleet Captain_," Captain Ramirez of the _Washington_ spoke up.

Trip had noticed that Ramirez had become the leader of the captains of the Yorktown Class ships, while Styles and Duval were the malcontents. He still had Ramirez on his side.

"If we do it perfect this time, I'll issue 48 hours leave for all Yorktown Class ships," said Trip feeding everyone some incentive. "Now let's reset."

He gave Adamu the kill sign and she did. Trip shifted in his chair. He felt a headache coming on and began to rub his temple.

_You need rest, adun. _

_I need a perfect run. _

_Captain Styles is correct when he states you are not Vulcans. _

_I know that. We're Humans, which makes us even more stubborn than Vulcans. _

_We shall discuss that later, adun. _

"Moorehouse, make sure that you are perfect this time," said Trip. "I don't want the _Paladin_ to be the reason you don't get 48 hours leave."

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Reed trained me. There is no way I'll be the one who screws the pooch," said Moorehouse.

Trip laughed. Malcolm did well with him.

STSTST

There was only a ghost crew on the ship. It was made up of those that Skann had on punishment duty. Trip walked the corridors of his ship trying to get rid of some tension. T'Pol was meditating. He didn't want to bother her. His moods lately had been tough on her. She had fought the idea of both of them raising their mental shields blocking the bond saying that they had already lost too much time in letting it developed to its fullest. Instead of blocking him, she had to deal with his constant rollercoaster of emotions.

He walked into the Mess for coffee and some pie when he spotted Skann at a table by himself. It looked like he was playing what looked like three dimensional chess by himself. Trip grabbed a mug of coffee and a piece of pecan pie and joined him.

"May I sit down, COB?" he asked.

"Of course, Fleet Captain," said Skann.

Trip sat down and looked at Skann with curiosity.

"In order to relax I am playing myself in reh-retuka-tches," Skann said.

"Three dimensional chess," said Trip.

"I find it relaxing," he said.

"Instead of playing yourself, how'd you like to play me?" asked Trip.

Trip knew he was only a moderately good player. His saving grace as a player was there were times when he played on instincts that he'd beat ranked opponents. While at the academy, there were a cadet there who was a grandmaster and Trip beat him after losing to three times. The last time they played Trip just let it flow rather than overthink it. He won.

"I must warn you that I am a Vulcan grandmaster," said Skann.

"I won't tell anyone when I beat you," smiled Trip, causing Skann to lift both eyebrows.

T'Pol felt that Trip's mind was finally preoccupied on a matter that was not stressing him out. This allowed her to get four hours of true meditation. If she was going to survive overly emotional times without resorting to violence to deal with her spouse, she was going to have to teach him how to meditate.

T'Pol stood up and felt that she was in need of nourishment and tea. Instead of changing into her uniform, she decided go to the Mess Hall and get something to eat and drink. The new chef was able to make both Vulcan and Andorian favorites that he had begun to add to the general menu. He also made an excellent mushroom risotto, which had become one of her favorite Human meals.

Entering the Mess Hall, she said Skann and Trip engrossed in a game of three dimensional chess. She proceeded to the stasis bins and found a mushroom risotto meal then got herself some spiced Vulcan tea and joined her husband and the COB.

"Hey, T'Pol," Trip said as she sat down.

"This is what has been keeping your mind preoccupied?" she asked.

"Yes," he said then moved his knight. "Check."

Skann looked at the board then raised an eyebrow.

"You will have me in checkmate in four moves," said Skann.

"Me, beat you. That's not possible," said Trip.

"Do not be insufferable, Fleet Captain," said T'Pol as a warning.

"I underestimated you," Skann said.

"Yeah, people do that. A little too often, too," said Trip. "I should be insulted by it."

"You won," Skann said. "I need some meditation and sleep before alpha shift."

He stood up. Trip nodded towards him. Skann walked away with his hands behind his back and replaying the game in his head.

"That felt good," said Trip.

"Beating, Skann?" asked T'Pol.

"Nay, not beating him, but not thinking too much," he said.

"You play three dimensional chess without thinking, adun?" asked T'Pol.

He sighed, "You enjoy getting under my skin, don't you?"

"Getting under your skin?" she inquired.

"Tease," he said.

"Vulcans do not tease," she said.

"Just like they have no sense of humor and no emotions," he smiled.

T'Pol sat looking at him with a raised left eyebrow. Trip noticed there was a slight greenish blush at the top of her ears. This was a sure sign she was sexual arouse. He reached out with his bond and found she was most definitely aroused.

"Finish your meal up and we can go back to my quarters and I'll give your ears the proper attention they are calling for," he said.

"I find my appetite is satisfied," she said. "We can go back now."

"I love you, adun'a," he said.

"As do I," she said.

STSTST

Shran found himself unable to sleep. Tomorrow was D Day as Tucker called it. In the morning the _Potemkin_, _Intrepid_, _Avenger_, and _Enterprise _and eight frigates left first followed by the _Paladin_ and the seven Yorktown Class ships. In four days, they would engage in battle. Shran smiled.

He got up, left his quarters and then he headed for the Bridge. Once he entered he saw Malcolm at Tactical working on something.

"Mister Reed, why are you not asleep?" he asked.

"Same reason as you, Commander," said Malcolm.

"You're excited about going into to battle," said Shran.

Malcolm looked up and smiled. He hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that liked a good bloody battle.

"We'll be ready when it happens," said Malcolm.

"Are you sure you don't have any Andorian blood, Mister Reed?" smirked Shran.

"Are you sure that you don't have some Human blood, Commander?" smiled Malcolm.

STSTST

Captain Hernandez sat on her command chair trying to suppress her nerves. She was the lead Captain of the first prong of the attack. Her job as she saw it was to make them know that they were here and not to lose too many ships. The countdown had begun. In fifteen minutes they would be dropping out of warp, just seconds after the Scout ships had dropped out and laid down a barrage setting off the mine field which protected the station and ships from what they were about to do. She didn't know where Trip got the intelligence from, but it was correct, it was going to save a lot of lives.

"Captain, Commander Shran is hailing you," said Ensign Butler at Communications.

"Put him on," said Hernandez.

Shran blue face and white hair seemed out of place in a Starfleet uniform, she thought as she looked at the view screen.

"I'm glad you called before we hit communication silence, Commander," said Hernandez.

"I wanted to offer you my fealty. It is an Andorian tradition before a battle," he said.

"Thank you, Shran," she said. "I know I can count on you."

"If I was a Klingon, I'd say today is a good day to die, but being an Andorian we'd rather win the battle and live," smiled Shran.

"Good luck, Commander," Hernandez said the screen went back to a starfield.

Hernandez shifted in her chair. Cruising at warp 3.5 they were pushing the frigates, but she had to do. She had to keep to Trip's timeline. If they did then the chance of success was high. _You were a brilliant Chief Engineer, the best XO, so here's hoping you are a combination of both as a Captain, Trip. _

STSTST

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," T'Pol counted down the time until they dropped out of warp, "six…"

"Shields up and weapons hot and free," barked Trip.

"Five, four, three, two, one," ended T'Pol.

The _Paladin_ came out of warp. Immediately the _Paladin_ and the Yorktown Class ships began to fire. The scene in front of them showed the NX ships and frigates under attack. There was no sign of the Scout ships, which meant that had exploded the minefield and warped out as they were ordered to do.

"Trell, move us in close to the station," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

"Moorehouse, direct weapons fire at the station," barked Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Moorehouse.

All of the Yorktown Class ships took to the battlefield, except the _Horizon_. The _Horizon_ followed the _Paladin_. As the Paladin pounded away on the station's shields, the station fired disruptor cannon. The Paladin shook from the force of the cannon fire. A second volley sent a surge of energy through certain systems, including the Tactical Station. The energy blowback sent Moorehouse's 2IC to the deck and Moorehouse to his knees. Not waiting for orders, T'Pol acted. Leaving her Station, she put one hand on the railing and hurdled the it. She proceeded to target and aims both the cannons and torpedoes until Moorehouse regained himself and assisted her with the targeting and firing of the cannons.

"Trell, bring us under the stations," Trip ordered.

"Captain, the Horizon is under duress," said Sendal.

"Why the hell did that ship follow us against the _Paladin_?" seethed Trip.

The _Horizon_'s shields failed and the ship took a hit in its saucer section destroying the Bridge. In moments, it went from an active ship to floating there in ship, dead.

STSTST

Shran stood up from the command chair. Malcolm had joined Lieutenant Hanley at Tactical. He checked the shields.

"We are down to 64 percent shields," said Malcolm.

"Stand and fight," ordered Command.

Malcolm targeted the Warbird and let loose with both the phase cannons and torpedoes. Combined with the _Shoemaker_ the shields went down and their next volley destroyed the ship.

"Yes!" Shran exclaimed. "Mister Mayweather, turns us about and find us a new target to destroy."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Travis.

Malcolm prepared the weapons. It was good to be back on the Enterprise.

STSTST

"Shields are down to 43 percent," T'Pol informed him.

"I want you to keep firing," Trip said. "I need the stations shield down."

"Station's shields are down to 23 percent," said Sendal.

"Keep up the attack on their shield," ordered Trip.

Trip commed Engineering.

"_Lal, here,"_ said the Chief Engineer.

"Vent the built up plasma in the nacelles," he ordered.

"_But…,"_ she started to protest.

"I need a bigger bang to get those damned shields down," said Trip.

"_Yes, sir_," said Lal.

Sendal reviewed his monitor. He didn't agree with the Captain's move but he understand what effect it might have.

"Trell, moves away from the station," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," he said and started to move the Paladin away from the station.

"Plasma is vented," said Sendal.

"T'Pol, ignite plasma," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol, who then fired the particle cannon into the plasma.

The plasma ignited.

"Fire torpedoes," ordered Trip.

T'Pol knew what he wanted because she could read him clearly through the bond. Between the plasma and torpedoes he was taking out the shields under the station. Trip was thinking like an engineer not a starship captain.

The explosion of plasma and torpedoes shook the Paladin. Everyone was thrown about the Bridge as Trell worked to bring the ship back under control. Once he had steadied the ship, Sendal checked the sensor.

"The shield beneath the station have failed," said Sendal.

"Hit them with Cannons and torpedoes beneath the station," ordered Trip.

T'Pol and Moorehouse unleashed a barrage of weapon fire causing hull breaches and more damage. Sendal immediately got readings he didn't like.

"It appears that the Station has initiated an antimatter explosive device," said Sendal calmly.

"They scuttling the station," Trip said. "Adamu, hail ships and tell them to break off attack and evac area now!"

"Aye, aye, sir," said Adamu.

"Sendal, how are our ships doing?" asked Trip.

"_Horizon_ and _Intrepid_ are destroyed. The frigate _Wellington_ does not have warp capability," said Sendal.

"Trell, get us close to the _Wellington_," said Trip. "T'Pol, prepare tractor beam. Pull the _Wellington_ as close as you can to us."

"Yes, Captain," said T'Pol.

He commed Lal.

"_Lal, here_," she said.

"I need you to extend the warp bubble around the _Wellington_," he said.

"_Yes, sir_," she said. "_It won't last long_."

"For as long as it lasts," he ordered.

Trip sat with his arms crossed in his command chair. Trell brought them up close to the Wellington. T'Pol captured it with the tractor beam and pulled it in close to the _Paladin_ then Trell started away from the C&C Station.

"I have scanned the area. All but three Romulan vessels have been disabled or destroyed. The three have warped away," said Sendal.

Trip commed Engineering.

"_Yes, Captain_," Lal said.

"Can we go to warp?" asked Trip.

"_It's going to be rough but yes_," she said.

"We just need to get away from the explosion," said Trip then close the line. "Trell, get us out of here. Emergency warp!"

At first, the deck vibrated slightly then he shook. Trip wished he was down in the Engineering trying to keep the ship in one piece.

"The station has exploded," said Sendal.

"Are we far enough head of the shockwave?" Trip asked.

"No," was the answer.

Trip hit the comm that put him on ship wide, "brace for impact!"

Eleven seconds later the _Paladin_ and _Wellington_ were tossed about like toy ships in the ocean. Trip tried to grab hold of his chair, but his last conscious sight was of the ceiling of the Bridge as he headed towards it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Tavon sat on the veranda enjoying his morning breakfast of mollusks and raktajino, Klingon coffee. He found himself becoming a bit lazy and decadent on this extended vacation. Two days ago, he had a professional escort come to his home to service him. There was a time he would ever consider using the services of a professional escort, as it left you open to manipulation. However, he had nothing to manipulate now, except time.

From inside he heard the door buzzer sound. Vrak answered the door and escorted a Tal Shiar Colonel and two uhlans. Colonel Nera stood at attention at Tavon's breakfast table and gave him an Imperial salute.

"General Tavon, I have this important message and document for you," said Colonel Nera.

He handed Tavon a PADD. Tavon began to read it. He was being reinstated and promoted to number two in the Tal Shiar effective immediately. The C&C Station on the border of Kriosian Territory was destroyed by a Starfleet Attack Fleet led by the SS _Paladin_ commanded by Fleet Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III. All but three ships were destroyed, also. It appeared that his son-in-law had himself a great success and he was going to benefit from it. The irony of it amused him. Heads were rolling and he was benefiting from it because he was on an enforced vacation for his failure on Vulcan. Vhorani must be smiling down on him.

Tavon acknowledged receipt with his thumbprint and handed it back to him. A smile cracked his face. He was back in power and he still had Tala out there headed towards T'Pol. If all went well he'd be a proconsul not a senator. He would not reach out to his daughter, but allow her to complete the mission he sent her to do. If she succeeded, she could only strengthen his position.

"Colonel, I'm going to need transport back to Krocton Segment," said Tavon.

"I will have a military transport called to pick you, sir," Colonel Nera said.

"Colonel, I need an aide. Are you available?" asked Tavon.

Nera smiled, "I would be honored, General Tavon, to serve you."

"Good," he said. "Vrak!"

Vrak came out to the veranda. He hated the sun, but he had no choice. Tavon was his master.

"Sir," he said.

"Pack my bags and a small one for yourself, also. We are going to Krocton Segment. Make sure my dress uniforms and medals are packed," Tavon ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Vrak.

Tavon took a sip of his Klingon coffee. Yes, he was back in power, but he wanted to retain it he needed to advise caution and come up with results until Tala gave him something more he could work with. It was a good position he was in, precarious, but good.

STSTST

Trip woke up in the Infirmary with a headache and a broken left arm. The last memory he had was of a fall where he hit the ceiling. He didn't remember ever hitting the deck again. Dr. Yuris was standing over him. The Vulcan doctor had his usual benign expression on his face, which told Trip nothing. He could have a simple headache or a death sentence and Yuris' expression would be the same.

"Hey, doc, what's wrong with me now?" Trip asked.

"Grade two concussion, a broken left arm, and bruises and contusions," said Yuris.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Fifty-one hours," Yuris answered. "I believe it was a combination of injuries and exhaustion."

"That long. Damn it, we're almost to Earth," he said.

"So I've been told," said Yuris.

"When can I be released?" Trip asked.

"Another twenty-four hours," he answered.

Trip attempted to sit up, but Yuris put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him down with his right hand then administered a sedative with his left hand.

"Hey, that's not…," Trip drifted off to sleep.

Dr. Ito walked up to Dr. Yuris and looked at Trip.

"His medical history is extensive," she said.

"I am impressed that all his limbs and organs are still his own," said Yuris.

"Well, I should check our other patients," she said.

On the Bridge, T'Pol sat in the command chair reviewing a PADD with a list of repairs. She had felt a tug from Trip's consciousness, but it was quickly subdued. He must have been sedated. She returned her attention to the repairs. Most of them had been completed. When they docked in less than two days, all senior staff would be brought in for a debriefing.

"Commander," Commander Jay Simon, commander of the _Wellington, _interrupted T'Pol's thoughts.

She looked up from the PADD to the man who appeared no older than thirty years old. According to his record, he was a rising star. She stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"I was hoping to visit with Fleet Captain Tucker," he said.

"You should check with Dr. Yuris," she said.

"He answers me in way that gives me the impression he doesn't want me to see him. I don't think he likes me. All I want to do is thank Fleet Captain Tucker in person."

"Dr. Yuris is Vulcan. He has no opinion about you," said T'Pol. "I am slated to check on the Captain later. I will speak to him about visiting you."

"Thank you, Commander," he said.

She nodded and didn't bother to watch him stride off the Bridge. Later in the day, Yuris had arranged time for her to spend with her adun in order to help him heal and relax. T'Pol had to admit that she had not been sleeping well alone.

STSTST

"One Yorktown Class, one NX, and one frigate were all that we lost," she said. "I forwarded a preliminary report to Starfleet Command, as did Captains Ramirez, Morgan, Highsmith, Hernandez, and Commander Shran. I believe they all wrote positive assessments of your command. You are to receive the Starfleet Medal of Honor and Star Cross after our debriefings and ships' recordings verify what has been reported."

T'Pol was seated beside Trip's biobed. She had brought him a meal from the chef. It was a steak with twice baked potato, and creamed spinach. She cut the steak up for him. Trip rolled his eyes at the mention of the medals. Each ship class she mentioned represented the loss of life. He didn't want a medal let alone two.

"You deserve the honor, adun," she said.

"T'Pol, everyone deserves a medal for this one," He said.

"Many will receive them, but as the primary influence behind Operation: Doolittle you deserve special recognition. Of course, saving the crew of the _Wellington_ adds to your prestige," she noted.

"All I want to do is sleep in my bed," he said.

"You are to be released in the morning," T'Pol told him. "Yuris said your concussion has now asymptomatic and much of the swelling of you contusions is done. Of course, your arm is still broken."

"Thank you for cutting my meat," he said softly then he nodded so she brought her head closer to him. "I miss you, darlin'."

He whispered in her ear then gently kissed the tip of her ear sending a shiver of arousal through T'Pol. She took a calming deep breath and sat back up with her back straight as a rod.

"Dr. Yuris told me that your arm with be healed in two more weeks. It was a double compound fracture with the bone breaking mid forearm and just below the wrist," she said.

"I think I fell on it," he said.

"I saw you fall. You instinctively tried to stop yourself," she said then shuddered slightly.

"You'd think I've fallen enough in this lifetime not to put my arm out."

He ate some of his meal. Once the food reached his mouth, he realized he was hungrier then he thought he was.

"I wish to make a comment about a sensitive subject," she said.

He felt her apprehension through their bond. Trip put down his fork.

"Go on, darlin'," he said.

"During the battle in order to bring down the station's shield you began to think like an engineer. In doing so, you forgot about the _Paladin_ and the other ships under your command. You saw a problem and you came up with a solution. Your solution worked but it was risky and could have destroyed the _Paladin_. The fleet needed you, adun. You cannot think like an engineer but you must think like a captain of a ship and fleet captain of a fleet," she said. "Your life is worth more than you seem to think it is."

He smiled. It was a valid criticism, but it was more than that. He put the _Paladin_ at risk unnecessarily, but he thought that was part of the job. T'Pol didn't want him to risk himself unnecessarily. He understood that. And, she was right about him leading a fleet. He had to think about the whole fleet.

"I'll consider it, T'Pol," he said.

"Now, eat and I will sit here and tell you about the repairs that have been done and what still needs to be done," said T'Pol.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and started to eat once again.

"I almost forget. Commander Simon wishes to visit with you to thank you," said T'Pol.

"Tell him you're welcome for me. I really don't want to get any personal thanks," he said.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow then looked down at the PADD.

"We had cracks in our hull on deck eight, section three, and deck twelve section twenty-two," she started to tell him about repairs.

STSTST

Tala as T'Pem had arrived on Earth in a refuge ship from Risa. Several coalition colonies had been destroyed and what few survivors there were peregrinated to Risa, where a ship was outfitted and they were moved on to Earth for repatriation and safety. With Vulcan papers that showed her the daughter of a real Vulcan couple, who were Xenobiologists and had left Vulcan fifty-six years ago to study other worlds with their ten year old daughter. The couple and daughter were captured by a Romulan Star Empire vessel. They died in a Tal Shiar prison and their daughter adopted by a Romulan family, but Tavon kept their papers and personal files in case he ever wanted to perpetrate an infiltration.

Once she had disembarked the ship, she requested directions to the Vulcan Compound. Her father told her of Soval, a Vulcan ambassador he had befriended when he was living on Vulcan as S'Van. He drilled her on Soval's strengths and weaknesses. T'Pol had become a disciple of Soval's until she turned her back on Vulcan for the Humans. Tavon assumed that her Romulan side was attracted to the Humans and their emotions.

When she reached the Vulcan Compound's gate, she stopped at the security checkpoint and presented her Vulcan identity and papers. She requested to see an ambassador to discuss alternatives about her situations. Her father told her that Soval liked a challenge and he would take her case. He was right. After a two hour interview with a Security Officer, she was given a temporary room, credits for food, and an appointment to see Soval. Step one was cleared.

STSTST

Fleet Admiral Yamamoto along with Admiral Morse, and Vice Admiral Sango Mifune sat around the conference table waiting for Fleet Captain Tucker to arrive. An Ensign escorted him into the room and Trip sat at the end opposite the admirals. His left arm was in a sling.

"Fleet Captain, please sit down," said a smiling Yamamoto.

"That's Brevet Fleet Captain," smiled Trip.

"Actually, it is just Fleet Captain now," Yamamoto said. "I have approved of your promotion."

"Sir, I don't deserve a promotion. I would prefer just to be Captain Tucker," said Trip.

"You were the quickest officer to make Lieutenant Commander, Commander, and now Fleet Captain," said Yamamoto. "After Operation: Doolittle I would be a fool to return you just to the rank of captain."

Trip exhaled slowly. What he was afraid of was now happening to him, he was being turned into another Jonathan Archer, a legend and a recruiting poster.

"Besides the promotion, you're medals have been approved," added Admiral Morse.

"Vice Admiral Mifune of Starfleet Public Relations," said Yamamoto. "She is here to tell you about your medal ceremony and how we expect you to deal with the press."

"You are a hero now, Fleet Captain," said Morse, "so you doing press will be expected of you."

"Your ceremony will be next week. This allows us some lead in time to excite the public about the success of Operation: Doolittle," said Mifune.

"In a smaller ceremony, Admiral Morse will be presenting the medals the day before. Minister Samuels will be presenting you your medals," Yamamoto told him.

"Security for your ceremony will be a top priority since there are still some lingering pockets of Terra Prime," said Mifune.

"I thought we were done with those bastards," growled Trip.

"Trust me, Fleet Captain, they will be dealt harshly with if they rear their heads again," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Leave all preparation for your ceremony to me," said Mifune. "Everything will go smoothly."

STSTST

In Vulcan robes, which she found hot and uncomfortable, Tala waited patiently outside of Soval's office. She had spent time practicing a look of serenity or a mask of calm. For hours, she practiced hating every moment. _How these Vulcans suppressed their emotions is beyond me. I want to show my emotions, feel my face crack with a smile, or become grotesque with hatred. _

"T'Pem," said the Soval's attaché, "Ambassador Soval is ready for you."

She stood up and followed him into the office. The Vulcan sitting across from her had mainly white hair and a face that appeared never to know humor or joy. She nodded her head and he nodded his.

"I reviewed your history. T'Pem. I grieve with thee over the loss of your parents. It is a waste that you were not able to save their katras," said Soval.

"We had settled on a multi-species colony, which fascinated my parents. When the Romulans attacked, I barely got away with my life," she said.

"Yes," said Soval. "Do you wish to be repatriated with Vulcan?"

"No," she said. "My parents raised me to explore cultures. I am interested in continuing this."

"Ahh, I recommend spending time at the Vulcan Science Academy gaining a degree or two and follow an academic pursuit of cultural studies," said Soval.

"I heard that there is a Vulcan serving in Starfleet," she said.

With mention of Starfleet and an allusion to T'Pol, Soval was suddenly stuck with a similarity in looks between T'Pem and T'Pol. T'Pem's hair was black, not brown, and eyes darker, and T'Pol's face had a more sensual aspect, which often made her stand out among Vulcan women. He remembered how Earth men were always attracted to T'Pol. T'Pem could almost pass for a cousin. _They must share DNA strains. _

"Commander T'Pol serves in Starfleet," he said.

"I would be interested in discussing the problem with serving in Starfleet with her. I find myself interested in Starfleet," she said.

"T'Pem, Starfleet has few aliens serving in its ranks," said Soval.

"Humans are a species which fascinates me," she said.

"T'Pol was once a protégé of mine. I could make an introduction if you like," Soval offered.

"That would be agreeable," she said.

"In five days, she will be attending a medal presentation ceremony, which I am invited to as ambassador of Vulcan," he said. "I offer you the opportunity to accompany me and I will be able to make an introduction."

"I would be honored to accompany you and eager to meet Commander T'Pol," she said.

"Formal robes will be necessary. If you don't have formal robes, I can provide you with them," he said.

"I have few belongings as a refugee," she said.

"I shall provide you with appropriate robes," Soval said. "Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"No, Ambassador Soval, you have provided me with all that I need at this time," she said.

STSTST

T'Pol slid back the wall dividing her quarters from Trip's. She was in her dress uniform, which consisted of a white tunic jacket that went down to her mid-thigh, black pants, and black boots. Her ribbons and medals were displayed on her chest. As she entered Trip's quarters, she noticed he was dressed the same as her, except with more medals and ribbons displayed.

"You are ready, adun," she said.

"I guess," he said with trepidation.

"This ceremony and the press function afterwards are part of your duty now," she said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, darlin'," he said.

"Malcolm, Skann, and Lieutenant Endilev are waiting for us at the shuttlepod. Lieutenant Trell is acting as our pilot," she said.

"Death threats or protests?" he asked.

Whenever he was involved in public events lately, he got either death threats from Terra Prime or protests from the peace activists. It looked like Mal, Skann, and Endilev were going to be his personal bodyguard.

"Both," she said.

"I am beloved," he laughed.

"Yes, you are," she said then walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Do we really have to go?" he asked.

"Yes, adun, duty calls," she said.

"Let's go," Trip said.

Within the hour, Trip found himself on the stage of the Starfleet auditorium. Minister Nathan Samuels in his civilian suit, Fleet Admiral Yamamoto in his dressed uniform along with a cadre of other officers were also seated on the stage. Trip looked out into the officer. It was filled with Starfleet cadets, crewmembers from the ships involved in Operation: Doolittle, his parents, his brother Zefram and his family, dignitaries, and press, plenty of press.

Samuels stood up at the podium and began his speech.

"We are here today to honor the dead by honoring the living," he started. "Fleet Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III led Operation: Doolittle."

Trip zoned Samuels out. He didn't need to hear his praise sung or reminded of the cost of Operation: Doolittle. He heard that Commodore Archer had his leg replaced six days ago. Part of him wanted to visit Jon, but there was another part that just didn't want to get into another fight. Jon always had a healthy ego, but he never thought that he'd believe Trip was capable of taking the _Enterprise_ away from him because of Mary Ellen.

The applause burst the bubble of his thoughts and he looked to See Yamamoto and Samuels waiting for him. He stood up and joined them.

"The Star Cross is presented to Fleet Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III for his actions during Operation: Doolittle. Through ingenuity and perseverance during a difficult battle, his actions and the action of his crew destroyed the Romulan Control & Command Station," Yamamoto read the citation.

He handed the medal to Samuels who then pinned it to an unused spot on Trip's uniform.

"Starfleet Medal of Honor is Starfleet's highest commendation for valor and bravery in the face of battle. During Operation: Doolittle, Fleet Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III ordered the rescue of the Starfleet Frigate _Wellington_ at the risk of his crew, his ship, and his own life," Yamamoto read the citation.

He handed the medal to Minister Samuels, who pinned the medal to his chest. Samuels embraced Trip and the crowd burst into applause with some cheers and whistles thrown into the mix.

The Starfleet band began to play some appropriate music. Trip felt himself starting to panic and wanting to leave.

_Calm down, adun, it is almost over. _

_I couldn't do this without you, adun'a. _

The first part of the ceremony was over. Trip along with Samuels and Yamamoto was ushered off to deal with the press leaving T'Pol along with Skann, Mal, and Endilev to wait patiently. Trip's parents as well as other guests were invited to the banquet hall to settle down and get ready for the dinner in his honor.

As they waited for the press conference to finish, Soval approached them with an unfamiliar Vulcan female. T'Pol greeted him with the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper, Soval."

"Long life and Peace, T'Pol," he responded.

"You have come for the ceremony," she said.

"Yes," said Soval. "I also came with a guest, who is interested in meeting you, as she has interest in considering Starfleet as an opportunity."

Soval turned to Tala, "T'Pem, May I introduce T'Pol."

"T'Pem," said T'Pol.

"Commander T'Pol, it is agreeable to meet you," said T'Pem.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen

The News Holos and GNN, as well as other News outlets carried Trip's presser and medal ceremony. For now, he was the flavor of the month, which meant intrusive journalists prying into his life and constant interview requests. Much to Starfleet Public Relations chagrin, he was determined to be difficult. He didn't want to open himself up to the press. Instead of taking a temporary apartment on Starfleet Compound, he stayed on the _Paladin_ avoiding journalist and Starfleet Public Relations, while his ship was getting some repairs.

"So, who is this T'Pem?" Trip asked, as T'Pol and he sat in the Captain's Mess having a dinner.

The chef was on leave but he left some of their favorite dishes in stasis for them. T'Pol had Pok Tar, while Trip had pan fried catfish because he could eat it with one hand as his arm was still in a sling, mashed sweet potatoes, and an ear of sweet corn. Trip downed his meal with a cold Japanese beer and T'Pol with chamomile and mint tea.

"She appears to be a refugee from the Jimon Colony. Her parents were killed and she is now looking for a career, as well as a place to fit in," said T'Pol.

"She doesn't want to go to Vulcan?" asked Trip.

"She was raised in a multi-species colony and is more comfortable being around a variety of cultures rather just one. Vulcan does not appeal to her," she said.

"Soval introduced you and she wants to talk to you about Starfleet," smiled Trip as he placed some of his catfish in his mouth.

"She has asked to visit me on the _Paladin_. I told her that I would need permission from my Captain," she said.

T'Pol sampled the Pok Tar. It was satisfactory. Trip finally had a chef who was capable of making alien cuisines.

"Does your captain give his permission?" he asked her with a smirk.

"That is up to my captain," T'Pol said while preparing to eat more of her dinner.

T'Pol decided not to play his game.

"Okay, your captain wants whatever you want," he said knowing she wasn't going to play along with him.

"I shall consider it," she said.

"Tomorrow late morning I have a meeting with Admiral Morse, Black, and Gardner," he said. "It would be a good time to have company here onboard of you want."

"Sounds like an important meeting, adun," said T'Pol.

"It's a meeting," said Trip then he smiled. He knew T'Pol well enough to know when she was avoiding a subject. "Darlin', do you have a problem with T'Pem?"

Through their bond, Trip felt a dollop of surprise coming from T'Pol.

"I cannot explain it. She causes me disquiet," she said.

"I barely met her the other day because of everyone wanted five minutes with me. I'd like to meet her. Maybe I'll get a read on her," said Trip.

"I am not sure I wish to meet with her again, adun," said T'Pol.

"Well, if you do, I want to be there with you," said Trip.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow and looked at her husband.

"I shall consider that," she said.

"I thought Vulcan wives obeyed their husbands," he said.

"And I thought you wanted me to act more like Human," she said.

Trip smiled. He loved her and he let that feeling of love flow through their bond. T'Pol allowed herself the slightest upturn of her lips, a smile.

STSTST

That night T'Pol and Trip made love in his quarters. It was gentle and careful coupling because of his broken arm. A nude T'Pol straddled him in their bed and controlled the rhythm of their joining. To increase the intensity of the lovemaking, she initiated a mind meld placing her hands aside his face.

Trip found himself lost in suppressed emotions flowing to the surface, as well as flashes of images. One of the images, T'Pol flashed was of T'Pem. Her face appeared in his mind and he immediately pushed it aside because he wanted his wife's emotions. He wanted to be one with the woman he loved and not to deal with anything or anyone else.

When they completed their lovemaking T'Pol rested on the opposite side of his broken arm, placing her head on his chest, and falling asleep. He tried to sleep but that dismissed face returned, T'Pem. Concentrating on her face in his mind, he realized that she and T'Pol shared similarities. T'Pem was attractive, beautiful even, but she missed that sensuousness of T'Pol's. He was always amazed how T'Pol unlike any Vulcan female he'd met could effuse sensuality.

T'Pem and T'Pol could be related. Was that what was causing T'Pol disquiet? Did she recognize the facial similarity between them and begin to wonder about the Romulan siblings she never met? Trip knew he needed to talk to his adun'a about this when they had time. Finally, he allowed exhausted to overtake him and carrying him away.

STSTST

Trip showed up to the meeting with Admiral Morse, Admiral Black, and Admiral Gardner. It was being held in a one of several Situation Rooms in Starfleet Headquarters. The room had a conference table with a holo projector in the middle, as well as view screens that could be used. As he was ushered into the room, Trip noticed that they were reviewing a three dimensional map of Sol. Earth was the most prominent planet in their system, yet Jupiter Station and Mars shipyards held great importance. It was an important system, not only for Humanity but also for the war effort.

"Sit down, Captain," said Morse, as she reviewed a PADD with information on it.

Trip sat down in an empty chair then adjusted his sling. He noticed Gardener was looking at his with an air of annoyance. When he was in charge of the NX program after Admiral Forrest died, Gardner let it be known more than once to Archer that he thought Trip deserved punishment for several of his actions, yet Archer always protected him. Trip heard Jon tell him once that Trip was the best engineer in the fleet and he was not going to let him go without a fight. As a fellow pilot, he and Jon always got on well enough. Now Gardner was in charge of Starfleet Intel and not a fan of Trip's.

Morse put down the PADD and looked at Trip. She smiled at him.

"We are waiting on one more to arrive," she said.

Just then, the door opened and Commodore Archer limped slightly into the room. He sat down on a chair neat Trip.

"Jon, it's good to see you up and about," said Gardner.

"Thanks, Bill," Archer said.

"We have you Commodore Archer and you Fleet Captain Tucker here today because you are both important to the war effort," said Morse. "Your importance to the effort will be seen by the assignments we are giving you."

"Jon," Gardner spoke up, "I know you are dying to get back out there on the _Enterprise _and return to the fight, but Starfleet Intel has been tracking chatter we don't like. The Romulans are making Sol System a prime target."

"It makes sense. Between Earth, Jupiter Stations space docks repairing and refitting ships, and Mars shipyard churning out new ones, it's a target rich environment," said Archer, "and our security is probably substandard."

"Target rich and without a command at the moment to protect it," said Black.

"We are setting up SOLCOM, a command with the one duty of protecting Sol System, and we are placing you in charge of it and bumping you up to Vice Admiral in lieu of the importance of this command," said Morse.

Trip felt his stomach tighten. They were given Jon an important assignment, but it was taking him out of a starship command chair.

"The next Yorktown Class ship finished the _Excalibur_ will become your flagship," said Black. "It is being redesigned a bit to accommodate an Admiral. The commander of the ship will be a Captain Hawkins."

"But your job won't stop there," said Morse. "Since you are the granddad of the Coalition, we also want you to be Starfleet's liaison to the Coalition. You are the officer who is held in the highest esteem with all coalition members, except for Fleet Captain Tucker. You, of course, have better diplomatic skills than Tucker."

Trip noticed that Archer suppressed a smile. Maybe it wasn't too late to salvage their friendship. He wouldn't push it because he knew Archer didn't like to be pushed.

"What do you say to your new assignment?" asked Black.

"I'd say I'm humbled," said Archer.

Trip knew he wasn't humbled. That was the diplomat speaking.

"What sort of ships will I have to protect the system?" asked Archer.

"One NX and ten frigates," said Morse. "Along with the _Excalibur_, that should be enough for SOLCOM."

"I'll do my best with them," said Archer.

"Now, we had you two in here together because with SOLCOM we are setting up the protection of this system, as for you Fleet Captain Tucker, you are being given an assignment which is unrelated yet connected," said Morse. "Near Vulcan and the Romulan DMZ we are going to build a Starbase. It will house a Rapid Response MACO Battalion of a thousand on the nearby planet called Calmar. The Starbase will be capable of repairs, a hospital, and a deployment center. Newly promoted Commodore Hernandez will be in charge of the Starbase. You Fleet Captain Tucker will be in charge of a Coalition Attack Fleet, which we are calling Attack Fleet Chimera. It will consist of Andorian ships, Vulcan ships, Starfleet Ships, and the Tellerites will join the station providing mined materials and repair crews. It will be up to you, Tucker, and Vice Admiral Archer to negotiate how many Andorian and Vulcan ships."

"Attack Fleet Chimera," Trip repeated.

"Now that we have bloodied the Romulans, they are expected to retaliate," said Black. "Vulcan space and the Romulan DMZ seemed like the right spot to put Starbase Six letting the bastards know we are in this fight for real now."

"Captain Tucker, your Attack Fleet will both respond to incursions by the Romulans and apply pressure to them," said Morse.

"I will be supplying you with an Intel Officer," said Gardner.

Trip thought of Serran. That will give him two Intel Officers on his ship. _I guess you can't get enough intel. _

"When do we start negotiations?" asked Archer.

"You both have a week of R&R coming to you to recover from your injuries and prepare," said Morse.

"You are high profile right now Fleet Captain," said Black. "I recommend keeping a low profile or you'll end up on the news."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Dismissed," said Morse.

Archer and Trip both stood up. For a moment they glanced at each other than, Archer turned and strode out of the room as best as he could without limping. Trip followed at a slower pace. Once in the hallway Trip stopped to watch Archer walked away. He wasn't used to his synth leg just yet, which caused the limp. Once he was used to it the limp would be gone, but it would never be his leg. _Knowing Jon, he'll work that leg until he can do everything with it he used to do. _

Trip took a deep breath and slowly released it. Maybe he'd visit his parents for a few days with T'Pol. He could use a nice swim in the ocean.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol rented a hovercar convertible. He wanted the wind through his hair and the sun on his skin. T'Pol wore a Starfleet baseball ball cap pulled down tight to go along with her jeans and Starfleet sweatshirt. Trip drove them towards his parents' place. He could smell the saltwater in the air. He couldn't wait to get in the water for a swim. T'Pol even agreed to allow him to give her swimming lessons.

"Did you speak to T'Pem?" he asked her.

"I told her I was on leave and would contact when I got back," said T'Pol.

"She looks like you, enough to be a relative, maybe a cousin," he said.

"I know," said T'Pol softly.

"That bothers you," he said.

"It reminds me that there are two Romulans out there who are my half-siblings," she said.

"You'd like to meet them," said Trip.

"Family is important to Vulcans. Remember, I am a member of the T'Klass Clan. You are also a member of the clan," said T'Pol. "I wonder of about my Romulan Family."

"Maybe someday there won't be a war keeping us apart," he said.

"Do your parents know we are coming?" she asked Trip changing the subject.

"I let them know we are coming," he said.

_When can we let them know we are mates?_

_Darlin', I'd let them know now, but we are supposed to be keeping it quiet. _

_You do not trust your parents to keep a secret? _

_That's not fair, darlin'. _

Trip pulled the hovercar down the tree lined road to his parents' house. As the hovercar cleared the trees, they could see the ocean, the beach, the house, and two hovercar parked outside of the house. On the porch stood Charles and Ellen Tucker, as well as Mary Ellen and Jonathan Archer. Trip parked the hovercar. He noticed that Archer was wearing Bermuda shorts, which exposed his synth leg. The leg was made of composite material and fleshed color, but no one would mistake it for a human leg.

T'Pol and he got out of the vehicle. They grabbed their duffle bags and walked towards the porch.

"Ma, dad," said Trip, "Mary Ellen, Jon."

"Trip, T'Pol," said Archer.

"You and Jonathan have a lot to talk about, especially since you and he are going to be related soon," said Charles.

Trip had a bemused expression on his face.

"We are getting married," said Mary Ellen.

"When?" asked Trip.

"Right after the baby is born," said Archer then he shrugged his shoulder. "Your sister's choice."

"Well, then we have a lot to talk about," said Archer. "I brought a bottle of Four Roses Kentucky Bourbon."

Trip nodded.

"I'm going to grill up some food, including grilled vegetables and rice for you, T'Pol," said Ellen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tucker," said T'Pol.

"That's Ellen," she smiled. "I'll show you to your room on the first floor, T'Pol. Trip will take the couch again," said Ellen.

"Thank you, Ellen," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Archer and Trip were inside the house drinking bourbon and hashing things out, while Charles, Ellen, Mary Ellen, and T'Pol sat outside after dinner watching the setting sun and admiring eventide. Mary Ellen and T'Pol sipped their teas, while Ellen and Charles enjoyed their coffees.

"You and Trip are close for a Captain and XO," said Ellen.

"We became friendly on the _Enterprise_," said T'Pol.

"Friendly," smiled Ellen.

"Darlin'," Charles warned his wife.

"Being the only Vulcan on the ship, I lacked companionship. Charles offered me his friendship," said T'Pol.

"The two of you have been through a lot with Terra Prime and baby Elizabeth," said Mary Ellen.

"We have had some difficult times," said T'Pol.

"I thought you were married," said Ellen.

Charles knew his why was in the mood to get the truth about Trip and T'Pol. He closes his eyes and prayed for everything to go smoothly.

"Koss released me from the marriage," said T'Pol.

"I thought Vulcans married for life," said Mary Ellen.

"They bond and mate for life," T'Pol corrected her.

"Bond?" asked Ellen.

"Yes, it is not something we talk about with outsiders but I consider you family," said T'Pol. "Vulcans form a telepathic bond with their mate. Emotions can be sensed and in strong bonds conversations can be held mind to mind."

"That is so intimate. It must be intimidating to have some that close to you," said Mary Ellen.

"I find it comforting," said T'Pol.

Charles knew he heard it and he knew his wife had heard it – _I find it comforting_. If she wasn't married anymore then whom was she bonded with.

"T'Pol, can I ask you a personal question?" asked Ellen.

"I do not mind," said T'Pol.

Charles closed his eyes.

"What is your relationship to Trip?" she asked.

T'Pol had put her mental shields up because trip was going to be drinking and more than likely getting drunk. As a Vulcan, she did not lie unless it was of paramount importance and she thought of Trip's family now as her family. It was time they knew.

"He is my telsu, my adun. We are bonded and mated," said T'Pol.

"You are bonded and mated," repeated Ellen.

"Under Vulcan law we are married," said T'Pol.

Charles ran his hand through his white hair and laughed. He knew that his son had good taste in women. Mary Ellen looked at T'Pol in shock, as did Ellen.

"Starfleet does not know that is why we didn't tell you. If Starfleet knew then we would be separated and our bond would not allow that. It is very strong," said T'Pol.

"You can talk to each other mind to mind," said Mary Ellen.

"Yes," said T'Pol.

"Well, I'm shocked," said Mary Ellen.

Ellen stared at T'Pol for a few moments then she got up from her spot at the table and walked around and came up beside T'Pol.

"Do you mind if I give you a hug, as my brand new daughter," said Ellen.

"Though Vulcans do not like to be touched, I would not protest if you did," said T'Pol.

Ellen hugged her new daughter-in-law.

In the kitchen, Archer and Trip sipped their third glass of bourbon. Each man was starting to feel very relaxed with their tongues loosening up.

"You did it, you bastard, you punched the Romulans in the nose," said Archer.

"Yeah, I guess we did it," smiled Trip.

"Did I tell you I convinced Command to keep Shran as the commander of the_ Enterprise_ and give me him and the _Enterprise_ as my NX ship for SOLCOM," said Archer.

"How does Shran feel about that?" asked Trip.

"Jhamel is pregnant and he wants to stay close to her, so he's happy," said Archer.

"SOLCOM, congratulations, Jon," said Trip, "or should I say Vice Admiral Archer."

"I'd rather be Captain Archer and in deep space," said Archer.

"Who is to say that you won't end up in deep space again," said Trip.

Trip took a sip of the bourbon. It no longer burned but went down smoothly.

"Are we good now, Jon?" asked Trip.

"We are going to be family, Trip," smiled Archer.

Archer took swig of his bourbon. He looked at Trip and smiled.

"What is happening between you and T'Pol?" he asked.

"Are you asking as Admiral Archer or my future brother-in-law?" asked Trip.

"I'm asking as your friend," he said.

Trip thought carefully about his next few words. He had just been given an important assignment, so was he ready to risk it? Or was he ready to show trust in Jonathan Archer?

"According to Vulcan law we are married," he said.

Archer, who was lifting his drink to his mouth, stopped dead. Trip ad T'Pol. Captain Tucker and his XO. Damn, he didn't know how to react.

"Wow," was Archer's response.

"Yeah, wow," smiled Trip.

"Starfleet doesn't know?" asked Archer.

"No," Trip said. "Vulcan does."

"Again, wow," said Archer. "Be careful, Trip."

"We are," grinned Trip.

"You never do anything easy, do you?" chuckled Archer.

"No, sir, I do not," said Trip.

Archer freshened their glasses with bourbon. He then lifted his glass in toast fashion.

"We definitely haven't had enough to drink," Archer said.

"Command decision, sir," smiled Trip.

STSTST

His head was pounding from a headache, but that wasn't Trip's problem. Trip knew something was up when he woke up the next morning when his mother stood glaring at him when he entered the kitchen and his father slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. When Mary Ellen woke up and shook her head at him and T'Pol still had her mental shields up, he was sure that something had happened.

"You're married, young man?" his mother said.

Trip felt his stomach knot. He looked at T'Pol, who was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea. She raised her right eyebrow at him.

Before he could open his mouth, Archer came up behind him and surveyed everyone. He looked like Trip felt.

"Okay, what did I miss?" he asked.

"I think you missed my wife telling everyone that we are married," said Trip.

"Oh," said Archer, who then walked past him, "I need coffee."

Trip looked at T'Pol, "Darlin', we have to talk."

"Young man, if you are going to talk it is to me," said Ellen Tucker.

Trip looked at his father, who had a big grin on his face. He shrugged and then sat down at the head of the table. Trip faced his mother.

"Sorry," he said to his mother.

"Well, I guess you don't have to sleep on the sofa tonight," said Ellen.

STSTST

T'Pol a simple one piece black bathing suit. She stood waist deep in the water, while Trip swam out then swam back. He walked up to her and took her his arms getting her wet. Trip felt her body stiffen.

"Ready to learn how to swim?" he asked.

"Remember from growing up on a planet with heavier gravity, I have a denser body than you," she said. "Vulcans tend to sink not float."

"I'll protect you darlin'," he said. "Now lie back in the water and I'll teach you how to float."

T'Pol did as he requested. She lay back in the water with Trip's arms under her supporting her and making sure she didn't sink. Through the bond he read her apprehension.

"Trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She closed her eyes. Slowly, he took his arms away. The salt content of the Atlantic Ocean was enough to hold her body up. T'Pol floated atop the water.

"Darlin', open your eyes," he said.

T'Pol opened her eyes and saw that she was floating. She allowed herself to float for a few moments then she stood up in the water.

"Adun, you have taught me to float. May I now suggest that we retreat to the house, shower, and have sexual relations," said T'Pol.

Trip opened his mouth then shut it. Once again, his wife surprised him.

"I find your logic sound, darlin'," smiled Trip.

STSTST

This short stay and vacation with Trip's family left them feeling refreshed and ready for the tough haul ahead of them. Reporting back at the _Paladin_, Malcolm was there to greet them. His transfer back to the _Paladin_ had been approved.

"Captain, Commander T'Pol," he greeted them as their shuttle; a newer version of shuttle based the Vulcan shuttle rather than the Starfleet shuttlepod.

"Good to see you, Mal," said Trip.

"Commander T'Pol, a T'Pem has tried to contact you. She asks that you contact her at the Vulcan Compound when you are able," Malcolm said.

"Thank you, Mister Reed," said T'Pol.

"And Commodore Hernandez wants you to contact her, Captain," said Malcolm.

"Thanks, Mal," said Trip.

As they approached the turbolift, Malcolm started to take a right.

"Where are you off to?" asked Trip.

"I'm headed to the armory. I promised Lieutenant Endilev to practice the phase rifle with her," said Malcolm.

"Have fun," said Trip.

Malcolm smiled then headed off. Trip and T'Pol got on the turbolift. Once she called off the deck, Trip looked at her.

"Are you going to contact her?" he asked.

T'Pol knew her disquiet over T'Pem was illogical. Soval asked her to mentor the female Vulcan. She owed Soval the respect to do as he requested.

"I believe I'll make arrangements to see her at the Vulcan Compound," T'Pol said.

"You want me to come?" he asked.

"You should deal with Commodore Hernandez," said T'Pol.

"You know I'd gladly go with you," he said.

"Adun, I need to deal with her on my own," said T'Pol.

"Okay, darlin'," he said. "If you need me, you know I'm a communicator call away."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty

Tala waited for her half-sister at the Vulcan rock garden. She sat stiff back and still staring at the fine sand and different shaped and colored rocks. _How is this a garden? Fire blossoms and blood roses make a garden not sand and rock. This is an orderly beach without water. These Vulcans are lifeless, bloodless creatures. _

This reminded her further of the difference Romulans and Vulcans. Why unification was so important to the Praetor and the Senate she could not understand. Romulans and their emotions and passions were far superior to their emotionless Vulcan cousins. Tala took a deep breath then her ears picked up the sound of someone approaching.

"T'Pem," said T'Pol.

Tala looked up at her half-sister. She was wearing her Starfleet uniform. _She is not a warrior, even if she wears a uniform. _

"Would you care to sit and talk or would you prefer to walk?" she asked.

"Sitting is fine," said T'Pol.

T'Pol sat down on the bench leaving a good foot and half away from T'Pem. She raised her left eyebrow and waited for T'Pem to speak.

Tala considered her options now that she had access to T'Pol. Her father wanted her to gather intel and assassinate T'Pol's husband. Form what she had read Captain Charles Tucker III was the commander of the Attack Force and one of the masterminds behind it. She respected him.

"You wished to speak to me," said T'Pol.

Tala weighed her options. Her father was a fool, who had sent her on a suicide mission. The important part was the death of Captain Tucker, so he could take credit for it. If she was going to survive this, she had to play it in an unexpected way.

"I wish sanctuary, sister," said Tala.

Both eyebrow rose on T'Pol. Sister. T'Pem was her sister. This was a surprise, one that tested her control.

"You are Tavon's daughter?" T'Pol asked.

"I am Tala, your half-sister. Our father sent me on a mission to kill your husband. It is a suicide mission and I do not wish to commit suicide, so I am asking you for help," said Tala.

T'Pol's mind began to work the scenarios. The odds suggested that this Tala was manipulating her, but that there was also a modicum of truth behind her story. She could not expose her to Starfleet because they would then know about the relationship between Vulcan and Romulan. The Vulcan would treat her as a hostile prison working to gain as much intelligence out of her as possible. Tala was family, her family. She did not trust her but the bonds of family called on her to try to assist her in case she spoke the truth.

"Does anyone else know who you actually are," asked T'Pol.

"Of course not, I am a Romulan warrior. The reason I never joined the Tal Shiar wasn't for lack of skills in undercover and infiltration work, but because I preferred being a soldier," said Tala with some heat.

"Yet you are here," said T'Pol.

"Because of damned father," she snarled.

"You are showing emotions, T'Pem. This is not the place to do such a thing," said T'Pol.

"Can you help me, sis… T'Pol?" asked Tala.

"I can try," T'Pol said, "but first I must speak with my adun."

"Fleet Captain Charles Tucker III," said Tala.

"You must know this, Tala," said T'Pol. "I am bonded to Charles and if I sense that you are a danger to him, I will protect him at all cost, including your death. Do not underestimate me."

"Is that a hint of passion that I detect, T'Pol?" smiled Tala. "Is there more than a little Romulan in you after all?"

"There is more than enough Vulcan in me," T'Pol said. "I will protect my adun."

"I understand," said Tala. "We do not bond like Vulcans, but we love our mates."

"I will communicate with you tomorrow until then remain T'Pem and a Vulcan," said T'Pol.

T'Pol stood up and walked away leaving Tala to stare at the sand and rocks of this so-called garden. If it had been safe, she would have smiled because she had managed to slip out of the noose her father put around her neck. Now she just had to continue to play this situation until she had further opportunities.

STSTST

Trip arrived at the 602 Club at Mill Valley. It had been years since the last time he had a drink at the small club that was frequented by Starfleet personnel. Back then he was I love with the waitress Ruby. He hoped she no longer worked there.

He entered the 602 and checked out the scene. During the NX Project, the 602 Club was always filled with life. Now it was filled with war weary veterans drinking to forget and drinking to deal with the pressures of war. The place smelled of cigars, alcohol, and regrets.

Seated in a corner table was Commodore Hernandez. Erika had chosen not to wear her uniform knowing her knew her new rank insignia would draw too much attention. Trip wished he had done the same thing as he saw men and women stiffen as they noticed his rank of Fleet Captain. He was one of kind right now. Hernandez had a pitcher of beer on the table and a plate of French fries with chili and cheese. Trip walked over and sat down.

"Congratulations, Commodore Hernandez," he smiled.

He sampled one of the fries on the plate. It tasted damned good. _T'Pol would shudder with revulsion at this little appetizer._

"We have a lot of hard work in front of us, Trip," said Hernandez.

"Well, at least, you know you can count on me, Erika," said Trip.

"I leave in eight days with Corp of Engineer ships, two NX starships, and five frigates," she said. "I've got a thousand MACOs in four slow moving troop transports traveling behind me."

"In other words you need me and my Attack Fleet Chimera ready to leave with you to protect you from Romulan attacks," said Trip.

Hernandez smiled. Trip had done a lot of growing up since the first time she met him. She poured some beer into an empty pilsner glass then slid the drink over to Trip. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank some of the beer.

"What are the chances of that happening, Trip?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Jon and I talk to the Vulcan tomorrow," said Trip. "Andorians the next day."

"I need you on this, Trip," said Hernandez. "I just won't have enough firepower to put up a good defense."

"We'll get it done, Erika," smiled Trip. "Do you think Jonathan Archer will miss a chance to get Vulcans and Andorians to play together. He lives for moments like this."

She laughed. Though, their relationship was over, she was still friends with Archer. In many ways she was glad he found someone who offered him something outside of Starfleet.

"I'm counting on you, Trip," she said.

"I won't let you down," said Trip. "If I have to take the _Paladin_ out alone I will."

"All the brass would love that," she smiled.

"I think they are getting used to me," Trip said.

"Yamamoto loves you and Morse sees you as an asset, otherwise you have a lot admirals that think you are a pain in the ass and should be slapped down," she chuckled.

"My feelings are hurt, Commodore," said Trip, who then placed his right hand on his heart and feigned being hurt.

"As long as you got Yamamoto and Morse in your corner, you'll be fine," she said.

"Funny thing is I never wanted any of this," Trip said.

"Wanted what?" asked Hernandez.

"To be a captain. I mean I used to say I did to Jon because he'd think I was nuts of all I ever did was be a chief engineer," Trip explained. "I never wanted to be anything except an engineer, though. Funny thing is I still don't, yet here I am. I haven't played with an engine as a chief engineer in a long time. Funny, huh?"

"Not funny," said Hernandez, "but it is the reason I trust you. Jon and I are ambitious, maybe too ambitious at time, but you are just caught up in the waves of events."

"Now, that doesn't sound heroic," Trip said laughing at himself.

He took another one of the French Fries and ate it.

"Actually, I think that is what makes you heroic," Hernandez smiled.

Trip felt himself blushing, "Thanks, Erika."

"Now, how are you and your XO getting on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling a little nervous.

"T'Pol, are you and she getting along?" she smiled. "Still fighting and then kissing to make up."

Hernandez grinned. She liked teasing Trip.

"Um… she's a good officer," he said and he knew it sounded lame.

"Trip, you and T'Pol are the worst kept secret in the Fleet," she laughed. "Some of those admirals who dislike you do so because they believe you are fraternizing with a Vulcan who is your XO. Morse, who understands Vulcan morality and culture a hell of a lot better than Xeno-anthropologists do, has convinced Yamamoto that if you and T'Pol are an item it would never interfere with your duty because of the way Vulcans handle such things. But, if you are involved and Command broke it up that they would lose two officers to resignations. They can't afford to lose T'Pol, who both the Senate and Starfleet flaunt to Vulcans as proof Humans and Vulcans can work together. As for you, I told you Yamamoto really does like you. He thinks you are special."

Trip took a long swig of his beer then decided since Jon already knew Erika might as well. He was going to be working closely with her.

"We are more than involved, Erika; we are bonded and mated, which means married in Vulcan law," he told her.

Her reaction was unexpected. Suddenly, her face turned red and she began laughing. She found his marriage to T'Pol funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Trip.

"Trip, don't you see it? If it ever came out that, you were married to a Vulcan then it would bind Starfleet's hands behind their back. No one, not even those who want your head, want to insult the Vulcans now, especially since we are finally sharing and working together. Everyone knows how Vulcans are so sensitive about cultural things," Hernandez explained. "You're a bigger pain in the ass then they were afraid."

"So now you and Jon know the truth about T'Pol and I and Command is guessing. Are we that obvious?" he asked.

"How many captains and XOs vacation together?" smiled Hernandez.

"Okay, there is that," he smiled. "But it was at my parents."

"Let's just say T'Pol looks at you unlike she looks at any other Human, Trip," said Erika.

"Well, the less people who know for sure about us the better," said Trip.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of telling anyone. Actually, I'm jealous of you in some ways," she smiled sadly.

Trip lifted his beer and made a toasting motion towards her then took another swig. In some ways, he felt good that there were people he cared about that knew about him and T'Pol. He hated hiding his love for her.

STSTST

Tavon sat in the war room of the Tal Shiar. Incursions into Coalition space had been curtailed by the Romulan military. They decided that they were not effective enough. What they planned next was to send one of their fleets into Coalition space in order to take some ground. Invasion was the solution to getting their nose bloodied and now it was up to Tal Shiar to gather intelligence for this invasion.

"Admiral Valdun wants to know which would be the best coalition planetary system to take first. Of course, Praetor, proconsul, and senate believe the first system taken should be Vulcan. How do you feel about such an invasion, Tavon?" asked General Maldore.

"Vulcan has excellent ships, but inferior tacticians. They fight based on logic, which often leaves them vulnerable to out of the box thinking. I agree," he said. "Vulcan would be the best system to invade first. It is closest to Romulan space and vulnerable."

"If this is to be done, we need the most up-to-date information on their ships, planetary defenses, leading commanders, and current political structure," said Maldore. "We are on a five month time table. Let us get started. Everyone dismissed, except Tavon."

The high-ranking officers of the Tal Shiar filed out of the cold black marble room. Soon Maldore and Tavon, the number one and number two of the Tal Shiar, sat across from each other.

"I want this to be your operation," Maldore said.

"Do you wish me to go to Vulcan?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to Vulcan and start corrupting whatever weak links in their government and military. A Vulcan traitor is our ally," Maldore.

"I see. Can I tempt them with unification?" Tavon asked.

"Of course, though there is no reason that they should know that subjugation and unification are the same thing in my mind," said Maldore.

Tavon laughed. The man was an idiot, but he was going to show him the error of his ways. Tavon thought of himself as Maldore's rival not his underling. Anyway, he was going back to Vulcan. It was time to set up some ways of escape just in case he needed them. Failure this time meant death for him and he had no intention of dying.

STSTST

Over a meal of lasagna and salad for him and minestrone soup and salad for her, Trip listened intently about T'Pem actually being her Romulan half-sister Tala. To say he was surprised about her news was an understatement.

"I cannot hand her over to Starfleet without revealing the connection between Vulcans and Romulans," she said. "As for exposing her to the Vulcan, she is my family. I do not think I can in good conscience give her over to them without first ascertaining her voracity."

"She's your sister. We'll handle this however you wish, darlin'" Trip said.

"Vulcan is an eight hours from Starbase 6 location at warp 7, which the _Paladin_ is capable of," she said. "I was contemplating offering her sanctuary by allowing to stay at my mother's home. This will allow for a chance that I might get to know her in some way."

"That means she travels with us until we get the chance to take her to Vulcan," said Trip.

"I am aware of that," said T'Pol. "We have guest quarters and Lieutenant Endilev can be told that all vital sections of the ship are off limits to her and restrict her computer access."

Trip thought it might take some explaining to Command why they had a civilian Vulcan onboard his ship. T'Pol read his apprehension through their bond and understood it.

"I was thinking of speaking to Soval. I know that he is due to return to Vulcan in order to make a personal report to T'Pau and the High Council. I thought we could offer him a ride on the _Paladin_ as cover," explained T'Pol.

"Command and the Senate would be behind that," said Trip. "Talk to Soval. If he says yes then we'll add… what should I call her anyway?"

"T'Pem is her cover name, though her actual name is Tala," said T'Pol.

"We'll offer a ride to Tala if Soval says yes to the ride," said Trip.

"Thank you, adun," said T'Pol.

"Darlin', I can feel you struggling with this. You know I'm right here for you if you need to talk," he said.

"I know. I believe I need to meditate on this," she said then paused. "I also believe I would benefit from your presence when I meditate."

"After dinner then, how's that?" he asked.

"That will be satisfactory," she said.

Trip shoveled some of the lasagna in his mouth. He hoped that T'Pol's half-sister was on the level. T'Pol had to believe that there were some positive aspects to being A Romulan. She wanted to believe that her Romulan blood was tainted blood.

STSTST

Archer stared at the Andorian ambassador stared at each across the table. The Andorian's antennae twitched I anger, which Trip could tell amused Archer.

"I guess the Vulcans will give the Attack Fleet Chimera six ships and we can count on the proud Imperial Guard to give us three ships," Archer goaded him.

The Andorian Ambassador leaned over and whispered something to his military attaché. The attaché whispered something back to the ambassador, who nodded.

"We can offer you six ships but only if the Vulcans are truly offering six ships," said the Andorian ambassador.

Archer looked at Trip and winked.

Once the meeting was over, Trip and Archer walked side by side down the corridor. As they walked, Archer started to prod Trip with his elbow.

"You've got a fleet," Archer said.

"Six Vulcan, six Andorian, three NX, three Yorktown Class, one Scout ship, and ten frigates," said Trip.

"Sounds like a fleet to me," said Archer.

"T'Pol is meeting with Soval," said Trip. "If all goes well, Commodore Hernandez leaves in three days and the Andorian and Vulcan ships will rendezvous with us at the coordinates where we are building the Starbase. How is going setting up a dense for Sol System?"

"It's going," smiled Archer. "SO which NX and Yorktown Class ships are yours?"

"NX _Atlanta_, NX _Mars_, and NX _Defender_. Yorktowns are the _Hornet_, _Adams_, and _Shoemaker_," said Trip.

Archer smiled, "You got yourself a fleet."

"How's Mary Ellen?" asked Trip.

"Showing," he smiled.

"I will get an invitation to the wedding," said Trip.

"You'll get an invitation, Trip. What's a wedding without a best man," said Archer.

"Really? Me? You want me to be your best man?" Trip asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Archer.

"I'm honored, Vice Admiral Archer," smiled Trip.

"I'm glad to hear that Fleet Captain Tucker," said Archer.

_Adun, Soval found it agreeable to travel on the Paladin._

_I guess you better make arrangements with T'Pem, or Tala, or whatever her name is. _

_Please, call her T'Pem for now._

_I shall, darlin'. _

"You okay, Trip. You just sort of phased out there," said Archer.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've got the Paladin ready to leave," Trip said. "It looks like it's going to be interesting trip. I told you that we are going to be acting as a cab service for Soval."

Archer chuckled then he slapped him on the back, "Let me buy you lunch. I remember all those fun times we had Soval on the _Enterprise_. You know what I used to like the most about having him onboard."

"No, what?" sighed Trip.

"I used to love when he'd stand on the Bridge with his clasped in front of him and in a superior tone tell me what I was doing wrong," Archer laughed.

The thought of a Vulcan Ambassador and his entourage along with a Romulan spy, who was related to his wife, seemed make him not see the humor that Archer saw.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-one

Trip in his command chair with his right leg crossed over his left and reading a PADD with shift rotations and personnel assignments that Skann had prepared. T'Pol was making their guests comfortable in the guest quarters. He was waiting for Commodore Hernandez to inform him that her convoy of ships was ready. Trip looked over at Lieutenant Adamu.

"Get me Captain Monroe in the _Hornet_," he said.

"Aye, aye, sire," she replied.

It took only a moment but Captain James Monroe appeared on the view screen.

"Captain Monroe," Trip smiled.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," Monroe replied.

"Until we join up with the Vulcan and Andorian ships, I'm making you my second in command of the Attack Fleet Chimera," he said. "I'll forward my official orders."

"Thank you, sir," said Monroe.

"We'll be going to warp and cruising at warp 3.5 once we get the word from Commodore Hernandez," he told him.

"I'll let our fleet know, sir," said Monroe.

"Carry on," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Monroe and the screen returned to a view of space.

"Sir," Malcolm spoke up.

"Yeah, Mal," Trip said as he turned his chair toward Tactical.

"Once we go to warp I'd like to start running simulation on particle cannons and torpedoes," Mal said.

Trip face broke out in a big grin, "Good to have you back, Mal. Permission do to whatever you want."

"Thank you, Captain," Malcolm smiled.

T'Pol walked onto the Bridge and took her place at the XO Monitoring Station. Trip glanced over at her.

_Everything okay, darlin'?_

_Soval and his attachés Soran and T'Mar are in their rooms. T'Pem has requested a tour of the ship from me and some time to talk. _

_What did you say?_

_I told her that I needed to speak to the Captain. _

_Invite her to dinner tonight with Soval and his attachés and give her a limited tour tomorrow. Make sure she understands the tour is limited because my trust for her is limited. _

_I shall, adun. _

"Captain, Commodore Hernandez is hailing us," said Adamu.

"Put her on, Lieutenant," Trip said.

The face of Commodore Hernandez appeared on the view screen. There was a big smile on her face.

"Are you ready, Captain?" she said.

"We are ready, sir," he said.

"Let's get this convoy of ships going," said Hernandez.

STSTST

In deference to his guests, Trip ordered a vegetarian meal for the Captain's Mess. It turned out to be a tasty but simple meal, mushroom and spinach ravioli with chive butter sauce. Along with the ravioli, the chef prepared a simple green salad with cherry tomatoes and cucumber. For Trip, the chef put Russian dressing on his salad.

As was the Vulcan custom, the meal was fairly silent. Trip kept glancing over at T'Pem. Aside from a noticeable physical similarity to T'Pol, she seemed like a Vulcan. Of course, he could only guess at what was going on inside her head.

_You sister passes for Vulcan, darlin'. _

_Romulans appear to embrace a duplicitous nature. _

Trip shuffled some salad in his mouth then followed it with some of the ravioli. Vulcan's ate orderly, one food group at a time. Soran and T'Mar both look at Trip with disgust at his at the way he ate. Soval noticed this and intervened.

"Captain Tucker is an omnivore. He is showing us respect tonight by not eating red meat or some other meat," said Soval.

"Trust me I could have gone for a thick juicy bloody steak tonight," said Trip knowing he was making the Vulcans queasy at the thought.

"Please, don't refrain on my account, Captain Tucker," aid T'Pem. "I have grown used to eating with omnivores."

"Your stomach does not revolt at the sight of meat being consumed?" asked Soran.

"No," said Tala.

She was quickly tiring pretending to be T'Pem in front of these fools. Tala noticed that Soval was now listening closely.

"I was raised with other races. No one would comment about another food choice," she said.

"I have grown used to having meat consumed in front of me. One adapts," said T'Pol.

"One adapts or one risks extinction," Soval added.

His two attachés appeared chastened by his remark. Trip looked over at T'Pem and thought he saw her suppress a smirk.

"We have dessert. Chef has made pecan pie," said Trip.

"Vulcans eat for sustenance not pleasure," said Soval. "Dessert is strictly for the pleasure of the taste."

"It is a pleasurable taste," said T'Pol.

"You eat this pecan pie?" asked Soval.

"It is one of my favorite," T'Pol answered.

"I shall try this pecan pie," T'Pem spoke up.

"Really," said Soval, who raised his right eyebrow.

Trip placed his right hand over his mouth to hide a smile.

Tea or coffee and pie were served Soval and his entourage excused themselves. As Soval said, they had much to meditate on.

"Tea or coffee with you pie?" Trip asked T'Pem, as his steward had pushed in the cart with tea, coffee, and slices of pie.

"I would like to try this coffee," she said.

Trip nodded and his steward served them. Once he was done serving them, he placed the tea and coffee pots in the middle of the table then he left. Both T'Pol and Trip watched as T'Pem experimented with the coffee. She finally settled on three teaspoons of sugar and some half and half.

"I prefer raktajino but this coffee will do more than tea," she said.

"Raktajino?" asked Trip.

"Klingon coffee," explained T'Pol.

T'Pem sampled the pecan pie. A big smile cracked her face.

"Now this is delicious," she said.

"Romulans and Vulcans are related but you really aren't alike, are you?" said Trip.

"Romulans embrace emotion," said T'Pem.

"T'Pem understates the difference," said T'Pol.

"It is Tala, sister," she corrected. "When in the presence of family I wish to be addressed by my name."

"Family?" Trip looked at her.

"Just because I going to kill you doesn't mean that you aren't family, Fleet Captain Tucker," said Tala.

"Well, in that case, you might as well call me Trip," said Trip.

"Trip?" she asked.

"It is his nickname," said T'Pol.

"I see you don't call him Trip," said Tala.

"He is my adun, my k'diwa, but Vulcans do not use nicknames," she said.

"I see," said Tala.

"So you were going to kill me," said Trip.

"My father wanted me to kill you," said Tala. "He should have sent my brother Movar, who is stupid enough to think he could get away with it and survive. The again Movar would gladly sacrifice for the Empire or my father. I do not wish to sacrifice myself."

"Movar is the Commander of the _Valdon_. A fine Warbird," she said.

"Impressive ships," said Trip.

"Not as impressive as yours," said Tala. "You have fought two at once and won."

"The _Paladin_ is a good ship," said Trip.

"Which I have restricted access to," Tala smiled.

Through their bond, Trip could feel T'Pol growing discomfort. It was as if in Tala's presence she was feeling inferior. Of course, her father had chosen duty and Movar and Tala over T'Pol. Her mother told him once that her emotions were always strong and on the surface. Little did they know that she was dealing with her Romulan blood.

"I don't trust you, T'Pem, or Tala, or whatever you want to be called," said Trip. "Besides admitting you were sent to kill me, we are at war with the Romulan Star Empire."

"Yes, it is a shame about that," said Tala. "The Empire wishes reunification with Vulcan, but it deems Earth and the Coalition an obstacle to that objective."

"So you butcher colonists and kill innocent people," said Trip.

"Romulans conquer or we leave abject lessons. I think it that colonies have been decimated by Romulan Strike Forces," said Tala.

"Four, two Human, one Tellerite, and one Andorian," said T'Pol.

"Yes, they were abject lessons, though I can see that they were also tactical mistakes. Destroying a Tellerite and Andorian colony has strengthened the Coalition," she said.

Tala took another sip of coffee.

"May I have some more?" she asked.

Trip stood up, reached for the coffee pot, grabbed it, then walked over and freshened her cup. He sat back down after kisses the top of T'Pol's head.

"Your love for a Human doesn't surprise me, sister. A Human is much more preferable to a Vulcan as a mate in my opinion. Is he adequate at sex?" asked Tala.

"More than adequate," T'Pol answered.

Trip blushed.

"Having you onboard is going to be interesting," said Trip.

"Soval suspects that there is something different about me," said Tala.

"I noticed his reaction to you," said T'Pol. "You have raised his curiosity."

"I believe in thinks me… what is the term you Vulcans use," said Tala.

"V'Tosh Ka'Tur," said T'Pol.

"Yes, V'Tosh Ka'Tur. Rather that than Romulan," she smiled.

"Let's keep you away from Soval and frick and frack," said Trip.

"Soran and T'Mar," T'Pol corrected him.

"Yeah, frick and frack," said Trip.

Tala laughed at the description of Soran and T'Mar as frick and frack. It was a hearty laugh and genuine.

"Yeah, we better keep her away from Soval," said Trip.

"I agree, adun," said T'Pol.

Tala smiled and ate some more of her pie.

STSTST

Vice Admiral Archer left his Ready Room and walked onto the Bridge of the _Excalibur_. Beside the Captain's command chair sat another one. Archer strode over and sat beside Captain Hawkins.

"Let's check the sensors at the edge of the system then the defense satellites at Jupiter Station, Mars, and then Earth. I want to make sure they have been deployed properly and are working at 100 percent capacity," he said.

"Yes, Admiral," said Hawkins. "Chou, takes us the sensor relays on the edge of the system at one quarter impulse."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Chou.

The _Excalibur_ left Earth orbit. Archer leaned close to Hawkins.

"In my Ready Room now," Archer said then he got up and strode away.

Hawkins stood up, looked at his XO, "George, you have the conn."

He followed after Archer. Entering the Admiral's Ready Room, he saw Archer sitting behind a large black desk. Jonathan Archer was a legend and like most legends, he had a healthy ego. Now that he had been working with the man, he was struck how Archer mixed down to earth with egotist.

"Sit," Archer said.

"Is there a problem, Admiral?" asked Hawkins.

"I just heard from Admiral Gardner, Starfleet Intel. He received some intel that the Romulans are planning on hitting Sol System," Archer told him.

"How reliable is the intel?" asked Hawkins.

"Have you ever heard of Section 31?" asked Archer.

"No."

"Well, it's an independent Intelligence Agency within Starfleet. I don't trust them and I don't like them, but their intel is always good," said Archer.

"Any timetable?" asked Hawkins.

"No," was the answer.

Archer brought some information up on his computer. He shook his head.

"I want the frigates on 24 hour patrols and the _Enterprise_ on red alert and ready to react," said Archer.

"And the _Excalibur_?" asked Hawkins

"Until we know Earth and Sol System are safe," said Archer, "we don't rest?"

STSTST

T'Pol, Tala, and Trip sat in his Ready Room. After lunch, Soval and his attachés retreated to their rooms. This gave them to discuss Tala's future.

"My mother's home will allow you a safe place to live for now," said T'Pol.

"I'd rather be with you sister," said Tala.

"You can't stay on the ship unless you are part of my crew," said Trip.

Tala looked at him with a sly smile on her face, "I can be of use to you, Trip."

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow at this remark. She understood her sister's comment. Tala was being flirtatious with her mate.

_Darlin', I love you. I don't take your sister seriously. _

_I do. _

"You cannot stay on this ship," said T'Pol. "That subject is closed."

"I risk being discovered on Vulcan," said Tala.

"Tavon stayed on Vulcans for years without discovery," said T'Pol.

"Our father fell in love with a Vulcan woman," Tala said with disgust. "He always spoke about you and your mother."

"When I was fourteen he disappeared while on a mission for the Security Directorate. I stopped having a father that day," said T'Pol.

"Sixteen years on Vulcan, I could not do it. Suppressing my emotions, pretending to be someone I am not," said Tala, "I am not our father."

"If you go back to Romulus without intelligence and my death, what will happen to you?" asked Trip.

"The Tal Shiar will have me put to death," said Tala.

"Our father won't protect you," said T'Pol.

"No, he won't. I would have failed him," said Tala. "Such is the life of a Romulan."

No one spoke a few for a few moments.

"I could use a piece of pecan pie," said Trip.

Tala smiled then laughed, "I like the way you think. I want some pie, too."

STSTST

"Shields up," barked Archer.

Hawkins squirmed in his seat as Admiral Archer suddenly took control of his ship. The Tactical Officer put the defensive shields up.

"Hail the _Enterprise_," ordered Archer.

Shran's smiling blue face appeared on the view screen.

"We have a situation," Archer started. "Five Earth Cargo vessels have been pirated. Their cargo have been replaced with thermo nuclear warheads. One is headed for mars, one for Jupiter, and three for Earth. We have to stop them at all cost."

"Earth cargo vessels don't have shields," said Shran.

"Somehow these do," said Archer.

"Damn Romulans," snarled Shran, as he thought of his pregnant wife on Earth. "What are your orders, Admiral Pinkskin."

"Stop them now," growled Archer.

"With pleasure," said Shran then he disappeared off the view screen.

"Torpedoes and cannons hot and weapons free. Start firing on the vessels the second with are within range," ordered Hawkins trying to take back his ship from Archer.

"Keep us between those damned ships and Earth," ordered Archer to the Helmsman.

Hawkins looked at the Admiral. It appeared that he was going to be sharing his command this time.

The cargo vessel had no real armaments but they had thick hulls that could be polarized and now some shielding thanks to the Romulans. Three Frigates pounded away at the vessel headed for the mars shipyards, but the ship kept coming.

"This is Commander Hutton of the _Arlington_," Archer listened to the young voice of one of his officers. "I am abandoning ship and ramming the cargo vessel. My warp engine is rigged to a deadman's switch on my command chair. Clear the area."

"Sir, we should stop him," said Hawkins.

"No, we shouldn't. We should prepare to do the same damn thing if we have to," said Archer. "Communication Officer tap into the nearest satellite I want to see if Hutton succeeds."

"Aye, aye, sir," he said.

The image of escape pods leaving the _Arlington_ appeared on the view screen. Archer felt a kind of pride this young officer.

"This is Commander Hutton. I like it to be noted that I recommend highest commendations and medals to Ensign Shirley Wallis, who is manning the helm, and Master Chief Vlad Basescu. I hope to God this words," said Hutton's voice then he broke off communication.

Archer stood up and watched as the Arlington rammed into the cargo vessel then exploded from a warp core breach. The explosion caused the cargo vessel to exploded and the nuclear warhead it carried explode. A shockwave was sent out. Some damage would be done on Mars, but it will survive.

Archer looked at the Communication Officer, "Send out a hail for all ships not engage to battle to start rescue operations of escape pods."

"Engaging cargo vessels," said Hawkins.

"Unleash everything we have," said Archer.

Five frigates finally exploded the vessel before it hit the Jupiter Station. Again, the shockwave did damage but not the damage that could have been done. The _Enterprise_ and _Excalibur_ unleashed enough firepower to take out one cargo vessel, disable the second, which self-destructed, and managed to explode the third as it reach Earth orbit. The _Enterprise_ had gotten too close to the vessel and was damaged, but the mission was accomplished.

Archer sat in the second command chair. He looked over at Hawkins, who had a scowl on his face.

"I know we need to do better," said Archer. "That was a case of asymmetrical warfare. We have to be prepared for it."

"That was a close call," said Hawkins.

"Reports are coming in about damage to Jupiter Station and Mars shipyards," the Communication Officer called out.

"At least they still exist," said Archer.

"We are being hailed by Admiral Morse," said Communication Officer.

"Put her on," said Archer.

Morse appeared on the view screen. She looked relieved but also there was hint of concern on her face.

"When you're done up there, Fleet Admiral and I will expect you for a debriefing," she said.

"I understand, sir," he said.

"Congratulations, Admiral Archer," she said then the view screen returned to a view of the debris field that was the final cargo vessel.

"Let's see if give the a hand," said Archer.

STSTST

Tavon arrived on Vulcan in a monk's robe. He was on a pilgrimage to Mount Seleya from the Vulcan colony called Valen. Though, he wasn't a fan of the monk's robes, he felt comfortable in the disguise.

He came with a slush fund to corrupt some incorruptible Vulcans. It would be a difficult job, but he'd enjoy. He needed to obtain shelter and begin his work. There were at least five other Tal Shiar agents on Vulcan at the moment. Two were there to act as assassins if necessary and the rest were there to gather intel.

Walking among the polite, restrained Vulcan crowd of the shuttle port, he felt oddly at home. The gravity was greater than Romulus and heat unbearable, but he liked it here. Maybe he could just melt into the crowd if he had in emergency and become a Vulcan again. It would give him time to read the upgraded texts of Surak. He always found Surak and his philosophy amusing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-two

Starbase 6, which was two hours from the Romulan DMZ at warp 4 and eleven hours from Vulcan, was half completed. Commodore Hernandez and her staff were able to take up residence in the Starbase, while the Corp of Engineers worked on the hospital wing, as well as the MACO FOB: Wake Island on the rock and water planet below. The Orbit around Starbase 6 was crowded with Commodore Hernandez's protection fleet of the NX _Potemkin_ captained by Captain Elaine Benoit and six frigates. There was also Attack Fleet Chimera with six Vulcan ships, six Andorian, three Yorktown Class, three NX, and ten frigates, as well as the _Paladin_.

Trip named Vulcan Captain Vanek of the _T'Muira_ as his second in command, and Andorian Commander Kor Theb of the _Idrani_ as his number three. He had the frigates performing Combat Air Patrols (CAPs) for the planet and Starbase and rotated groups of three ships, a Vulcan, Andorian, and Earth, performing Barrier Combat Air Patrols (BARCAPs) between their location and the DMZ. So far, everything was quiet, though news from Earth about the attack on Sol System had many on edge.

"Enter," Trip called.

Yeoman Dana Gold entered his Ready Room holding three pads. She was his personal assistant, who helped in the performance of clerical work.

"I have the supply requisitions from Paladin's quartermaster, as well as Fleet quartermaster, as well as duty roster, and BARCAPs and CAPs schedule, sir," she said.

"Just leave them on my desk and I'll get to them," said Trip.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Nay, carry on, Yeoman," he said.

As Gold left, T'Pol entered. She proceeded to the seat in front of his desk and sat down. Trip looked up from his reports and stared at his wife for a moment. A smile slowly crept across his face.

"You know that I love you, darlin'," he said.

"I know, adun," she said.

"Okay, I can feel it through the bond, something is bothering you," he said. "What is it?"

"I just spoke to T'Pem…"

"You mean Tala," he said.

"I prefer to think of her as T'Pem," she said. "She is complaining of boredom. I also heard from Solaris, who has met her and has questions about who she is and why I am letting her stay in our home."

"Don't tell me that your Pid'kom wants to meet her," he smiled.

"No, but Solaris' curiosity is legendary," she said.

"T'Pau has requested a meeting with me. I was thinking of scheduling it for three days from now. Maybe you can meet with T'Pem while I meet with T'Pau and give her a personal warning about Solaris and his curiosity," Trip suggested.

"That would be agreeable," she said.

"I'll let Vanek know we'll be gone for several days," said Trip.

T'Pol stood up and turned to leave. Trip stopped her.

"Darlin', you're afraid if your Vulcan family finds out about your Romulan one that they will cast you out, aren't you?" he asked.

"I trust in Solaris' open mindedness, but he is someone who has accepted the philosophy of IDIC and its permutations. There are not many like him," she said.

"I know, T'Pol. Explain that to T'Pem. If you kick her ass into line she'll listen to you," he said.

"You noticed her ass?" T'Pol asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"Darlin', the only ass I notice is yours," he smiled.

She turned showing him her buttocks and walked out of his Ready Room. Trip laughed.

STSTST

Tala sat sipping coffee in the living area of the house. She purchased the coffee from a vendor in a section of the bazaar that offered humans foods they recognized. More and more she was considering declaring herself V'Tosh Ka'Tur just so she could smile and grimace in public. Wearing a mask of serenity was getting on her nerves. All it did was further her feeling of isolation and boredom.

"T'Les and I enjoyed decorating this home when we first purchased it," the voice of her father broke the silence of the room.

She turned to see Tavon dressed as a Vulcan monk standing in the doorway to the kitchen. In her opinion, he could pass for a Vulcan with his calm, bland exterior, but she knew her father was an excellent actor. Tavon enjoyed this sort of undercover work. He looked at his daughter in her Vulcan robes and chuckled.

"You look the proper Vulcan, Tala," he said. "You could almost pass for your sister."

"Father, you are back on Vulcan. You must be happy," she said allowing bitterness to color her tone.

"Now, now, don't be pissy with me. Here you are in hiding having disobeyed me. I sent you out with a mission that you chose not to fulfill. I should be angry with you," he said.

"If I did as you said I'd be dead. Do you think me a fool?" she asked him.

"The fact that you are alive and have manipulated your sister to hide you proves that you are not a fool," he said. "I applaud you for your ingenuity. Now, I'm going to get some coffee and we shall talk."

He disappeared into the kitchen. Tala's heartbeat picked up. Her choices were limited now. She could listen to her father and follow either his orders or wait to make another break, or she could kill him and be done with his manipulations. Killing him had an appeal, but there was no telling how many men he had on Vulcan with him.

Tavon re-entered the room sipping on a mug of coffee.

"I grow tired of tea," he said. "I never understood why Vulcans don't like coffee, something about fraying their nerves."

He sat down across from his daughter. After staring at her for a moment, he smiled.

"We have much to catch up on. The Empire is planning an invasion of Vulcan. There are several Tal Shiar agents on Vulcan now collecting intelligence and traitors," he told her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Maldore sent me. I suspect he wants me to fail and finally have the chance to end my life in an execution. The bastard has always hated me," he said. "I intend on confounding him once again."

"How?" she asked.

"I am scheduled as a monk to take a six month retreat in the Vulcan Forge at the T'Karath Sanctuary, which was the hiding place of the Kir'Shara," he smiled. "Six months of quiet and contemplation to plot my next step, while Maldore is left responsible if the invasion doesn't succeed because of lack of intelligence."

Tala laughed. Love or hate her father, she had to admire his skills to stay alive. She had inherited some of those skills.

"I recommend you stay close to your sister and her husband if you wish to survive," he said.

"You want me to survive, father?" she asked.

"I want all my children to survive, even when I send them out to die," he said.

"How magnanimous of you," she spat.

"Don't be bitter, daughter," he said. "If I was a different man, you would have been raised to be a merchant's daughter, bartering and haggling for mediocrity. You have lived as an aristocrat because of my skills."

"I should rejoin my ship and fight with the Empire, if there is going to be an invasion of Vulcan," she said.

"You wish to die?" he asked her.

"You believe Vulcan will defeat us," she said with a tone of amusement.

"First, daughter, I never reported that you were working for me so that you are considered a deserter and will be executed if you returned to Romulus," he said.

Anger suffused her body but she tried not to react.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted you to complete the mission I sent you on. If you returned successfully, I would have straightened things out, but if you tried to double cross me, I'd have allowed them to execute you," he explained.

"You are a bastard," she seethed.

"Anyway, I fear the Empire has bitten off more than it can swallow this time," said Tavon.

"Vulcan? I'm not impressed with Vulcan," she said.

"No, Earth. Humanity is resilient and the most natural warriors I've seen since the Klingons, except they are more clever than the Klingons and don't believe it is a matter of pride to die while in battle," Tavon told his daughter.

"We are superior," she said.

"We are arrogant and our arrogance is our downfall," Tavon said.

"So, I should pretend to be a Vulcan for the rest of my life," Tala growled.

"You could get your ears clipped and change your hair and pretend to be Human or some other race. Better to be alive and have a chance of dying for yourself instead of a false cause. You are a Romulan not a Reman. Keep that in mind when you decided what you want to do," he said then drained his coffee. "I'm due to meet my brother monks as we head for the Forge. Six months of heat and misery, but I will live. Focus on survival daughter. I think you would make a beautiful Human and they show their emotions."

He stood up, crossed to her, kissed her on the head then he left. Tala sat and thought about what he had to say.

STSTST

Malcolm kept glancing over at Lieutenant Endilev. Over the past few months, their relationship had gone from professional appreciation of each other's skills to sexual attraction. Endilev looked over at Malcolm. Her antennae started slowly to squirm. She was becoming aroused by their glances.

"Vulcan Command gives us permission to orbit," said Adamu.

"Mister Trell, put us in orbit around Vulcan," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Trell.

Trip turned his chair and faces Malcolm. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Endilev and her antennae and smirked. Malcolm and her were coming closer and closer to breaking regulations. _I wonder if I should tell him that it's okay just as long as it stays out of sight when on duty. _

"Lieutenant Command Reed, the conn is yours. Commander T'Pol and I will be heading down to Vulcan," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

He left his Station letting Moorehouse man it alone. Trip exited the Bridge and headed to the nearest Transporter Room where T'Pol was waiting for him.

As T'Pol headed to her mother's home to visit with T'Pem, Trip waited patiently outside of T'Pau's personal office for the meeting she wanted. Sitting on a cold, hard stone bench, he forced what few meditation techniques that T'Pol had taught him to keep himself from pacing. Finally, one of T'Pau's many aides came out and ushered him into the office.

Sitting about on solid, hard polished stone furniture was Soval, Solaris, Skon, Admiral Sarak, and T'Pau. Trip felt slightly overwhelmed. Solaris, who was seated on the right hand of T'Pau, who was seated behind a large marble desk, motioned him to sit. Trip sat down in front of the desk.

"We arranged this meeting between a Starfleet officer and the Prime Councilor's office," T'Pau started, "but in actuality this is a meeting between Vulcan citizens."

Trip sighed internally. T'Pau was up to her games. She was binding him to secrecy once again. Once again, he was being placed in direct opposition to his Starfleet oath because of his marriage to T'Pol.

"As T'Pol of clan T'Klass mate I am a Vulcan citizen," Trip said.

He knew he had to say it in order to show them that he understood what they wanted from him. They wanted his loyalty and they purchased it with his love and bonding to T'Pol. It was a price he was willing to pay for now.

Soval, who sat on the left hand of T'Pau, spoke up, "A Romulan agent was discovered on Vulcan. Through a difficult mind meld, we have ascertained that he was here to collect intelligence on our defenses. He did not know why this information was pertinent now."

"Although my colleagues are hesitant to use conjecture I am not. This must be about invasion. The Romulans will feel the need to show their strength after your Operation: Doolittle. The agent knew he was not the only one here," said Solaris.

"I take it the V'Shar is looking for the rest," said Trip.

"Of course," T'Pau sniffed. "But I am afraid that we have some Vulcans who sympathize with the Romulans, preferring them over alliances with Humans and Andorians, and there is the possibility of further infiltration."

"Everyone in this room is trusted," said Soval.

"A minimum of one hundred ships would be needed to invade Vulcan," said Admiral Sarak. "Our fleet is greatly reduced since the discovery of the Kir'Shara. We are back up to ninety starships. That will not be enough to deal with an invasion fleet."

"Attack Fleet Chimera is twenty-nine ships that can deal a blow to any fleet," said Trip. "We are in the neighborhood for a reason."

"You will come to Vulcan defense," said Sarak.

"Without being asked," said Trip.

"I find such behavior perplexing," said Sarak.

"I'm Human," said Trip.

"Which makes you mercurial and perplexing," said T'Pau.

Trip looked at Solaris, "She still thinks highly of Humans."

"She will come to appreciate your kind in fifty to one hundred years," Solaris said trying not to let his humorous side show too much.

T'Pau glared at him, but Solaris ignored her.

"You are always up for a fight?" Sarak asked Trip.

"No, we are always willing to stand with our allies," he said.

"I see," said Sarak, who then steepled his fingers in front on himself and he rested his abdomen.

"We'll increase BARCAPs and satellite sensors on our side of the DMZ. If they are invading I'll be able to give you a heads up and join you with Attack Fleet Chimera," Trip told him.

"That will be satisfactory," said T'Pau.

"Thank you, clansman," said Solaris.

Trip nodded.

"I thought while I was here I'd also bring up the subject of supplies for Starbase 6," Trip said.

"You get supplies from Earth," said Soval.

"I know but there is no reason why we can't supplement our supply line by getting some items from Vulcan. A contract can be drawn up by the Ambassador here on Vulcan. We are going to need parts for repairs and medical supplies," he said.

"What about food?" asked T'Pau.

Her she was the wile politician looking to sweeten a deal for her people. Trip smiled.

"Humans and Andorians aren't vegetarians," he said.

"But you both eat vegetables. It is a necessary part of your diet, as well as fruit. There are Vulcan fruits and vegetables which we know appeal to Human," she said.

"Kasa juice. I like that a lot," said Trip.

"We have colonies which have an abundance of fruits and vegetables and are closer to you than Earth," said Soval.

"I think a contract can be drawn up," said Trip.

"This has been a productive meeting," said T'Pau.

"Charles, I wish to speak to now that this meeting is concluded," said Solaris.

"Sure, I have the time," said Trip.

"Let us have lunch together," said Solaris.

STSTST

Tala served T'Pol some spiced Vulcan tea. She noticed that her sister appeared uncomfortable around her. Tala liked having the advantage. She sat down on the sofa and watched as T'Pol sampled the tea than placed it on the table.

"Father has visited me here," she said.

"He is on Vulcan?" asked T'Pol.

"Yes," Tala said. "He is disguised as a monk and is going on a six month retreat in the Forge. I believe he is using Vulcan as a hiding place."

"I see," T'Pol said.

"I have been thinking of declaring myself V'Tosh Ka'Tur because I am tired of hiding my emotions. Emotions are not a dangerous think in a Romulan," Tala said.

"Although they may not be dangerous for you, they have appeared to make your kind overly aggressive," T'Pol said.

Tala decided to ignore her implied insult. She liked being aggressive.

"He offered me a suggestion as an alternative," Tala said.

"And his alternative?" T'Pol asked.

"Surgery to make me appear Human was his suggestion. As he pointed out, Humans have emotions and do not hide them. I believe the surgery would not have to be extensive," Tala explained. "My skin with sun looks more golden As long as I don't bleed in front of a Human then would never know I wasn't one of them."

"Why do you consider such a drastic change?" asked T'Pol.

"I am not equipped to remain a creature who does not show their emotions. I laugh, I cry, I hate, and I love and I show these emotions," said Tala.

"I see," was T'Pol's response.

"Believe me it will not be easy to live among Humans and their ways. I find that they lack discipline and are inferior in many ways to a Romulan, but what is my alternative. With father here on Vulcan, I cannot return to Romulus. I would be executed," Tala said. "An alternative is surgery to look Human. At least then I'd be able to leave Vulcan."

"It is worth considering," said T'Pol.

"Will you be staying the night?" asked Tala.

"Yes," she said. "Charles will be joining us soon."

Tala smiled. She liked Fleet Captain Tucker. He was a worthy mate for someone like her, not her sister. She didn't understand what he saw in T'Pol.

"I shall prepare a meal for us. It is a spicy Romulan dish. I have found that Vulcan redspice can be used as a substitute for some Romulan spices," Tala said.

"I see," said T'Pol.

She looked at her sister observing her excitement at the prospect of Charles joining them. Tala did not understand what a jealous Vulcan female was capable of when pushed.

STSTST

Trip felt a strong wave of jealousy wash over him as he sat in a restaurant with Solaris. He had felt this jealousy several times on their journey to this quadrant of space. Tala's flirting with him made T'Pol extremely jealous.

"I have ordered us a rice dish I believe you will find edible," said Solaris.

"Thank you," said Trip.

"Now, as a Vulcan I am not inclined to waste time in what you Humans call small talk. Who is this T'Pem and why is T'Pol assisting help to the point of letting her live in her parents' home?" asked Solaris.

"Soval introduced her to T'Pol. She is a refugee from a colony she was raised where I believe she and her parents were the only Vulcans. She was at first interested in joining Starfleet, but now I just believe she is getting her life together," explained Trip.

"I see," said Solaris. "She seemed familiar to me, but then again at my age everyone seems either familiar or a complete stranger."

"Don't worry," said Trip, "I think T'Pol was talking to her today about her future."

"She is always welcomed on Vulcan," said Solaris. "T'Pol has shown proper etiquette as a Vulcan who believes in and practices IDIC."

Trip took a sip of his Vulcan tea.

"Well, we should have a better idea of what she intends to do soon," he said.

"If she needs assistance with career guidance, please allow me to help," said Solaris.

"I'll let T'Pol know," Trip said then forced a smile. He definitely had to talk to T'Pol about Tala being on Vulcan.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-three

With Starbase 6 completed and Starfleet, as well as the Senate thrilled with the contact he pushed with Vulcan for supplies, Trip granted T'Pol leave to go to Risa with her sister. Tala decided she wanted the surgery to become Human in appearance. Risa was chosen because of its sterling reputation not only fine medical facilities, but also the fact that what happened on Risa stayed on Risa. Much to T'Pol's and Trip's surprise, Tala asked for T'Pol to accompany her.

With his XO temporarily gone, Trip assigned XO duties to Malcolm and the Tactical Officer duties to Skann. After T'Pol these were the officers he trusted the most on the _Paladin_.

Malcolm stood at the XO Monitoring Station.

"Captain," he spoke up, "I recommend Mister Skann run some simulations since he's not trained for the position."

"You angry with me, Mal, because I didn't just put Moorehouse in charge of Tactical," smiled Trip.

"Not angry, sir, just wondering why Skann?" Malcolm asked in a whisper.

"Vulcan ears, Mal. He can hear us," Trip said then looked over at Skann and nodded.

Skann returned the nod.

"I trust Skann, Mal, like I trust you. You've both saved my life," Trip said.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the _Shoemaker_," said Adamu.

"Put Captain Harris on," said Trip.

On the view screen appeared Captain Jared Harris. He was a strawberry blonde, which hid his age, though Trip knew he was two years younger than he was. What he could hide was that he looked worried.

"Sensors picked up massive ship movement," said Harris.

"How many ships are we talking about?" asked Trip.

"One hundred and ten different warp signatures," he answered.

Trip felt a heaviness envelope him. God knows how big a fleet the Romulans had, but one hundred and ten ships was significant. Starfleet had barely reached one hundred yet.

"Headed towards Vulcan?" asked Trip.

"Yes, sir, they are," said Harris.

"Send us rendezvous coordinates heading to Vulcan at warp 4," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Harris.

The view screen returned to an image of the Starbase.

"Adamu, alert Vulcan that an invasion fleet of one hundred and ten ships are coming and that Attack Fleet Chimera is on the way," said Trip. "After Vulcan let Commodore Hernandez know that we are warping out of here then give me Vanek and Theb."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Adamu.

"Mister Trell, when you receive coordinates transfer them to Captain Vanek's ship then set a course for Vulcan at warp 7," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

"Mal, we are going into battle," said Trip.

"I understand, sir. Batten down the hatches and all," smiled Malcolm.

"That's right," said Trip.

"I do come from a naval family," said Malcolm.

Trip laughed. Vanek's and Theb's images appeared on the view screen.

"Captain Vanek, Commander Theb, one hundred and ten Romulan ships are headed to Vulcan. Our BARCAP is headed to Vulcan. Trell will transfer the coordinates to Captain Vanek. I want you to pair off ships. Everyone gets a partner and works as a duet, so that their back is protected," ordered Trip.

"And you, Fleet Captain?" asked Vanek.

"We are going ahead at warp 7 to Vulcan," he said.

"Understood," said Vanek.

"See you at the fight, Captain," said Trip.

Trip gave the cut transmission sign to Adamu. The screen went blank. He looked at Malcolm.

"I'll be in my Ready Room," said Trip. "Join me when you have the hatches battened down."

Trip smiled then walked off the Bridge. Malcolm turned and looked at Skann.

"Captain Tucker, trusts you but I still want you to run some battle simulations, while Moorehouse checks on Torpedo Rooms and targeting," ordered Malcolm.

"My pleasure, Commander," said Skann.

Malcolm looked over at Lieutenant Endilev. She had an expression of concern on her face. He offered her a reassuring smile. Her antennae were rigid and quivering, which was a sure sign of excitement.

Malcolm turned and looked at Trell at the Helm.

"Trell, what is our ETA?" he asked.

"Four hours at warp 7, sir," he answered.

Malcolm took a deep breath then he looked at Endilev.

"Lieutenant Endilev, you have the conn," he said getting a smile from her. He then walked off the Bridge to join Trip.

STSTST

T'Pol waited in the Medical Center's surgical waiting room. Tala was getting her surgery. Although she was against her half-sister taking on a human appearance, she understood that she did not feel as if she fit into Vulcan society. Growing up T'Pol sometimes felt as if she didn't fit into Vulcan society. Taking a cleansing breath, T'Pol closed her eyes in order to meditate. As she opened herself up, she felt a great deal of anxiety coming from Trip. T'Pol opened her eyes.

There was something seriously wrong and she needed to speak to Trip. She walked down to the information center. A Risan woman looked at T'Pol.

"Where is the nearest subspace communication station?" she asked.

"There are a bank of subspace communications stations on the first floor of the medical center," she answered.

"Thank you," said T'Pol.

She began to walk to the turbolift. The distance between her and Trip was too great to communicate mind to mind, especially if Trip was trying to hide something from her. Yes, she needed to talk to her adun.

STSTST

The Romulan Invasion Fleet arrived well before the Attack Fleet Chimera. The _Paladin_ joined with the Vulcan ships to defend Vulcan. They stood waiting to engage.

As the battle started, Trip knew that this wasn't going to be a short battle. The Romulans were not going to be easily turned back.

"Skann, hit the Romulan Warbird on our starboard with torpedoes and keep the particle cannon fire up on the two Warbirds on our port," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Skann.

"Sir, our shields are holding, so I recommend we get in closer," said Malcolm. "It will allow our weapons to push through their shields and I believe our shields will hold."

"I trust you, Mal," said Trip. "Mister Trell, let's bring our shields right up against their shields."

"I'll have them kissing like antennae, sir," said Trell.

"The D'Kyr class ship V'lon has a warp core breach. It is going to explode in one minute and nineteen seconds," announced Sendal. "I recommend gaining some distance from it."

"Trell, break off and give us full impulse away from the V'Lon," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Trell.

Trell banked to starboard and headed away from the damaged Vulcan ship and towards a cluster of Birds of Prey. Immediately, Skann targeted and began firing on them with the help of Lieutenant Moorehouse.

"Sir, Captain T'Las of the _Tal'Kir_ says she is supporting your attack on the Birds of Prey," said Adamu.

"Tell Captain T'Las that we appreciate the help," said Trip.

"Shields are at 53 percent," said Malcolm.

"Mal, tell Lal to put everything into the shields, weapons, and impulse engine," said Trip.

The _Paladin_ shook with disruptor fire. The shields were holding. Trip sat on his command chair forcing himself to stay in his seat, even though he wanted to get up and move. He put his mind to finding a way for the _Paladin_ to inflict maximum damage without risking his ship.

"Skann, concentrate all firepower on one Bird of Prey at a time. I want to pound them in submission. Let the Tal'Kir take up some of the slack," said Trip.

"Yes, Captain," said Skann.

STSTST

"Commodore Hernandez will be right with you, Commander," said Ensign Phillips.

T'Pol waited patiently for Hernandez to appear on the small view screen. Flutters of anxiety, excitement, and fear came seeping through their bond. She needed to know what was happening with Trip. She had made so many mistakes with Charles she couldn't lose him.

Commodore Hernandez appeared on the small view screen.

"Commander T'Pol, I thought you were on leave," she said.

"I was, but I am checking in, yet I can't get hold of the _Paladin_."

"The damned Romulans have sent an Invasion Fleet to Vulcan. Trip and his Attack Fleet are supporting the Vulcans," said Hernandez.

T'Pol could remember when reading emotions off a Human annoyed her. She wondered why they had to wear their concerns so easily on their faces. Now she was glad she could read the concern on Hernandez. She hoped that Hernandez could read hers.

"How many ships?" she asked.

"One hundred and ten," Hernandez told her.

"Commodore, I need to know if there is a Starfleet ship in the area of Risa that I can catch I ride with. I need to return to the _Paladin_," T'Pol said.

"I understand, Commander. I'll arrange something for you. Be patient and I'll arrange for something," said Hernandez.

STSTST

"Sir, Attack Fleet Chimera has finally arrived," said Malcolm.

"We can use their assistance," said Trip.

"Captain, several of the Warbirds are releasing breach pods. My scans show that they carry twenty warriors in each," said Sendal.

"Any pods headed towards us?" asked Trip.

"Two have gotten past our shields and attached themselves to desk thirteen, section five and desk six, section eight," said Sendal.

Trip spun his chair around and looked at Endilev. Her antennae were straight and stiff, as she waited for orders.

"Lieutenant, utilize the MACOs along with your security forces and repel these intruders," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Endilev, who check her phase pistol then exited the Bridge while barking commands in a communicators.

Trip noticed that Malcolm watched her leave. He looked worried. They needed to have a talk. Malcolm didn't have to follow every regulation.

"Don't worry, Mal, she is very good at what she does," Trip said.

Mal smiled.

STSTST

In a command center hidden away in the High Council Building, T'Pau and the High Council watched the battle above their planet on tactical screens. Solaris joined them.

"The _Paladin_ is an impressive ship," remarked Skon, as he watched the _Paladin_ take down another Warbird.

"It has an impressive Captain," added Solaris.

T'Pau didn't respond. She was hardly wanting to comment that the _Paladin_ was one of the ships that kept the Romulans at bay and its Captain was a Human. A ship with Vulcans, Andorian, Tellerites, and Human was one of the most effective ships in the battle. It was a symbol of IDIC.

"Attack Fleet Chimera arriving is fortuitous," said Councilor Tulan.

"We have made this invasion harder for the Romulans then they anticipated because of the Humans and Starfleet," said Solaris.

"Let us hope we can surprise them even further with the help of Starfleet," said T'Pau.

She was starting to see the purpose behind allying yourself with humans.

STSTST

"Some of the Romulan ships are retreating," said Sendal.

"Malcolm, check with Endilev. I want to know that the Romulans who boarded us have been repelled," said Trip.

Just then the Bridge door opened and three large humanoid bat-like looking creatures entered. One of them carried a Romulan lirash, a polearm-like weapon. Trip stood up and turned to face these intruders. As he did the one with the lirash released it. It flew through the air and connected with Trip's chest sending him to the desk. Pain shot through his body and he tried to remain conscious. It was a futile battle, as Trip slip into unconsciousness.

Malcolm pulled a phase pistols from his station, as did Skann. Between the two of them, they took out the three intruders. Walking up to the command chair, Malcolm pressed the comm button to the Infirmary.

Lieutenant Adamu rushed to Trip's side. She held the lirash so that it didn't move and didn't cause any further injury.

"We have a medical emergency on the Bridge. The Captain is down," said Malcolm in a calm voice.

He was in charge now. Malcolm lx

STSTST

T'Pol left a message for Tala then proceeded to Risa's space port. A new Yorktown Class ship called the _Hood_ was to pick her up and take her at best speed to Vulcan. As she stood waiting for the arrival of the Hood and being beamed up, she felt an intense pain in her chest. Immediate, the pain began to spread through her body. Her adun was in dire trouble. She needed to get to him.

She communicator beeped. Pushing herself through the pain, she answered it.

"T'Pol," she said.

"This is the _Hood_. We are here to pick you up," the voice said.

"I am ready," she said.

She held the communicator in her hand and waited, as her body began to tingle.

STSTST

Trip's body had been taken away by taken away by two corpsmen, but a congealed pool of his blood remained on the deck. Malcolm stared at the blood for a moment and thought of his friend. In all his time in service, he had never made friends easily until Trip. The man was like a brother to him. 01

The Sixty-eight Romulan ships retreated. The rest were either destroyed or self-destructed. The Vulcans lost twelve ships with twenty heavily damaged and Attack Fleet Chimera four ships and eight heavily damaged.

"Mister Rostov, damage report," barked Malcolm.

"All damage control teams are deployed. We have a fire in Torpedo Room three, hull breaches because of breach pods, and damage throughout the ship," said Rostov.

"Keep on it," said Malcolm.

Malcolm looked over and saw a security officer, Ensign Franklin Hill at the Security Station. Endilev, like Trip, were in the Infirmary.

"Commander, an Admiral Sarak is hailing us," said Adamu.

"Put him on the view screen," said Malcolm.

A stoic, greying Vulcan appeared on the view screen.

"Where is Captain Tucker?" asked Sarak.

"He is in surgery. We were boarded by Romulans," said Malcolm.

"You were boarded by Remans. They are slaves to the Romulans and used as cannon fodder," said Sarak.

"Well, one of the slave cannon fodder put a polearm into Fleet Captain Tucker's chest," said Malcolm. "He is in serious condition."

"All Vulcan medical facilities and our best doctors are available to you," said Sarak. "Please keep me abreast on his condition."

"If he needs the help, I'll be in contact with you," said Malcolm.

The view screen went blank. Malcolm looked over at Skann.

"Mister Skann, who is that?" asked Malcolm.

"Admiral Sarak is actually Fleet Admiral Sarak. He is the head of the Vulcan fleet," she said Skann.

"Maybe I should have been a little more polite," smiled Malcolm.

"I found you polite enough," said Skann.

Malcolm was growing to like Skann.

STSTST

The news about what happened on Vulcan sent immediate shockwaves through the coalition. Four days after the attempted invasion and Starfleet was already making changes. Vice Admiral Archer settled into the seat across from Fleet Admiral Yamamoto. With his reputation once again sterling from his protection of Earth, Jupiter Station, and Mars Shipyards, Archer jumped at when he heard about the newly formed Second Fleet and his deployment to Starbase 6 to replace Attack Fleet Chimera.

"Have you heard about Trip's condition?" asked Archer.

"He is in critical condition. Fleet Captain Tucker has been transferred to Vulcan's best medical facility. They have set up a room for him with Earth gravity and 69 degree temperature. He is considered a hero by the Vulcans," Yamamoto said.

Archer smiled. Trip did well, but now it was his turn. Mary Ellen had come to accept this way when the Romulans made an attack on Sol System. Pregnancy had changed her mind about peace. She wanted her child protected.

"Sir, may I be honest you?" Archer asked.

"Go ahead," said Yamamoto.

"I want the Second Fleet Command," said Archer.

"You want the command," nodded Yamamoto.

"You know I can handle. I'm probably the best candidate for the job. Give it to me," said Archer.

"It is a fifty ship fleet, almost half of our complete fleet," said Yamamoto. "Whoever I put in charge will be carrying a great responsibility on their shoulders."

"It wouldn't be the first time for me, sir," said Archer.

"Vice Admiral Archer, if I give you command of the Second Fleet then I need you to get along with the Vulcans," said Yamamoto.

"I carried Surak's katra, I can get along with the Vulcans," said Archer.

"I will put your orders through," said Yamamoto. "Don't disappointment me, Vice Admiral Archer."

"I won't," smiled Archer.

"You're dismissed," Yamamoto said.

STSTST

In a white room that rivaled the white room she went to in her mind when she meditated, T'Pol sat beside Trip's hospital bed. He was put in a medical coma by the Vulcan doctors to heal. They viewed it as a Human version of a healing trance. T'Pol would have preferred Trip awake and calling her darling.

Since no one was in the room, T'Pol reached over and touched Trip's hand. Through touch and the bond, she could feel his mind working. Malcolm walked into the room.

"Commander T'Pol," he said.

She turned and looked at him with a raised left eyebrow.

"Admiral Dent and the new Vulcan Ambassador Julia Verhooven are on their way. I just wanted to warn you," said Malcolm.

"They are not allowed in to visit without my permission. As his mate, my permission is needed for everything," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, you don't want Starfleet to know that you and Trip are married," he said.

"Malcolm," she said using his name, which threw him off, "I do not care. All I care about is that my adun recovers."

There was a slight knock on the door then Solaris entered.

He offered T'Pol the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

She returned the Ta'al with one of her own, "Long life and peace."

"I have come to offer my assistance," said Solaris.

"Why do I need your assistance?" T'Pol asked.

"After speaking with the Vulcan doctors, Charles will need at least two months of convalescence. His injuries were almost fatal. During his time or recovery, you cannot leave him for long periods. Your bond will be helping him to heal, so he will need you close by him," said Solaris. "Starfleet and Earth's Government must be told about your relationship, so that you are not separated."

Solaris paused allowing the information to settle in since he could see that T'Pol had not been to sleep for at least three days. He continued, "I will be your advocate along with Soval. We shall travel back to Earth and speak for you. It is Vulcan's intention that Charles remains in Starfleet and the captain of the _Paladin_."

"I accept your assistance," said T'Pol.

"Are you sure, T'Pol?" asked Malcolm. "What if Starfleet and the Senate refuse to let you serve together?"

"Mister Reed, do not underestimate Soval's and my own ability to convince people to do what is right for them," Solaris said.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

As the temporary XO Malcolm took command of the _Paladin_ for its return journey to Earth, while Trip was bedridden and T'Pol stayed at his side. The orders came from Starfleet command to break up Attack Fleet Chimera. The remaining Starfleet ships of Attack Fleet escorted _Paladin_ back to Earth, just as Archer and the Second Fleet arrived at Starbase 6.

Solaris and Soval took advantage of the quiet nature of the trip back to Earth to start the process of informing Starfleet about T'Pol and Trip and pleading their case. It was done quietly, off the record, and taking back channels. Soval dealt with Fleet Admiral Yamamoto, while Solaris dealt with Prime Minister Nathan Samuels. Meetings were scheduled during the period of Trip's convalescence.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed," Adamu spoke up, "I have a subspace communication coming in from Fleet Admiral Yamamoto's office."

"I'll take it in the Captain's Ready Room," said Malcolm.

He stood up and looked over at Skann, who was still filling in as Tactical Officer.

"Skann, you have the conn," said Malcolm.

"Yes, sir," said Skann.

Malcolm sat behind the Captain's desk. He turned on the computer and waited for the communication. Much to Malcolm's surprise the face of Fleet Admiral Yamamoto appeared.

"Lieutenant Commander Reed, it is a pleasure to be speaking with you. I have heard nothing but praise for your actions once Fleet Captain Tucker went down with an injury," Yamamoto said to him.

Malcolm felt his face blush, "Thank you, sir."

"These are interesting times we live in, Lieutenant Commander," said Yamamoto. "I take it you are aware of the bonding and marriage of Fleet Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"I see," smiled Yamamoto. He was impressed by Malcolm's quick and honest answer. Tucker had loyal people. "I have contacted Tucker's parents. They will be expecting the Captain and Commander T'Pol. You will beam them down to his parents then erase the computer record of that use of the transporter."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"I then will expect you to deliver Ambassadors Soval and Solaris to my offices," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm.

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Lieutenant Commander," said Yamamoto.

"Thank you, sir," said Malcolm.

The screen went blank. Malcolm sat back in the chair.

"What have you gotten me into, mate," he said to himself.

STSTST

Malcolm entered Trip's quarters to see him sitting up in bed. Dr. Yuris was changing his bandage around his upper chest. The Vulcan's had discovered poison on the blade of the weapon used on Trip. They were able to counter the poison, but it left his body weak and his immune system rundown. Even now they feared an infection setting in, though with T'Pol constantly at his side the chances were it would be caught before it became serious.

"Change is bandage once a day. If his fear spikes, communicate with me and I shall come as soon as transportation will take me," Yuris told her.

"Where will you be?" asked T'Pol.

"Vulcan Compound," he said.

"Keep your communicator on you. I'll leave a standing order that if you call in that you be transported immediately to Captain Tucker family's home," said Malcolm.

"That will be satisfactory," said Yuris.

He stood up then handed her a medikit.

"There is a hypospray marked antibiotic. If he gets a fever, administer it after you communicate with me," said Yuris.

T'Pol nodded. Yuris looked at Trip, who smiled. His skin was pale and he had a sickly look to him.

"Thanks, doc," he said.

Yuris exited. Trip looked at Malcolm.

"I guess you're in charge until I'm back on duty," said Trip.

"Lal is dying to get some permanent repairs done, including replacing all the temporary hull put in where the breach pods grabbed us," said Malcolm. "We're scheduled to go to Jupiter Station in two weeks."

"I'm I'll hopefully be on my feet and ready to return to duty in five weeks," said Trip. "Take care of the _Paladin_, Mal."

"I will, sir," smiled Malcolm. "We're ready to beam you down to your parents' house."

Charles and Ellen Tucker along with Zefram and his wife and kids were alerted that Trip and T'Pol were beaming down. Zefram wanted to be there to make sure his younger brother was all right,

The crackled and T'Pol and Trip formed slowly near the house. Once they became solid, everyone noticed just how weak and pale Trip looked. Zefram walked over to T'Pol and took the duffle bags from her allowing her to be Trip's strength, as she all but carried him.

"The hero is home," said Zefram.

Charles and Ellen walked up to their son and gently hugged him. Ellen gave T'Pol a knowing smile.

"I'd love to sit out in the sun for a while," said Trip.

"Let's get you a lounge chair in the sun," said Charles.

STSTST

T'Pol woke early in the morning, got out of the bed she was sharing with Trip, meditated for an hour, showered, changed into fresh clothes then she proceeded into the kitchen to make herself tea. As she entered the kitchen Elle Tucker was already there and preparing coffee and tea.

"Morning, T'Pol, how is he?" she asked.

"He is sleeping well. Spending time in the sun seemed to invigorate him."

"Good, good," she said then looked at T'Pol closely. "How are you doing, dear?"

"I am fine," answered T'Pol.

"No, you're not, but you will be. I can see it. He loves you and you love him," said Ellen.

"He is my sa-telsu," T'Pol said.

"Sit down and I've got your tea on and I'm going to make you blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberries," said Ellen.

"Thank you, Ellen," said T'Pol.

"No, T'Pol, thank you for taking care of my boy," said Ellen.

"He is my ha'kiv, my life, Ellen," said T'Pol.

"I'm glad he's got you," said Ellen. "Girls always liked Trip and he always liked girls, but there was always something about Trip that you knew when he finally fell in love, true love, he'd fall hard. He's fallen hard for you."

"It has not been easy for us, but I would have it no other way," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Guards were posted outside of the auditorium so no one could enter or exit without permission. Set up on the stage was a temporary table where Fleet Admiral Yamamoto, Admiral Morse, Admiral Gardner, and Prime Minister Nathan Samuels sat waiting. The who they were waiting for walked down the long auditorium aisle.

In official Vulcan robes, Solaris and Soval looked austere and serene. Both men had impeccable reputations and both men knew how to use their reputation to their advantage.

"Live long and prosper, my friends," Solaris intoned, as he made the Ta'al and approached the table.

Solaris and Soval sat down at the table.

"This is serious news that you have represented to us," said Admiral Gardner. "One of top ship captains has been flaunting the rules and getting away with it."

"You mean Captain Tucker has been bonded and married to a Vulcan who served underneath him," said Soval.

"Yes," growled Gardner.

"Vulcan mates serve on the same ship in our Fleet," said Soval.

"You don't have to worry about jealousy or dislike among your personnel," Gardner argued.

Soval decided not to argue, but to let Gardner's words hang there in the air. Solaris looked over at Prime Minister Nathan Samuels.

Yamamoto shook his head at Gardner's words. When his time came to retire his hope was that Admiral Morse would follow him. If this coalition was going to succeed Starfleet and its personnel had to bend and compromise for cultural difference. He believed Morse understood this.

"This is more than a military problem, this is a political problem," said Samuels.

Solaris nodded his approval, as he appraised the Human in front of him. Nathan Samuels came off as homespun, and from the Midwest, but he was a shrewd politician, who knew how to compromise and build coalitions.

"If this coalition is to be more than a name, we must accept cultural difference and mores. I believe Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol are proof that this coalition can me more. Do not throw this away without thinking of the ramifications. As a mate to a Vulcan, Captain Tucker is now considered a Vulcan citizen. This on that," said Solaris.

Samuels looked at Solaris. He was impressed with the legend, the Vulcan who made first contact and was the first ambassador to Earth. This coalition had to succeed and grow.

"Ambassador Solaris, how would you handle this?" asked Samuels.

Soval looked at Solaris and nodded his approval.

"A Vulcan bonds with their mate. This bond is telepathic and brings about a co-dependency when strong. Because of this, it is considered a private topic. We do not discuss it with anyone except vital personnel and family. Vital personnel and family," said Solaris.

"Are you telling us that we should handle this problem like Vulcans would?" smiled Yamamoto.

"I am merely offering a different perspective," said Solaris.

"You are more than capable of formulating your own approach to handle this," said Soval.

"I think honor the Vulcan way is a good start for us," said Samuels.

Gardner looked at Samuels. He knew that this man had aspirations of leading more than Earth some day soon. Gardner did not like him, but there was no getting around him.

"Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it," said Gardner said. "I just want to let it be known that I think Fleet Captain Tucker has been coddled."

"I believe the Reman foot soldier who pierced his chest with a lirash did not coddle him," said Soval.

"I'm not saying he isn't a tough son of bitch, but that he gets away with too much," said Gardner.

"I have studied both your people and my own, Admiral, and I have come to believe that there are some who are destined for greatness. Some are destined for a loud, historic greatest like Vice Admiral Archer and T'Pau that is written about and praised and then there are those who are destined to a quiet greatness who inspire those to keep fighting when the odds are overwhelming and effect lives in the present. Soval is such and I believe Captain Tucker is also. With such beings, we should allow some flexibility," said Solaris. "Allow Captain Tucker, who is now of the same clan as me, some flexibility."

"I think we can come up with something," said Nathan Samuels

STSTST

Tavon listened to the monks chanting and suddenly wished he was one of Romulus heroic dead. The failed invasion didn't even stop the monks from their meditation and chanting. What bothered him most was he still had months to go.

In his estimation, Maldore was dead. He now needed a reason to leave Vulcan and make himself known to the Romulan Star Empire once again. What he needed was to be able to offer the military a target that they could succeed against.

His first choice was something Andorian. Once he was out of the Forge, he would have to research an Andorian target, one that would be important but not highly guarded. If all goes well then he'd be the head of the Tal Shiar. Maybe then, he could reach out and find Tala. Her survival skills made him proud.

STSTST

Malcolm rolled over in his bed to find blue arms wrap themselves around him. Endilev and he had dinner that evening and it ended in a surprising display of passion and sex. Malcolm felt content. The pressures and stresses of war needed an outlet and he always found sex to be not only an appropriate one but a damned fun one.

Endilev enjoyed the warmth of Malcolm's skin, just as she had enjoyed his body. This was her first time with a Human, or Pinkskin as Shran who was a member of her Keth. It was her first time kissing with her mouth and not her antennae. Although she missed the touching and rubbing up against each other. If they ever mated for life, she wondered if they would be able to bond since he had no antennae.

Like Vulcans Andorian bonded, but only the strongest Vulcan bonds equaled an Andorian bond. They could sense each other over great distances and when one died the other would go into shock and sometimes not survive the loss of their mate. She hoped she could develop a telepathic link with Malcolm. He was a fine warrior and would be a worthy mate.

STSTST

Trip and T'Pol took a slow walk along the beach. His strength was starting to come back. Trip said it was because of his mother's home cooking, while T'Pol his sleeping twelve hours a day. They both were shorts and loose fitting shirts. T'Pol was starting to enjoy the home of Trip's parents.

"Mary Ellen is coming tonight," he said.

"According to your mother she is getting close to her delivery date and does not want to be aloe for it," said T'Pol.

"Jon off is commanding the Second Fleet," sighed Trip, "and she's about to pop."

"Pop?" asked T'Pol.

"Give birth," said Trip.

As they got closer to the house, both Trip and T'Pol saw a very pregnant Mary Ellen standing on the sand waiting for them. She waved and Trip returned the wave. When they got close enough Trip gave her a hug. She grabbed on to him and returned the hug with force.

"You okay, sis?" he asked her.

"I'm ready to drop and shoot this kid out of me," she said.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

"Girl," she said.

"You and Jon got a name picked out yet?" he asked

"Yeah, Juliet Tucker-Archer," she said.

"I see you've warmed up to Jon," said Trip.

"The next time he comes home on leave we are getting married," said Mary Ellen.

Trip laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Mary Ellen.

"Life," he smiled then he leaned into T'Pol and kissed her cheek.

STSTST

Fleet Admiral Yamamoto and Admiral Morse sat at the conference table waiting for Fleet Captain Tucker. It struck Yamamoto that this was the same room and table that they first met Tucker at to discuss his promotion to captain. He had performed exemplary since then.

In a crisp new uniform, Trip came in and sat down at the other end of Yamamoto and Morse.

"You could have let us know you were married to a Vulcan," said Morse.

"Yes, ma'am," said Trip.

"Did you ever intend on telling us, Fleet Captain?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, sir. Vulcans consider it private matter and we had intended to keep it one," said Trip.

"Well, after discussions with Prime Minister Samuels and Solaris and Soval," said Yamamoto, "we have come to a conclusion that privacy is the best policy when it comes to your marriage."

"The Paladin will remain your ship and not rotating the crew because of its uniqueness, as well as the fact some of the vital personnel know about you and T'Pol," said Morse.

"I believe we need you, Captain Tucker, otherwise I would drum you and Commander T'Pol out of the service. I recommend discretion from here on," said Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"You are extending your sick leave for two more weeks then you'll report to my office for your next assignment," said Morse. "And trust me, Captain; it won't be an easy assignment.

"You are dismissed," said Yamamoto.

Trip stood up. He felt his cheeks had reddened. Turning on his heel, he strode out of the office. Waiting for him was T'Pol.

"I'm still employed and so aren't you," he said.

"Soval and Solaris are difficult to argue with," said T'Pol.

"We have two weeks further leave then a new assignment," said Trip.

"Where shall we go for two weeks?" asked T'Pol.

"I was thinking a proper honeymoon at a hotel with room service and no one to bother us," smiled Trip.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow, "I believe that will be agreeable."

"Yeah, I find it agreeable, too," chuckled Trip.

**The Next Installation: The Price of Being a Warrior **


End file.
